


Dark Sun Rising - Season Two

by peppermintquartz



Series: Bleachverse AU [3]
Category: Bleach, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Aizen has a Family, Love Hurts, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 137,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintquartz/pseuds/peppermintquartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo ran away, Buffy's emotionally closed off, and the Hellmouth is Masterless and waiting for chaos.<br/>Welcome to Sunnydale - again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. While You Were Out

**Author's Note:**

> Recap of Season One:  
> \- Ichigo and Urahara moved to Sunnydale the same time Buffy did. They become part of the Scoobies, but do not tell them overmuch about their days in Japan. As it turned out, both Urahara and Ichigo broke away from a demon-hunting outfit called the Shinigami, whose patron god Tsukiyomi had selected Ichigo to be his avatar for that generation. Urahara did not reveal the real reason of their defection, possibly because the outfits were hideous and hid Ichigo's sexy body from the blond's rampant ogling.  
> \- As Ichigo and Urahara were getting used to the town, Aizen and Gin bring in their own little clan of bloodsuckers. Aizen and Gin, having been vamps for around eight centuries, have finally gotten sick of Japan and all the stupid game shows that humiliate people without torturing them. They moved in and paid visits to the Master, because he was the Big Kahuna of Sunnyhell, but the Kahuna eventually got dusted by Buffy, leaving the way clear for a manipulative sexy bastard to take his place.  
> \- In the meantime Ichigo's powers as avatar of Tsukiyomi the Pure were reinstated along with his true memories of events in Kyoto, which showed that sometimes ignorance really is bliss. The reinstatement of his memories and power meant that his inner demon Shirosaki was cast out of his body. Ichigo became really pissed off at Urahara for some reason – teenage angsty snit.  
> \- After Ichigo vaporized about ten vamps, and Buffy's dying, reviving and staking the Master (with some assistance). the Scoobies saved the day and stopped the first apocalypse of their lives.  
> That night (or the next morning), Ichigo communed with his inner demon. A while later, Urahara got up to banish said demon, only to find both Ichigo and demon gone.  
> End of Season One Recap. (Geez! Finally!)

_Alarm. The alarm must die._

Urahara groped for the annoyingly buzzing device on the side table, accidentally-on-purpose smashing it to the ground. For all the good it did: the buzzing became shriller. Resigned to his fate, Urahara grabbed his alarm clock, dug the batteries out and tossed it onto his bed. Then he sat up.

It was the first day of term.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Urahara was on his way to the classroom when Buffy, Xander and Willow accosted him.

“Mr Urahara, hi!” chirped Willow brightly. “How was your summer?”

“Slow,” answered Urahara. “And what's with the mister?”

Willow grinned shyly. “Well, this is the school corridor, and I thought you wouldn't want other kids to call you by just your surname like we do Giles'.”

“That's nice.” The blond teacher hefted his books in his arms. They began to walk. “How were your summers? Xander?”

“Boringest summer ever. I had a total of nothing to do.” The boy stretched out and let his arms flop back down.

Urahara peered at the Slayer. “Buffy?”

“I spent it in LA with my dad,” answered Buffy Summers. “It was okay.”

At the foot of the stairs they saw Giles and Jenny chatting. Urahara could swear he saw little glittery sparkles around Giles, but that would be too undignified for the proper Englishman.

“... there were drum rituals, naked mud dances, raves, mobile sculptures... You would have just – hated it with a fiery passion,” concluded the brunette computer teacher with a small smile.

“Yes,” agreed Giles, “I can't imagine finding any redeeming... naked?”

“You probably spent all summer with your nose in a book,” Jenny was smirking and Urahara held the kids back for a beat.

“I suppose you'd consider that terribly dull.” Giles pushed his glasses up. Xander snickered under his breath and he muttered something to Willow.

Jenny leaned forward to comment and Urahara led the way down the stairs, deeming it the right moment to rescue Giles from his momentary discomfiture.

“Giles!” chirruped Willow.

“G-man, what's up!” exclaimed Xander.

Giles glared and smiled. “Nice to see you and don't ever call me that. Good morning, Urahara.”

“Morning,” said Urahara. “How are you, Ms Calendar?”

“You know better than that.” Jenny gave him a raised brow. Then she chuckled. “You just love doing that, hmm?”

Watcher and Slayer greeted each other, a tad coolly on Buffy's side. Jenny coughed slightly. “So... Is Ichigo back?”

“Not yet,” said Urahara. He wished he could answer truthfully, but he didn't want to distress the kids any more than he had to. “He'll come back soon. It is the start of term after all.”

“Buffy killed a vampire last night!” Willow announced to the world at large. Urahara, Jenny and Xander all widened their eyes at her proclamation and the girl blushed.

Buffy scoffed. “You can get a little more volume if you speak from the diaphragm.”

Apologetic, Willow gave a sheepish grin.

“We still have vampires? I thought the Hellmouth was closed!”

“Closed, not gone,” said Giles. “The mystical energy it emits is still concentrated in this area.”

“Which means we're still the undead's favorite party town,” concluded Xander smartly.

Urahara coughed. “Uh, I have to get to class and get ready. If you'll excuse me...”

“I'm going in that direction too. See you later kids, Rupert,” said Jenny, trailing after Urahara. They proceeded for a few minutes without conversation, but outside the computer science classroom, Jenny placed a hand on on Urahara's arm. “Has he contacted you? At all?”

Urahara sighed. She and Giles were the only two who knew Ichigo had run away from home. “No. I do know he's in Japan, my old friends are there looking after him. But he refuses to call me or even write me. He won't even tell them if he's coming back, and last week he disappeared entirely from their radar. Even their locator spells aren't working.”

Jenny bit her lip. “But he's safe?”

“Probably. He's a good fighter, and sensible enough not to take on uneven odds.” Urahara let out a sigh. “I just want to know for sure, you know?”

Jenny nodded sympathetically. The first bell blared and she smiled at Urahara. “Maybe we can meet for coffee tomorrow and you can unwind a bit. Vent it all out.”

The blond physics teacher grinned wryly. “That would be nice.”

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Fishing around the drawer, Aizen eventually located the last tube of gelatinous substance he had ordered.

“Taishou...” Gin wheedled from the bed.

“Found it!” called out Aizen and strolled over to the silver-haired vampire. Gin was on his stomach, arms folded under his head. He kicked the thin blankets away and earned a swat on his rump. Aizen pushed the weaving feet down to the bed. “Stay still or it'll hurt.”

“It hurts whether I'm motionless or not, taishou.”

“Still,” ordered Aizen. He squeezed out a dollop and began smearing the gel over the burnt skin on Gin's legs and back. Gin hissed but didn't struggle; the itch/sting was tolerable now. When he had just staggered into sight of their cars, he had been badly singed all down his back and it had been nearly impossible to apply healing salve. Ilforte almost drained his powers dry when they got back, healing each of the damaged vampires.

Aizen told Stark to send over the best healers and medicines for his children, and they took almost all summer to regenerate missing flesh. At least it was only the skin that needed healing now.

“Taishou, my shoulders,” murmured Gin.

Aizen obediently spread the salve over thin but defined shoulders, muttering, “You're getting spoiled.”

“I like to think of this as being rightly pampered,” purred Gin, peering out from his fringe. “You make me happy when you touch me this gently.”

“I'll be happy when I can touch you properly,” countered Aizen. After coating his lover's back, Aizen nudged Gin's elbows. The slender vampire moved, a little painfully, and nuzzled into Aizen's thigh while they waited for the gel to be fully absorbed into healing skin.

The two lay quietly together, listening to the minutes pass silently by. Gin's right hand trailed up Aizen's calf. “How are the rest doing?”

“Yuzu's still out of it. Ulquiorra and Ilforte are with her. Momo's managed to bolster Ilforte's healing spells with her own, though she's trying to heal Nanao before herself first. Karin is better, she can walk about now. Shuuhei shielded Kira from most of the blast, so he's all bandaged up. Kira's getting the checkup now – if the healer says okay, Kira will come by and visit you.”

“Hmm. And Grimm?”

“Grimmjow's hunting for everyone.”

“He must be enjoying himself,” commented Gin. Then he shifted. “More gel, please? My lower back this time.”

Aizen sighed. “I had better be repaid for all this 'pampering', Kitsune.”

“Mm. We'll work an instalment scheme out.”

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

There were things Urahara could not figure out. One of the things was time.

Time was fluid. Sometimes there seemed too much of it, sometimes there was too little. Right now, there was far, far, far too much of time, a veritable ocean of time, that he was drowning in. All the students were copying the diagram, having learned from last year's examinations that the diagrams in the textbooks were not as detailed and accurate as Urahara's own.

The breeze outside the classroom stirred the trees into dancing.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

He would take that clock apart at first opportunity.

The only person who appeared as out of it as himself was Buffy. The Slayer was staring at her pencil, the tip circling a spot on her notepaper. Her blond hair was cut differently, more layered, which should have softened her features, but the hard-edged glint in her eyes added an aura of danger about her.

She was not herself, Urahara thought distractedly, but it was time to change over to pontificating the importance of forces, inertia and friction.

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Buffy rolled a pencil across the top of the desk. Then she rolled it back again. The other two students studied her carefully, as if observing a caged tiger wandering about the library freely.

“Buffy!” said Giles, more sternly.

“Hmm? You said something?” The Slayer looked up.

The librarian pushed up his spectacles. “Change into your workout clothes. Urahara will be sparring with you today; I have tennis elbow.”

The physics teacher had kendo gear on, except for the mask. Willow was trying to figure out how the bits all fitted together, while Xander prodded Urahara on how much the entire outfit cost. Buffy shrugged. “Sure. Could use a good workout.”

The Slayer and Urahara went at it for almost an hour, each swing of the bamboo sword parried by the Slayer. The monotonous rhythm meant Urahara could focus on moving, and not thinking.

Which was good, because his thoughts would invariably swing back to the young man who usually took on the same role after school as Buffy's sparring partner.

_Not thinking of him._

By the end of it the physics teacher was exhausted. Buffy's Slayer strength had been held back, but even with half her power he could feel the aches gathering in his joints. He was out of practice; when he was captain in Kyoto, he would have been able to take on three to four vampires without breaking a sweat. It was much easier when life on a Hellmouth came with a Slayer and -

_Not thinking of him._

“Thanks, Buffy,” he said. “I'll go off now. Enjoy your evening.”

“Yeah. Bye.” Buffy tossed her own sword into the book cage. The two blonds did not bother with more words.

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

_'You have no messages.'_

Some insipid television program was blaring right now. Urahara watched it dully, since he had nothing better to do. He missed the insanity of Japanese game shows, and the soulful and concise drama serials. He missed the almighty vending machines that dispensed anything and everything. He missed the jam-packed morning trains in Tokyo.

He missed hearing Ichigo talk about the day.

_Two shots for thinking his name_ , he told himself and poured out a glass of single malt scotch. Downing it quickly, he poured another so it wouldn't be lonely in there. The light from the TV hurt his eyes, but he wasn't in the mood to get up. He let his head loll back and willed himself to fall into a dreamless sleep. Or, if there had to be a dream, let it not be filled with soft, orange hair and smooth, damp skin, let it be free of warm amber eyes and furrowed brow, let there be no determined, cocky grin.

As if life would be that accommodating.

He wished Shirosaki was still around to kick some sense into his head. The succubus demon had always been able to help Urahara out of the doldrums, though admittedly the methods were questionable, if pleasurable. But to have Shirosaki about now meant that the other one, the one he really wanted, would be about as well, so Shirosaki would be unnecessary.

Almost subconsciously Urahara turned off the television and flopped onto the sofa. It would be good enough a bed for one night. And before he slept, perhaps he should finish up that fraction of scotch in the bottle...

_Ichigo. Where are you now? Are you safe?_

_Are you still you?_

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Buffy kicked one of the cans down the street so hard, it smashed into a car and dented the door. An alarm began to blare and Buffy quickly jogged down, flipping over a fence before anyone could see her.

“That bitch,” cursed Buffy. “How dare she?”

Cordelia's mocking rejoinder about asking Angel to dance still burned. Not that Buffy had any feelings for Angel, of course. Not at all. Ichigo was better material than the vampire.

The redhead was smart, strong, and not intimidated by the Slayer. He hunted vampires. He was human, or more than human, actually. Giles had blathered on about some moon god choosing Ichigo as an... _aviator? Not aviator. Avatar._

Chosen. Like Buffy was.

She did wish Ichigo was around today – dancing with him might annoy Angel even more.

_Aaaand we're back to regularly scheduled Angel-brooding. Way to go, Summers._

She strode on, her thoughts circling madly until she realized she was in the midst of some thick trees. This was not a good place to be, even for a Slayer. She backtracked and then stopped just before a gaping hole in the ground.

The Master was gone.

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Aizen sat in the back, bored out of his mind. At least he was courteous about it, unlike a certain Grimmjow who was openly yawning. Ulquiorra, as impassive as ever, almost made an expression of distaste.

Aizen wished he could have his children with him, but the healing was almost complete and it would take the rest of the night and the next day for their skin to be fully regrown. Then he could exact some payment from the spoiled collection of young vampires, and a lot of payment from his lover. Each of them had demanded his attention whenever they itched or hurt or felt too warm or too cold, keeping him circulating among the rooms.

Still, it was good to have his brood together again. Five years ago he had kicked Kira and Shuuhei out, while Momo and Nanao were sent overseas. Aizen had had reason to bemoan their absence, but the Kyoto Hellmouth was weakening and he wasn't about to risk his children being caught in a maelstrom should it collapse. Gin would not be separated from him after their break in the 1900s, and Aizen knew he wouldn't let Gin depart from his side either. As for his court of demons and vampire allies, they were mere fodder for the Shinigami. It truly didn't matter to Aizen how many of his associates were slain: he could always meet more and make more.

Wold conquest was not what he was after anyway. Aizen Sousuke valued quality over quantity, and he regarded patience and persistence as virtues to be pursued.

The weird, shiny-faced black vampire was uttering some nonsense about getting the Master to rise again. Aizen smiled inwardly; though he had been invited here as a guest, he was also certain the Anointed One knew of his complicity in the Master's defeat. Aizen was not worried about an ambush, however: there would be no point in killing Aizen and they were unlikely to do so. After the Master was raised, now, that would be a different matter entirely.

Grimmjow heaved a sigh. “Don't they ever get tired of hearing themselves talk?” he groused aloud. A few of the vamps glared at the Panthera demon, who merely lifted an eyebrow in challenge.

Aizen let him grumble, watching the Anointed One sprinkle some sort of oil and dust over the Master's bones. Aizen'd like to have it mounted on the mantle at home: such an awesome conversation piece. Gin would love it.

Ulquiorra shifted his weight to his left. Even the stoic half-demon was bored with the preacher vamp proclaiming the wonder of the Master when he was arisen. Aizen nodded at Ulquiorra and the slim demon stepped up to the Anointed One respectfully.

“We have to return to the mansion for the Family,” said Ulquiorra.

The boy didn't even look over. “Come tomorrow for his awakening.”

“Of course,” answered Ulquiorra before retreating. Aizen led the way out of the factory into the waiting limousine.

Grimmjow, as expected, was the first to speak. “Are we really coming here tomorrow, Aizen-san?”

“No, we're not. Tonight is just a friendly warning for us to watch our step,” said the vampire. His lip curled with mildly veiled contempt. “Let's kill some time; I'm rather restless from all their boasting. Oh, and we have to bring dinner home too.”

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Urahara managed to stumble through his lessons that day, not sure when exactly was the beginning of his headache and the end of his hangover. At least he could teach physics on autopilot mode.

“My goodness, Urahara, you look like something the Hellmouth threw up!” exclaimed Ms Calendar. Jenny ran her fingers through her dark curls. “Are you alright?”

“No, I look like this for fun,” snapped Urahara. Then he sighed. “I'm sorry. It's just... it's just a lot of things weighing on my mind.”

“Maybe we should go for the coffee immediately after class,” mused Jenny. “Rupert might be able to join us-”

“-something's come up,” said Giles, opening the door to the computer science class. Then he actually jerked back when he saw Urahara slouching in a chair. “Why are you here?”

“We were talking,” replied Jenny.

Giles frowned. “Anyway, Buffy found something suspicious and we might need to cast a locater spell. Does either of you have the ingredients for such a thing?”

Urahara mulled over the contents of his spell bag. “I'm out.”

“I don't have motherwort. Tell you what. Urahara and I will go down to the magic shop and we'll cast the spell.”

Was there a hint of reluctance when Giles conceded to the arrangements? Urahara couldn't tell and, frankly, didn't care. Jenny led the way to her Beetle and Urahara slumped in the passenger seat, hat pulled low over his eyes.

They stopped at the shop for magical supplies first, but instead of traveling back to the library Jenny dragged the blond man to the Coffee Spot.

“Shouldn't these be brought back to Giles?” inquired Urahara.

“We're just getting coffee. It won't be that long. And while we're waiting for them to prepare our drinks, tell me what is bothering you.” Her dark eyes filled with concern. “I haven't seen you much over summer, but I do know there is something seriously wrong.”

Urahara said nothing.

Jenny sighed and then whispered, “Is it Ichigo?”

“Him? He's not around any more.” Urahara looked at the napkin he was crumpling up. “I'm not even sure if he's coming back.”

Jenny Calendar was confused. “Why not? He's your ward, isn't he? Don't you know where he is?”

“Last I heard, he was in Tokyo with some of our old associates. He didn't talk to me, just told someone to tell me that he was safe and I could stop worrying.” Urahara shredded the napkin into confetti. “Didn't work.”

The computer science teacher nibbled her lower lip. She touched his forearm. “Maybe we can try the locater spell on him?”

Urahara grinned mirthlessly. “I did. He's shielded – that's why I'm out of supplies. I've been testing the spell on him every night just in case the shield dropped.”

The coffee arrived and the two teachers took their drinks. Calendar passed hers to Urahara while she dug for her car keys, and both wandered to her Volkswagen Beetle talking about de-cloaking someone whom they could not locate.

“... too risky, since I don't even know which continent he's on,” replied the blond man to a suggestion. “I just wish I could apologize for the things I did, and maybe earn his forgiveness.”

“He'll be back, I'm sure,” said Jenny. “You're his only family now, aren't you? He'll be back.”

“I hope so,” said Urahara. They climbed into the seats and pulled on safety belts. As they bent to clip it on two tasers pressed into their exposed necks. Urahara and Jenny folded over. The two vampires in the back chuckled. Now to wait for sundown before driving the car away.

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

When he saw Cordelia down in the basement, equally unconscious, Urahara had to think. It was difficult since the electric jolt had exacerbated the headache that had been plaguing him the entire morning, but no self-respecting minion of evil would pass up a tasty morsel like Cordelia Chase, unless she was of great importance.

The Master's bones. Jenny Calendar. Cordelia Chase. Urahara Kisuke. Night of... new moon? Full moon?

_Revivification. The Anointed One wishes to raise the Master._

Urahara struggled against the metal chains and cuffs he was secured to. Jenny had been similarly locked down, and Cordelia would not be able to undo them in time before they were discovered. The blond cursed fluidly under his breath; if he could get hold of a pin or something, maybe he could jiggle the lock open.

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Gin clenched and relaxed his long, slender fingers. Then he rolled his shoulders. His joints crackled.

“You know, I feel so much better now,” he said. “Considering that I was almost incinerated, I'm actually way more limber than before and the new skin? Fan-fucking-tastic.”

Aizen didn't look up from the Di An Hun scroll. There was a thick book on lexigrams and a laptop thrumming beside the older vampire. “That's nice,” he replied absently, pulling down his glasses to study a symbol on the scroll more closely.

Gin sauntered over to the window. “And the kids are lying out in the grass.”

Aizen noted another symbol and transcribed it onto the open document on his computer. “Naked?”

“No, in white shirts. _Only_ white shirts.”

“That's nice.”

“I'm going to track that boy down,” said Gin.

“That's nice.”

“And make him one of us... after I drive him insane.”

“That's very nice,” remarked Aizen, now pulling another volume on lexicology from the bookshelf behind him. “Make sure I get to watch, hmm?”

The silver-haired vampire looked at his lover over his shoulder. “I feel empty.”

Aizen peered over the rim of his glasses and smirked. “We'll hunt later, love.”

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Angel sprinted after the Slayer as she ran back to the high school. He could practically taste the fear and concern from her, and ruthlessly shut away the desire for the chase that spiked in his veins. She was terrified, but not for herself, and her new diamond-hard exterior had chipped apart to show the vulnerability beneath.

She shoved her way into the library and Angel was stunned by the extent of the damage. He half-hoped the vampire they left secured to the mezzanine walkway of the Bronze had found a way out of there, because Buffy was in the mood to kill. Angel sniffed.

“Someone's still here,” he said. “Under the furniture.”

Buffy made no acknowledgment of his comment other than to rush forward and heave the table off her friend Xander. The dark-haired boy was alive, but bleeding from his brow, and from the looks of his face when she tried to help him up, Xander had broken his left arm too.

“What happened?” she asked.

Xander glared murderously at the blonde girl. “We were attacked, that's what happened. It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't shut us all away.”

“Did they say where they were going?” Buffy pressed, though her shame flared in her eyes.

Xander was having none of it, though. “If anything happens to Willow, I'll kill you.”

Angel stepped forward. “Why didn't they take you? Why the others?”

“Giles said something about... being the closest... physically.” He shook his head. “Giles said they needed the people who were physically nearest the Master when he died.”

Buffy's cheeks darkened. Angel knew she wasn't ready to speak with Xander yet, so the vampire asked, “Did they say where they were going?”

“No.”

Buffy strode to the door. “Let's find out.”

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Urahara's head swam. He saw Willow and Giles taken into the place, but after his efforts to escape had been caught and repaid with a vicious kicking to the head, Urahara was in no shape to lead an escape attempt.

When they hitched all of their feet to a giant pulley chain structure, Urahara groggily praised the setup for being an excellent model of a series of simple machines and then calculated the chances of the five of them surviving the night.

_Let x= chances of surviving with all limbs intact. f(x) would have to take into account the number of vamps, our current incapacitation, duration of ritual and number of weapons at our disposal... f(x) = 0.8 percent. Chances are bettered if Slayer gets here in time... f(x) = 19 percent..._

He blacked out.

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Nanao ran her shortened hair through her fingers. Her pomegranate-red nails shone whenever her hands flashed before her face.

“Septieme,” crooned Shuuhei, pressing a kiss on her forehead. “You look beautiful.”

“You're just saying that to cheer me up,” groused Nanao. She sighed. “It took me so long to grow my hair a decent length and poof! Some idiot comes along and forces a new hairstyle on me. Stupid.”

“You're still gorgeous.” Shuuhei rolled over, his face nuzzling into Nanao's neck. They were lying head to head, with their feet pointing outwards in opposite directions.

Kira was indulging in plucking out jasmine blossoms from the bushes and the twins were helping him, while Momo had stretched out on her stomach and was dozing on her forearms. The two older brunets whispered a short conversation and exchanged tender kisses while they waited for their patriarchs to emerge from the house to join them.

“Numbers?”

“Yes?”

“Tell me again how beautiful I am?”

“Your skin is milk and silky soft, your limbs are graceful and strong. You are Aphrodite and Artemis blended.” Shuuhei smiled and nibbled her earlobe. “You are simply ravishing.”

“Ravish me then,” cooed Nanao softly. “Tsukiyomi shall see how unafraid we are of him.”

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Buffy led the charge into the fray, easily staking a handful of minion vamps. The shiny preacher vampire snarled imprecations at the Slayer, who was completely unimpressed. “So, are you gonna kill me or are we just making small talk?” she quipped.

Angel and Xander winched the five dangling sacrifices in, the vampire doing most of the work. He was impressed by Xander valiantly trying his best to assist, since the broken arm must really be painful. The boy's shirt over his tee was soaked through.

As Xander tried to wake each of the intended sacrifices, Angel put his vampiric strength to good use and snapped the joins of the chains. Buffy had almost killed all the vampires downstairs, so they had only the preacher vampire left.

“Look out!” shouted Xander. Angel ducked in time to avoid being staked from behind, rolling to the side. The henchvamp didn't pause to do the comical double-take – such an amateur – but instead kicked Angel to the level below. The souled vampire landed on his hands and feet, then got up to punch another henchvamp's nose in because she was trying to set fire to his clothes.

“That's Hugo,” he informed her, and jammed the torch into her heart. “And that's for introducing fire hazards to the workplace.”

Meanwhile, Xander shielded Willow as best as he could, at the same time tugging Ms Calendar behind him. “Now, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way,” he told the vampire.

“I see an easy meal right in front of me,” said the vampire with a toothy grin. “The hard way? You watch your friends die before I suck your marrow out of your bones – Aurgh!”

“No, the hard way was for him to keep you occupied until I could slay you,” Urahara informed the puff of dust drifting through the slats. He swayed on his feet and grabbed the railing. “Seeing as how I was barely able to stand.”

A roar from below caught their attention. Preacher vamp was ablaze and shrieked into nothing, letting a huge mallet clatter to the ground. Willow joined the two men and Xander gave her a one-armed hug.

“It's over?” she asked timidly.

Urahara shook his head. Xander's jaw tightened. “Not yet.”

With a sob that grew to a roar, Buffy grabbed the mallet and began pounding on the Master's skeleton, her voice breaking near the end as the bones were ground to dust. Angel walked up behind and caught her before she could fall.

Urahara, Xander and Willow helped wake Jenny and Giles. The watcher had a rather large contusion on his forehead and Jenny was weakened with the taser shot earlier.

“We need to get you to the hospital,” said Urahara to Xander. “That arm needs fixing.”

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“The ritual was a no-go,” announced Ilforte, switching from his blonde bombshell look back to his preferred form as a blond, slender man. “Called off on account of Slayer and the grinding up of the Master's bones.”

“Thank you, Ilforte, your services are, as always, greatly appreciated,” said Aizen to the healer/shapeshifter.

Gin looked over from his armchair. “And the little whiny Anointed One?”

“He escaped.”

“Dang.”

Aizen laughed and ruffled Gin's hair. “You hate the boy after one meeting?”

“He's all pompous and boring,” said Gin, leaning into the touch. “Ilforte, honey, do you still have that aloe vera gel? I have a cut under my navel.”

Ilforte grinned. “Should I ask how you got the cut?”

“You really shouldn't,” said Aizen with an answering smile.

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The silence was oppressing.

Urahara thanked Angel who drove him home with Jenny's car. The brooding vampire was comically squashed into the tiny car, but Urahara was not in the mood for jest. As he trudged wearily up the stairs, he wondered if he should turn up in school the next morning – all his muscles and nerves were in agony. His heart was in agony.

He reached his apartment and unlocked the door, turning on the lights and nudged the door shut with his foot without turning around. Tried to nudge the door shut.

“Um, I forgot to bring my keys with me.”

Urahara halted. All brain processes stopped. Time slowed and the blond heard his heartbeat pounding deep bass notes in his ears as he turned, very hesitantly, around.

It was Ichigo with a large traveling case behind him, but he was glaring at the floor.

Urahara covered his mouth and held his breath. The young man tugged his suitcase in and walked right past Urahara and headed for his room. The blond shut and locked the door before trailing behind the redhead, still uncertain of the reality he was existing in.

“Ichigo?” he whispered hoarsely. “You came back.”

“This is my home now,” said Ichigo, not looking at Urahara. “And I have friends here waiting for me.”

The older man had to restrain himself from going over and hugging Ichigo breathless. It was good enough that Ichigo was there, in his bedroom, safe and sound. Urahara smiled rather damply. “Welcome home, Ichigo.”

Ichigo looked at Urahara for the first time since he returned. The blond man drew in a startled breath and took one step back. The redheaded boy looked away, half-ashamed, half-angry.

“What happened, Ichigo?” asked Urahara, reaching for Ichigo's face.

The young man flinched from the tentative touch and swallowed. “It's a long story.”

Urahara shrugged. “Not like we have anything better to do, Ichigo.”

“... I made a deal with Shirosaki,” said Ichigo softly. He sat on his bed and folded a pillow into his arms. “That night, after the dance. He taught me how to erect a portal and we... we portal-jumped to Nepal, to find Byakuya.”

“Byakuya?” Urahara sat on the floor, all thought of pain and exhaustion gone. “Why him?”

“Shirosaki was a demon, I was... am... was Tsukiyomi's avatar.” Ichigo kept his gaze fixed on his toes. “There was no way he could possess me without someone suppressing the other side of me.”

The blond frowned. “You wanted Shirosaki to possess you?”

“I couldn't sleep. I couldn't think. After – after you unlocked the memories, the real ones and overrode the false, implanted memories, I thought I was going insane with guilt. I could barely breathe.” The youth cleared his throat, and rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand. “How can I live like that?”

Having thought that himself, Urahara had to keep silent. When Yoruichi had found out what Urahara did in that room of blood and corpses, she had bawled him out and severed all ties with him, but Urahara believed he had done the right thing. The elaborate construct of lies Shirosaki and he built as walls upon walls around the terror of that night, strengthened with a post-hypnotic injunction to resist all mention of Kyoto, was implanted without discussing with anyone.

If Ichigo knew what Urahara was doing to his mind, would he have accepted?

Ichigo didn't notice Urahara's distracted ruminations and continued, “That Kuchiki warlock princeling wanted to expel Shirosaki at first, but I let him read my thoughts.” He sort-of smiled. “He understood my point.”

“When did you return?” asked Urahara, trying not to seem too eager to hear the details of Ichigo's deal. He still remembered his own contract with Shirosaki when he first summoned the succubus demon, and the abuse Urahara heaped on the demon for years afterwards. Guilt at the way he had allowed himself to treat Shirosaki was partly why Urahara didn't exorcise the demon as he was supposed to have done, and also because Shirosaki was still an incredibly powerful tool when used in the right way.

Ichigo counted on his fingers. “I got back about three hours ago, but you weren't home and I didn't wanna go searching with my luggage unguarded.”

The awkward silence chilled both of them. Ichigo then cleared his throat. “Shirosaki said... he said you made a bargain with him over my life then, in the Kyoto palace.”

“You still remember?” asked Urahara.

“Byakuya locked away the specific details – I know what happened, but it feels like... like events in a book. And I know some of the things I know are wrong, but I don't wanna find out which. And I have a written copy of the actual events in a locked box somewhere. Shiro re-implanted the fake memories you two constructed. I know they're fake, but I don't really care.” The young man glared at his clenched fists, as if they had done something wrong without permission. “At least this way, I get to have a normal life.”

“You're Tsukiyomi's avatar for this generation,” said Urahara.

“Can you even imagine how it felt?” snapped Ichigo, eyes locking with the blond's. “I could feel every single demon in this town – and there are many at a Hellmouth. I could locate them, all of the evil ones... I thought it was only momentary, but it was the case all the way until Byakuya suppressed these powers and Shirosaki took up residence to assist. I can't live being that aware of all the demons in the world, Urahara; I'd go insane in a week. More than the memories, this was the reason I had to leave.”

The blond ventured to touch Ichigo on the knee. The young man moved his leg away fractionally. Hurt by the rejection but holding back the emotion nonetheless, Urahara said, “You used to love having that power, back in Japan.”

“Back in Japan I could turn it on and off at will. After Kyoto I couldn't; it was always 'Lohash demon to the left', 'Krui-human hybrid twelve feet behind', 'Xulinkan daemon above', 'vampires, three, behind the dumpster'.” Ichigo bowed his head. “I don't even know whether I was thinking anymore.”

Urahara wished he could hug Ichigo and soothe the furrowed brow, but he knew better than to press his luck.

Ichigo stood up abruptly. “I should take a shower, I feel sweaty and sticky.”

“Ichigo...” began Urahara, but he didn't know how to continue. He clambered to his feet as well, and rubbed his damp palms on his pants. “Could you – ever – forgive me for tampering with your mind?”

The redhead halted at the door, his back to the older man. The tableau held for a few minutes. Ichigo seemed to be searching for the right words to say.

“I understand why you did what you did,” he managed at last. “I can understand your not coming clean on that also. Those things, I can forgive.” Then he swiveled around to face Urahara. “What I cannot forgive is you maneuvering me into... into sleeping with you just so you can... I dunno what you wanted from that one night. I really don't, and I don't think I want to know.”

“Ichigo, it was-”

“-it was disgusting, what you did,” Ichigo cut him off coldly. “You knew I loved you. You knew, and you made use of that. It – was – disgusting and degrading.” The young man faltered, but braved on, “And... and it was... Urahara, that was the first time, for me. And you just... you just _took,_ selfishly, not because you love me, not because we both wanted it, but for some unfathomable reason that, I repeat, I do _not_ want to know.” He swallowed and bit his lips. “I'm staying here only because I can't rent a place on my own, I don't have the income to do so. But touch me once, just once, and I'll ask Giles or Xander to take me in.”

“I understand,” said the older man. He looked down at his feet. “We'll uh, we'll live the way we were supposed to.”

Ichigo swallowed again and went to his shower. Urahara pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes and tried to ignore the heavy lump in his chest.

_At least he's home and safe._


	2. A Little More Fun

Ichigo waited outside the principal's office, his left toe scuffing the floor restlessly. He supposed it would have been too much good luck for the Rodentman to have missed berating one of his favorite targets. Ichigo had no idea what he had done to garner the small man's wrath: he was a pretty good student, he had participated in the state's Physics Challenge and won a trophy, he was as good as on the honor roll with his grades. The redhead supposed it was because Ichigo hung out with Buffy Summers.

The door opened and the Slayer trudged out, followed by a slovenly Sheila who strolled out nonchalantly.

“... and remember, there is a prize,” said Snyder evenly, and slammed the door.

“Prize?” said Ichigo to Buffy.

She heaved a sigh. “Expulsion.”

“Ah. That kind of prize.” Ichigo raised his eyebrows in understanding. Then he indicated with his thumb. “Willow and Xander are waiting outside.”

“You want us to...?” Buffy asked, leaving the question unfinished. When Ichigo came back, he gave no indication that he had run away without informing Urahara. The physics teacher had cited family-related emergencies back in Japan and covered for Ichigo's absence over the first few days of term.

Ichigo shook his head. “It's fine. I don't know how long Principal Snyder would take-”

“-in here, now,” snarled the diminutive man from the door. “Kurosaki Ichigo.”

“Yes sir,” answered the redheaded boy and waved Buffy off.

The principal sat behind his impossibly neat desk. Ichigo knew better than to take a chair without an invite – he had met such self-important men before and it was always better to preempt their scoldings with excessive courtesy.

Deprived of his chance to kvetch about Ichigo's rudeness, Snyder gruffly jerked his head for the young man to sit. Ichigo sat up straight, his posture perfect. A muscle twitched under Snyder's left eye. “Kurosaki.”

“Yessir.”

“Your records show... considerable... aptitude for academics. Thus you will stay for Parent-Teacher Night and guide the parents around the school.”

Ichigo frowned. “I will?”

Snyder smiled without engaging his eyes in the rare exercise. “You will. And you will ensure that you will not lead them anywhere near Buffy Summers. If you do, you shall partake of whatever punishment she's certain to receive.”

“Ah.” _That kind of volunteering._ “I'll be here, bright and early on Friday.”

Snyder waved him off. Just as Ichigo was about to step out of the room, the principal stated, “Shirt, tie, proper shoes.”

Ichigo whined inwardly and then turned to bow. “Yessir.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Now something's gonna happen,” Ichigo complained to Willow later as they sat in the kitchen, homework open before them on the table. Ichigo had popped over to Willow's to copy out notes from the first few days of school. Buffy had gone to Willow's room to borrow a hair scrunchie and Willow filled Ichigo in about Xander's verbal faux pas. Ichigo harrumphed. “Why did he have to say it anyway? 'As long as nothing happens between now and Friday'. Most effective jinx ever, I swear.”

“That's what Buffy and I said, and he was all defensive about it,” said Willow, dipping her hand into the bowl of popcorn between them.

Just when Ichigo was about to speak, Buffy returned to the table. “What? Who's defensive?”

“Mr 'Nothing's Gonna Happen' Harris,” said Ichigo. “Buffy, I can't read your handwriting. What's A+B here mean? Where's the rest of the equation?”

“What?” asked Buffy. She peered over and then yanked the notebook away, folded down the corner. “That's... not an equation.”

“Not an e – I see. I get it.” Ichigo chuckled. Then he leaned forward on his elbows. “How is it going with him anyway? Last Thursday, when Cordy was Velcro-ing herself to him, I saw how you were glaring at them.”

Buffy glared half-heartedly at her nosy friend. “Angel is, y'know, the same. Hi, there's a new danger, now bye. Pfft.”

“But you like him,” said Willow perkily. “And it's kinda cool that he's a vampire with a soul.”

“Yeah,” agreed the Slayer shyly. Ichigo jotted down more notes and pointedly ignored the girlish gossip that the two began to exchange.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Night crawled over Sunnydale. It was a quiet night, broken by the regular sounds of families and the occasional car. Suddenly a black Cadillac smashed into a Welcome to Sunnydale sign and the door swung open.

A thick-soled steel-toed boot stamped onto the ground, as if testing its firmness. Then a lean, young man walked to the front of his vehicle and scanned the surrounds. His platinum blond hair, slicked back, shone in the headlights. The cocky smile that adorned his face grew wider as he studied the sign beneath his feet. He lit up a cigarette and took a long drag.

“Home sweet home.”

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Aizen scrolled down through the translation he had made thus far of the Di An Hun scroll. That Kurosaki boy was evidently a player: there were at least five mentions of Tsukiyomi participating in the struggle for something. It was the something that bugged Aizen Sousuke. The scroll had yet to name the prize that was up for grabs, and as to where Tsukiyomi's avatar stood – for or against evil – there was still no answer. He stretched out his fingers and cool knuckles began kneading his temples.

“Mmmm.” Aizen sighed and shut his eyes. “Peaches. I'm glad you're up and about.”

Hinamori Momo carefully rubbed the beginnings of a headache from her sire. “Of course. I've replenished my energies since. Reconstructive magic is _such_ a drain.”

“Will you be hunting tonight?” asked Aizen, drawing her arm down and tugging her close for a chaste peck on her cheek.

“Think I'll stay in,” said Momo, nuzzling into his touch. “There are some things I'd like to catch up on...”

There was a discreet rap on the door. Aizen glanced over. “Ulquiorra? What is it?”

“There is a visitor, sir,” said the Klaardis half-demon softly.

Aizen furrowed his brow and swept out of the room. Momo followed briskly behind. The two entered the living room only to see their visitor had made himself at home, sitting in the sofa and propping his booted feet on the coffee table.

“Cushy setup you've got here,” said the young vampire. He was wearing his game face and a vivid scar stood out on his left brow. “Nice digs, as they say.”

Momo bristled. “Take your filthy feet off the furniture, youngster.”

Holding Momo back, Aizen studied the thin vampire. Dressed all in black, with a worn leather coat. Swaggering and insouciant. And powerful – Aizen could feel the potential radiating from him. He grinned and inclined his head. “If I'm not mistaken, you're the Slayer's slayer, Spike. William the Bloody.”

“You know of me?” drawled the vampire. Spike chuckled. “Wow. _You_ are a legend among our kind, and you know me? I'm honored, truly honored. Lord Aizen, I come to offer my services to you and your lady.”

Momo smirked genteelly at the title, pleased by his assumption. She cast an appraising eye over him and decided that he was not as repulsive as she first thought him to be.

Aizen smiled more politely. “I have no lady. If you had heard of me, then you should know who I have with me.”

Spike backed a step away without being too obvious about it. The brown-eyed vampire saw that Spike did know and that Spike was satisfied with his testing of the older vampire. Aizen didn't even need to turn his face to know that Gin had entered the room.

A slender hand slipped into Aizen's and Aizen looked at his partner through the ages. “Gin, love. Guess who's come to visit?”

“Spike,” said Gin, his wide smile deepening. “How nice to have you here in our home. You're alone? That would be highly unusual.”

Spike grinned crookedly. “Of course not-”

“Spike?” A wraith-like figure edged her way in.

The blond vampire hurried over. “Drusilla, love. You could have waited in the car where it's warm.”

“I felt them calling to me,” she whispered in his ear. Her large, dark eyes took in Momo, Gin and Aizen. Then she shuddered. “The stars themselves will hide,” she told Aizen conspiratorially. “The way I hid behind the dais. All in vain, all in vain, all in vain.”

Aizen stepped forward and kissed the back of the thin lady's hand. “You are most welcome to Sunnydale, Drusilla.” To Spike, he asked, “What happened?”

“Mob. Prague.” The vampire scowled blackly. “It took me everything to save her.”

Gin had taken his place beside his captain again. “I heard something about offering your services?”

The young vampire grinned cockily. “Yeah. In return for a place for Drusilla to recuperate, I'll kill your Slayer for you.”

Aizen exchanged a swift glance with Gin. Then the silver-haired vampire smiled mysteriously and walked away. Aizen watched his lover go out of the room, understanding exactly what Gin meant.

“Unfortunately, Spike, we have no need of your assistance as of yet,” said Aizen. “Our children are with us and they will resent outsourcing.”

As if on cue, the other vampires emerged from the shadows and made themselves more visible. Shuuhei rested against a large bookshelf, Nanao on the landing overlooking the living space, Kira took up position at one of the curtained windows, Karin leaned against the unlit fireplace, and Yuzu folded herself into an armchair.

All made no noise.

“I see.” Spike made a moue of disappointment. “Well then.”

Silently applauding his children's performances, Aizen motioned for Ulquiorra to see his guests out.

“I do recommend the Anointed One, though,” said Aizen at the door. “He's in the form of a helpless little boy.”

“Helpless, eh?” Spike drawled.

Aizen smiled. This was a smart one – no wonder he had accomplished much for his youth. And no wonder Gin wanted Spike out of their house as soon as possible: a few months and this platinum punk would attempt to usurp Gin's place in the Family, not that he would succeed.

After the black car roared off down the street to the old factory district, Gin rematerialized. “How long do you think the kid will last?” Gin asked.

“Dead before St. Vigeous,” answered Aizen nonchalantly. “Still, we've put off our family outing long enough. Time to exercise the old muscles.”

Gin rubbed his thumb along Aizen's wrist before calling the younger vampires out. Then he beamed up at his brown-eyed captain. “Minigolf or movies?”

Aizen put on his glasses, accented with a gentle smile. “Why not both?”

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Ichigo adjusted the tie again. It was a black tie with fine silver lines criss-crossing it, very dignified and solemn, and so very, very not him. What was wrong with a polo tee and jeans anyway?

Shirosaki wasn't helping, commenting about how dorky Ichigo looked from the privacy of Ichigo's brain. The redhead shushed his demon up as best as he could.

“ _I'd shut up once I receive my installment ,”_ growled Shirosaki. _“ I'm wasting away to practically nothing here, you big lunk of cold dead flesh! I'm a succubus demon, I need -”_

“I know,” Ichigo gritted out, suddenly aware of the deep red flush on his cheeks. It was annoying and embarrassing, but since Shirosaki was doing Ichigo a favor, the young man owed it to the demon. Besides, he was sixteen, he had his very natural urges, so the demon wasn't asking too much.

It was just  _creepy,_ knowing that while he was... relaxing... someone that was not him would be watching and enjoying the show.

Still, a succubus demon equaled need of “------” heat. Ichigo resolutely refused to think of the actual word.

Shirosaki snickered.  _“ Prude.”_

“Shut up.” Ichigo locked his door and drew the curtains.

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Urahara came home and pulled off his shoes. Ichigo's sneakers were tossed haphazardly over the step and he sighed with mild annoyance. _Teenagers._ Urahara supposed he had to be thankful that Ichigo was usually fastidious about his own room's tidiness: he'd heard horror stories from some colleagues with their own teens to raise.

As he tugged his shirt open while heading to his own room, he heard some noises from Ichigo's bedroom. The blond frowned: did the redhead invite friends over? When he deciphered what the sounds were, Urahara froze in shock and then he swallowed with much difficulty. He could not remain standing out here, that was for certain. When Ichigo was done he'd head out for a shower and he'd see Urahara rooted to the floor and hunched over. That would be mortifying. The older man breathed out steadily and calmed his mind – he was not a teenage boy to be that easily affected by mere sounds – by urgent moans – by increasingly frantic cries...

“When the hell did he get so loud?” Urahara muttered to himself as he carefully shut the door to the house. With a sigh the physics teacher decided to drive around the block once more before 'returning' home.

At least he knew now what Shirosaki's conditions were.

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Buffy carefully lettered 'G' onto the banner, while Ichigo and Xander assisted by moving furniture. Willow was directing the placement of the tables and chairs, fussing over the seating area.

“So the thing is, my mom found out and she was all threaten-y,” said Buffy, tucking the paintbrush over her ear.

Xander pushed the chair he was carrying into place. “But it's not like you can hide this event from her, y'know. Principal Snyder would just call her if she happened not to be able to come.”

“Least you two don't have to be here on the actual evening,” said Ichigo morosely. “I have to guide parents around and wear a tie and everything. The only other student whom I know was 'volunteered' was Cordelia.”

Willow shuddered. “Better you than me,” she quipped. At Buffy's puppy-dog eyes, the red-haired girl held up her hands. “Buffy, I'll be there for you!”

Knowing better, Buffy pouted.

“I am!” protested Willow weakly. Then she half-smiled. “Just, kinda, in spirit? But completely there!”

“That's the spirit, Will,” said Xander. “Non-corporeal support is the only way to go.”

“Gee, thanks,” chorused Ichigo and Buffy at the same time.

Xander, Willow and Ichigo stood to study the banner Buffy was painting. Willow took a brush to fill in a gap that buffy had missed. Ichigo was puzzled. “How come Sheila's a no-show? Doesn't she care?”

“She's always been like this,” said Willow. “She goes to this really rank bar, the Fish Tank, and, well, sometimes things happen there that can make you really tardy.”

Xander cricked his neck. “I think that's all we can do today. Bronze, anyone?”

“Eight o'clock,” said Buffy. “I'm there.”

Willow looked taken aback. “You said you wanted to study for French, remember?”

“Oh darn.” The Slayer grimaced, then perked up. “I can study for it at the Bronze.”

“And you can see Angel there too,” added Ichigo, earning a glare from Xander.

“Yep. I can cram, and dance, and prepare for Parent-Teacher Night, as long as I-” They heard Giles and Ms Calendar before Buffy could finish her sentence. Buffy completed her statement anyway, dejected. “-don't have to fight vampires.”

The two adults joined the four mid-discussion. “There's nothing in the Chronicles about an extraneous lunar cycle,” argued Giles, though it was clear he was on the losing end.

The pretty brunette teacher rolled her eyes and said, “The Order never accurately calculated the Mesopotamian calendar! Rupert, you have to read something that was published AFTER 1066.”

_She shoots, she scores._ Xander shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “What's the up, guys?”

“This isn't about happy squirrels, is it?” asked Buffy.

“Vampires,” said Ms Calendar.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. “That would've been my guess,” he confided in Willow.

The Watcher pushed his glasses up his nose. “Ms. Calendar has been researching –  _surfing_ ,” he amended with a pointed look, “on her computer. According to her calendar, this Saturday is the Night of Saint Vigeous.”

“Lemme guess,” said the Slayer. “He didn't make balloon animals.”

“He led a crusade. Of vampires. They swept through Edessa, Harran, and points east.” Giles lowered his voice, though there was really no need. “They didn't leave much behind.”

Willow blew out her cheeks. “So Saturday's a big do for vamps?”

“Holy night of attack.”

Ichigo jumped at the sound of Urahara's voice right behind him. “Geez! Don't do that!”

The blond teacher chuckled dryly, but his tone was somber. “They'll come in numbers. Not all vampires pay heed to it, of course, but the Order that the Master and his acolytes belonged to are fanatical followers of St Vigeous. They will come and they will be targeting you, Buffy.”

“Well,” said Buffy, putting her brushes into the paint pots where they belonged, “if I survive parent-teacher night tomorrow, I'll see what I can do about Saturday.

Giles was affronted. “You're being a tad flip, don't you think? This is serious!”

“And getting kicked out of school is laughs aplenty?” retorted the blonde.

Urahara played peacemaker. “We'll help out. Prep the artillery.”

“I'll whittle stakes,” proclaimed Xander.

Willow beamed. “Yeah! We can help her prep for Saturday so she can focus on not getting kicked out of school. Cause, you know, expulsion means badness. I can research.”

“We'll help her fight, too,” added Ichigo. “She's not the only one with fancy moves. I'm way better at hand-to-hand.”

“I can take you,” scoffed Buffy.

“Yeah, maybe back when you were in kindergarten,” retorted Ichigo.

To Willow, Xander said, “While I whittle, I plan to whistle a jaunty tune.”

Slightly exasperated and affectionate all at the same time, Giles said, “Your help will be appreciated. But when it comes to battle, Buffy must be prepared to fight alone. You are, after all, a slay-” the teachers sensed a malevolent presence behind them and the librarian quickly adjusted “-slave. A slave to the, uh, television.”

For good measure, Urahara added, “You young people nowadays.”

“Shall we?” asked Jenny Calendar, thumbs indicating exit point. The three adults hurried out of sight.

The short principal strode up and asked the other three, “You wouldn't be helping Buffy in Sheila's place, would you?”

“What? No, of course not!” blustered Willow. She whipped the brush she had been holding behind her back. “We're, uh, hindering!”

“Hindering, not helping,” repeated Ichigo too-brightly.

Snyder sniffed the air, as if he had scented blood of a sacrificial lamb. “I smell an expulsion coming on,” he said gleefully. All he needed was to rub his hands together to complete the look.

“She's just... gone to get more paint,” said Buffy. Then she caught sight of the girl coming in through the door, evidently hungover, and she was slipping her shades from her head.

Ichigo bit his tongue. Buffy managed to round out the lie about Sheila going to the paint store, and the principal narrowed his beady eyes.

“Just make sure everything's perfect on Friday night,” snarled Principal Snyder.

“Guy's a serious rodent,” drawled Sheila when the man was out of hearing. “Thanks, Buffy.”

“No problem,” said Buffy, returning to the banner.

Sheila leaned on a table. “Hey, did you really burn down a gym one time?”

“Not... one time,” stammered Buffy.

Sheila nodded approvingly. “Cooooool.”

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Ichigo wandered off to the back of the Bronze, almost-but-not-quite grooving to the music. The band was good enough, he supposed, but he much preferred the song stylings of Japanese bands. There were little clusters of cliques and couples and distractedly Ichigo wondered if he ought to wander elsewhere.

A tall guy with chin-length blond hair caught his attention: he was taller than Urahara, but apparently younger, and had been seen at the Bronze quite regularly.

For the fifth or sixth time this month Ichigo checked him out discreetly. Fine features, almost patrician in profile; deep-set eyes, lips that appeared a little too thin. There was also a thin scar along the guy's right cheek. Ichigo didn't tell the others, but he had been coming to the Bronze by himself now and then just to see if he could 'accidentally' meet this guy. He was definitely new – Ichigo had only noticed him coming into the Bronze after he returned from his summer.

Apparently the guy felt Ichigo's gaze on him, because he was looking over and had locked eyes with the young redhead. Ichigo could feel his face heating up from the open scrutiny. When the older guy smiled, there was a sense of mischief that heightened his appeal, and that appeal was directed at Ichigo only. Ichigo tore his gaze away with some difficulty and stared at the band on the stage. Xander had grabbed Willow and Buffy to join him on the dance floor, and they looked like they were enjoying themselves.

A slip of paper was pressed into his left hand and the tall guy passed in front of him, glancing back once to grin lopsidedly at Ichigo and sending him a wink. Then he walked into to mingling crowd and disappeared from Ichigo's view. The young man nibbled his upper lip and then sauntered as casually away to the side of the main door to read the note.

_Backstage?_

Ichigo could feel his heart thumping against his ribs. He had never been flirted with so blatantly – though he wasn't sure if this counted, maybe it was a pick-up note or something – and he wasn't certain if he should go. He checked his wrist for the silver cross-engraved ID bracelet Renji gave him before Ichigo returned to Sunnydale, and then the onyx cross Urahara had given him a year ago was hanging about his neck.

_Backstage?_ The note asked again in a casual script. 

Ichigo took a deep breath and folded the slip of paper into his jeans, before deftly weaving past a few guys and headed backstage. As he made his way through a particularly tight throng he collided with a platinum blond.

“Sorry,” said Ichigo.

“S'alright,” said the man with a hint of a British accent. The redhead smiled an apology and maneuvered through the crowd.

Backstage was dim and the corridor was piled up in flagrant violation of fire safety code. Ichigo proceeded carefully, noting several potential weapons within easy access should this be a trap. Then he turned and found the guy standing in one of the unused dressing rooms. It was lit, though pretty small, and Ichigo found himself thinking if he should go in with some sort of big stick. But the guy was apparently alone too.

“You came,” said the guy with a shy smile. “I thought... I thought I'd be here waiting all night like a big ninny.”

“Yeah, I, uh... Hi.” Ichigo returned the smile. There was a prolonged pause. Then he rubbed the back of his neck. “I don't really know what to do in such situations.”

“Um, it's the first time I've asked anyone to meet like that too,” admitted the guy. “I'm Theo. Theodore Castell.”

“Kurosaki Ichigo. My friends call me Ichigo,” said Ichigo.

They stood for a long time, the band's playing muted by the walls and junk that littered the back. Neither quite knew how to continue.

“Um.” Theo scratched the tip of his nose. “I've been noticing you. You're a... senior?”

“Junior, actually,” said Ichigo. “And you're...?”

Theo smiled and looked embarrassed. “Just graduated from college and came to take over the local bookstore – my uncle owns the place, but he wants to retire and fish.”

“That's nice.”

They waited some more. Ichigo bounced on his heels. “Uh... would you like to have, I don't know, ice cream? We could go for ice cream?”

Theo looked relieved. “That'd be great.”

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Xander exhaled heavily. “I vote getting outta here and reporting to Giles immediately.”

“I second that,” said Willow, grabbing her stuff. “Where's Ichigo?”

Buffy looked around the Bronze. The older kids and some of the local college people were streaming in now, but she couldn't see the orange-haired boy. Considering that she had just met that strange vampire that seriously gave her the uber-creeps, it wasn't safe for them to be wandering out alone.

“We'll ask Jordan if he's seen Ichigo,” said Buffy. Jordan was the bouncer who let everyone in.

Jordan pondered over the description the three gave him. “Orange hair... orange hair... Oh yeah. I know. He left with Theo and Theo's friend, what's his name, Kienan.”

Xander was flummoxed. “Ichigo left with two other guys?”

“Ichigo left and didn't tell us?” Willow sounded hurt.

“Who's Theo?” asked Buffy.

Jordan grinned. “Theo Castell, new owner of Inkers, the bookstore down Main. Nice guy, comes in here every Tuesday and Thursday. Tips generously too.”

“Did you hear where they were headed?”

Jordan shrugged. “Girl, with that din from the inside, it's a miracle I can hear you at all.” He shooed them from the door so he could return to letting everyone into the club.

The teenagers grouped outside. Buffy fretted. “We have to get to Giles' asap. Why would Ichigo disappear on us?”

“Would Jordan lie about it?” asked Xander. They looked at the brawny guy.

Buffy shook her head. “If he wanted us to not find him, he just had to say he never saw Ichigo leave. There is a back door, y'know. And this Theo guy seems to be well-known enough.”

“Ichigo can take care of himself,” said Willow, though a flicker of doubt threaded through her voice. “He has that cool white light thingy Xander described, and he can match you in combat.”

“I hope so,” said Buffy. Then she sighed. “Come on. Let's go find Giles.”

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Ichigo had been surprised when Kienan joined them at first, but the younger man peeled off to mingle with another crowd.

“You don't want your schoolmates to spread news that you left with only one guy, do you?” said Theo. “Kienan is my uncle's friend's son; he's a sophomore at UC Sunnydale. Hangs out with me to get textbooks on discount, really.”

They sat in the corner, away from casual eyes. Out of the Bronze's dim lighting, Ichigo could see Theo in more detail. He looked his age, which was unusual – most people looked older or younger than they actually were. Ichigo fiddled with his raspberry sorbet, absorbed by the quick changes in mood expressed in deep blue eyes. Theo's body language was relaxed, but his eyes flashed with emotion whenever the topic touched something close to his heart. They had begun to chat about hobbies now, and Theo was describing the karate instructor that tried to feel him up.

“... but he folded up and cried like a baby when I retaliated,” said Theo. His chocolate sundae was half-melted. “I threatened to inform the school about it and he quit the next day.”

“Which belt are you at now?” asked Ichigo.

“Brown,” said Theo. “I was thinking if I should continue – it's not like I really go out alone anyway.”

Ichigo was puzzled. “Why not?”

Theo made a face. “I came out to my friends in sophomore year in high school,” he confessed in a small voice. “I learned karate for self-defense. At college, my friends and I met gay-bashers. I don't know how it is in Sunnydale though.”

“it's definitely safer not to go about alone in this town, though not because of gay-bashers,” said Ichigo. “But... coming out to your friends, was it better?”

“I lost half of my friends overnight,” said Theo. He gave a self-deprecating chuckle. “They were afraid or disgusted. It happens all the time.”

Their feet were touching, Ichigo realized, and it felt as if little arcs of electricity was dancing up to his brain. He peered up at Theo and noticed the pink flush over the older guy's cheeks. Daringly Ichigo slid his free hand over to touch Theo's fingertips resting on the table.

“If you have paper and a pen, maybe I could give you my number,” said Ichigo softly, eyes lowered. “And maybe... maybe you could call me sometime?”

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Urahara was waiting in the living room for Ichigo to return home. He got Giles' call about twenty minutes ago, and it was nearing eleven. Ichigo was supposed to be home by ten-thirty, unless he had Slayer-related business. According to Willow, Ichigo had left with two strangers and didn't even tell his friends he was going.

If the boy didn't return in five minutes, Urahara told himself, he would go out to look for him.

There was the click of a key on the door. The older man shot to his feet and dashed to the entryway. Ichigo was tugging his shoes off, wearing a bright smile on his face.

“Urahara,” he said, taken aback, “you're awake. What's up?”

“What's up? It's ten fifty-eight. You left your friends in the Bronze without telling them you'd gone and you ask me what's wrong?” Urahara couldn't help the note of anger that crept into the statement. “They were very worried! _I_ was worried!”

Ichigo winced. “I forgot about them. I didn't think I was gonna be gone that long, but we ended up talking the whole night and he drove me home, so I was safe.”

“We? He? Who are you talking about?”

“I... I met a guy.” Ichigo couldn't hide the shy smile. “He's very nice.”

“What's his name?”

Ichigo looked affronted. “I'm not telling you.”

Urahara fought the stab of jealousy down. “You're grounded.”

“What?”

“You broke curfew, you worried your friends, you followed a stranger elsewhere alone, and I think it's well within my rights as a guardian to ground you for breaking rules.”

“Wha-” Ichigo was flabbergasted. He appeared ready to retort, but then he merely scowled darkly and stomped into his room, slamming the door in a sudden crash. Urahara breathed heavily and controlled his anger. The boy wanted a proper guardian-ward relationship, so he was getting it.

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Grimmjow lashed the prisoner tightly to the rack. He bent close, grinning with professional pride. “Tell me when it hurts,” he told the bound man. The man gasped in a rattling breath, scrawny build already pushed to the limit, the coagulating blood on his wounds browning in the air.

Aizen stood three feet from the rack, book open at the appropriate page. “Once again. How can I decipher the encrypted hieroglyphs on the scroll? They mutate every time I look away – which of these spells would I need to decrypt them?”

“I – would rather die,” spat the old scholar. “If I can prevent you – from getting to the truth in the scroll, my suffering – would be – a privilege.”

The vampire sighed and shut the book. “In that case I suppose I should reward your obstinacy. Grimmjow, do what you can.”

“And his privilege?”

Aizen removed the glasses and tucked them into his breast pocket. “I am certain you know how to attend to privileged guests, Grimmjow. I shall leave you now.”

The blue-haired Panthera demon growled and released into his true form. The hideously long claws caressed the scholar's cheek tenderly, before pricking just that tiny bit into skin. Grimmjow purred. “Do _try_ to keep awake, hmm?”

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The Scoobies, Giles, Ms Calendar and Cordelia were all cooped up in the library. Jenny was helping the Watcher move weapons out of the cabinet, while Cordelia, Xander and Ichigo whittled stakes.

“So he was, like, pale blond, older, kind of odd?” said Buffy as she chopped up peppers for a salad using a Maievinion battle knife. “Where did you guys go anyway?”

“I thought he was a vampire and followed them out, but it turns out he was this bookstore owner and we got to talking about importing Japanese comics,” lied Ichigo with a straight face, though he kept his eyes fixed on the stake he was sharpening. “But enough about Theo. What about this Spike fella?”

Willow piped up, after loading up the crossbow with bolts. “Well, Angel said that Spike was... that when he starts something he doesn't stop, until everything in his path is dead.”

“Will, you just quoted him verbatim,” said Buffy, amused.

Giles strode over. “Yes, it's evident that the vampires of the Order of Aurelius will attack at the peak of their power. On the other hand, we do have the benefit of preparation.”

“If he's as mean as you guys said,” remarked Cordelia, “it should be over pretty quickly.” Off their looks, she frowned. “What? I'm still supporting you. I'd be there myself if I didn't have a leg wax.”

Buffy said wryly, “Thank you, Cordelia. I really appreciate you helping me get ready for my impending _death_.”

“Oh!” Jenny clenched her fists. “Rupert, I have to go. The parents are going to arrive any moment and I need to get my classroom in a visitor-ready state.”

Ichigo whooshed out a breath. “That's my cue to report to our fuhrer too. Gotta go.”

“Punch!” Abruptly Buffy put down her makeshift kitchen knife. “I forgot about punch!” She scurried out quickly to get ready the drinks for the parents. Xander and Cordelia, seeing Buffy gone, reached for the salad bowl. The Slayer poked her head back into the library and admonished, “No!”

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Yuzu was finally satisfied with the placement of a small jeweled brooch Nanao got her. “Shall we hunt?” she asked Karin.

Karin sleeked down her hair and smiled. “Mall? Arcade? Park? Ice-cream parlor?”

“Nowhere,” said Gin as he entered their bedroom. The two girls squealed and jumped on him. Though slender for his height, Gin caught them easily and tossed them onto the large mattress and then released the lacy curtains. He parted one of them and peered down at the two young vampires. “You're not hunting by yourself tonight, loves.”

“No? But I thought it was our turn!” complained Karin.

“You'll be joining Spike on his little raiding party.” Gin sat between the two and then lay down. The two girls peered down at their sire. “Tell Daddy what you think of him when you come back, hmm? On no account do you enter the building – I don't want either of you to take unnecessary risk.”

“But the meat's inside,” said Yuzu with a pout.

Gin reached up and touched her cheek. “There will be a fool or two running out, lambs to the slaughter. And they will of course stop to assist a pretty little girl who twisted her ankle and her sister who is valiantly trying to help.”

Karin exchanged glances with Yuzu, and both began to smile.

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Buffy fiddled with her sleeves. The night was almost over and her mother was still under the 'care' of Willow. She trusted the girl to navigate Mrs Summers to Buffy's advantage. Snyder was still on the prowl for Buffy's mom, though, and briefly the Slayer wondered if a vampire attack might not be so bad right now – at least, in all the panic, the principal might forget to meet Joyce Summers.

Ichigo wasn't faring much better, ferrying parent after parent through the various labs to meet the science teachers and guiding them back to the lounge. That redhead was looking increasingly haggard everytime Buffy saw him.

To be honest Ichigo didn't mind the tedious task. But the tie was very uncomfortable and he felt like a fool, all dressed up for no reason. And the fact he was leading parents into Urahara's domain irritated him – the physics teacher was aloof and cold whenever they happened to look at each other.

_Maybe he's just jealous._ The thought wormed its way into Ichigo's head. The youth shook it off. There was more to his own life than resenting Urahara. As he directed another parent back to the lounge, Ichigo met Mrs Summers and Principal Snyder heading to the principal's office.

The look on Snyder's face said it all.

Ichigo returned to the lounge and walked over to Buffy. Cordelia was sputtering over the sugarless lemonade (Ichigo tried it earlier) and Willow was looking overly innocent.

“I saw them,” said Ichigo. “Bad?”

“Badness,” sighed Buffy. “I just wish the night would be over. Tomorrow night's gonna seem like a holiday after what my mom's gonna say to me.”

“Mm.” Ichigo patted the Slayer's shoulder. “Emotional support provider, that's me.”

“Much appreciated.”

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

When it was almost nine o'clock, Urahara shook the hand of the last parent and folded his papers into his desk. If he remembered correctly, Snyder said that all meetings had to end by nine so that the school could lock up on time. That miniature man was a stopwatch from hell, Urahara could swear, especially after that one occasion when he had to extend his lesson by a minute or two because the experiment hadn't worked properly the first time round.

He followed the parent to the lounge, the father still concerned about his daughter Amelia's work in her science requirement. Just as he stepped into the lounge Snyder turned off the lights. Buffy was trailing morosely after her mother. Ichigo was slouching against a pillar, but straightened when the principal glared at him.

Urahara walked up to the teenager. “Time to go home.”

“The others are getting ready for tomorrow,” protested Ichigo.

“You're grounded, remember? Pay attention,” said Urahara. “You can just turn up and help tomorrow. It's time to head home now.”

Ichigo was about to answer when the large windows in the lounge smashed inwards. Reflexively Urahara pulled Ichigo down and shielded him. Both jumped to their feet immediately. Buffy whirled about and stared at the platinum blond vampire.

With a start Ichigo realized he recognized this vampire. There were six more ranged behind him, but Ichigo knew there were probably a few that guarded the perimeter of the school. This must be the Spike the others had talked about.

Spike smirked. “What can I say? I couldn't wait.”

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Ichigo and Urahara led the parents down the hallway into a science lab, Mrs Summers part of the crew. Buffy had taken a different path, and Ichigo could hear Spike berating one of his minions for not knowing where the Slayer had gone.

“Okay, stay calm, and we'll be fine,” Urahara told the parents and teachers who had followed his lead. Snyder was there also, biting his thumb's knuckle fretfully. “Keep away from the doors and windows.”

Ichigo was peering out the glass in the door before scuttling to Urahara. He tugged on the older man's sleeve and whispered urgently, “There are too many for Buffy to handle alone.”

“But you can't go out there,” Urahara hissed.

“I know,” answered Ichigo. “That's why I'm going up there. Watch for my signal.” The redheaded boy stacked a chair on top of a desk and hauled himself into the air ducts. Urahara held the makeshift ladder steady, anxiety obvious in his expression. Ichigo peered down from the opening. “Don't worry.”

Joyce Summers was pacing the room. “Where did Buffy go?”

“Probably to get help,” said Urahara absently. He was already worrying.

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Giles shouldered a crossbow and was about to push aside the barricade when a shower of dust and two figures collapsed behind him. Giles raised the ax he held in his hand, ready to swing, and then relaxed infinitesimally. “Buffy. Ichigo.”

“We had the same idea,” said Ichigo, quietly coughing away the dust in his face. “Weapons.”

The Watcher loaded them up and Buffy heaved herself to the top of the counter. “Giles,” she said, “get ready to get them out of here.”

“Who?”

“The parents are in the lab down the hall. We're gonna take the vamps down one by one, clear the way for them to enter the library.” The blonde girl paused. “Where's Willow? Xander?”

“Xander left to get help,” said Jenny. She gripped a large broadsword. “There's a passage in the back.”

“Good,” said Ichigo. He handed two stakes to Buffy, who clambered up into the duct. Ichigo joined her. Both fighters looked at the Watcher and the technopagan. “Make sure they're safe, Giles.”

Buffy wet her lips. “My mother's there too.”

“I understand,” said Giles. “Be careful.”

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Spike sauntered down the corridor, master of all he surveyed. “Here kitty kitty kitty,” he called enticingly. It might work, you never know. Then he sang out, “I'm going to kill your friends first. I'll suck them dry, then use their leg bones to beat you to a pulp.” He kicked in another door. “Are you getting a word picture here?” Another door smashed open, the hinges coming loose.

Then he heard the scuffle above. Two places – there were either rats, or there was someone trying to play silly buggers with him. Spike gestured to his underling, who handed him a long pole. The platinum blond snapped off the end to make a sharp point, and began stabbing up into the ceiling.

The female vamp saw and followed his example.

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

When a sharp pole impaled the duct just in front of Ichigo's face the redhead almost yelled. Thankfully he had his wits about him though, and he quickly scooted back out of the way. He soon found himself peering down at a thickset vampire who was chopping at one of the doors that would lead to the room where the parents were huddled. Ichigo took note of how the corridor was laid out and went to the other, unarmed vampire; if he dropped down to take this one on, he'd be Jack Torrance'd into little kibbles before he even stood up.

The other vampire, while noticeable larger in built, was only standing guard. Ichigo found the vent a few feet away and dropped through it. Before the burly vampire could raise a ruckus, Ichigo staked it.

Buffy peered through the vent and gave him a thumbs-up. At Ichigo's signal she shuffled to the other side.

The orange-haired teen counted to five before peeking over the corner. To his non-surprise the vamp was already dust. The parents were led out in single file and they crouched their way to the library where Giles was gesturing and waving. Urahara took the rear while ushering Joyce Summers in front of him. Thus assured of the parents' safety, Ichigo grinned and trailed behind everyone, when he heard a muffled warning from Urahara. The man had glanced back for a second.

“Behind you!” said the physics teacher and he shoved Ichigo to the ground. Buffy quickly shooed everybody into the library and Giles shut the door, while Urahara rolled to his feet and snapped the edge of his palm into the approaching Sheila's face. The girl had been about to bury an ax into Ichigo when Urahara had turned back. The blond man refused to consider what would have happened should he just have soldiered on. The girl raised her head and hissed, displaying her newly acquired fangs and obviously hoping to intimidate. She rushed him but missed, crashing into the wall opposite.

“Sorry Sheila,” commented Urahara. “Seen that too often for it to have any effect.” He spun-kicked into her right jaw and then grabbed the ax from her hand. “Betcha haven't seen this, though.” The ax practically left a silver line in the air, it moved so fast.

Ichigo had been staring at the one-sided fight from the floor. The young man looked up at Urahara. “That has to be your fastest slay ever,” he said, awed despite trying not to be.

Urahara helped him up and let go immediately. “I was your captain, remember? Let's go.”

Buffy hurried back. “There are still some more around. Could you and Ichigo-”

“We're on it.” Urahara nodded his head. “Get the leader.”

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Xander followed Angel at a brisk trot. He wished he didn't have to keep getting the help of this vampire – Xander never forgot what it was that killed his best friend – but Giles had been right, damn the man. Angel knew this Spike fella and that might be a point in their favor.

“So what are we gonna do?” he bugged Angel again.

The tall bloodsucker grabbed the back of Xander's shirt. “You're gonna have to trust me.”

Xander snarled mentally.  _Oh great._

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Yuzu yanked Karin deeper into the shadows. Having followed Angel to retrieve the Di An Hun scrolls the other time, the twins were not unaware of Angel's desire to stake them, and his superior bulk would be the deciding factor if they fought. Karin twitched; she had always been the more aggressive, but Gin had disallowed them from entering the school to hunt. If their sire found out they disobeyed his injunctions... Yuzu's nose wrinkled and she quietened further.

Karin growled softly. Thus far they had only caught one parent who had stolen out the side doors and he tasted _awful,_ all cigarettes and grease. The other one had been captured by Spike's own minions, and neither girl thought it prudent to be in conflict with the new potential player this early in the game.

Spike, when giving orders, took on an air of authority not unlike Aizen's. He snapped out instructions without ever doubting that they would be obeyed. However, where their sire's tone would be polite and almost loving, Spike assumed all other people were idiots and he wasn't afraid to let them know how he thought.

The girls prowled the perimeter once more, despairing of ever locating a good meal, when they saw a dark-haired woman gingerly making her way down the trellis of window frames. Karin grinned and nudged Yuzu. “Hey, sis.”

Yuzu followed Karin's gaze. Then she licked the corner of her mouth. Both transformed at the same time and sprinted.

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Angel lugged the struggling Xander into the school. Then he saw the slender form of his grandchilde. He put on his game face and strode in, well aware that everything rested on his performance. “I thought I told you to always guard your perimeter,” drawled Angel.

“I did.” Spike turned about. “I'm surrounded by idiots. Angelus! Never thought I'd see you here, of all places!”

“Like I thought you'd come here, Spike,” laughed Angel and gave the blond vampire a brief hug. “Nice raid you've organized.”

“Yeah, here for the Slayer.” Looking bored, Spike cricked his neck. “Have you met her?”

“Met her? Heh, gave her the old puppy-dog 'I'm-so-tortured' routine. Keeps her off my back when I feed.” Angel snorted and jerked Xander still when the boy tried to fight out of Angel's grip.

The boy thrashed. “I knew you were lying,” he spat out when he remained within the vampire's hold. “Undead liar guy.”

“People still fall for that Anne Rice crap? What a world.” Spike ignored Xander entirely, which was the approach Angel wished he could carry off more often. Spike went on, a little scornfully. “I'm surprised you haven't tried to kill her yourself. Time was you'd have taken her out without a thought.”

“I saw her kill the Master,” said Angel, bluffing a little. “You want to try her? Be my guest. I'll just feed and run.”

“Hey!” Xander's struggling was for real now. “Let go of me!”

Angel ignored him. “Shall we? For old times sake?”

Spike smirked and shook into vamp face. “Of course.”

The two vampires lowered their faces towards Xander's exposed neck. Just as Xander thought he was about to pee his pants, Spike jerked away and punched Angel in the face.

Angel let go of Xander and both ran a few steps away. Spike hollered at Angel. “You think you can fool me? You were my sire, man, my Yoda!” Spike was obviously disappointed.

“Thing's have changed.” Angel cautiously slid a foot back into combat-ready position.

“Not us!” roared Spike. “Not demons. Man, I can't believe this! You... you Uncle Tom!” Just as Angel was debating whether to rush Spike or run away, the blond vamp made the decision for him. Spike hefted the pole in his hands. “C'mon people, this isn't a spectator sport!”

Xander and Angel ran.

Spike was about to follow when he caught the scent. He grinned and swiveled about slowly. “Fee fi fo fum. I smell the blood of a nice, ripe... girl.”

The Slayer was standing there in a short skirt and plain tee shirt. She appeared a little mussed, courtesy of taking down the morons Spike had for minions.

Buffy tilted her head. “Do we really need weapons for this?”

“I just like'em,” said Spike, running his right hand from his chest down his abdomen. “They make me feel all manly.” Her steely glare intrigued him – this would be a kill to savor.

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Ichigo took down the one near the labs after Urahara finished off the other one who had just turned the corner. They worked in tandem without ever exchanging a word. Ichigo would never admit to it but he had missed fighting side by side with the blond. They moved as one person, never needing to resort to hand gestures or signals to be instinctively aware of what the other man was doing and whether he needed assistance. Even in Japan, when the team was still together, Urahara had been his favorite partner in patrolling. Ichigo had excellent rapport with his father, but Isshin had tended to overprotect his son in battles; Yoruichi was always the loner and the two hadn't managed to gel; Tessai's fighting style had been too aggressive and Ichigo was never a defensive person when it came to combat.

Ichigo frowned; why was he thinking of this now?

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Spike ripped out the two-by-four from the wall and swung it at the Slayer. She ducked the first blow but was caught when he swept her feet out from under her. Just as he was about to smash the nail-studded end into the Slayer's face, something whacked him in the side of his head and threw him off-balance.

The blond vampire crashed to the floor and staggered to his feet. A furious woman, gripping an ax as if her life depended on it, was glaring at him. “You stay the hell away from my daughter,” she said evenly.

_Well, one mystery solved._ Spike knew better than to tangle with mothers of any sort – they would literally claw an attacker to death before letting harm fall on their children. The Slayer was clambering to her feet as well and Spike saw the resemblance in their fierce and proud gaze.

“Women!” he spat out and escaped.

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“So mom's totally un-pissed, and I get a week and a half of zero ragging,” said Buffy over lunch the next day. They were at the local Coffee Spot and all four teens were sipping coffees over sandwiches. “All in all, I'd say it was a successful Parent-Teacher Night.”

“Mm,” agreed Willow. “It'd have been better if you guys remembered that I _was there as well?_ ”

The one who felt the most guilty, Xander was still contrite. “Will, we're really sorry we left you locked in the broom closet with Cordelia.”

Ichigo added his apologies and volunteered to purchase some chocolatey goodness for Willow. Buffy added her share as did Xander, and the redheaded boy hopped off his stool to join the queue at the counter. There were about six people in front of him and Ichigo yawned. He had not slept well last night.

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. Ichigo looked to see who it was and grinned widely. Theo smiled at him too, his hair tied back in a careless and short ponytail.

“Nice to see you out and about,” said Theo.

“Good to see you too,” said Ichigo. “Your shop is around here, right?”

Theo pointed. “Just three stores down the street.”

“Cool,” said Ichigo, then his grin turned into a shy smile. “Could I pop by later, see what you have?”

Theo shrugged, though he looked pleased. “Drop in anytime.”

  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Gin drank from the mug. “So the Anointed One is done with?”

“From what I heard, Spike tossed him in a cage and left him to fry,” said Nanao. She plucked a grape from the bowl. “Nothing left.”

“Good for him,” said Gin with a smile. “Numbers, are the omelets done? We have cravings to satisfy!”

“Yes, yes,” said the brunet and walked over with a frying pan. He tipped the eggs onto the plate in the center of the table. “Here. Slavedrivers.”

“You're the best cook out of all of us,” said Gin. He shared a bright smile with Nanao and began sharing out the omelets. “Besides, Kira was worn out by you, the twins had dinner and went to bed, Taishou is trying out that new deciphering spell with Peaches. The three of us are pretty extraneous right now. Why not have breakfast together, hmm?”

“That's right,” agreed Nanao. She picked up a forkful of egg and directed the morsel to the three-year-old girl she picked out for herself. “Say ah...”

Gin followed her example, recalling with a touch of sentiment how much the toddling boy seated next to him resembled little Aizen Takeshi from so long ago. He wondered if Aizen would see the similarities – perhaps he should hold off breakfast for a bit until Taishou could take a look.


	3. All Hallow's Eve

“So this gadget makes things bigger and to reverse the effects, Doraemon has to use the Make-Things-Smaller flashlight,” Ichigo explained to the rapt trio of teenagers sprawled in Willow's room. All four of them – Buffy and Xander were playing with Willow's hair, while Willow was painting Ichigo's toenails black as the boy had lost a bet – were watching videos that Ichigo brought from Japan. Right now they were on a Doraemon run. Every one of them had instantly declared the pocket to be their dream gift number one.

Willow finished off the final toe and gestured at the screen. “So Doraemon used to be yellow?”

“Mm-hmm,” answered Ichigo. “Then he lost his ears-”

“He had ears?” Xander interrupted.

“Mice ate his ears up.”

Buffy frowned. “Isn't he a robot cat?”

“It's not meant to be logical.” Ichigo went on before anyone else could cut in, “And then he was so depressed he turned blue.”

The quartet watched the cartoon a little longer. Then Xander commented, “I like this. Illogical backstories, amazing gadgets and tools, cartoons. Here we thought we'd be bored because we're all broke.”

“Ooh! Ooh! I know! We could sneak our own teabags into the Bronze, and ask for hot water.” Willow brightened at the thought.

Buffy tied off the end of her third braid from Willow's hair. “Hop off the outlaw train, Will, before you get us all arrested.”

“Kind of quiet on the evil front too and did I just jinx the hell out of us by saying that?” asked Ichigo, wiggling his toes.

“We'll let it slide,” said Xander, patting Ichigo's shoulder comfortingly.

Buffy reached for her iced tea on the bedside table. “I for one am giddy and up. There's a kind of hush all over Sunnydale and - I have it on good authority – Halloween is gonna be monster-free.”

“Giles said so?” asked Willow.

The Slayer nodded. Then she peered at the screen again. “So what does that piece of cloth with little clocks do again?”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Yuzu was napping in Gin's favorite chair in the study, secluded from view, when she heard a soft scrape. She didn't jerk awake, but stilled herself the way daddy taught her.

“I know you're there,” said Hinamori Momo. She grinned at the youngest of the Family of vampires. “You still need work on the stealth part of the hunt, my dear sister.”

“Why are you in here?” asked Yuzu, ignoring the commentary. “Aren't you supposed to be hunting tonight?”

Hinamori shrugged. “Nanao wanted to hunt more than I do, so I'll take her turn tomorrow night.” She studied the Di An Hun scroll taking pride of place along the length of the room. “Also I wanted some time to work on uncloaking spells for a major segment of the scroll.”

Uninterested, Yuzu yawned. She hadn't got to sleep until late in the afternoon, having been with both Daddies the entire day. Aizen was showering before he headed out, while Gin was probably already trawling for prey. “Good luck.”

“Yeah, I hope so,” said Hinamori. When the slender young vampire stepped out of the study, Hinamori carefully wove the spell in the air again. There was a brief red shimmer that dissipated quickly. A few of the words changed and twisted forms, but this time they did not change again when she looked away for an instant.

She smiled with satisfaction. This was something only she can do, and that silver-haired showoff would never be able to force her out of this role.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The four trudged to their lockers. Ichigo, Buffy and Willow had already taken their books, so it was only Xander who had to get his materials for the next lesson, Biology. The Principal had set up shop nearby, glowering at all and sundry.

“What's he doing?” chirped Buffy.

“Principal Snyder's running the Halloween Volunteer Program this year,” said Willlow. “That's when students take kids around for trick-or-treating.”

“Yikes. My own group of sugar-trippy runts. I'd rather face vampires,” said Buffy, making a face.

Ichigo shrugged. “I don't know. It must be fun to dress up an' all.”

“You guys don't celebrate it in Japan, huh,” said Xander. Then he grinned crookedly at the small-sized principal grabbing a random brunette girl and making her sign a clipboard. “Heh, note his interesting take on the 'volunteer' concept.”

As if hearing Xander's snide remark, the principal stalked over. All four shrank back slightly as his beady eyes swept over their faces and stopped at Buffy's. Principal Snyder's lip curled. “Miss Summers. Just the juvenile delinquent I was looking for. Halloween must be so exciting for you – keying cars, booby-trapping houses. The whole lot. Not this year.” He grabbed a clipboard and pen and shoved it into the Slayer's arms. “You're volunteering.”

“I... I would, but I recently developed, uh, carpal tunnel syndrome and tragically, can no longer operate a flashlight.” Buffy tried to persuade the principal with the power of her big, innocent eyes, but all that got her was a glare. The blonde girl sighed and began scribbling her name.

Ichigo exchanged a glance with Xander and stifled the amusement. The laughter in their eyes were squashed into the roadkill of disappointment by the truck of vindictive triumph when Principal Snyder passed the other three clipboards and pens and smiled humorlessly. The boys' jaws dropped and Willow took the sign-up sheet with a resigned air.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“I was hoping to hang out on Halloween,” said Ichigo, shoulders slumped. He was curled on the dark red sofa in Theo's bookshop. Theo walked over and placed a steaming mug of hot chocolate on the table. Ichigo beamed up at the older guy and drank from it. “Mmm... hey, marshmallows.”

Theo sat in the armchair, a stack of shipping orders nearby. “What time will you be done?”

“The information sheet says seven,” answered Ichigo. He observed Theo as the man began checking the forms with that on his computer. He had been coming here regularly since they met, about three to four times a week after he finished whatever he was doing at school. If not for Urahara having grounded him, Ichigo would stay longer, but as it was he had to leave in ten minutes before Urahara called home and checked on him. “At least by then I'm no longer grounded.”

Theo smiled absently, the lopsided curve of his lips sending Ichigo's heart into overdrive for a moment. “I'm certain he grounded you for a reason. He's being protective. Can't blame him; you're too cute.”

“Don't call me cute.” Ichigo glared at Theo, who merely smiled wider. Ichigo gave up – nothing fazed Theo, thus far. He went on, continuing his rant. “Still, I'm ticked off about it. He treats me like an adult, and then like a kid. I don't even know what kind of behavior he wants from me.”

Ichigo finished up the chocolate and licked the bit on his upper lip. Theo's hand reached across and stopped the teenager. Instead, Theo crooked a finger and Ichigo obediently leaned forward. The blond man traced his tongue over Ichigo's lips and then they deepened the kiss slightly before Ichigo pulled away, blushing.

Theo grinned and licked the corner of his mouth. “Yummy.”

Ichigo blushed even deeper and grabbed his bag. “I'll be here that evening after I send the kids back?”

“That'd be great,” said Theo. Getting up Theo walked Ichigo to the main door. “Have you thought about what you're dressing up as?”

Ichigo worried his lower lip. “Not particularly. My friends and I are gonna shop tomorrow afternoon and see what we can get.”

Theo bent forward until his lips almost brushed the shell of Ichigo's ear. “Wear something... fun.”

“You dress up too,” said Ichigo with a bright grin. “Share the fun.”

“Alright then,” laughed Theo before pecking Ichigo on the cheek. “Eight o'clock by the back?” He opened the door and Ichigo ran home, smiling widely all the way.

But it was a problem. What was Ichigo going to wear? He wasn't one for something too silly and ixnay on anything that required makeup. The redhead turned the thoughts around in his head, trying to think of possibilities.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Kira had his hair trimmed carefully. He couldn't see himself in the mirror, of course, so he had Ilforte do the job. The ivory-blond was always cautious and made sure to keep the fringe the way Kira liked it.

Ilforte snipped a last bit. “There. Done.”

“Thank you,” said Kira and combed through his hair. The half-demon sat on the chair and watched Kira get ready for a shower to rinse out any cut hairs still stuck to his skin.

“Kira-san,” said Ilforte thoughtfully, “why do you have so many crosses nailed to the walls of your room?”

“These aren't crosses, Ilforte, they're crucifixes.” The blond vamp shrugged off his turquoise-blue shirt and pulled on a bathing robe. “They remind me of how I came about.”

Ilforte leaned against the wall. “Gin-sama was your sire, right?”

“Yep,” answered Kira cheerfully. “And he was a right evil bastard too.” Before he elaborated further, he held up two shirts. One was a deep purple sweater, the other was a cream-colored long-sleeved tee. “Be honest. Which one would irritate Hinamori more?”

 

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_1902, small village near Kagoshima_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 

The young man Gin-san was shaking so badly that Father Kira decided against sending him home. After they had supped Kira offered a pallet for Gin-san to rest on while the priest tended to the fire and prepared for the next mornings rounds. Certainly he'd be expected to investigate the murders in the forests, if what Gin-san said was true.

The poor young man... Kira smiled somewhat sadly. Gin-san had had such cold hands, and his face was extremely pale with shock. Kira blew out the candle on the table; they were expensive to come by here and he had used more than he was supposed to tonight.

As he prayed for the lost souls at the little table in his room, he felt a calm pervade his soul. God in heaven would hear him, Kira was sure, for the Lord was infinitely kind and wise. Even the wretches who had perished in the forest could be saved – Kira prayed extra hard for them. And then he added another plea: that he could convert the young man residing in his humble home tonight.

There was a soft knock on the door and Kira got to his feet. It was Gin-san. “Yes? Something wrong with the bedding?”

“I... I'm sorry, but it was a little too cold,” said the young man bashfully, clutching the blankets around him tightly.

Kira smiled. “You can take my bed then, I'll rest outside. Here, settle in.” Although Kira was pretty sure Gin-san was older, the slender, pale man seemed so frail Kira couldn't help wanting to take care of him. As he turned around to pull some more sheets from his humble cabinet, something hit him across the back of his head and he toppled forward. As he rolled groggily to the side he saw Gin-san smiling down at him before Kira's brain decided that shutting down was a good thing to do.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

_I need to move._ Kira Izuru blinked and found his entire body hurting from that little bit of exercise. He attempted to sit up, but found his arms restrained... to his bed?

“You're awake faster than I estimated,” said Gin-san, coming into view above Kira. “Such a strong body beneath that fussy outfit. I'm surprised.”

“What are you talking about – why... where are my clothes?” Kira suddenly panicked and began struggling against his bonds. Gin-san had tied his wrists to the posts, and then secured his ankles as well. Kira felt vulnerable, spread-eagled and naked, and the glimmer of a prayer began on his tongue as an entreaty for divine aid.

Abruptly he was cut off – Gin-san pressed his mouth against the priest's. For a second Kira was stunned, but he turned his head roughly aside and grimaced. “Don't touch me!”

“I'm going to do much more than that,” crooned the silver-haired man. His hand hovered over Kira's bare skin and somehow, somehow that sent Kira's pulse hammering. “In fact, you will be asking me to do a lot more than that.”

“N-never,” spat Kira defiantly. “I'll die before I let you touch me.”

“No you won't.” Gin-san smiled, a terrible enigma. Kira shuddered, though he wasn't certain from fear or cold. Probably both. The strange man blew a tendril of blond hair from Kira's face and then pulled a blanket over him. “You'll die only when I let you.”

Kira licked his dry lips. “Our Father in heaven sees all you do, Gin-san. Cease this madness.”

“I know he's watching,” murmured Gin-san, leaning over Kira again, his face a dark blur in the priest's vision. “He is _always_ watching. But that is all he will do, Kira, my love. He will only watch. And he is going to watch your suffering, your defilement, your eventual denial.”

“If I suffer, I suffer for his cause,” said Kira. “And I will not deny my God.”

“And so said Peter,” answered Gin-san. He sat back. “I will come back later.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Urahara doodled on the handout for the meeting, the exploded diagram for a new design of the lever in his classroom coming into shape. Jenny who was sitting beside him nudged his ankle. Principal Snyder had his beady eyes on the physics teacher and Urahara half-smiled apologetically.

“Mr Urahara,” said the principal coldly, “you should participate in the Volunteer Program too. After all, it is your opportunity to experience a uniquely American tradition.”

The blond man knew nothing he said would make a difference. “Of course. I'll get a costume and dress for the occasion.”

“Good.” Principal Snyder closed his folder with a very final snap before sweeping out of the meeting room. Once he was gone, all the teachers heaved a sigh of relief and stretched, some scooting immediately to their sanctuary, others clustering together to chat. Jenny and Urahara got out of the room quickly.

“What were you drawing?” asked the computer science teacher. “It seemed to be extremely interesting.”

“Yeah, I was thinking that it was too troublesome having to haul my books and equipment from the faculty room to the class and the lab, so I designed a trolley system. The bearings were giving me headaches though, because while they reduce friction-”

Jenny Calendar held up a hand. “Urahara, I was being sarcastic.”

Urahara blinked. “Oh.” Then he grinned sheepishly before breathing out heavily. “Damn. Now I'll have to look for a costume.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“You're going shopping with us for a costume?”

Urahara looked at the four faces in front of him. None of them seemed to believe he was serious. “Yes, I am. Because I have to take part in this Volunteer Program too.”

Ichigo's brow furrowed. “You mean, Snyder bullied you into it as well?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“What are you going as?” asked Willow eagerly. While Urahara was busy with the girl's question, Ichigo wondered whether he'd be able to ditch Urahara at the end of the session. He wouldn't put it past the man to have really volunteered so as to keep an eye on his ward. Sighing, Ichigo scrubbed the back of his head. At least he knew what he was dressing as, and it wouldn't cost him much... financially.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Xander got up from his seat. “I'm getting a drink. Anyone wants one?”

“Get me Coke,” said Ichigo, passing him a dollar. “Thanks, Xand.”

The girls shook their heads. Xander headed to the vending machine and popped his dollar in, before pressing the button for his drink. The machine didn't respond. The dark-haired boy got irritated and pounded on the button a couple of times. “C'mon,” he muttered angrily. “Stupid machine.”

A large beefy fist landed on the vending machine inches from Xander's nose. “Hey there, Harris,” leered Larry. The football jock nodded at the trio seated at a table not far from them. “Buffy Summers, she's just your friend, right?”

“Well I'd like to think of it less as friendship and more of a basis for future bliss,” said Xander.

His wit was lost on Larry though. The muscled jock was impatient. “So she's not your girlfriend?”

“Alas, no.”

“Think she'd go out with me?” asked Larry, checking Buffy out.

Xander checked Larry out. “It's hard to say - nope. Not a chance.”

“Why not?” Larry grinned at Xander. “I heard she was fast.”

The humor that had been in Xander's eyes snapped off. “I hope you mean in the sense of 'like the wind'.”

“You know what I mean,” scoffed Larry dismissively.

The dark-haired boy lost his temper. “That's my friend you're talking about!” he shouted, shoving Larry in the chest.

The larger boy barely moved and he jeered, “Oh yeah? What are ya gonna do about it?”

“Something any man would do,” said Xander. “Something... damn manly.” He swung a fist at Larry who caught it and squeezed. As Xander grunted in pain, the large football player drew back his huge fist and-

Buffy grabbed Larry's wrist. Larry's eyes widened at the force of her grip. The Slayer fluttered her lashes and then smashed Larry against the vending machine. Something popped into the slot below. “Get gone,” she told Larry, who got gone. Buffy then picked up the drink from below. “Ooh, diet!” she chirruped.

Ichigo was staring at her, aghast. He grabbed his bag and passed Xander his. To both girls' surprise, Xander was seething. “D'you know what you just did?” snarled Xander.

Buffy held up the canned drink in her hand. “Saved a dollar?”

“You just saved me from being pummeled by Larry!”

“Oh that?” Buffy smiled. “Forget about it.”

Xander snatched the drink and threw it to the ground. “Oh I will. Maybe in twenty years' time when my rep as a 'sissy-man' finally fades!” He stormed off.

“What?” Willow and Buffy were both confused.

Before Ichigo followed Xander, he gazed pityingly at the two bewildered girls. “Buffy, a black eye heals. Cowardice has unlimited shelf life.”

“Oh crap,” said Buffy in a small voice.

Ichigo shook his head and hurried after Xander, catching up only when they were almost in the quad. “Hey Xand!”

“Yeah?”

“C'mon, she didn't know,” said Ichigo, matching Xander's pace.

Xander let out a short breath. “Yeah? That makes it so much better then. I'll remember that when the words start to fly about that I needed a bodyguard.”

“Ah hell...” Ichigo was at a loss of words. They proceeded to the guys' locker room – they had gym later. Ichigo diverted the topic with a query. “What are you gonna wear for Halloween?”

“Mmm, haven't thought about it,” said Xander. They fished out their gym clothes and Ichigo quickly changed. “Probably something along the lines of 'cheap' and 'economical'.”

“Me too,” said Ichigo. He pondered over the issue of costumes and part of him tingled whenever he wondered about Theo's outfit. Would he wear something outrageous? Cute? Or – here Shirosaki chuckled with anticipation and Ichigo shushed his inner demon quickly – something incorrigibly sexy?

Then Ichigo realized he had an outfit no one would ever imagine him wearing. The redheaded boy grinned mischievously to himself. This was gonna be _fun_!

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The new shop was packed with kids. Willow and Buffy wandered through the aisles, poking at various items, and Willow decided to detour through a crowded pack of kids. Already there was a great number of people queuing up for their purchases.

“Hi Ichigo,” said Buffy when she saw him on the opposite side of the shelf she was browsing. A hanging skeleton started hooting and laughing when she brushed against it, startling the customers around her. Sheepish, Buffy ducked around it. “Didja find?”

“Yep,” said Ichigo, holding up a bag that appeared to be too small to hold an entire costume. The orange-haired boy took his purchase from the bag.

The Slayer was bemused. “Thick joke spectacles?”

“Yep.” Ichigo grinned. “I already have all the other things I need at home.”

Willow bounded over cheerfully. “Hi guys!”

“What did you get?” asked Ichigo, peering over the shelf.

“A traditional outfit,” said Willow, holding out a plastic-wrapped... sheet. There was a 'Boo!' printed on it. “Ghost!”

Buffy and Ichigo both frowned. “Will, some friendly advice. No one's gonna notice you if you keep hiding. You're missing the whole point of Halloween.”

“Free candy?” The redheaded computer whiz answered doubtfully.

Ichigo sighed. “Will, it's come-as-you-aren't night.” He waved his fake glasses.

“The perfect time for a girl to get sexy and wild with _no_ repercussions,” added Buffy.

“Oh no no no,” protested Willow. “Sexy and wild on me equals spaz.”

Buffy was insistent. “You just haven't given it a try yet-”

“Hey guys,” said Xander, pointedly not acknowledging Buffy's presence.

Thankful for the interruption, Willow asked, “What did you get?”

Xander held out a toy rifle. Buffy frowned again. “That's as much a costume as Ichigo's glasses.”

“I have some fatigues at home from the military surplus,” replied Xander. “I'm gonna show up as a soldier. Call me the two-dollar costume king, bay-beh.”

“Mine's a dollar-eighty,” said Ichigo, smirking.

Xander retorted, “Cheapskate.”

The Slayer sidled up to Xander and said, “Xander, about this morning, I'm really sorry.”

“Buffy do you mind? I'm trying to repress.” The dark-haired teenager was curt.

Buffy rested her chin on Xander's shoulder and smiled up. “Alright, I promise that next time, I'll let you get pummeled.”

_He can't resist that_ , thought Ichigo, sharing an amused grin with Willow. True to his prediction, Xander rolled his eyes and then burst out, “Thank you! You know, I was just-” Buffy was looking elsewhere, “-that was our touching reconciliation you just interrupted, Buffy,” said Xander, mildly annoyed.

“I'm sorry,” said Buffy, distracted. “It's just... look at that.”

Ichigo fought his way through to the other side to stand with Willow. He then understood what caught Buffy's attention: a pink and red dress, all lace and satin and ribbons, a perfect dress, stood in one corner. It was beautiful.

The blonde girl moved reverentially towards it. “It's... it's so... wow.”

“Hmm. Too bulky. I prefer my women in spandex,” said Xander.

Ichigo said, “Shut up, Xander. Buffy, you have to get this, this is gorgeous.”

“I don't know, I mean, look at it.” As the girl reached out for it the curtain to the back of the shop snapped open and shut, and a tall gentleman was right there as if conjured.

He smiled at the four teenagers, saw the dress, and in one instant understood. “Allow me,” he said in a brisk English tone. He lifted the dress from its stand and held it out in front of Buffy, directing her gaze to a mirror. “My, my. Meet the hidden princess.”

Buffy did look very pretty in the outfit, and Ichigo saw the agony when she had to turn down the offer. “I can't afford this, this is too much-”

“Nonsense!” said the man. He smiled warmly. “I feel quite moved to make you an offer you can't refuse.”

“Wow, Ms Summers, that is a lovely costume you've picked,” said Urahara, joining them after he had paid for his purchase. A large bulky bag was under his arm.

“Urahara, could you lend me the money for this first? I'll pay you back as soon as I get my allowance,” Buffy pleaded quietly. Ichigo added his support to hers and Urahara sighed.

“Fine. How much is it for a rental?”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Karin pouted, sticking her lower lip out.

Yuzu was peering up with her large Bambi eyes. “Please? Daddy, please please please please please?”

Gin twisted his mouth to the side. “Stop bugging me. You know we don't go out on Halloween night.”

“Daddy,” whined Yuzu. “Come on. This is our second Halloween, and we didn't get to play on the first.”

“Why are you girls here?” asked Aizen, stepping into the spacious bedroom he shared with Gin. He dabbed away the last bits of damp from his thick hair, leaving it a mess on his head. “You know tonight is for us only.”

“They're trying to get my permission to go hunting on Halloween,” said Gin with a long-suffering sigh. He got up and draped a thin towel over his lover's shoulders before grabbing a wide-toothed comb.

Karin bounced over. “Come on, dad. Please? We'll behave and everything. We'll keep a low profile and mingle.”

Aizen looked up and met Gin's narrowed gaze. “How about it, Kitsune? They'll blend, it's a big bunch of kids in costumes.”

Knowing he was outnumbered, Gin sighed. “Fine. Fine. Don't come crying to me if some other kid steals your candy.”

“Thanks, dad,” said Karin, kissing Aizen's cheek and then hugging Gin. “Thanks, daddy.”

“They won't steal our candy,” answered Yuzu brightly. “We'll kill them before they do.”

Aizen chuckled dotingly. “You do that. Go get some suitable costumes, hmm?”

After the twins left the bedroom, locking it behind them, Gin nipped Aizen on the ear. “You spoil them too much,” he scolded Aizen.

“They deserve spoiling,” said Aizen, unrepentant. His silver-haired lover tapped a knuckle on his head. He looked up and smiled widely. “As does someone else.” With a grin he grabbed Gin around his slender waist and wrestled him to the carpeted floor.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Ichigo looked himself in the mirror and burst out laughing. Within his mind Shirosaki wasn't faring much better, guffawing so hard he was almost in conniptions.

“ _Hey kid, this is one of the best ideas you've ever had.”_

“It is, isn't it?” said Ichigo, pleased. There was a knock on his door and Ichigo called out, “Come in!”

Dressed as Sherlock Holmes, Urahara pushed the door open and asked, “You ready to go – pwahahahahaha!” He tried to stop his mirth but was unsuccessful, nearly choking in the process. “What the... Ichigo, you look so cute!”

“It's good, isn't it?” said Ichigo, forgetting the chilly atmosphere that had fallen between them recently. He turned from the mirror and bowed politely. “I'm Nobita and this is my best friend Doraemon. Pleased to meet you.”

Urahara wiped a tear from his eye. “You know, most of the kids will think you're acting as a geek.”

“Well, I know better.” Ichigo smoothed down his hair, gelled into submission tonight. “I just hope the black washes out like the bottle said it will.”

“You look so different,” chuckled Urahara. He took in the long-sleeved yellow sweater worn over a white shirt, the blue shorts and the white socks. “My gods, this is amazing. When did you get the stuffed Doraemon?”

Ichigo's smile fell slightly. “My mom gave it to me when I was five,” said Ichigo. “She told me to learn from it.”

The blond man grew pensive too, each remembering the vibrant and loving young woman who had died at the hands of her own daughters. The hall clock chimed and they hurriedly went out to pull on shoes.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Ichigo swung the stuffed Doraemon by his side. Buffy and Willow were at Buffy's house, Xander was going there, and Urahara said he'd drive all of them to school. Ichigo hopped off the vehicle and strode to the door, leaving Sherlock alone in his car.

Buffy opened it. She was resplendent in her brunette wig and the dress. “Welcome to my humble abode, kind sir,” she said with a small bow. When she looked up she held her laughter back for all of two seconds before Willow peeked over the top banister.

“Buffy, why are you – oh, oh my god,” breathed Willow. She was made-up heavily, very different from the way she usually looked: a hottie, in fact, if Ichigo was inclined that way. “I-Ichigo? Is that you?”

“Mm-hmm. Meet my best friend,” said Ichigo, dangling Doraemon from his left hand.

Buffy finally ran out of giggles. “You know the others are just gonna think you're playing a geek.”

“I know,” said Ichigo, adjusting his fake glasses. After trying them on he realized he couldn't see very clearly with the thick plastic lenses, so he snapped them out of the frames. “Still, I like being Nobita.”

“You have nice legs too,” said Buffy, giving him the once over. “This is gonna be fun!”

The doorbell rang again. Buffy opened the door and Xander trooped in. “Private Harris reporting for duty.” He looked at Buffy, then looked at her again. “My lady of Buffdom the duchess of Buffonia, I am in awe. I completely renounce spandex.”

“Thank you, kind sir,” curtsied Buffy.

Xander examined Ichigo and burst out into raucous guffaws. “You... Mr “I'm a cool demon fighter and an honor roll student”... is wearing that?”

“I've never named myself that,” protested Ichigo, “but yes, I like Doraemon, and I'm secure enough to carry off the look. Let's go, shall we? Willow?”

“You guys are gonna go crazy when you see her,” gushed Buffy. “Wait till you meet...” A white-sheet-draped Willow ventured down the stairs. “Casper,” Buffy finished lamely.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

This wasn't as bad as he had feared. Ichigo led his little group from house to house, assiduously avoiding the ones that had other kids coming out with crestfallen faces. Out of the eight in his group, three had recognized Doraemon, and now the entire set were asking him for videos of the cartoon and if he could tell them where to find the comics.

“Inkers, the bookstore down Main Street,” said Ichigo easily. He wondered if Theo would reward him for sending business over to him. “Ask for the translated copies though.”

It was already dark and they had to go back soon. Ichigo looked at his watch and said, Let's hit one last house and we'll go back, okay? Come on, I'm sure there's someone who has yet to give away all their candy.”

A stiff breeze whipped up and Ichigo wobbled on his feet, dizzy for a second. “What was that?”

Then the stuffed toy he was holding fell to the ground and a huge lumbering shape brushed past him, knocking off the glasses.

The wind snapped harder at his skin. The children clustered about him and then, suddenly, a few of them screamed when three of the kids started growling and throttling one another.

“Stop it!” shouted Ichigo, but they knocked him over and sprinted off. The other five children shrieked and dashed away, or, in one case – Ichigo wasn't certain – flew away. Then his vision blurred terribly. “ _I can't... I can't see!_ ” Then he heard yells and shouts and screeches, human and inhuman, from the street. He began to tremble. “ _Help! I can't see!_ ”

“ _Of course you can't see, your glasses are here,_ ” said someone who was very short. The person handed Nobita his glasses. “ _Better now?_ ”

“ _Doraemon!_ ” cried Nobita with relief, flinging his arms about his robot cat. “ _What's happening?_ ”

The blue robot patted Nobita on the shoulder. “ _Something weird,_ ” he said vaguely, sounding troubled. “ _Here, we should check out if the whole town is affected_.” He handed Nobita a takecopter.

Nobita rubbed away the tears on his face. Then his eyes widened. “ _Look out!_ ”

A grinning fiend with a flaming sword was charging them. Doraemon and Nobita clutched each other and screamed. A tall man wearing a cloak and hat stepped in front of them calmly and fired from a pistol. The fiend cried out with an unearthly shriek and then scuttled off, limping.

“Are you all right?” asked the man.

Doraemon and Nobita stared at each other, then at the man. “ _Uh, Doraemon, do you know what he's saying_?”

“ _Not particularly. I think it's English,_ ” said the robot cat. He held out a round paw and then dug in his four-dimensional pocket. “ _Um, I have the Translation Konjac somewhere... ah, here._ ” He broke off a large piece for Nobita and then ate the rest himself. “Uh, hello.”

“What are you?” asked the man in a crisp accent. He puffed on his pipe as he studied the boy and the blue robot before him. “Are you some kind of weasel?”

“Weasel-! I, sir, am a twenty-second century robot cat!” huffed Doraemon. “My name is Doraemon and this is my friend Nobita.”

Nobita tapped Doraemon on the arm. “He looks scary,” Nobita confided in Doraemon softly.

“Scary? I suppose to a certain type of people I am scary,” said the man dryly. “My apologies. I am Holmes. You must be terrified, boy.”

“I-I'm not!” said Nobita bravely. He stood up, slightly taller than Doraemon and peered up at the stranger. “Say, are you Mr Sherlock Holmes?”

“Why yes. You've heard of me then?”

Doraemon was puzzled. “Aren't you supposed to be a fictional character?”

Before the detective could say more a girl, dressed very sexily, along with a soldier and a pretty lady with long black curls ran up to them.

“Oh, thank heavens you're safe!” said the sexy redhead. “Urahara, everything's gone weird. And-and I can't find Ichigo!”

“Urahara?” repeated Holmes blankly. “Who or what is that? And this... this Itchy-go, is it some sort of soothing remedy for hives, perhaps?”

The girl stared at Holmes. “Oh, great. Um, you are Mr Sherlock Holmes?”

“I see you have the advantage of me, Miss,” said Holmes stiffly.

“I'm Willow. Willow Rosenberg. Something strange is happening. The thing is, there is another boy who's...” Willow's attention drifted to the ten-year-old kid who was standing next to a blue robot cat. “...who's right here. Ichigo? Do you know who you are?”

Nobita frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“Who's Ichigo?” asked Doraemon, equally confused.

“This is just perfect,” muttered Willow. She chewed on her lower lip.

“A Rosenberg? I didn't think your family would let you out of the house in that, young lady,” said Holmes. “It's disgracefully scanty.”

“We have to go somewhere safe,” said the red-haired girl, ignoring Holmes' comment. “There's a... a friend's house nearby. Shall we?”

“My lady,” said Holmes, offering an arm to the long-haired brunette. “Please watch your feet.”

“Thank you sir, it's has been a most harrowing night,” breathed the girl. “I don't even know what is going on! And that girl with her... outfit and speech... I feel quite overwhelmed.”

Doraemon and Nobita trotted after them. It seemed the right thing to do and frankly, neither Nobita nor Doraemon wanted to explore this town with all the strange happenings right now.

“Doraemon,” whispered Nobita, “do you think Shizuka is all right?”

“She should be,” said Doraemon soothingly. “I don't think they're here, in fact. This is America, I think.”

“America? We're in America?” shouted Nobita and was shushed by Doraemon. They grinned, embarrassed, and then resumed whispering.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Away from the mantelpiece, Willow was trying to think, a fact not helped by Buffy's constant whining, and now that the other good fighter of the group was now ten years old – a cute child, but a kid nonetheless – and she was getting antsy. She had to tell Giles now. She tried to pick up the phone but her hand went right through it.

“Darn it!” muttered Willow under her breath. Or whatever it was that passed for breath in ghosts. She didn't want to leave them alone, they weren't aware of who they were and could be in grave danger, but Giles had to know.

There was a scream from outside the Summers' house. Xander, who was on watch at the door, looked out and cursed before sprinting outside to grab a unitard-clad Cordelia into the house. Resigned, Willow walked up and rattled off, “Hi. Your name is Cordelia, you're not a cat, and we're your friends. Well, sort of.”

“That's nice, Willow, and you went mental when?” snarled the brunette. She was exasperated at the extensive rip in her outfit. “Look at this! Think Party Town's gonna refund my deposit? Not on the likely!”

“Here,” said Xander. Ichigo (who thought he was Nobita) and Doraemon's eyes widened at the muscles bulging in the soldier's arms. The other girls were looking at those arms too and Cordelia said thanks quietly.

From the kitchen, Urahara dressed as Holmes emerged. “The house is deserted not too long ago. The plates have been washed but they have not dried completely, and the patterns on the flatware indicate this house is populated solely by women. Probably a mother and a daughter of marriageable age, as there is no sign of there being a child in this house.” He looked Cordelia over. “And who are you?”

“Cordelia Chase,” said the girl and stared at him before turning to Willow. “What the hell is going on? I was just attacked by Jojo, the dogfaced boy, and Urahara is asking who I am?”

“Will there be any men coming to protect us, other than Mr Holmes here and the gentleman with the musket?” inquired Buffy, clinging to Urahara now that he was back.

Cordelia blinked. “That was probably the creepiest. What's going on?”

“It's like amnesia, they don't know who they are.” Willow was fretting. “Okay, I'm going to go to Giles, and you can keep them, um, here and safe.”

“Where is Giles anyway?” asked Cordelia, folding her arms.

“The library, I think,” said Willow. “I can run there in, I don't know, twenty minutes?”

Doraemon piped up, “I can get you there faster.” He dug a door out of his pocket and everyone, save for Ichigo, were amazed that the tiny bit on the robot's belly could hide such a large construct. “The Dokodemo Door.”

“Wow,” breathed Cordelia. “You could solve, like, the world's storage problems in that pocket! Is it for rent?”

Willow looked at her strangely before saying firmly, “Sunnydale library.” She was glad she caught the cartoon with Ichigo. Now to let Giles know about the weirdness.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“I never said I disliked him,” said Giles exasperatedly, “I said I find him too secretive.”

“With the life he's led, why are you surprised?” said Jenny Calendar. She tapped code into the computer, and the speed of her slender fingers dancing over the keys impressed Giles. Not that the Watcher would admit to it, of course.

Giles polished his glasses after unloading some books on the table beside Jenny. He blocked out the juicy little nugget Buffy tossed him (“Miss Calendar said you were a babe!”)– well, not really blocked out – and continued, “Urahara is disturbingly protective of Ichigo, don't you think? If not for our visit and the check in the school records, we wouldn't even know they were guardian and ward.”

“I'm sure he has his reasons,” answered Jenny. The pert brunette looked over her shoulder and smiled. “You hide Buffy's and your own identities too, as did I. Why are you so uptight about Urahara?”

“I-” Giles held back the snappy answer. He knew the main part of the reason for his antagonism was sitting right here in front of the computer, but he would never be able to vocalize his actual thoughts. He was saved from Jenny's grilling when a door suddenly materialized and opened, and Willow – the Watcher had to blink a few times to register that it was Willow – walked through it. The second she was through the door it disappeared.

Both adults were gaping. Jenny Calendar's hands, so eloquent over the keyboard, waved vaguely in front of her. “Door?”

“Um, hi,” said Willow shyly, suddenly mortified by her revealing outfit. Earlier she had to take charge, so it didn't matter as much, but now Giles – _Giles! -_ was staring incredulously and she felt exposed. She stammered, “There's a problem.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Holmes sat on the couch, taking in every detail. The boy and his companion robot were sitting beside him, understandably lost. Holmes was fascinated by the robot in particular: what level of technology crafted it? Even though it was clumsy and childishly designed, the efficiency and the range of personality quirks rivaled a human being's.

“I can't just sit here,” declared the black-haired child who called himself Nobita. “There must be something we can do, Doraemon.”

“You heard the lady,” said the soldier. His tag had identified him as Alexander L. Harris. The man gazed out the window, unwavering and alert. Holmes admired that professionalism. “She said stay put.”

“You would take orders from a woman?” blurted the girl behind. She rustled up to the soldier. “Are you feeble in some way?”

Holmes felt inclined to correct the lady's perceptions: only the redheaded girl seemed to understand the situation fully, other than the taller, haughty brunette who had parked herself in an armchair and was reading a slim volume on fashion.

Harris was irritated. “Miss, in the army we have a saying. Sit down and shut the-whoa.” The man had found a picture. Holmes, interested but reluctant to show it, slowly got out of his seat and strolled over. Then he felt the same shock.

In the picture were the lady, the soldier, the redhead and an orange-haired boy that appeared oddly familiar to Holmes. The consulting detective looked around and found another picture. He picked it up and was quietly surprised. This image showed Holmes, another man and the four younger people seated at a table near the seaside.

_I don't remember this. But the picture appears to be genuine._

“She was right. We must have amnesia,” said the soldier.

“I'm not certain what that is, but I'm sure I don't have it,” replied the lady. “I bathe quite often.”

Holmes took his pipe from his mouth. “Amnesia would refer to a loss of memory, perhaps total, without the impediment of our basic faculties.”

Nobita frowned. “Doraemon, don't you have a device for extracting true memories?”

“It's been sent for repairs, remember? You damaged the hammer the last time.” Doraemon sighed and frowned as well. “I think we should all look for medical help if we do have amnesia.”

“That would mean going to the hospital,” said Harris.

“Hospital?” shrieked the dark-haired lady in the pink dress. “Having doctors around?”

The other girl rolled her eyes. “Come on, I'll lead everyone there.”

“Can't we use the Anywhere Door?” asked Nobita timidly.

Holmes grabbed his coat and patted the boy on the shoulder. “We ought to see who else we can assist, child. Perhaps there may be some lost soul on the way.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Yuzu and Karin wore their true faces and traipsed down the street. This was fantastic. Candy and chocolate handed out freely. People complimenting them on their costumes. Little kiddies let out of their parents' protection, some straying into dark corners on dares and never coming out again, their candy loot spilling across asphalt.

“We should have Halloween – burp – every night,” said Karin. At her twin's expectant glare, the darker-haired girl added an 'excuse me'.

“Then it'd be pointless,” said Yuzu primly, dabbing off a spot of blood on her chin. Then she sniffed the air before smiling, nibbling on her lower lip. “Karin, can you feel that?”

Karin sniffed obligingly. Then she matched grins with Yuzu. “Ichi-nii.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Cordelia strode ahead, leading the way to Sunnydale Memorial. Buffy was a right pain in the neck, clinging to Urahara and then Xander and sometimes even to her. Much as she disliked even thinking it, the take-charge Buffy was much better than this pathetic excuse of a female.

“Stop your whining!” Cordelia snapped for the third time since they left the Summers' residence. A couple of lugs lumbered towards them but a couple of shots from Urahara and Xander sent them scurrying away.

Young Ichigo in black hair was a cutie though, even if he dressed as a dork. The boy was walking within the group, an unspoken consensus that the child should be protected. The blue robot thingy walked ahead beside them and seemed to be quite a mature character. It was surreal that Cordelia was able to speak to him, but since she had accepted that Sunnydale was a place of monsters, a walking, talking, thinking robot _thing_ wasn't about to faze her.

Then a gang of... okay, she knew these were not people on PCP. Some had red skin, a few had hokey vampire teeth, and some had _real_ vampire teeth. The bleached blond punk in the lead smirked. “Get them.”

Cordelia licked her upper lip. “Guys? Time to run.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The twins lurked in the alley and when the group sprinted for safety, they dashed out and collided with the young boy.

“Wha- I'm sorry,” gasped the kid. When he saw the two girls he blushed.

Karin thought that was the cutest Ichi-nii she ever saw. “We have to go, monsters are chasing us,” she urged.

“Monsters? They're on this side too!” said Ichigo. Then he searched around. “Where's Doraemon?”

“Doraemon?” Yuzu frowned, then exchanged a look with Karin. “I suppose he's found a safe place to hide. Come on, we have to find shelter now.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Nobita thought the two older girls were much braver than he was and so he tried to hold back the panic at not having Doraemon nearby. He supposed his friend had followed the others when they ran from the monsters. Still, if the three of them stuck together, perhaps they would be safe.

Suddenly a broad-shouldered man loomed up ahead of them. “Ichigo, come over to me.” He stepped into the light. He was handsome, but very pale, and there was an aura of menace and threat around him.

“Who-who is that?” asked Nobita uncertainly.

One of the girls, the fair-haired one said, “He's a vampire.”

“A, a vampire?”

The other girl nodded. “We saw him bite a person just now. He's the one we were running from.”

Nobita gulped. “But the other way is also full of monsters.”

“I'm not a danger to you, Ichigo,” said the tall vampire to Nobita. “Come over.”

The brunette grabbed his arm. “If you go over he'll bite you and suck your blood.”

“Then you'll become like him also,” said the other girl.

Nobita stared at the imposing figure and made up his mind. “I... I'll go over,” he said. Then he whispered very softly, “While he's occupied with me, run away.”

“Leave you in the lurch?” hissed the fair-haired girl indignantly. “No!”

Nobita squared his shoulders and charged forward, barreling into the guy's midsection. The vampire winced and then grappled with Nobita. The two girls, instead of running away like Nobita told them to, leaped on the tall vampire.

To the boy's horror, the girls also had yellow eyes and jutting brows, and very, very sharp teeth.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Giles drove to the shop, Jenny and Willow in tow. “This was where you got your outfits?” he asked quietly when they stopped outside of the store. The Watcher looked up at the sign. “Ethan's,” he read under his breath. Then he told the two women to stay in the car.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Having had a good look at their faces, Nobita had yelled and then dashed away as fast as his legs could carry him. But now he was hopelessly lost: the alleys all looked the same and he was terrified that some monster would find him.

A noise made him jerk around. To his intense relief it was only a stray cat. But when he turned around he fell over a bottle and scraped his knee. It wasn't too bad, but when he tried to stand he discovered that he had hurt his ankle too.

Somehow he made his way to the wall and sagged to the ground. Nobita hugged his knees. “I wanna go home,” he told no one in particular. “Doraemon, where are you?”

A door opened opposite and Nobita froze, squeezing into the shadows. A thin doctor stepped out, his ivory-blond hair tied back in a ponytail and his lab coat fluttering slightly with the October breeze. He was looking around and then his eyes fell on Nobita.

“Hey,” he said with a gentle smile. “Are you alright?”

“Who are you?” asked Nobita.

“I'm Dr. Castell.” The doctor paused. “You hurt your knee.”

Nobita flushed. “I'm fine.”

Dr. Castell shook his head and walked slowly over. “If you're fine, why are you sitting here alone in the dark?”

“I...” Nobita looked down at his knees. Then he peered up. “If you're a monster, could you show yourself?”

“Monster? I'm not a monster,” said the doctor kindly. “Come on. I'll put some antiseptic and abandage over it – you twisted your ankle too?”

“I don't know,” admitted Nobita. “I can't walk properly.”

The doctor bent down and let the boy climb over his shoulders. “I'll set that ankle so you won't keep putting pressure on it,” the doctor said with a warm smile.

Feeling rather embarrassed, Nobita nodded his thanks.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Angel ripped the two girls from his frame.

“You ruined our supper,” said Karin dangerously, her dark eyes filled with anger. “It was to have been a wonderful dessert.”

“That boy was under a spell,” said Angel. “He is my friend.”

“Oh yeah? He's our brother,” countered Karin.

Yuzu snapped off a length of wood. “We get cranky when someone interrupts our fun,” she told the taller vampire. “Wanna see how?”

Angel growled and changed. The twins rushed him, their smaller build allowing them greater speed and reactions than Angel, but the souled vampire hadn't rampaged through Europe without some tricks up his sleeves. Ducking the first leap Angel twisted his body around to grab one of the girls into a bear hug. As he squeezed he heard a rib crack, and Angel made sure to keep his back to the wall so that Karin couldn't stake him through the back.

Yuzu shrieked and knocked her head backwards, smashing Angel's nose. He let go and the girl clawed across his face. He didn't block in time, but his kick sent her sprawling into the debris of the alley. Karin didn't wait to help her sister but attacked immediately with a flurry of karate moves. Angel caught hold of her skinny arm but was surprised when Karin flipped him over instead. Not just karate then, but also judo. Before she could slam a stake into his dead heart he rolled. The point of the wood stabbed into dirt and she managed a creditable flip into a standing position, kicking Angel's shoulder in the process.

Yuzu dusted herself off and stood with her twin. Both glowered at the older vampire. “Daddy won't be too happy to hear this,” warned Yuzu.

“Father won't be either,” added Karin.

Angel narrowed his eyes. “Come on.”

“Think we're stupid?” laughed Karin suddenly, and both girls dashed away into the darkness of the alley. Knowing better than to give chase blindly, Angel realized that, if Ichigo's condition was anything to go by, Buffy was probably in a lot of danger.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Doraemon knew Nobita needed him, but he had no way of tracking him down while monsters were still on their tail. The lady with the large dress was falling behind and there just wasn't enough time for him to give everyone a takecopter. In a panic he rifled through his pocket's contents, tossing out useless junk he had let accumulate over the years. Flasks, old handkerchiefs, boxes, small pills of assorted functions, a Rain-B-Gone doll, a Genie Lamp... “Aha! Going-though-walls Hoop!” He smacked it onto a nearby wall and ushered everyone into it.

The soldier who had just taken down a pirate guided the pretty and sexy brunette in, but the other girl had trouble with her dress.

Then a tall man ran up from the other end of the alley. “Buffy! Are you alright – what are you?” The question was directed at Doraemon.

“No time to explain,” said the soldier. “Holmes is already inside, and there are five to seven monsters on our tail. Get her in.”

The dressed-up girl, Buffy, was certainly incapable of maneuvering herself in her dress into the tunnel. Somehow they managed to fit her in, and then the soldier, the tall man and finally Doraemon himself. Once they were inside the building Doraemon removed the hoop and sealed the entryway.

“There is another door,” said Holmes, dragging a chair to it. “We need a barricade.”

The tall man obliged, liting what should have needed three men to hoist and jamming it into the only other entrance.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The girls tracked their original prey down. Yuzu looked up. “He's in this building.”

“Inkers,” read Karin. They glanced at each other. “So, should we?”

“Don't see why not.” Yuzu smiled prettily. “It is Halloween, and we're allowed tricking and treating.”

The brunette licked her lips. “Here we go.”

Since it was a public space, both girls broke the lock and sauntered in. “Ichigo...” drawled Karin. “We're looking for you...”

“Come here like a good little boy,” sang Yuzu.

The scent of two males, one a boy, the other an adult, wafted from behind a stack. Karin, ever the impetuous one, darted forward and grabbed the dark-haired boy out of his hiding space. She grabbed the askew glasses and adjusted them properly.

The older man jumped out. “Let go of him,” he ordered.

“Don't wanna,” said Karin.

The man in the doctor garb tried to rush Karin, but was shoved aside into the counter and he blacked out. Ichigo yelled and kicked, but was unable to break free.

“There you are,” cooed Yuzu. “Bad boy to have run away.”

“You... you're monsters,” babbled Ichigo. He was so adorably nerdy as a kid, Yuzu thought to herself. When Karin pulled him closer, the boy's hand scrambled for some form of defense on the desk. His fist closed around something and then he stabbed forward blindly, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Karin groaned. “Ichi-nii, how could you? Daddy will be upse-”

She didn't even finish her sentence when she fell into dust. Yuzu's eyes widened and she screamed. The boy was gaping, his whole body trembling with fear and tension, and in his left hand he held two pencils with broken tips.

“You – you killed Karin!” Yuzu ran forward and yanked her brother to his feet, swinging him hard into the wooden counter. Ichigo was knocked breathless. “You killed Karin!” She swung a slap across his face.

The glasses flew off and smashed. Then a cold wind rushed through the shop. Yuzu was still raining fists down on the prone body below when it shuddered. Then Yuzu blinked when Ichigo grew bigger right before her eyes, like she was watching a stop-motion show.

Ichigo stood at his full height. “She was dead way before this.” Without another sentence Ichigo grabbed another handful of pencils from the counter and staked his other sister's killer. “You were dead before this too.”

Yuzu blinked. “Daddy's gonna be furious,” she whispered, almost dreamily, before crumbling into dust.

Standing by himself, Ichigo breathed out heavily. His ankle still hurt. Then he heard a grunt and turned around. “Theo!”

“Ichigo,” sighed Theo. He shook his blond head. “What the hell just happened?”

“Nothing,” said Ichigo. “Just some vandals. They ran away.”

Theo blinked, still groggy. “Alright then.” He sat up and kneaded his temples, before taking in the outfit Ichigo was wearing. The shorts were revealing a pair of toned and lithe legs. Theo smiled. “You dressed up as Nobita? Where's Doraemon?”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Urahara woke from the delusion just in time to duck away from the punch thrown by the vampire. As he was about to retaliate he realized it was a teenager. As was the other person fighting Xander.

In fact, the only real demons were Angel and Spike. Spike who was on the losing end of the fight with Buffy.

When she kicked him in the jaw and he landed on the floor, Urahara half-expected Buffy to step up and finish the job. That was when a child began to cry for his father, and the physics teacher immediately noted how the Slayer's priorities shifted.

“We have to get them back,” she said.

Urahara nodded and, out of the corner of his eye, saw a blue stuffed toy in the dusty corner. He went over and picked it up.

It was Ichigo's Doraemon.

The blond man smiled with nostalgia. Masaki had loved the iconic toy for years, and passed her passion to her son. He dusted Doraemon off and followed behind the group of kids, heading towards Sunnydale High and an end to this mad night.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The first day of November dawned crisp and clear. The family sat around the mahogany table, all dressed in varied shades of red. There were two empty seats.

“I know most of us would like to kill him,” said Aizen calmly, “but no one is to touch him. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Aizen-sama.”

Gin hadn't said anything. Aizen glanced at his lover and touched the slender hand. “What is it, Kitsune?”

“Nothing, Taishou.”

Aizen nodded. Then he stood up. “Today we grieve. Tomorrow we feed. Our sprees have been silenced in the media – at our behest. I think, with the girls' deaths, it is time to get the other players... involved.”

The half-demons were the first to rise. Hinamori and Kira left the table at the same time, while Nanao sat with her hands clasped together tightly. “They were so young,” she whispered. Shuuhei patted her hand before trailing after Gin.

Aizen paused behind the slim brunette's chair. “They were young and naïve. Don't fret, Nanao-chan. Even as we grieve, our revenge is already underway.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Morning,” yawned Ichigo.

“Hey,” chirped Willow. She looked different today, Ichigo thought as he studied the other redhead. Then he smiled. Willow was wearing makeup and had a lovely turquoise peasant skirt on instead of the usual, homely clothes. Willow beamed, not noticing Ichigo's scrutiny. “You remember what happened last night?”

“Yeah, though I would appreciate you never mentioning it again,” said Ichigo with a slight flush. He tugged at his navy blue turtleneck absently. “But it was kinda sad that Doraemon had to disappear.”

Willow agreed wistfully. “He was cute though.”

“Mm-hmm.”

Xander bounded up to them. “Hello, people,” he greeted. “Isn't it good to be ourselves?”

“Amen to that,” nodded Ichigo.

Buffy was already at her locker and waved to all three. “Morning!”

“Morning,” chorused Willow, Ichigo and Xander.

Buffy grinned. “Willow, nice skirt!”

“Thanks,” said Willow, blushing a little. “It's been in my closet forever.”

The Slayer smiled approvingly and then frowned at Ichigo. “I think that's the first time I'm seeing you in a turtleneck.”

“It's cold,” answered Ichigo.

“You weren't complaining yesterday.”

“It's colder than yester- hey!” Ichigo was scandalized. “Buffy Summers, don't ever do that again!”

Shocked, Xander's and Willow's eyes widened. Buffy giggled with triumph. “What, like pulling down a collar is such a big deal? Oh, I understand. You have some _things_ to hide.”

“Buffy!” hissed Ichigo, his face flaming red and his left hand shuffling the turtleneck up. “Be quiet. Please?”

Xander nudged Ichigo in the ribs. “Who is she?”

“Do we know her?” Willow asked.

Buffy raised her eyebrows. “When are we meeting her?”

Ichigo started to quail and was supremely relieved when the bell rang. “Homeroom. Bye!”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

His eyes closed, Giles sipped his tea. “Ethan Rayne is an old acquaintance,” he told Jenny and Urahara. “He worships chaos, so last night's caper was probably his idea of a good joke.”

“A joke,” repeated Jenny dully. They were in the staff lounge, on the dingy old sofa. “Three student shot, one fatally; five missing children and at least seventeen breaking-and-entering cases is a joke.”

Giles lifted a corner of his mouth wryly. “I never said he had a good sense of humor.”

“Will there be a repeat performance?” asked Urahara. The coffee he poured earlier remained untouched – it was mud dredged from the Cretaceous masquerading as coffee.

“Probably not,” said Giles. His gaze hardened slightly. “If he knows what waits for him here, he had better not.”

The three adults sat a while longer, preoccupied with contemplation about life on the Hellmouth.


	4. Shadow and Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-gory but somewhat disturbing imagery/psychological torture somewhere in the middle. Oh, and horny angsty teenage Urahara.

“Aizen-san?” Nanao knocked on the door to the study. “Mr Stark is on the line, and there is a package for you at the door.”

Aizen looked up from his calligraphy. “Connect Stark to the speakerphone, and accept the packages. Gin can sign for it.” Nanao nodded and left, and soon Stark’s cool, professional voice emerged from the speakerphone on the desk.

“Good evening, Lord Aizen.”

“Good evening, Stark,” answered Aizen. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Stark coughed discreetly. “I called to firstly offer my condolences and secondly, to inform you that the purchases have been made and-“

“-are in my hands,” finished Gin smoothly, sliding the study’s door shut with his right foot. “It must have taken you quite a bit of time, tracking these down.” Aizen passed over a silver letter knife and Gin slid the duct tape open, plucking out a flask that consisted a dull grey solution and then a bottle of yellow-golden liquid. “Let’s see… Essence of Kairos, check. Calynthia – I thought we asked for powder?”

“The diluted liquid form is more stable in releasing its powers, Lord Ichimaru,” said Stark over the phone. “But we also included a sachet of powder should you wish for different effects.”

Gin fished around in the Styrofoam and retrieved a packet of yellow powder. Aizen didn’t look up as he finished the last line of the poem he was writing out. The silver-haired vampire rummaged about a bit more and then sighed. “I can’t find the last item.”

“Let me,” said Aizen, putting his brush down and then searched among the packing foam. “Stark, your department’s packaging leaves much to be desired.”

“I apologize, but this is in accordance to the senior partners’ memo with regards to packaging.”

“I’ll inform them presently,” said Aizen and then he held up a triangular pendant. “Talisman.”

Gin took it from Aizen. “Talisman of Endos. Thank you Stark. By the way, you won’t be getting your delivery man back.”

Stark chuckled. “Thank you for keeping me informed. That was why I sent him.” The lawyer hung up after a polite farewell.

Gin put the three items together and his thin fingers played over them. Aizen stood behind him, his arms looping about the slender vampire’s waist, his nose nuzzling into fragrant silver hair.

Aizen murmured into Gin’s hair, “They hum with power.”

“I know,” said Gin dreamily. “Reminds me of Kyoto, when we accessed the Hellmouth.”

“Mm. We will have to find a way to get there, love. With the Slayer and Watcher perched over it-”

“-and the two irritating shinigami-”

“-we need to weaken them first,” Aizen surmised.

Gin smiled mirthlessly. “How long do you think it’ll take?”

“Couple of days, maybe.” Aizen sighed. “I miss the girls.”

His lover turned around in his embrace and tightened the hug. “Me too. If only we could just kill him.”

Aizen laughed softly. “That will be too easy on him, don’t you think?”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Ichigo was on his fourteenth lap in the school’s indoor pool when he heard the swim team enter the place.

“Hey, Orange! We got a practice, clear out,” shouted Coach Marin. Ichigo swam to the edge and pulled himself out. The coach eyed him carefully. “You have a good turn of speed in there. Wanna join the team?”

“Thanks but no thanks, Coach,” said Ichigo, grabbing up his towel and scrubbing at his hair. “I’m already in the Physics Club and the Computer Science program. I won’t be able to spend enough time in training.”

“Pity.” The coach waved Ichigo out and barked orders for the swim team to get their asses in gear. Ichigo nodded hellos to a few of the guys from the team that he knew as he entered the locker room to change.

 _Hey, you seein’ that Theo guy later_ _?_ Shirosaki asked out of the blue while Ichigo was pulling on his jeans.

The redhead rolled his eyes. _What do you want now?_

The succubus demon in his head snickered. _For you two to get it on_ _._ _Gotta say_ _,_ _he’s totally a big help in tearin’ down that shyness of yours_ _._ _Haven’t enjoyed myself this much in years_ _._ _Yum-my_ _._

 _I just had to invite a voyeur into my brain,_ Ichigo complained. _You will bloody well cease all commenting on my activities with Theo._

The succubus hummed a little ditty and Ichigo rolled his eyes. Inwardly though, he knew Shirosaki was not the only one who wanted to move faster, but that could just be his hormones speaking. He did wish having the demon let him sleep properly though; every night he was plagued by strange, drifting dreams. He tugged on a green-and-black shirt before glancing at his wristwatch. “Crap! I'm late!”

He grabbed his gym bag and dashed headlong out of the pool room. Eventually he located his friends who were sitting near a tree. The weather was getting colder, and Ichigo tugged his sweater on more firmly.

Xander slurped his drink noisily. “I say he's just plain selfish.”

“Maybe she's shy?” offered Buffy, spearing another bit of luncheon meat on her fork.

“I can't believe we've yet to meet her,” said Willow. “I mean, we're best friends, aren't we? So it's logical if he dates her after we've all okay-ed his choice.”

“Maybe that's what he didn't want to do,” said Xander sagely. “Maybe she's a delinquent and he knows we won't approve or something, so while they get all hot and heavy, we get left in the dark.”

“Who's left in the dark?” asked Ichigo as he joined them.

Buffy looked at him. “We are. About you and your girlfriend.”

“My girlfriend?” stammered Ichigo, blush starting to creep up his neck.

“Yep. The one who gave you the hickeys.” Buffy nudged the orange-haired boy. “Come on, spill. Who is she, Ichigo?”

“Um... change of topic. Please.” Ichigo's face reddened to the roots of his hair.

“Come on,” wheedled Buffy. “Don't leave us hanging. We wish to be unhung.”

Xander chewed and said, spraying bits of sandwich, “Is she cute?”

Willow added her persuasive non-verbal skills via her large eyes. Ichigo lowered his face and started eating, ignoring the prodding in his side as the other three attempted to pry out some sort of information.

“Are you ashamed of her?” asked Buffy abruptly.

“What? No!” Ichigo sputtered, almost choking. “Look, um, I'll introduce you guys when it's time. I swear I will, promise. Just... not now, okay?”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

_Maybe I should introduce them,_ thought Ichigo as he strolled down the street, holding two hot cups of coffee from the Expresso Pump.  _I mean, they're my friends, right? They're not gonna freak just because the 'girlfriend' who gave me hickeys is a guy, right? I can still hang out with them, right?_

Ichigo wished he knew for sure. He shouldered the door and pushed in. Theo was mulling over documents when the bell jangled Ichigo's arrival. The blond buried his head within his arms, evidently frustrated, but managed a half-smile when he saw who the visitor was.

“Bad time?” asked Ichigo, putting down the coffee.

“You are an angel in disguise,” sighed Theo and took a sip of the coffee. He smiled tiredly, propping his chin in his hand. “Bad time. Bill time. Half of these things I don't even know what they are.”

“Oh,” said Ichigo as he set down his bag beside Theo and drank carefully from his own cup. “I was kinda hoping to spend some time with ya.”

“Sorry, 'Chi,” said Theo, stretching and then reaching across to ruffle Ichigo's hair. “You're on your own for now.”

Though disappointed, Ichigo grinned crookedly. “Hey, no biggie. Just make sure you give me a call later, okay?”

“Yeah.” The two pressed their lips together quickly and then Ichigo picked his bag and coffee up. He wished Theo would at least see him to the door, but his boyfriend was too involved with the minutiae of retail to notice the flash of disappointment across Ichigo's face.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Urahara drove as quickly as he dared. The stupid Board and its stupid meetings and the stupid minutes which turned into stupid hours... The Physics teacher resisted the urge to floor the accelerator. As he drove down Main Street, he turned the corner too fast and collided with another car.

“Damn!” swore Urahara. He got out of the vehicle and hurried over, hoping the other guy wasn't too badly injured and would not sue. The blond man inside, probably in his early twenties, had a cut on his forehead, but seemed to be alright otherwise. Urahara rapped on the window. “Damn damn damn... hey there, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm uh, kind of dazed is all,” said the guy. He peered up and grimaced. “You ought to watch where you're driving.”

“I'm sorry, I was in a hurry to get home,” said Urahara. “You do have insurance, right?”

The guy clambered out of his vehicle and sat heavily on the curb after checking his car. The front was partially smashed. “I do. Just don't ask me anything complicated right now, like how many limbs I have. And why the hell the stupid airbag did not deploy.”

“How about your name?”

“Theodore. Most people call me Theo.” Theo waved a weak hand. “You better get home. If you were in a rush it must be something important.”

Urahara scratched his cheek, embarrassed. “I'll send you home first. Is there anyone to take care of that cut? Or the hospital? You might need stitches.”

Theo touched the sticky wound. “Doubt it, but I'd better check. It'd be great if you drop me at the Sunnydale Memorial.” he glanced up, eyes refocusing. “I think you need to go too – I'm not the only one hurt.”

“Hmm?” Urahara felt the wet on his cheek and brushed it, then hissing when he felt the sting. “Guess we both need medical attention.”

“Yeah, good idea.”

Urahara went to dial for two tow trucks and a cab to drive them to the hospital, hoping that the bills won't be too hefty.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Aizen examined the translations again. “The moon shall rise, and the dark moon also; the two shall devour... something something something.” The dark-haired vampire leaned back in his chair.

Hinamori Momo, nibbling on an apple (not for nutrition, she just liked the taste), tweaked a few spells. “The encrypting spells cast by Di An Hun were very complex,” she told Aizen. “I've unlocked the first layer but now there are phrases which change places every other day.”

“Maybe you just suck at decrypting?” said Kira snidely.

Irritated, Momo raised an eyebrow and a middle finger. “Suck this.”

Aizen tapped a knuckle on the girl's head. “Manners, Peaches. That was unladylike. Kira, watch your mouth.”

“Sorry.” “I'll be careful.”

When Gin entered the room with a tray of fruit, Aizen heaved an inner sigh of relief. Without Shuuhei and Nanao around, Kira and Momo got on each other's nerves on purpose. He supposed it was inevitable they had a healthy sense of sibling rivalry: Kira was Gin's first childe, while Momo was Aizen's. They were bickering again; Aizen was too annoyed to attempt to decipher what they were saying.

The silver-haired vampire walked silently across the thick carpet, ignoring the squabbling duo. “You look frazzled,” he said quietly. “The children wearing you down again?”

“I do wish you wouldn't send both Numbers and Nanao out together,” complained Aizen and rested his head on Gin's shoulder, inhaling the light fragrance Gin wore.

“Not my fault they work best as a team.” Gin plucked a grape out of the bunch and fed it to Aizen. “Also not my fault you have lousy child-rearing skills.”

“You're the one who said wanted children,” growled Aizen, nipping at Gin's ear.

The slender vampire chuckled. “You're the one sired Momo without asking me first.”

“And you're the one who picked Kira as retaliation.”

They mock-glared at each other. Gin leaned in and rubbed noses. “You're not regretting siring them, are you?”

“Of course not,” said the taller vampire. “Remember how they plundered and tore through China before the Boxer Rebellion? The carnage and the terror they left behind them...”

“Kira's slaying of his parish after he was turned...”

“Momo's slaughter of the orphanage after _she_ was turned...”

The two smiled tenderly into each other's eyes. “You,” said Aizen affectionately, “are a bad influence on all of us.”

“What can I say?” hummed Gin as he sauntered out again, breaking up Kira and Momo's fighting with a sharp backhand to both as he passed them. “I like children.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Ichigo was hard at work over his geography. So engrossed, in fact, that it was his growling stomach that told him he had yet to have dinner. Glancing up from the assignment he was scribbling, Ichigo was startled to realize it was nearly ten.

And Urahara had yet to come home.

“That is a really long meeting they're having,” mused Ichigo as he heated up the fish stew Urahara left in the fridge. He was slightly concerned: the blond man seldom came home late. Was he in danger?

_What's the worst that could happen?_ Ichigo thought idly.

_He meets with an underground demon cult that performs human sacrifices to their hell-god Ishtaroth by carving out their still-beating hearts. _

Ichigo screwed his eyes shut.  _Shirosaki, I did NOT need that._

The succubus demon chuckled darkly. _You asked_ _,_ _I answered_ _._

The door clicked open and Ichigo looked up. It was his guardian, appearing haggard and exhausted, and with a bandage on his right cheek. Ichigo jumped to his feet when he saw the dressed wound.

“Urahara, you okay? What happened?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just a small accident.” Urahara smiled faintly. “I'm going to turn in early after a shower. Don't stay up too late, alright?”

“You sure you're okay? You look kinda... beat-up,” said Ichigo.

Urahara ruffled Ichigo's orange hair. “I'm fine. Wake me up for school tomorrow.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Nanao examined the vial in her hand. “You are certain this is the blood sample of our target?”

“Yes,” said Shuuhei. He was preparing the other ingredients: cat's eyes to see into the dark, powdered moonstone to shed light, Calynthia powder to induce dreaming...

Momo's palms hovered over the Talisman of Endos. She breathed out languidly. “This thing is powerful. I can't believe Stark found it.”

“They are Wolfram and Hart,” commented Shuuhei abstractedly. “The ingredients are ready, Momo.”

“Thanks.” The petite vampire walked over to the altar set up for the ritual. “Here we go.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Jenny Calendar passed the crushed herbs to Urahara. “You really have to slow down,” she remarked. “How many stitches?”

“Three. Thanks for these,” said Urahara. “They'll really speed up the healing.”

The computer science teacher folded her arms. “I've been meaning to ask you something.”

“What?”

“How long have you been a practicing magic user?” asked the brunette.

Urahara frowned thoughtfully. “Since I was... ten, I think. Father was a mage and initiated me into the circles when I was ten. Cast my first levitation spell at my eleventh birthday party.”

“Wow.” Jenny was suitably impressed. “You must be at mage status now.”

“Me? Oh no,” laughed Urahara. “I stopped casting when I turned twenty-two. Now I try not to use magic directly unless I have no other recourse. But herbs and rituals are still fine.”

The dark-haired woman tilted her head. “Why did you stop?”

Urahara smiled. “Because if I didn't, I would never stop using magic again.” He waved a goodbye to Jenny and strolled out of the room, leaving her with her thoughts.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

The moon was big and round and romantic that night. Ichigo thought it would be the best place for him to tell Theo of his decision up at the local Makeout Point, but that was before he saw the ugly wound on Theo's brow. The older guy brushed it off as a superficial cut.

Ichigo gingerly touched the stitches on Theo's forehead. “What happened?”

“An older guy ran into me while I was starting my car,” said Theo, wincing. He wasn't in pain, but to have someone reaching for a wound... Also, it made Ichigo all protective, which was adorable in all sorts of ways. “I hit my head on the steering wheel and hence, gash. The airbag was defective though; I'm thinking of suing the car dealer.”

“At least it's only four stitches,” soothed Ichigo. “Who was the idiot who ran into you anyway?”

“A man called Urahara Kisuke,” said Theo.

“U-urahara?”

At the redhead's wide-eyed stare, Theo laughed. “I won't tell him you called him an idiot.”

That was not really Ichigo's concern. After all, Ichigo had talked about Urahara to Theo before (well, complained, mostly, but Theo knew of Urahara though not vice versa). It did mean that Urahara and Theo would have something to chat about when Ichigo finally introduced Theo to the older blond. Hopefully Theo left a good impression: despite the alteration of Ichigo and Urahara's relationship, Ichigo did value the older man's opinion.

Theo was looking at him oddly. “What is it?”

“Um,” Ichigo began, not certain how to phrase the rest of his statement. “Theo... I want to, uh... I want to introduce you to my friends.”

The older male appeared to understand Ichigo's implied meaning. He took the redheaded teenager's hands. “You sure about this? I don't mind being just a friend.”

“I do.” Ichigo lowered his gaze. “It's not fair to you, or to my friends, if I have to lie about your status. And... and I want them to like you, and you to like them. It's important to me that the people in my life know how much they all mean to me.”

“I never figured you for a sensitive guy,” teased Theo, but he gentled his tone when he saw Ichigo's expression darken. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, not really,” said Ichigo. He forced the bitter taste back down his throat. “I... remembered something, that's all.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Late Halloween Night_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

“Both?” asked Urahara quietly.

“Both,” replied Ichigo. He tried to mask the pain like he did earlier with Theo, but when Urahara stroked his hair back from his face Ichigo crumbled. The tears clawed their way out and the redhead folded over, hugging his middle, his body shaking with grief. “Both, Urahara. All. I've lost all of them now. I'm alone, I'm alone now, Urahara. I've never even told them-” the sobs were rendering the words practically unintelligible “I've never told them. I've never told them, not once. And now they're all gone.”

Urahara didn't need Ichigo to say what he did not tell them. The blond teacher cradled the teenager's torso, soothing him with pats on his back, never saying a single word.

He understood, all too well.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Theo sighed. “If you figured you're ready, then by all means, Chi.”

“Then, if you could come by the Bronze tomorrow night, eight-thirty?” Ichigo perked up and smiled.

“No problem,” grinned Theo. He then reached into his backpack and pulled out a slim parcel. “This is for you, by the way.”

“What is it?”

Theo motioned for Ichigo to open the gift and he did, drawing out a slim book. “Haiku?”

“Mm-hmm. Saw it on the supplier's list, thought I'd get one for you.”

Ichigo half-frowned. “Do I look like the type of person who reads poetry, Theo?”

“No. That's why I got you a _thin_ book of _short_ poems,” said Theo, bopping Ichigo on the head. The teenager bared his teeth in a growl before placing the book in his bag and tossing it under his seat. Theo tugged Ichigo closer. “Tomorrow is the big day, huh.”

“What if I lose my nerve?” asked Ichigo, snuggling closer to his boyfriend.

“I'll be there as a friend then. There's no rush, Chi.”

“They won't hate me, right?”

“Don't think so.” Theo rubbed his nose along the rim of Ichigo's ear. “If they do, you've still got me, and Mr Urahara.” His hug tightened and Ichigo melted into the embrace, liking how it felt to be pressed into a warm body.

This was pretty normal; Ichigo had not had much taste of normal, and this was nice. Except he was a guy, and Theo was a guy and older (not older like Urahara older, just older older) and more experienced and more handsome... and a guy who found Ichigo attractive.

Ichigo tried to keep his moans soft when Theo's hands began wandering under Ichigo's shirt. Theo's hands were cold over Ichigo's warm belly and the younger male flinched from the touches at first, but soon the hands warmed up and the redhead was leaning into to caresses, his face buried in Theo's neck and breathing heavily. At least their privacy was pretty assured, thought Ichigo muzzily, arms locking about Theo's neck. As the blond moved his lips to capture Ichigo's, Ichigo's breath caught. An abrupt prick under his thigh made him jerk upright, hitting Theo's nose.

“Oh! Sorry,” apologized Ichigo, while rubbing the bottom of his left thigh. Then he scowled at the seat. “Something pricked me.”

“Maybe there's a pin or something,” said Theo, cautiously rubbing his nose. “Feel for it carefully, will you?”

Ichigo prodded the area gingerly but found nothing. It was infuriating: just as they were getting into a cozy huddle, he had to be distracted by some non-existent needle! Theo apparently shared the same sentiment and pulled Ichigo back into his arms.

“Forget it,” he drawled. “Back to what we were doing...”

 

_XxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_1902, small village near Kagoshima_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxX_

 

Kira was cold, hungry, and partially delirious from lack of sleep. Images swam before his eyes, images of red, red blood and dead corpses coming to life. And every day, the Devil came, all smiles and soft touches and gentle words, coaxing Kira to give in.

“Let me have you, Kira,” it would whisper in his ear. “I can show you riches beyond your ken, worlds beyond your imagination. Give yourself to me.”

“No,” Kira would utter.

Again and again it would come, with different offers. And Kira would turn each one down.

He could barely see now, and hunger had become a constant. The thin blanket offered scant warmth, but Kira huddled into it and prayed, broken snatches of prayer and incoherent phrases half-remembered in his daze. The one thing that truly sustained him was his Father in heaven, who had said that suffering was redemptive. The Lord God would see that Kira was denying the Devil and deliver him.

Soon.

Soon.

And the Devil walked in, resplendent in velvet and silk. He wore red, as was his wont, and hunkered before Kira.

“My love,” it said, its voice dripping thick honey. “Come and see. See what your denials have wrought.”

Kira could not have possibly fought against the Devil's grip; it crushed his wrist bones together as it yanked Kira after it. The young priest cried out in pain, and then in terror.

Tall crucifixes had been stood in the front yard. Half a dozen, maybe eight or nine even, all complete with grotesque imitations of Lord Jesus' passion. Men and women and children, bellies sliced open and their necks and heads festooned with gory wreaths. Kira swooned and fell back into the Devil's arms.

“Because of your denial,” purred the silver-haired Devil, “these people have paid. Your Father is watching you, Kira. These innocent souls died because of your selfishness. If you were not so selfish as to keep your soul untainted, they would not have died.” The Devil's mouth was at his ear now, and Kira stared blankly at the corpses nailed to the blasphemous parodies of Christ. “Their blood is on your hands, Kira. Because you deny me, they suffer. Because you would not accept your fate, they die.”

“Our Father Lord in Heaven, hallowed be Thy name...” mumbled Kira, his mind regressing to the first prayer he ever learned. Kira's muttered prayer was jumbled up, fragments mixed together and repeated. “Lead us not into temptation... deliver us from evil...”

“... but your duty is to direct evil away from the flock, is it not?” cooed the Devil in his low, melodious voice. “Lead temptation from them.”

“... your will be done here on earth...”

“His will is for you to die on their behalf, Kira,” crooned the Devil, hot tongue flicking over the priest's cheek. “Do you reject his will?”

“He is watching,” murmured Kira. He turned in the Devil's arms and gazed blankly at its blue-green eyes. “He is watching. I cannot reject his will – he is watching.”

The Devil smiled and stroked Kira's cheek. “Yes, he is.”

“He will deliver me from your clutches,” Kira told the Devil firmly, and his fingers clutched the Devil's sleeve. “As He delivered Isaac from Abraham's knife... He will provide. He will save me. As He saved... as He saved the Israelites from Egypt, as He delivers Daniel from the lions...” The priest's voice grew weaker. “He will... He will save me... won't he?”

The Devil pressed his smiling mouth to Kira's feverish brow. “I will bring you to where He is... and let us see if he will save you, Father Kira.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

“Ichigo?” Urahara had dressed and breakfast was ready. He rapped on the door. “Ichigo, time for school.”

There was no response. That was strange: the redhead wasn't someone who liked to loll about in bed, even on stormy evenings and there was nothing better to do. Urahara deliberated and then pushed the door open.

Ichigo was asleep, the blankets twisted about his torso. There was a thin line of drool edging from the corner of Ichigo's mouth to the pillow. The alarm was beeping madly and Urahara shut it off.

“All right, Ichigo, wake up already,” said the teacher, shaking the redhead gently. Ichigo's head lolled and the gentle snoring continued, but Ichigo did not wake. Urahara leaned down and shook Ichigo more roughly. “Wake up.”

Ichigo rolled out of bed... and continued sleeping.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Giles stared at the sleeping Ichigo. Urahara had cleaned up the drool and made Ichigo more comfortable on his bed, but found no way to wake him up. The Watcher had lugged the relevant volumes on sleeping sickness and spells over to the apartment, but neither men knew where to start.

“Last night, was he behaving erratically or was he more fatigued than usual?” asked Giles.

Urahara ran a hand through scruffy blond hair. “No. He came back late from a date, and then went to bed.”

“Who was his date?” asked Giles. “Maybe she would have some clue as to what happened. Or perhaps she is the clue.”

Urahara nibbled his lower lip. “I don't know who he went out with,” he admitted. “Ichigo's always been very private about such things. I'll look through his stuff, maybe I can find a clue.”

“I'll ask Buffy and the rest to help,” said the librarian, pushing up his spectacles. “They're probably more aware of how Ichigo spends his leisure.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

It was a medium-sized room, filled with shelves and cupboards and, as an afterthought, a bed in a corner. Spell paraphernalia littered the surfaces, while grimoires and comics stood side by side.

 

“ _Alright,” said Ichigo, looking about him. “This is not my room. Where the hell is this place?”_

“ _Beats me ,” yawned Shirosaki. _

_Something about the succubus demon's tone didn't sit well with Ichigo. Also, the demon was sitting right beside him, when it should be in Ichigo's mind. The redhead grabbed the demon by its throat. “Truth, please.”_

“ _Why bother asking when the answer's coming?” inquired Shirosaki. His golden-and-black gaze fell to the floor before the lids lowered. “ Right about... now.”_

_The door slammed open and shut. A young boy stormed in. He had pale blond hair and piercing gray eyes, and a scowl that appeared to declare his enmity with the rest of the world. He also looked very familiar._

_Ichigo stared, gaping. “U-urahara?”_

_Shirosaki let out a snort of derision. “ Bingo. This is Urahara at sixteen.”_

 

“Come out of that room right now!” someone from outside the room yelled.

The teenage boy shouted right back, “Make me!”

“Don't you take that tone with-”

“Don't you threaten me, father! There is _nothing_ you can use to threaten me!” screamed Urahara at the door. “I know everything you taught me and more, remember?”

Silence fell like an anvil.

 

“ _Are you certain that is Urahara, Shirosaki?” asked Ichigo, awed and a little intimidated._

“ _See for yourself and tell me if it is him ,” said Shirosaki lazily. “I remember this day though. Eventful day.”_

 

Urahara began ripping out books from the shelves, most of them ending on the floor and a couple on the bed. Then he grabbed a handful of trinkets and smacked them into a sacred circle.

“My offerings,” he said shortly. “Where are you?”

“... _here_ _._ _What's with the rush to summon me anyway_ _?_ ” A pale gray form shimmered into existence on the bed. Shirosaki grinned lasciviously. “ _You must really want something from me_.”

 

_Ichigo stared at the apparition on the bed and then at the succubus demon on his right. “You?”_

“ _Me ,” answered Shirosaki, its eyes fixed on the scene before him._

 

Urahara grabbed the demon and pulled it out of the circle and into his arms. “You know very well why,” he snarled, and locked his mouth on the demon's. Shirosaki's slim arms reached around Urahara and squeezed; the blond's immediate reaction was to toss the succubus demon onto the bed and joined it.

 

_Shirosaki observed the scene with a wry grin. “ This was three weeks after his mother finalized the divorce papers. He wanted to go with her; his father locked him up and this was the day he found out his mother already had another child from her lover.” The demon smiled unpleasantly, its wide grin malicious. “Poor boy. The one he loves didn't want him. The one he hated won't let him go.”_

_Ichigo shut his eyes and breathed out slowly. “Why are we here in his memory then?”_

“ _This isn't his memory , this is mine,” answered Shirosaki testily. “Obviously some-”_

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

“-spell was cast to put him into deep sleep,” said Jenny, prying open one of Ichigo's eyelids. The pupils responded normally but other than that, Ichigo was blissfully dreaming. Perhaps not that blissful: the boy's scowl had deepened and a twitch began under his right eye.

Urahara was pacing the ward. He had sent Ichigo to the hospital when he couldn't wake the boy, but initial scans showed nothing wrong. Ichigo's blood was still in tests. While waiting for the medical results, Urahara went on the mystical tack.

“There has to be something that reveals the spell being cast,” he snapped, shutting the book he was referring to and throwing it into the pile on the armchair in the room. He had been reading for the entire day and attempted a number of rites. “It can't be untraceable!”

“You're tried the trance?”

“Yes. All I saw was a pink cloud hovering over Ichigo. That's not a recognized signature and it's scattered – I can't track it to the source.” Urahara scrubbed his face with his dry hands. “Gods, what if he never wakes up?”

There was a knock on the door. Urahara went to open it. Giles entered the ward with the Slayer and the other teenagers in tow.

Willow was the first to speak. “What happened to Ichigo?”

“If I knew, I would be doing something useful and you wouldn't have to come,” said Urahara, a shade sharply. Then he softened. “I tried to wake him since this morning. He's fast asleep. The sleep patterns are of REM sleep – I don't know what it will take to wake him.”

“Cold water?” asked Xander. “Maybe a shock to his system would get his engine going.”

The teacher sank to the armchair. “I tried ice, the loudest alarm I could find, coffee... nothing.”

Buffy folded her arms thoughtfully. “Why were you here to wake him this morning?”

Urahara glanced up at the Slayer, impressed that she caught the fine detail. “Ichigo is my ward. We stay together in the same apartment.”

“Why didn't we know of this before?” demanded Buffy.

“Because it has nothing to do with you,” retorted Jenny Calendar. She crossed her arms too, mimicking Buffy's stance. “Right now, our concern is Ichigo. He's in a magical coma and we have no clue how to wake him. You three know him better than we do – except perhaps for Urahara – and we'd appreciate it if you could tell us who he hangs out with, besides you three.”

Xander raised a hand. “He has a girlfriend, but we don't know who she is.”

“Yes,” Willow piped in, “he's been marked with, um... hickeys... the past couple of weeks and sometimes when we call we can't get through.”

Giles nudged his glasses up his nose. “And he has never once mentioned who he's seeing?”

The three students shook their heads. Xander swung his arms, thinking over possibilities. “Ichigo seldom talked about girls. He hung out mostly with us, and some of the Physics Club guys... that's about it. It's not like he's gunning for Homecoming King and running the popularity stakes.”

“Yeah,” piped in Willow. “He's almost always with us, except after school some days. But then we would meet at the Bronze or call each other on the phone.”

Buffy frowned. “Wait. Bronze. There was this time he left the Bronze without us. The night we met that Spike fella? Who was the person Ichigo left with? I keep thinking Leo, but I know that's not the name.”

“Theo!” yelped Willow.

“Gesundheit,” said Xander, though with less good humor than usual.

Willow rolled her eyes at her best friend. “Theo. Theo Castell? Owner of Inkers. That's the guy the bouncer said left with Ichigo.”

Urahara was startled. “Theo Castell? You sure about this?”

“You know him?” asked Giles.

“I crashed into his car the night before.”

Jenny Calendar was dubious. “That was coincidental.”

“Whatever it is,” said Buffy, grabbing her coat, “we have to get to the bottom of it. Willow, you're better at research, so stay and help Giles. Xander, you're with me. Urahara, do you want to come along?”

“I'll drive,” said the blond teacher.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

_They were still in Urahara's room. Ichigo sighed. “Can't you remember someplace else?”_

“ _I was summoned from the ether and given shape here ,” said Shirosaki. “This is all I knew of the world until much later, when he ended the pact.” There was a strange gleam in the demon's eyes. Ichigo supposed it could be nostalgia. “I was formless and drifting along in the ether, unknown and unheeded, and then there came the sweetest nectar of magic. Dark magic, borne of pain and blood and loneliness and madness. And I was created.”_

“ _You mean, Urahara_ made _you?” asked Ichigo, incredulous._

“ _Yes.”_

“ _Why?”_

“ _How would I know?  I'm not human enough to understand these things.”_

 

The sixteen-year-old Urahara slammed the door shut and flopped onto the bed. His hair was longer than it was now and as messed-up as ever. The usual good-natured grin Ichigo saw on that pale face was not present. What was in place was a scowl. The current Urahara's warm gray eyes at sixteen were cold and brittle, like flint.

“Shiro,” said Urahara, half-sitting up in bed. “Come here.”

The succubus demon shimmered into existence, its head tilted coyly. “ _Yes_?”

The blond grabbed the succubus demon and flipped it under him. “Am I important to you, Shiro?”

“ _Why do you ask_?”

“Answer me!”

“ _Yes_ ,” said Shirosaki and arched up to kiss the tip of Urahara's nose. “ _You are my summoner and you're bound to me_ _,_ _and I to you_ _._ ”

“So you can't leave unless I order you, right?”

“ _That's right_.”

“Not even if I hurt you?”

“ _Not even_.”

Urahara leaned in and bit down harshly on side of the demon's neck and it shrieked, half in pleasure, half in agony. The blond then licked the bite and trailed his tongue to Shirosaki's earlobe, sucking at it gently.

“Not even if I fuck you?”

Shirosaki moaned and arched into Urahara's body. “ _You already did_.”

“Answer me,” the blond teenager commanded again.

“ _Not even_.”

Urahara smiled. There was no gladness in that smile, no humor. “That's right.” He kissed Shirosaki roughly. “That's because you're my whore. You're mine, entirely. And no one can take you from me.”

 

_Ichigo put his hands over his ears and stared out the sole window in the room, unwilling to listen to the grunts and creaks on the bed behind him. As he sank to the floor, squeezing his eyes shut, he heard Shirosaki – the Shirosaki with him – chortle loudly._

“ _That is the Urahara I know and worshiped , Ichigo,” it sneered. “Such an excellent character for captaincy, isn't he? That is the Urahara who summoned me and told me to possess you, to keep you from madness.” Shirosaki licked his lips. "He will do anything to get what he wants.”_

_Ichigo bit his upper lip. “This was a long time ago. He's different now.”_

“ _Stripes and leopards , Ichigo. No matter how much time passes, people are selfish at the core.”_

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_1902, small village near Kagoshima_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Kira stared blankly at the ceiling. Above the ceiling was the thatched roof. Above the thatched roof were clouds, and then the sky, and then moon and stars and sun wheeling above him like vultures. And above the carrion celestial bodies, resided the angels. And above the angels was God.

Maybe there were too many layers. That was probably why his prayers weren't heard. Maybe a cloud blocked it, or the sun incinerated it.

Or maybe He just wanted to watch.

Kira could no longer feel his legs, nor his back. He had been taken roughly each time, and each time his voice would change as he pleaded for salvation from such torture. The Devil had been careful to pleasure Kira first, and then threw him from the heights of pleasure to the abyss of pain. Again and again Kira cried out to his Father in heaven. Again and again he was left alone to suffer.

Jesus stared down at Kira's naked, broken form below his feet. Below the foot of the cross Kira sprawled, like a naked worm. His eyes stared down. Probably they were blinded by the blood that flowed from his eyes. Kira would never know. But Jesus, nailed to the cross, had watched, only watched.

Kira's lips moved.

The Devil leaned down, his silver hair dusting Kira's face. “What is it, my love?”

“Why do they watch this?” whispered Kira. “Am I not shamed enough?”

“They watch because that is all they do, my love,” cooed the Devil. “They will not smite me -they have given me the world to dominate.”

“But I am of His flock,” murmured Kira, tears rolling out of staring eyes and wetting his golden hair spread like a halo below his head, and then he began to hum softly. “The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want...”

“And you are but one lamb out for the wolf so that many lambs can be saved.” The Devil caressed Kira's abdomen. “Why should he be bothered about one out of so many? It's more practical to sacrifice one so the others will be saved.”

“Practical...” Kira's lips and tongue stuck together. The Devil dripped some water onto cracked lips. “... do they not care? Do they not love?”

“They do love,” said the Devil, “but only on their terms.”

Kira's eyes stared blankly overhead. “I gave myself over.”

“And they do not care one jot for your sacrifice.” The Devil kissed Kira gently. “They have not come to save you.”

Kira blinked. “You will kill the others?” he asked timidly, like a child seeking reassurance.

“No,” answered the Devil. “Because I do not just watch. I want more.”

“What do you want?” inquired Kira, still in the same innocent tone.

“You know what I desire,” said the Devil. “Can I have it?”

The priest blinked slowly, staring up at the ceiling, then gazing at the Savior's face. And then he beamed at the silver-haired, smiling Devil. “Take it. They will not mind losing a tainted member of the flock.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

“So what are we gonna say to this Theo guy?” Xander asked Buffy as they sat in the backseat.

Buffy frowned. “Good point.” She sat forward and asked Urahara. “What should we say?”

“Let me handle it,” said the physics teacher. He focused on driving the rental car. It was quite different from his usual Toyota, but it would have to do since his was still in the shop. “We've spoken before, so it won't be too abrupt.”

The two teens followed Urahara's lead and entered the bookstore. There was a small crowd, all milling about the legal thrillers section as John Grisham's latest releases were on sale. A pale blond young man was busy at the cashier's till and two other youths, all appearing to be in their early twenties, assisted in unpacking books and seeing to customers' needs. Urahara maneuvered his was past the Grisham fans and found himself at the counter.

“Theo Castell?” said Urahara, discreetly reading Theo's aura. A normal one with occasional flares of bright tangerine and light green – Theo was not the spellcaster.

Looking rather harassed by the line that was at the till, Theo glanced quickly at Urahara, Xander and Buffy, then frowned. “Can I help you?”

“I'm Urahara Kisuke, from the other night when I rammed my car into yours.” said the teacher. “And also Ichigo's legal guardian.”

Theo focused. “Oh! I am so sorry, but... tell you what, wait until I'm done with the cash register and I'll be with you.”

“We need to talk to you about Ichigo,” cut in Buffy.

“Ichigo?” Theo paused, a fifty-dollar note in his hand. “What about Ichigo? Kienan! Take my place. Did something happen to him? Is he alright?”

Xander tugged on his right earlobe. “He's... he's at the hospital. If you can come with us to see him?”

“What happened to him?” demanded Theo urgently.

“He's stable,” said Urahara, calming the young man down. “But we need to ask you some stuff.”

The Slayer narrowed her eyes. “You seem very concerned.”

“Of course I am! Ichigo is-” Theo caught himself, but there was no doubt left in any of the three visitors' minds that the shopkeeper and Ichigo were not just friends.

Urahara nodded. “Can your assistants mind the store for the rest of the day?”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

_Even with his back to the bed, Ichigo had his eyes resolutely shut. “Did you two do_ nothing  _else?”_

“ _He was eighteen , in an unhappy family, and with that attitude of his do you think he had any friends?” scoffed Shirosaki. The demon was probably staring avidly at the lewd activities taking place and would be munching on popcorn, if there was popcorn available._

 

Shirosaki screamed and the thumps on the bed were remarkably loud.

“Father will hear if you don't keep it down,” commented Urahara breathlessly after some minutes. He was eighteen now, a little broader across the shoulders, and sported multiple piercings all over.

The succubus snarled, “ _If you won't pound into my ass that strongly_...”

“You have a tight ass, is that my fault?” growled Urahara.

 

_Shirosaki nudged Ichigo. “ It's over. Prudes can watch now.”_

“ _I'm NOT a prude. You two just – do it too often.”_

_The succubus demon stretched, showing off its arms. “ I ain't complaining.”_

 

“ _Well_ , _yeah_ ,” said Shirosaki. “ _You the one who made me_.”

Anyone would be able to hear the self-satisfied smirk in Urahara's tone. “I am a fucking genius.”

“ _You're just dyin' for me to say that you're a genius at fucking_ _,_ _aren'cha_?”

Urahara swung off the bed. “Doesn't matter anyway; the old man's suckin' up to some major domo of the underworld set. Like all those demon patrons are any good anyway when it comes to fighting them. Makes me sick to think he can even be called a shinigami.”

Shirosaki slunk around to loop his arms about Urahara. “ _You sound like you don't like demons_ _.”_

“I don't,” said Urahara, pulling on pants. “Demons are disgusting.”

 

_Ichigo didn't miss the subtle hardening of the succubus demon's jaw._

 

“ _But_... _I'm a demon too_ ,” said Shirosaki, sounding a little hurt.

The blond didn't even look back. “I never said you weren't.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Giles and Willow looked up immediately when the door opened.

“Buffy?” asked Willow. “Did you find – Oh. Hi.”

Theo didn't acknowledge the greeting. Urahara led the way and the younger blond followed inside.

Xander stopped in the waiting room and sat beside Willow. “You were right, and I'm sorry I doubted you.”

Baffled, Giles asked, “What was that about?”

“I had some suspicions about Ichigo some time ago,” admitted Willow. “The way he and, um... he and Urahara interacted? Especially when they both got turned into vampires. So, uh, with Theo here I guess-”

“-the guess is solid,” finished Xander. He rocked in his seat. “I'm not sure how to face him afterwards.”

“It's gonna be strange,” Buffy concurred as she joined them. She settled for leaning on the wall. “That Theo guy's just sitting there, holding Ichigo's hand. It's kind of, I dunno, touching, if they weren't, y'know, actually touching.”

The Watcher changed his book for another volume. “You can tell him how uncomfortable you all feel when he wakes up. I've located something on sleeping spells, but there are some publications back at the library that I will need to isolate the causative agents. I think we will need a blood sample and Willow to do the, uh, web searching thing. Xander will stay here. I don't think Urahara is in any condition to do anything more than watch Ichigo; that Theo person, I've yet to size him up so he won't be responsible for keeping us informed; Jenny is coming with us, we'll need her spellcasting abilities to augment mine.”

“What do I do?” asked Buffy.

“Trawl the streets. Ask Angel if he's heard anything about... possible enemies who have it in for Ichigo. Or maybe Urahara. Or perhaps purchased some sleep-inducing spell items.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Inside the ward, Urahara wasn't sure what he was feeling. Theo had taken a seat beside Ichigo, one hand cupping the redhead's cheek, the other holding his hand.

“Chi, wake up,” crooned Theo in a low voice.

The band around Urahara's heart tightened. Hearing a pet name given to Ichigo – who must have liked it, there was no way the teen would have put up with it otherwise – caused a sour taste to rise in the back of Urahara's throat.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

_Shirosaki had folded his arms. “ You shouldn't miss this one.”_

_Ichigo drummed his fingers on the wall. “At least there is a change of scenery.”_

 

Urahara grinned at the older man who held an extendable spear. “So? Points outta ten.”

“Four.”

“Four? Oh come on Kaien, that was totally an eleven! I incinerated the vamp!”

The dark-haired man called Kaien raised an eyebrow. “You rely too much on magic, Kisuke-kun. If you don't break that nasty habit, you're going to find yourself wanting the thrill of it far more than using it as a means to achieve an aim.”

 

“ _Kaien?” Ichigo felt his blood run cold. “Is that man Shiba Kaien?”_

_Shirosaki looked at him curiously. “ What of it? You can't possibly know him; he died before your time.”_

“ _Dad said... dad always said I resembled him,” murmured Ichigo. He studied that older man again: there was a definite resemblance about the jawline, he supposed, and that shock of spiky hair, only Ichigo's wasn't long and tied in the back in a ponytail. He also didn't miss the way Urahara looked at Kaien._

 

“Kisuke-kun,” said Kaien, “you wanna come over tonight?”

“Why?” asked Urahara nonchalantly, though there was an eagerness about his half-smile.

Kaien grinned. “The wife's making steamboat. Thought you might like some proper food instead of those takeout meals you keep buying.”

The eagerness cooled off immediately. “That's fine, taichou. I don't want to impose on your cozy twosome anyway,” teased Urahara, the humor now restricted to his voice and lacking from his eyes.

Kaien didn't notice. “That's thoughtful o' ya. I'll see you at the house tomorrow? More training before we put you in the field.”

“Fine. Bye bye.”

 

_How could he not notice? Ichigo's thoughts screamed at him. Look at him, Kaien! Look at the droop of his shoulders, look at the dull gaze, look at the weak smile. Look at him!_

 

After the older brunet left, Urahara slammed a fist into the wall, and then kept punching into it before he flattened both palms and muttered under his breath.

Shirosaki appeared on cue. “ _What is it_ _?_ ” It looked about him and grinned. “ _This is the first time you've summoned me outside of your room_ _-_ ” Whatever else it wanted to say was cut off when Urahara grabbed it and smashed it into the wall, kissing it fiercely and forcefully.

“You can shape-shift, right?” he hissed. “If I hold a picture in my head, can you become him?”

“ _I suppose I can_ _,_ ” agreed the succubus demon, a tad reluctantly.

Urahara pressed his forehead to Shirosaki's. “Today, you can take me.”

“ _Wh-what_ _?_ _You mean_ _..._ ”

“I mean, you can be an incubus today. As often as you want. Wherever you want. However you want. Just become the person I see in my head, right now.”

 

_Ichigo tore his gaze away as the Shirosaki of the memories altered its shape and became Shiba Kaien._

_The Shirosaki beside Ichigo was observing the scene dispassionately. “ He had run away from home by then. His father told Kaien to take care of him, but until senior Urahara's death, they never made up.”_

“ _And Kaien never knew?”_

_Shirosaki smirked._

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

The scrying spell fizzled out. Jenny Calendar sighed. “It was worth a shot,” she defended herself from Giles' steady stare.

“I never said it wasn't,” said Giles. “But this only confirms that whatever is affecting Ichigo is magical, not medical.”

Willow hurried up. “There is something called calynthia mentioned repeatedly. Maybe it got into Ichigo's system?”

“Blessed Lady Calynthia, bringer of sleep; thy kisses lead men to Morpheus's keep, ” quoted the brunette teacher. “This is an old rhyme from the Book of Morwen. I suppose calynthia is one of the ingredients in causing Ichigo's, uh, coma.”

“Calynthia by itself is not so potent as to resist scrying or the rites Urahara had performed,” said Giles. “Something is forming a barrier and locking Ichigo's mind within a shell. To break that shell forcefully might cause worse damage, if not shatter his mind entirely.”

Willow shifted. “So... even if we have an antidote to this calynthia thingy, we still have a mental shell to bring down.”

“If possible we need to break the shell first, before we undo the hold of calynthia,” answered Giles. He whirled around and ran up to the stacks. “But it won't hurt to prepare the antidote first. Page Urahara at the hospital; there may be some clues in his house. Some traces of calynthia.”

“I'll drive him from the hospital,” she said, pulling on her coat.

Willow returned to the books, now diligently looking for information on mental shielding.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Buffy and Angel strode into the Fish Tank. Some patrons knew trouble when they saw it, and they skedaddled pronto. The Slayer went up to the bartender. “We need information.”

“I need a yacht and a million dollars,” smiled the bartender weakly. “Who's giving me that?”

Angel joined Buffy at the bar. “I need a few pints of fresh human blood. Who's not giving me that?”

“Man,” whined the barkeep. “You guys keep coming, I ain't gonna have no customers left.”

“Then tell us what you know and we'll leave and you can heave a sigh of relief.” Buffy sniffed. “Or maybe just heave.”

“About what?” muttered the barkeep.

“Sleepy stuff,” said Buffy. “Stuff that make people sleep – and not wake up.”

The weaselly man glanced left and right, before leaning forward. “Punch me.”

“What?”

The bartender rolled his eyes and cued Angel, who obliged with a quick jab to the man's nose. The bartender yelped and shook his head. “Ow! Man, that smarts.”

“Now spill,” said Buffy.

“Word is, there's a new gang set up in town. Southern side. Powerful, old, foreign. They been killing a lot, but smothered all reports of it to keep from, y'know, getting your attention. They seem to have it in for a couple of Japs here in town, but I don't know who those might be.”

Buffy narrowed her eyes. “When you say killing a lot...”

“I mean the clearing of a movie theater. I mean the clean sweep of the minigolf course. I mean a bunch of preteens disappearing in a snap. A lot.”

Angel grabbed the keep's collar. “And you tell us now?”

“Hey, man, I keep to myself unless there's something in it fer me, you know?' stammered the bartender. “If they got that kinda power to shut the families _and_ police _and_ media up, one sole man like me ain't gonna go flappin' my gums. I can tell you now cos' you're here threatening me. They don't fault that kinda thing, y'know? Man gotta watch how the game is played.”

Buffy was disgusted. “Where is this gang holing up?”

“I have no idea. South neighborhood is all I know. I swear it,” said the man.

Angel let go. “Come on Buffy. There isn't much else we can find out.”

“Let's head south, see where this gang is.”

While the Slayer walked ahead, Angel halted. “I don't think that's a good idea.”

“What?” The blonde was flabbergasted. “My friend is in a coma. If they have anything to do with it-”

“-we are unarmed, and if they are as powerful as that, then we'll need serious firepower.” The vampire stuffed his hands in his pockets. “But if we just want to wake him, then we ought to find magic users. Someone who is powerful and unafraid of vampires.”

“Alright then,” snapped Buffy. “Anyone in mind?”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Urahara entered the house after kicking off his shoes. Jenny pulled hers off and followed. They began rummaging through Ichigo's room, unearthing week-old potato chips, bunched up socks and underwear, an April issue of _Playboy_ that was gathering dust under Ichigo's bed, and nothing else.

“There has to be something,” Urahara said firmly, if a little desperately. He hadn't questioned Giles' or Jenny's assumptions about calynthia, but had insisted the computer science teacher drove faster than the car could handle to get to the house.

“His bag?” asked Jenny. It was the only place neither of them had searched.

Urahara tipped the contents out of the satchel. Notebooks and stationery tumbled out, along with a new book, a disc player, some crumpled paper and-

“Bingo,” said Urahara grimly.

Yellow powder drifted slowly from the bag. All the other things in Ichigo's bag were lightly dusted with it. After a trip to the kitchen, Urahara took a piece of tissue from the bedside table and carefully lifted a touch of yellow dust and placed it in a Ziplock bag.

“These should be tested,” said Jenny.

“After I deal with this,” said Urahara. He took the corners of the blanket and, without disturbing the items in the center of the bed, wrapped the contents of Ichigo's bag into a large bundle.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

_With every punch Ichigo winced. He stared, in morbid reluctance, at Shirosaki who was watching events unfold. “Why do you let him treat you like this?” he asked._

“ _Because he made me ,” answered the demon. “And any touch from him is better than none.”_

 

Twenty-one-year-old Urahara stood over the cowering succubus demon. “Don't ever question my motives again, is that clear?”

Shirosaki wiped the blood from its lower lip.

The blond kicked it again and roared, “Is that clear?”

Still no answer. Urahara yanked it up by its hair and screamed into its face. “Get into that face. Now. Now!”

“No,” said Shirosaki. “I don't want to.”

“Who gives a flying ass what you want?” shouted Urahara, slamming the succubus demon into the wall. “Turn into him. Now! NOW!!”

When the succubus demon refused, the blond began shaking its thin shoulders, every shake knocking its head into the wall until its knees buckled and it stumbled into Urahara's arms.

“Turn into him, Shiro,” begged Urahara. “Turn into him, please. I have to see his face, Shiro. Please. Please.”

Shirosaki blinked its golden eyes at Urahara. “Call my name again.”

“Shirosaki,” whispered Urahara. “Shiro, please. Just turn into him. I'm sorry I hit you. I wouldn't have hit you if you hadn't kept refusing. Please let me see his face, Shiro.”

 

_Ichigo felt his cheeks grow damp as the succubus demon nodded and then took on the form of Kaien. “Shirosaki, you are such a fool.”_

“ _I was ,” agreed Shirosaki. “But you have no idea how it feels to be owned. How it feels to be acknowledged by your creator.”_

“ _He loved this Kaien person, didn't he?”_

“ _Absolutely.  But Kaien was married, and his wife was also shinigami.” Shirosaki glanced at Ichigo. “You do look a lot like Kaien.”_

“ _Doesn't explain why he's so violent this time round,” said Ichigo, ignoring the last comment._

_Shirosaki chuckled and pointed at the calendar and clock on the wall. “ At this moment, Kaien is in the hospital with three shots to his torso. Urahara has been locked up by all his team because Urahara senior thought the willful son would do something stupid, like payback. And the room is sealed magically, so no one could get out.”_

“ _And... Kaien died?”_

“ _Not yet.” Shirosaki stared at the wall clock. “ In four days' time he will.”_

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

“I have it,” said Giles, remarkably pleased with himself. “The Talisman of Endos. It wards away all intrusion into any mind, be the person aware or unaware of such protection.”

Willow brightened. “If we locate the talisman-”

“-we remove the shield,” completed Jenny. “A locater spell should do fine.”

Giles snapped his book shut. He unrolled a map of Sunnydale and, with Jenny, poured a sprinkling of charmed sand over the map. One spot glowed brightly.

Willow leaned in and widened her eyes. “The school library?”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Buffy hung up the phone. “They've found the things that are causing Ichigo's coma.”

“Well then,” said Rack, magic crackling as red energy over his fingertips. “Do you still need me?” Angel growled when the magic dealer walked too close to the Slayer. Rack laughed. “I'm not interested in her, vamp. She's not the power I need, oh no.”

“Enough with the creepy,” snarled Buffy. “They can't find the item, a talisman of... Enya? Wendy's? Windows?”

“Endos,” drawled Rack. He made a complicated sigil with his fingers and a small triangular pendant appeared before their eyes. “This item.”

Angel stepped forward. “Where is it?”

“Right under your noses,” laughed Rack again. “Bye bye now.”

The room whirled and Buffy grabbed Angel. She steadied herself and realized Angel was holding her up. With a sudden flush she pulled away to stand on her own. “What was that about?”

“Teleporting.” Angel shook his head to clear it. “It's disorienting for non-magic users.”

The Slayer looked around. They were outside Ichigo's ward. At least Rack didn't toss them into the garbage or the morgue, mused Buffy angrily. One day she would kick that freak's skinny ass out of Sunnydale. She led the way into the ward, noting with wary gratitude that Theo was still there, sitting with Ichigo, while Xander sat rigidly in a chair at the foot of the bed.

“Buffy?” The gangly boy got to his feet, then said coldly, “Angel.”

“Help me look for a triangular pendant,” said Buffy quickly.

Xander was confused. “Huh?”

“I lost that when I was in here earlier, and it belongs to mum. My mum who, when she wakes from her _sleep,_ will be very angry that I took it without permission.” Buffy's eyes darted in the direction of Theo Castell. “Help me find it.”

Angel was already looking. Theo stood up. “Do you need my help?”

“It's fine,” said Buffy with a small smile. “You just watch... wait a second.” Buffy went to Ichigo. “Uh, Theo, could you lift him up a bit?”

“Sure,” said the blond man, and helped Ichigo into a half-sitting position. Buried under the pillow was a chain. Buffy tugged at it and pulled it out.

“It's here,” said the Slayer. “Angel, call Giles.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

_Shirosaki hummed, though his eyes were sorrowful. Ichigo could sort of understand why: this was a dark trip down a memory lane. Even if it was a sunset on a beach._

 

Urahara hugged Shirosaki and kissed the demon's brow. “Goodbye, Shiro. I release you from the pact.”

“ _It is a pact of blood_ ,” snapped Shirosaki. “ _It's not something you can cancel_ , _Urahara Kisuke_.”

“But I can release you because I wrote that pact,” answered Urahara. He let go of the demon and turned away.

Shirosaki stayed put. “ _I don't understand why_ _.”_

“I am a captain now, Shiro,” said Urahara. The blond swallowed. “I – I can no longer be selfish and indulge in my carnal desires. I serve a greater purpose now.”

“ _And me_ _?_ ” asked the demon forlornly. “ _What do I do now_ _?_ _What can I do now_ _?”_

Urahara shrugged. “You can do what you want.”

“ _Put me back in the ether_ ,” said Shirosaki. “ _Exorcise me_. _End my existence_.”

“I will not do any of that,” said Urahara and began walking.

“ _Kill me_!” screamed Shirosaki at the retreating blond. “ _Is that too much to ask_? _Kill_ – _me_!”

 

“ _Why did you want him to kill you?”_

_Shirosaki snarled. “ He made me. He didn't want me anymore, so he tossed me away. At least have the decency to end me, but no. He didn't even care that much.”_

_Ichigo frowned. “Maybe he just felt guilty and wanted you to have your own life?”_

_Shirosaki laughed bitterly “ He knew I was a succubus demon. What kind of life could I have away from him?”_

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Angel snapped the talisman when Urahara told him to do so on the line. There was a brief surge of power through Angel, but that faded quickly.

Willow and Jenny Calendar rushed up and went into the ward with a small thermos.

Theo was firmly ushered out for a moment. Angel felt another wash of magic, a gentle one.

Then doctors and nurses ran into the ward.

Theo followed them in. The doctors and nurses hustled out, all talking about the miraculous recovery.

There was a spate of excited and urgent talking within. Angel caught some phrases and smiled to himself. Ichigo was interestingly obstinate and pretty persuasive.

Some minutes later, Giles and Urahara arrived at a sprint. The two adults nodded at Angel for his help before pushing into the ward.

In the midst of all the hustle and bustle, Angel left quietly.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Ichigo stared at the bundled blanket. “I want the book.”

“It's coated with calynthia powder,' said Urahara.

“But... but Theo gave it to me.”

“No,” said Urahara. He tossed the bundle onto the roaring bonfire on the beach. Ichigo almost took a step forward, but he restrained himself. The physics teacher turned around and began walking up the slope. “Come on, Ichigo.”

“Urahara,” said Ichigo slowly, “I'm moving out.”

There was a long pause.

Urahara sounded lost and a lot younger than his years. “Why?”

Ichigo knew it would be awkward, but having seen and heard all that he did in Shirosaki's memories, there was no way he could live in the same house as Urahara. “I know what you did to Shirosaki. Why you chose me.”

“What I did-” Urahara sighed heavily. “Shirosaki is just a demon, Ichigo. You can't believe his version of things.”

“What I can't believe is you, Urahara,” replied Ichigo. “Even now, he's still 'just a demon'. You made him, Urahara. He loved you, as much as he could. He still loves you, in his warped way. And he is warped because of you.”

The older man came down the slope and faced Ichigo. “Because of me? He is a demon, Ichigo. He is warped no matter what I did.”

“Perhaps, but you used and abused him, Urahara. You treated him like some sort of, of, of... I don't know. Something for you to kick around and screw with, to, to do as you please _because you made him_. It makes me _sick,_ the way you – the way you think it's right to treat a demon like that.”

“You...” Urahara let out an exasperated snort. “Is that what you saw while you were asleep? It's not the truth, Ichigo. That's his version of the truth. There is more to it than that. I admit, I was horrible to him. I was confused about my sexuality, I was furious with my family, I hated my father and all he did in the name of being a shinigami. I took it out on him, because he feels no pain. None. He is just another demon, Ichigo.”

Ichigo swallowed and shook his head. “I don't wanna go back with you.”

“Then where in the world are you going to stay?”

There was a rumble of wheels up above. Presently Theo appeared at the top of the slope. Ichigo nodded and said quietly, “I'll stay with him.”

Urahara grabbed Ichigo's arm. “No you won't. I won't let you. I don't trust him.”

“And I don't trust you. How can I? You played with me, Urahara, like you did with Shirosaki. All the while thinking of Kaien,” snapped Ichigo. “Well neither Shiro nor I am Kaien. We don't want to be Kaien.”

“I never said-”

“I don't trust you,” said Ichigo softly. “Shiro doesn't trust you. I can't stay with you while knowing that you are a person who uses others to soothe his own pain, Urahara. I trust Theo more than I trust you.” He removed Urahara's grip from his arm and ran up the slope. Tires rumbled away from the beach.

The blond stared into the bonfire, not really registering how the pages in the books curled and withered into ash. It wasn't so much the words that Ichigo said that had hurt him, but the flash of golden and black across Ichigo's eyes.

That golden, black and mocking gaze.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Nanao finished her report.

Gin swirled the glass he held in his hand. “Good work, Momo.”

The girl ignored Gin entirely, but there was a hint of a satisfied smirk on her lips. Gin smiled to himself and left the room, heading to Kira's.

The blond was sitting in full lotus pose. He opened his eyes slowly and beamed at Gin.

“Good work, love,” said Gin, sitting beside Kira and nuzzling the blond's temple.

“Never thought the demon would agree to it,” chuckled Kira softly. Then he flopped over into Gin's lap. “Trances are fun. Shirosaki's fun too.”

“Especially when you get to play with him in those trances, hmm?” Gin laughed and kissed Kira's upturned lips. “They've parted ways.”

“Now to take them down,” murmured Kira, playing with Gin's fingers, “one – by – one.”  


	5. Clark Kent Superman

Willow stared. “No way,” she breathed. Her cheeks pinked and it wasn't because of the chilly wind. “No way.”

“Man you're... I don't know what you are, think of something that means crazy and awesome and insane and gutsy, that's what you are,” said Xander, his long-sleeved striped sweater making him look bulkier than he was. “You actually moved in with your, uh, with your – I'm having trouble saying the word, but I'm not against it – with Theo Castell.”

“The word is boyfriend,” said Buffy, nonetheless as impressed and shocked as the rest of her friends. “Wow, Ichigo. When you reveal your secrets you really reveal your secrets. Any other skeletons in that cupboard of yours?”

“A half-dozen or so, but no need to gross you guys out with details,” said Ichigo. He was red-faced with their attention, but wanted them to be up-to-date with his life. As it was, they were not too happy about him keeping his being gay a secret, even if they understood the reasoning. Still, they were coming by to Theo's – Giles, Miss Calendar, Urahara, the gang – for a small dinner so that they could get to know each other. Ichigo knew Theo was fine with not knowing them, but Ichigo wasn't about to let his relationships be classed into unconnected circles.

Willow propped her chin in her hands. “So are you guys like, um... a-are you, do you have your own room or, uh... forget I asked.”

Ichigo smiled tightly. “I will.”

The bell rang. The quartet hopped off the bench and strolled to their first class. It was Biology, and Buffy groaned. “I've forgotten about today! I should've brought lunch!”

“Oh yeah, worm dissection!” chirped Willow. “It's really cool, y'know, all the little wormy guts and how they fit in there and I think you guys are getting freaked out by my enthusiasm.”

“Especially since lunch today features the ever-popular spaghetti and meatballs,” quipped Ichigo.

Buffy made a face. “You just _have_ to remind me?”

“Come on,” said Xander, slinging an arm over the Slayer's shoulders, “just because it's squishy and slimy, doesn't mean the lunch lady used leftover worms for cooking.”

Even Willow grimaced. “Eww! Xander!”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Theo passed Ichigo his laundry from the clean stack, though he was still reluctant to have the young redhead stay in the same apartment. “I still don't think this is a good idea, Chi,” he muttered. Not that Ichigo blamed him; Urahara had barged into Theo's shop one afternoon for a 'good talk', threatened to lock Ichigo up in the house until he was sixty-five, and generally behaved like a bear with a toothache and a hangover.

Ichigo had not sat down and taken the crap, of course, running away the very first night Urahara tried his 'guardian and ward' speech. The orange-haired boy folded his shirts and jeans into two piles. He paused.

“I don't know, Theo. It's just... “ Ichigo sighed and sat on the floor heavily. “Theo, Urahara and I have some issues and I-I can't stay there for now.”

The blond sat beside Ichigo. “Chi, there's something I wanna ask and, um, don't get angry with me for asking.”

“Hmm?”

“You and uh, with Mr Urahara...” Theo scratched his cheek, rather embarrassed. “When I was at the hospital with you, and when you told me you were moving in with me... he... the way he acted... damn, I don't know how to say this.”

Ichigo peered into his boyfriend's face. “Say what?”

Theo took a deep breath and blurted, “Were you and Mr Urahara... sorta, um... sorta involved before?”

A sudden flush practically burned Ichigo's face. Theo's eyes widened. Ichigo swallowed and took Theo's hand. “Theo,” he began, “I... used to like him, a lot. I've admired him for many years and, um, he knows. He's my guardian so he didn't acknowledge my-my crush on him. But it's making things difficult between us so, well, hence the moving out.”

“Does he – does he feel anything for you?”

“... that's why it's difficult,” murmured Ichigo, eyes downcast. “And our... our relationship is of guardian and ward, and it's gotten really awkward.”

Theo sighed and fiddled with Ichigo's fingers. “I know I'm not... I'm not as much in your life as your friends or as Mr Urahara. And sometimes things become really strange, y'know, like Halloween night and at the hospital... Ichigo, I don't know where we're headed. And now you want to move in with me...”

“Am I a bother?” asked Ichigo, trying not to sound hurt. “I can always move into Xander's or other friends' places-”

Theo coughed and averted his gaze. “Chi, I don't want to scare you off, but my self-control isn't that awesome.”

Ichigo leaned in to whisper next to his boyfriend's ear. “I place myself in your hands.”

“Chi,” muttered Theo, his voice tight, “you do know what you're getting into, right?”

Ichigo kissed Theo's cheek. “Yes.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

“He doesn't know what he's doing,” slurred Urahara. He motioned for another shot. “Movin' out... he's unprotected now, and that Theo fella – I don't like him. I don't like 'im. Too slick. Don't like.”

Giles exchanged a helpless glance with Jenny Calendar. Their colleague had called them up and they had gone to a bar. Urahara began drinking almost as soon as they arrived. They knew it would be about Kurosaki Ichigo. In fact, Buffy and Willow had specifically asked the Watcher to make sure “Urahara doesn't try anything stupid”, because as far as the girls were concerned, they supported Ichigo's decision. As for the catalyst, they had yet to determine what made Ichigo come to the decision.

Urahara downed his glass again. Giles shook his head when the bartender came their way and Jenny decided to fake a headache. “We should go back, Rupert, I really am not feeling well. Urahara, why don't you come with us since you didn't drive?”

“I know what you're doing, Jenny,” said Urahara and he beamed at the brunette. “Don't worry. I'll go back home and sleep it off. I'll be fine.”

Though the other two doubted that statement, neither said anything as they paid the bill and helped Urahara out of the bar and back to his empty, silent apartment.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Waiting for his turn, Aizen folded his arms. “Did you enjoy your stint as doctors?”

“I was a pediatrician,” said Nanao. “All those needles and surgical knives just lying around. Oh, and the babies were very sweet. Maybe we ought to have one around?”

“At least I had _my_ mind on the job,” Shuuhei said as he nuzzled Kira in his lap. “Besides, babies are far too much trouble.”

“I agree,” said Kira pertly. The blond rolled the dice and moved his little silver car four steps, before passing Shuuhei the dice. The dark-haired vampire shook them in his hand a couple of times before tossing them on the board and then moved the shoe forward seven steps to pass Go. He took his two hundred dollars and added them to his own stash.

Nanao rolled her turn. “Eleven.” She took a chance card. “Hey, get out of jail free.” She flipped it over in Shuuhei's face, incidentally flipping something else, and placed the card face up on the table.

It was Aizen's turn. He released the dice casually. “They never suspected? I'm quite astounded that they are so easily separated, actually.” His battleship shifted twelve spaces and ended on the Electric Company. A second roll led him to pay Kira a hundred and twenty dollars, who gave a little whoop.

“It's not that easy,” correct Gin absently, purchasing Park Lane when his little top hat landed on the property. Nanao counted out the cash and change. “They're still in daily contact at the school.”

Hinamori, who had remained silent, quickly tapped the thimble forward eight spaces. “There is still the Slayer and her Watcher also. As long as they are in that school, we can't break the group apart.”

“How about Spike? Is he trying anything?” asked Gin.

“Nothing other than healing Drusilla. He needs more information, apparently,” said Shuuhei.

Kira yawned, then grinned. “They have the Du Lac manuscript, right?”

“Yes, they do.” Nanao scowled. “Hey! Momo, you didn't pay rent on my property!”

“You snooze, you lose,” teased Hinamori.

Aizen fanned his property cards out, apparently considering where he ought to purchase next. “Peaches, do drop by his place soon, will you?”

“Of course.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Buffy nibbled on the end of her pencil. Ichigo swatted it from her mouth with the end of his pencil. “That’s gross,” he scolded.

“Yeah, yeah,” groused Buffy. She let out a short breath over her questionnaire. “Do I like shrubs?”

“That’s between you and your god,” Xander answered, diligently shading the little ovals on his form. “I hate this thing. It's stupid: what can they tell about you from one little test anyway? It sucks the spontaneity out of being young and stupid.”

“I'm curious,” said Ichigo. “Aren't you? We're not gonna be young forever.”

Xander huffed. “I'll always be stupid.”

Silence.

The dark-haired boy narrowed his eyes. “Let's not rush to disagree...”

“You're not stupid,” said Buffy vaguely. The Slayer peered at Ichigo’s and then at Willow’s. “What did you guys put?”

“I’m for shrubs,” answered Willow. 

“Go shrubs,” echoed Buffy. Then she tapped her pencil against the tabletop. “Why am I doing this anyway? It’s not like I have many opportunities anyway.”

“Why are you doing it, really?” asked Ichigo, not looking up from his own form. “I mean, job-wise? Kind of clear about what you’re gonna do.”

“Night shifts…” Buffy began.

Xander joined in. “Sharp, pointy objects…”

“High-risk, low pay,” said Buffy dejectedly. “But this is Snyder’s hoop-of-the-week. If I ain’t jumping, he ain’t happy.”

Willow turned the page and said, “But aren’t you even a teensy bit curious, Buffy? About what may be?”

“Do the words ‘sealed’ and ‘fate’ even occur to you, Will? Why go there?” snapped Buffy abruptly. 

Xander raised an eyebrow. “With that attitude, you can have a bright new future with the DMV.”

Buffy softened. “I’m sorry, Willow. It’s just, this whole ‘What’s my line’ game just gets on my nerves. What I could be when I know what I can't be: a normal person.”

Sympathetic, Ichigo patted her on the shoulder. “I'm not normal either, if that helps.”

“Yeah,” said Buffy. “But you're happily in love. I'm not.”

“Aren't things working out well with Angel?” asked Willow. Both redheads ignored Xander's muttered complaint. Willow shaded the last oval and packed her pencil away. “I mean, sure he's a - you know – but he's nice.”

Buffy propped her chin up with her hands. “I dunno. It's like... when we meet, we have to go kill the nasties. And then, poof! He's not gonna appear until the next round of nasties which, thanks to my destiny, aren't that far off in the future.”

“Don't you guys go on dates?” asked Ichigo vaguely. He wondered if he liked people. “Theo and I went ice-skating last Thursday. It was pretty deserted and really romantic, with the cold, slippery ice and Theo barely able to skate...” He caught the raised brows from around the table and he coughed to hide his blush. “It was fun.”

The Slayer was intrigued. “There's a rink?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Willow grinned. “I'll get Ichigo to tell Angel about his date and see what happens.” Xander grabbed everybody's sheet and stalked off without saying a word. Willow sighed and got up. “I'll talk to him too.”

Buffy and Ichigo waved her off. Buffy then leaned forward. “So, Ichigo, you and Theo.”

“Nope.”

“Aw come on, share,” wheedled Buffy. “Inquiring minds need to know.”

“There is nothing I wanna share with you about that.” Ichigo smirked. “Though I am gay, I am not your sister and you can't invoke the holy sisterhood order of gossip sharing.”

“Ichigoooo...”

A group of jocks passed behind them. “Hey Carrot-top!” shouted one of them. “My buddy caught you skating with another _guy._ Never thought I'd see an orange fag in my life. So who's the bitch in the relationship?”

Before the Slayer could stand and pummel some manners into the jerk, Ichigo smiled and took over.

“Larry, Larry, Larry,” said Ichigo. “I'm glad you're finally brave enough to ask for pointers, though I don't think Theo wants to try you out.”

Not expecting this tack, Buffy snorted and jogged off with a grinning Ichigo. The blonde tossed her hair from her face. “I know you wanted us to know, but you sure you want the whole school to know too?”

“I had a good talk with Theo and the school guidance counselor,” Ichigo admitted. “If hiding that part of myself is making me uncomfortable, then I shouldn't hide it at all. In any case, someone is bound to see me with him someday, and at least now I don't have to keep ducking into shadows.”

“You might get bullied though.”

Ichigo mock-punched her shoulder. “I can stand up for myself, Slayer.” Then, in a softer voice, he asked, “It really doesn't bother you guys?” He was referring to Buffy, Willow and Xander.

Buffy thought her answer over. “I guess it did at first, but ever since the time we met up at the Bronze... he's a nice guy, and he likes you. So, I figure, we have something in common. Truth be told, Xander's the one with the jeebies, but that's normal, I guess, for men to feel uncomfortable around gay men.” Then she chuckled. “Willow was freaked, a little, but that ended when Theo gave her a membership pass to Inkers. She's totally bribeable.”

“But Xander... I don't wanna lose a guy friend, y'know? Else I'll have to listen to you girls natter about this boy and that boy and I'll have to join in.”

“Yeah, yeah...”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Spike slammed the book shut. Useless twaddle. Useless minions. Useless every bloody thing on this useless flaming Hellmouth!

“What does it say?” asked Spike again, very calmly. Dalton, the bookish librarian who had turned a couple years back and the only one of his sorry troop that had some semblance of brains, shivered. The balding vamp knew that the more polite Spike got, the worse his mood.

“Um... I think... deprimere ille bubula... linter.” Dalton gulped, his adam's apple bobbing nervously.

Spike flipped through the translation. “Debase... the beef... canoe.” He paused. “Why does that strike me as _not right_?!” He punched Dalton and slammed his face into the table.

Drusilla waltzed dreamily into the room. “Spike? Come dance.”

“Give us some peace, for pity's sake. Can't you see I'm busy here?” snarled the white-haired vampire, releasing the hapless Dalton. Then Spike seemed to register his snappishness and hurried over to Drusilla, who was curling in on herself like a kicked kitten. “Oh, Drusilla, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's the stupid book. We can't make heads or tails of it, not even Dalton with his big brain there.”

Drusilla pouted a little longer. Spike went on his knee and kissed her knuckles, murmuring, “I'm sorry, pet, I shouldn't have shouted at you.”

“It's alright, it's not your fault,” answered Drusilla, reassured. “Nor his. You need this.” She drew a card from the deck on the table and passed it to Spike.

It was a key.

“The book's in code,” breathed Spike, realization dawning. “Thank you, love.” He kissed her cheek and her large, liquid eyes. “Soon as it's dark, we'll send people to get it.”

Drusilla wrapped her arms about his shoulders and giggled. “Now will you dance?”

“I'll dance, pet, I'll dance with you,” laughed Spike, swinging his lady into his arms and turning in sweeping circles. “I'll dance with you on the Slayer's grave.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

When the results were posted for Career Week, Ichigo was one of those craning his neck to check where he was assigned.

“Motivational speaker or personal shopper,” Cordelia Chase read aloud. “Neato!”

“Motivational speaker?” scoffed Xander. He was trying to push his way through. “Of what? Ten ways to a more annoying and vacuous you?”

Cordelia sniffed primly. “Better than you. You're...” She broke off into a peal of laughter and walked away, leading her coterie of hangers-on. Ichigo frowned and finally managed to eke a path through with Xander to the front of the crowd. They scanned the names.

“Law enforcement... language teacher. Huh.” Ichigo was pleased about the second one. He skimmed over the names, trying to find his friends'. He had already found Buffy's.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

“... and we're gonna go to that rink Ichigo mentioned, only when it's closed,” Buffy finished as the boys came over.

Xander jumped right into the conversation. “When you look at me, do you see prison guard?”

“Crossing guard, maybe, but not prison guard,” said Buffy. She and Willow were valiantly trying not to laugh and succeeding by a thumbnail. “You were assigned to that?”

“At least you're on the right side of the bars,” Ichigo added, and ducked the glare from Xander. The redheaded boy slung an arm over Buffy. “And we shouldn't laugh. You and I, we're gonna be listening to a lecture on law and order.”

“What?” The Slayer and Ichigo left first, heading for the library. Buffy was indignant. “Only law enforcement?”

“Well, that and landscaping. Must be the shrubs and stakes thing.” Ichigo watched the gang of basketball jocks from the corner of his eye. One of them was affecting a limp-wrist pose and sashaying; the rest were laughing. Ichigo had gym lessons with those jokers, and today they still had morning lessons before Career Week kicked off in the afternoon. 

Buffy's shoulders slumped. “I gotta go with Giles' to some old moldy crypt. You wanna come with?”

“Nah, I'll take notes today and update you later.” As Buffy walked to meet her Watcher, Ichigo waved. “Have fun!”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

“So I was telling Giles that I didn't want to be the Slayer,” Buffy said over the phone, her voice agitated, “and he was all chosen blah blah blah, duty blah blah blah.”

Willow cradled the headset against her shoulder. “And what did you say?”

“I was gonna make a cutting remark but then we entered the crypt, and there were these guys stealing again. Giles wants us to find out what was in the tomb, so research party tomorrow.” The Slayer sounded tired. “Will, tomorrow's my date with Angel. Help cover for me?”

“Mmm, sure. It's not like we need you to flip pages along with us, and you need a break too,” replied Willow loyally. “By the way, I saw this book at Inkers about martial arts, I think you're gonna like it.”

Buffy groaned. “More reading?”

“It's mostly pictures.”

“Still. A book.”

Willow smiled to herself, hugging her stuffed bunny. “Theo introduced it. He said Ichigo's really into the whole combat scene and was asking if he should make that book a gift.”

“Ichigo's lucky to find Theo,” remarked Buffy. “If only our love lives were that smooth-sailing.”

“Yeah, but, Buffy, you have Angel,” said Willow.

Buffy made a sound like a laugh and a sigh. “You can find someone too, Will. Someone not Xander. I'm sure there are guys out there who appreciate your Willow wiles.”

“Well,” the redhead hesitated. The guy who had been sitting with her and offering her canapes in the afternoon had been nice. What was his name again? “Well, I don't know. Maybe.”

“You have got to have more confidence, Will. Oops, mom's coming to warn me about the phone bills. Talk to you tomorrow?”

“Yep. Better be early, Buffy; Snyder's out looking for you.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Hinamori made a face at the factory's dilapidated state. Even in the worst of times, she and Nanao had never been reduced to such... poverty. She smiled prettily – she had always loved pretty things, and Aizen had always given them to her. Pretty dresses, pretty jewelry, pretty girls and boys. Daddy never denied her anything, except one thing which she did not dare to ask for.

The place by his side.

She dared not ask for it, though it was the only thing she really desired.

Envy and jealousy gnawed at Hinamori Momo. She was not Aizen's first childe, even though he claimed so. His first childe was that silver-haired jumped-up housekeeper. But Aizen had never thought of Gin as his childe; Gin was his partner. And Hinamori Momo was his childe.

She was beneath them. And as long as Gin existed, she would always be beneath them.

Her heels clicked a steady beat into the factory. A few vampires – minions, no doubt – shadowed her as she stalked straight into the heart of Spike and Drusilla's lair. Spike was there, waiting for a balding vampire with glasses as he read.

“What reason brings you to the poor side of town?” inquired Spike without turning around.

The disrespect shown by the younger vampire made Hinamori bristle. The nerve of this little upstart! Not even two hundred years old and daring to insult her by not speaking to her face. She made herself smile.

“We hear you have some trouble. We come to offer aid.” Hinamori held out a name card. Spike turned around slowly, the scar over his left eyebrow whiter than before.

Walking over, he bowed and took the card. _Youngster has some manners left in him then_. Spike looked at the three words printed on it, and studied the number. “The Order of Taraka.”

“I'm just a messenger,” clarified Hinamori before he asked for more details. “You know how they work.”

“Yes.” As Spike turned back to his work, Drusilla stepped out of the shadows. “Drusilla. Meet Miss Hinamori. She came to give us this.”

Drusilla took the card, singing softly and out-of-tune. Then she fluttered her lashes. “I have cards too. Three cards.”

“Really, pet?” Spike almost crooned. “Show them to daddy.”

Hinamori followed, curious despite herself. The long-haired brunette turned over three cards: a Cyclops, a worm and a panther. Hinamori smiled secretly, her cheeks dimpling. She knew one of the three.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Ichigo strolled through the milling crowd of students. Everyone appeared to be loitering about, but Ichigo had to find a way to the booth on law enforcement. To his surprise, when he got there, it was deserted. Perhaps the officer in charge was on a break or something. Maybe he could peek in at the booth on landscaping.

“Ichigo!” Willow called out. The redheaded girl caught up with her orange-haired friend. “Have you seen Xander?”

“Nope.” Ichigo steered her through the large crowd. “Where were you posted?”

“What? Oh, no, I wasn't. There was this, uh, headhunting unit... and, well, there as a lot of intimidating talk about joining them and high salary and good colleges and all, y'know? I was kind of overwhelmed.”

Ichigo blinked. “Oh. All right then.” Then he caught sight of another orange-haired boy headed their way. “You know him?”

“Hmm?” Willow turned and then brightened several degrees. “That's Oz. He's really cool.”

Oz waved his fingers in greeting before merging into another gaggle of kids. Ichigo led them out of the herd and continued, “So is he into you or what? He headed straight for you.”

“Huh? Oh, no. He's probably just expressing computer nerd solidarity.” But the pink in her cheeks indicated a slight disbelief in her own words. Ichigo grinned and did not comment.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

The Slayer perched on the counter. Giles was bent over something small.

“Hey, Buffy,” said the two redheads and Ichigo tossed his book bag on the counter, asking, “What's that?”

“Bad news.”

Ichigo almost jumped. He hadn't been expecting Angel to be present; after all, it was day. But the vampire was standing in the shadows of the library, away from direct sunlight. His grave countenance and dark clothing added to his imposing air. Something in Ichigo hissed intense dislike. Ichigo shut it off: more than likely it was his internal radar acting up.

_Internal radar? What internal radar?_

As the Watcher elaborated at length about something called the Order of Taraka, Ichigo tried to figure out what his subconscious meant by 'internal radar'. It wasn't as if he could sense vampires and demons; if he could, it would really be a help in slaying. So why had he responded negatively to Angel?

“So both of you are telling me to run? Hide?” Buffy said, indignant.

Giles removes his glasses. “The Order will not stop until you're dead, Buffy. The best thing for you to do now is to lay low.”

“I can fight them-”

“They will come after you and you won't know it until it's too late,” Giles bit off. “They aren't all demons. Some are human, some are women, even children. They won't be stopped, won't be persuaded. All they recognize is the bounty and the contract.”

Buffy stared at her watcher and at Angel, before slipping off her seat and striding out of the library without another word. With a quick glare at Giles, Willow followed.

Angel ducked away from the window. “I'm going downtown,” he said as he pulled on his duster. “I'll find out who put the hit on her.”

Giles replaced his glasses and went to pour himself a glass of water. “Perhaps I was a little harsh.”

“It's best she knows what she's in for,” replied Ichigo. “I'll drop by her house later, see how she is.”

Giles shook his head. “Let Xander do that. I need you to do some legwork. She is in no shape to patrol; you can take over?” His tone made it less of a question and more of an order.

The teenager shrugged. “No problem.” Then he frowned. “Do you have any idea who ordered the, uh, Order?”

“There are too many demons and vampires we've antagonized, so, no, not really.” The librarian kneaded his temples. “I just pray she'll be safe.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Shuuhei watched Hinamori attempt another uncloaking spell. The petite vampire chanted softly as she moved, sprinkling dust and then pouring solutions over the scroll laid out on the rug below.

“You know, this is hard enough without you staring at me,” said Hinamori without acknowledging Shuuhei.

The dark-haired male vampire smiled mirthlessly. “I'm sure I'm not bothering you.”

“I'm sure Kira told you to come here just to annoy me,” retorted Hinamori. “Tell your blond that he better learn his place now, else Daddy will throw him out like he did five years ago.”

“You weren't allowed to stay either, _Peaches_ ,” drawled Shuuhei, swinging out of his chair and smirking at Hinamori. “In fact, while Kira and I were still allowed to stay in Japan, you two were sent to Europe. Who was in more trouble, hmm?”

Hinamori's smile disappeared. “Get out.”

Shuuhei leaned in to whisper at the female vampire's ear. “By the way, just a word to the wise? Father knows what you're up to.”

Hinamori froze. Shuuhei chuckled shortly and sauntered out. The second the door shut Hinamori smashed the bottle she had been holding against the door.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Buffy wove her way through the hall, skittish but unwilling to show it. First Angel told her to hide, and then Giles... was it really that bad?

Students brushed past her, and Buffy could not help wincing or flinching with every encounter. Then she heard rapid footsteps behind and whirled around, gripping her assailant by the throat, yelling, “Try it!”

It was a student. The boy raised both hands, aware that Buffy had him pinned to the wall and with a stronger grip his neck would very probably be broken. “Try what?”

Startled and ashamed, Buffy let go and the boy slid to the ground. “I'm, uh, I'm sorry. I thought... I'm sorry.”

“I'm still not sure what I'm supposed to try,” the boy said, rubbing his neck.

“Oh my god.” Willow hurried up. “Um, are you – are you okay?”

Buffy stepped back. “Will, you know him?”

“Yes, this is Oz. What happened?”

“Nothing. I made, erm, I made a mistake. I have to go.” The slayer positively fled. Willow helped Oz up, apologized, and followed again.

Oz gazed in the direction Buffy and Willow headed. “A tense young woman,” he decided.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

“You lost her?” Xander didn't shout, but he was close to it. “How can you lose her?”

On the other end of the line, Willow sputtered something about Slayer speed and lots of people. Xander restrained his temper and said that he would call the Summers' residence.

But after the seventh attempt, Xander was becoming worried. “Giles,” he called out, “I'm heading to Buffy's house. No one's answering.”

“Perhaps she disconnected the phone.”

Cordelia, who was looking for books for her English paper, scoffed. “It's statistically impossible for a sixteen-year-old female to not answer the phone, Giles.”

“She's right,” said Xander. Then he grabbed his jacket. “I'm going over. Cordelia, drive me. Please?”

“Why should I?” retorted Cordelia.

“Because you're a beautiful girl with a sleek ride?” Though the words were complimentary, Xander looked slightly nauseous with himself.

Cordelia huffed. “I'm doing this,” she reiterated. “Just so I can say you're a sad sack of stalker geek when we find her okay and eating chips at home.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Ichigo whistled quietly, Zangetsu at his side. He had dropped by Urahara's apartment to get it, though how he was going to explain having a black samurai-class weapon to Theo was a mystery. Maybe he could pass it to Urahara before going home.

Something tingled at the back of his brain and Ichigo scowled with the irritation. It was bothering him more than the chill wind that had risen and was whipping some paper trash along the road. There were few people out and about. That was surprising, to Ichigo, since Sunnydale had its fair share of ignorant people strolling about after dark. Perhaps not so ignorant – they stayed in groups, little herds to prevent being singled out as prey.

There was something Ichigo knew he had forgotten, but for the life of him he could not remember what it was. And why did it feel like he was on a precipice, waiting to fall?

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Someday she would thank Giles, Buffy promised herself as she rolled out of the way from the stranger's snap-kick. The dark girl, with her mane of wild hair, looked exotic and proud, and held herself with a warrior's grace. Buffy might actually like her if she hadn't tried to wake the slayer with an _ax_!

“So. Number two,” said Buffy, her knees bent and fists ready. “How many of you are there anyway?”

“Number two?” the girl said, her accent strong. Then she narrowed her large eyes. “Never mind. It's time to return to dust, vampire.”

Buffy was thrown. “Vampire?” Then she caught on. “Whoa, wait-”

Her opponent was already in motion, pummeling fists and deadly kicks. She favored legwork, apparently; Buffy made sure to duck fast and up her own speed. A feint to the left and then she was grappling with the dark-skinned attacker. “I'm not a vampire!” Buffy stated loudly.

“Then who are you?” asked the girl, trying to free herself.

The Slayer gripped harder. “Okay, we can have a proper conversation if you could just stop kicking me. Alright? Truce?”

“... truce. For now.”

They let go and studied each other, as if they were leopards meeting at the boundary of their territory. Buffy licked her lower lip. “Who are you?” she asked.

The girl drew herself up, looking taller with a single glance. “I am Kendra, the vampire slayer.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Ichigo strolled into the library to report the evening to Giles. He was surprised to find that everybody was already there, along with an extra person. Dark-skinned, a mane of gloriously black curls, large eyes and an imperious gaze: the exotic girl was eye-catching, that was for sure.

Oh, and she had a crossbow aimed at him.

“Human,” said Ichigo, though he had no idea why he said that. Buffy, looking exasperated, grabbed the crossbow from the girl's hands.

“He's a friend,” the Slayer informed the girl. “Ichigo, meet Kendra. Kendra, Ichigo.”

Ichigo smiled. “Hi. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo.”

The girl suddenly lowered her eyes and stared at the floor, her hands behind her back. “H-hello.”

Baffled, Ichigo peered into her face. Her cheeks darkened: she was blushing! The redhead drew back. “Hello, Kendra. What brings you here?”

“Um, I... I, uh, I...”

Giles appeared to take pity on her. “Kendra is also a Vampire Slayer, Ichigo. It's quite a lengthy explanation.”

“Oh.” The teenager frowned. “Huh?”

Urahara did not even look up from the book he was perusing. “Buffy died for a few seconds, Kendra was Called, she came here to stop an evil from rising.”

The Watcher paused in his cleaning of spectacles. “Yes, Urahara, thank you.”

“My pleasure,” the blond man tipped a salute in Giles' direction. Then he shut his book. “How was patrol, Ichigo?”

“Nothing slain. Or is the correct form 'slew'? Anyway, the streets are quiet. The vamps are laying low.”

Xander sniffed critically. “That's possibly because there is something worse.”

“Something?”

Cordelia suddenly shrieked and jumped off her chair, brushing something from her hair. “That's it, I'm going to shower. Five times, at least.”

Ichigo walked closer and on the table was a worm. Xander, very calmly, took a dictionary and dropped the heavy tome on it. “Something worse,” said Xander, pointing at the book, or perhaps what was underneath it.

Willow shuddered. “Worm people. Eeurgh.”

“What is it with you and bug people, Xander?” asked Ichigo, dropping into the seat Cordelia had vacated.

The dark-haired boy shook his finger. “This is different. This isn't a woman who was a bug, this is a man _of_ bugs. We're trying to find out how to kill it now.”

“Squishing seems to work.” Ichigo lifted the dictionary and made a face. “So Buffy's killed one, here is number two... how many are there?”

“I'm not sure,” said Giles. He tapped the table surface thoughtfully. “But we have to locate the person who set the bounty.”

“Angel might know. He's tapped into the underground network, isn't he?” Urahara offered.

Buffy nodded. “I'll call him.”

“Angel?” Kendra spoke, startling the assembled crew. She had practically turned to a statue after Ichigo's arrival. “You mean Angelus? How can you talk of contacting him so casually? He's evil!”

Willow smiled appealingly. “He's not. He's got a soul now.”

“A soul?”

“A gypsy curse,” said Buffy in a peremptory manner. “Why are you interested anyway? He's – what have you done?” That was in response to the expression on Kendra's face. “What have you done?”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

“He's rather different from what I had expected,” mused Hinamori. “The Scourge of Europe, he was called. And this pathetic sack...” She sniffed. “He reeks of a conscience. Pfft.”

Spike smirked. “Disgusting, isn't it?” He dragged Angel by the collar and tossed him into the room. “Drusilla, darling. We have a guest.”

“Who is it?” breathed the brunette, wandering out from wherever she had been hiding. Then she smiled and dropped a curtsy to Hinamori. “My lady.”

Hinamori accepted her curtsy; Drusilla had good manners. Then Hinamori nodded at the sodden lump on the floor. “That is the guest, Drusilla.”

Her large eyes widened. “Angelus.”

Spike could not hide his delight at her enthusiasm. “Tonight, my pet. Tonight, and you will be well. My dark lady, my ripe, black plum... it's been-”

“-forever,” hissed Drusilla hungrily. Hinamori nodded and stepped out of the bedroom. Whatever happened afterwards was for them. She couldn't help wanting to taste Angelus though. There was a remnant of the spell lingering on him, in his dead, rancid blood.

It was a weakness, she knew, being always eager to expand her repertoire of magic spells. Yet it was what kept her at a high status in the Family. Hinamori Momo understood that she had to be more than a match for Kira's religious knowledge and sadistic nature, Shuuhei's sheer brutality, Nanao's efficiency and brains, and Ichimaru Gin's complete devotion.

The last rankled. Hinamori was more than devoted enough. Gin was favored simply because he was the first of Aizen's children, even if Aizen himself did not see it that way.

A cry from the bedroom caught her attention. Hinamori wrinkled her nose. She never understood the need to cause pain. Control, yes, that was needed, but there were ways of attaining it without actually inflicting agony on another. It was so much sweeter to have the captive begging to be put on the leash.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Evidently Buffy was fraught with worry and fear and overwhelmed with fury. That, and the tension between the two Slayers was thick with some other sort of emotion that Ichigo was unable to read.

“What happened?” asked Giles.

“He's gone underground to recuperate,” snarled Buffy.

Kendra bristled. “He's not dead.”

“Yeah, and that means I don't have to kill you.”

“Enough.” The Watcher intercepted and directed Buffy out. “The principal is snooping around for you. I think you had better put in an appearance.”

“Huh? Oh. Career Week.” Buffy straightened her shoulders. “Right. School Buffy.”

Ichigo nodded. “I'll go with you. We have the law enforcement bit left.”

They made their way to the booth. The officer manning the booth was a tall man with wild hair that was barely tamed. His muscular build had a few girls tittering nearby; it didn't hurt that he had a chiseled profile and teal-blue eyes...

Ichigo pulled Buffy down to the ground before he knew what was happening. The officer drew out his gun and fired. Suddenly the hallway was full of screams and people ducking.

“C'mon out, Slayer!” shouted the officer. His grin was manic, from what Ichigo could see from his corner. Buffy was still caught in his arms. “Make it fast, hmm?”

Buffy struggled but Ichigo gripped her hard, employing a hold on her nerves to deaden the muscles. The officer tossed his hat aside and shook out his hair. The handgun was terrifyingly real. Ichigo kept Buffy down and then shoved her aside, snarling a silent warning with his eyes.

There was another shot.

“Slayer, I can play all day,” drawled the officer. “But this kid here can't.”

Ichigo risked another peek and he paled. The officer had a student – Jonathan, Ichigo thought his name was – and the gun was pointed right at his temple. There was no way anyone could reach Jonathan in time should the madman pull the trigger. No, not a madman: a ring glinted on the third finger, and Ichigo bet it was the signet ring of the Order of Taraka.

Someone darted in and kicked the gun out of the officer's hand before shoving Jonathan aside. It was Kendra. She landed a punch and threw herself to the ground, rolling free. Before Ichigo could stop her, Buffy had joined the other Slayer.

The officer wasn't unarmed, though. Out of nowhere he produced two blades, one balanced in each hand, and flung them overhand. One thudded into the wall next to Kendra, nicking her neck and nearly impaling her, and the other landing half an inch from where Buffy had been a second ago. He growled. “C'mon, babe, take it like a man.”

Sirens wailed outside and the officer growled again before dashing out. Ichigo's breath hitched. He knew that sound. _He knew that sound._ He had heard it before – but who the hell was this man?

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

“They came into the school?” Urahara was shaken by the realization. Somehow he had never expected the school to be infiltrated, more fool he. It wasn't as if he didn't know the school library sat on a Hellmouth. “Was anybody hurt?”

Willow hugged her backpack. “Oz was shot,” she informed them. “In the arm, so it's gonna be a week or so before he can come back to school. Or play guitar.” She was whiter than usual, and Ichigo put a supporting arm about her shoulders. “He was protecting me.”

“If not for Kendra, there'd be more casualties,” said Buffy, shooting a grateful look at the other Slayer. “And I'd be shish kebab Buffy, accept no substitute.”

Xander's arms were folded. “We have got to put them down, Giles. If they're coming after her like this, there is no way anyone is safe.”

“We discussed this and have come to the conclusion that we have to seek the source,” said Giles. Urahara shared a look with Ichigo; they had agreed that Giles often stated the obvious. The oblivious Watcher went on, “In this case, we have to go after Spike. I've cross-referenced the Du Lac cross” that was the item Buffy discovered some vamp stole from a crypt “and the book that was stolen some time ago. It's for a ritual to restore a weak vampire using the blood of his or her sire.”

“A vampire like Drusilla?” Willow frowned.

Buffy shot out of her seat. “Sire?”

“What is it?” asked Giles.

“Angel,” said Buffy, her voice tight. “Angel is Drusilla's sire.”

Ichigo rose to his feet and grabbed weapons from the book cage. “Which means Angel didn't go underground to recuperate, he was probably snatched by Spike after the lock-in at Willy's.”

The blonde Slayer caught the crossbow Ichigo tossed to her. She turned to Kendra and snarled, “If anything happens to Angel, I will kill you.”

“He's a vampire,” stated Kendra definitively. “Our aim should be stopping Spike.”

“Stopping Spike would mean saving my boyfriend,” Buffy retorted. She smiled mirthlessly. “So are you gonna work with us or are you gonna get out of my way?”

Kendra's dark eyes narrowed. Eventually she said, “I will work with you.”

“Good.” Buffy grabbed her coat. “Spike is going down. You can try to kill me, you can send assassins after me, but _nobody_ messes with my boyfriend.” She swept out. “We'll head to Willy's see if he can tell us where to go.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Ichigo trailed after her, his sheathed sword in his left hand, and Kendra trooped behind.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Aizen and Gin linked hands as they strolled in the garden. “New moon,” said Gin, leaning against Aizen. “It's pretty.”

“You can't see it, Kitsune,” said Aizen with a smile. “It's not visible.”

“Precisely,” mused Gin. “I see perfectly where it isn't, so that's where it is.”

Aizen brushed silver hair from Gin's eyes and blew the silky strands playfully. The two rested together, enjoying the moment. Gin tilted his head back to enjoy the view of stars. Somewhere in the distance coyotes howled.

“Taishou, why didn't you want to go to the ceremony?” asked Gin. “Peaches said it would be enlightening.”

“For her, perhaps,” said Aizen. He rubbed idle circles on the back of Gin's hand with his fingers. “I for one would like some time alone with you. Don't tell the children, but I've gotten used to just the two of us.”

Gin smirked. “To think of your protests when I insisted sending them away five years ago.”

“Yes, yes...” The dark-haired vampire closed his eyes, listening to the breeze and the chatter of insects in the grass. After a while he opened an eye. “Maybe we ought to unlock the basement now.”

Gin snorted. “If they didn't like it, we'd have heard them by now.”

“Kira wold enjoy being below stairs, and Numbers would acquiesce to Kira's wishes, but I'm not sure about Nanao-chan, Kitsune.”

“Taishou, you are _such_ a worrywart. They'll be fine!” Gin snuggled closer and grinned against his lover's neck. “Let's keep them there until Hinamori comes back, ne?”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Hinamori tapped her foot impatiently. Drusilla had been playing with Angel, it was obvious: the souled vampire bore the marks of holy water blisters all over his chest and open cuts along his arms. Making a mental note to introduce Drusilla and Kira, Hinamori pursed her lips as she waited for Dalton to fill three vials with Angel's blood before the ritual drained it of any usefulness. Delicately tucking the vials away, Hinamori waited for Spike to begin.

He was ready, pulling on heavy leather gloves in order too handle the Du Lac cross. Hinamori paid no heed to the chant: if it was from a book, Stark would be able to find it. She intended to take the cross as a keepsake though: Kira would be green with jealousy when he finds out she had found and claimed this little bauble.

The stabbing thrilled Hinamori: the dagger pulled from the cross now linked Drusilla's and Angel's hands together, and the petite brunette vampire could practically taste the magic in the air. Tainted and dark, rich and decadent... she hissed in a breath through her teeth.

“And now we let them simmer to a boil,” said Spike, pulling off the gloves as he stepped down from the altar.

“It's payday, Spike.” Hinamori stepped back into the shadows and looked at the oily man swaggering down the aisle. She recognized him: it was Willy, the owner of that rank bar downtown. He tried to pass off otter blood as premium virgin nun once, and had three fingers broken as a lesson from her. Behind him, Grimmjow and Mr Pfister grappled with Buffy Summers, the blonde Slayer.

Hinamori scowled. She hated blonds.

Grimmjow's panther-like grin made him look wilder than usual. It was evident that the Slayer was no match in terms of strength: Panthera demons were notoriously brawny. Aizen hired Grimmjow as a bodyguard and also as torturer, two things that Grimmjow did exceedingly well. It was he who told her of his place in the Order of Taraka – the bounty placed on the Slayer's head had him salivating.

“I got your Slayer,” smirked Willy.

Spike was not as enthusiastic as Willy might have hoped. “In the ground, you moron! I wanted her dead!”

Willy was suddenly flustered. “Wait, that's not what I heard. Word was you wanted her, dead or alive.”

The white-haired vampire morphed. “Well, you heard wrong then.”

“Angel,” Buffy muttered, her gaze fixed on the two enjoined vampires on the altar.

Spike glanced at them. “Yeah, it kills me too, seeing them like that,” he admitted. “Still, don't feel badly for him. He's got five minutes before it's all done. Feel bad for yourself instead. He's got something you don't.”

“What?” the Slayer asked, distracted.

“Five minutes,” snapped Spike. “Grimmjow?”

The Panthera grinned and unsheathed his claws. Just as he was about to slash down a crossbow bolt shot down from above. Hinamori ducked further into the shadows, her black lace-trimmed dress blending into the unlit corridor.

An orange-haired boy rolled in out of nowhere, and a black blade sliced up at Grimmjow. It didn't do much beyond scratching him, though the wound drew blood. Buffy took the distraction as a chance to duck out of Grimmjow's hold, instead engaging Spike in hand-to-hand. Another girl jumped down from above, her long dark hair a cloud for her face as she battled the other vampires.

Grimmjow snarled and released the transformation fully, his teal hair growing longer and his ears lengthening. “You'll pay for that, boy,” he growled. “That was my bounty you just made me lose.”

Buffy elbowed Spike roughly as she dashed up to the altar. She ripped the blade out and tossed it aside, but before she could help Angel up Spike threw her across the room into a wall.   
The blade clattered to a stop in the corridor. Hinamori smiled and picked it up as quickly as she dared. The main combatants were preoccupied; she decided that Grimmjow could take care of himself and stole out of the church.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Ichigo was having trouble. Insistent voices in his head kept telling him that he had met this demon before, but for the life of him Ichigo could not remember. Right now was not the time either: he had to defend himself from the slashing attacks as curved claws ripped through the air. One claw caught his arm and blood streamed freely.

The demon licked the bloodied tip. “I've marked you, Ichigo,” he chuckled darkly. “You can't run from me now.”

Another crossbow bolt landed through the demon's torso. Howling, he tore it out. Ichigo risked a glance to see Kendra reloading and firing as fast as she could while fending off four vampires. The dark-haired Slayer was doing a good job, but she wasn't focused. Ichigo danced with his sword in hand, ducking and then stabbing.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Buffy had gone over to help Kendra with the vamps. They were soon dust. The demon Ichigo was fighting was the only one left.

Spike ran up to his paramour and picked Drusilla up. “Sorry darling, hope that was enough.” He called out, “Grimmjow! Time to get out of here!”

_Grimmjow._ The name struck like an iron gong in a silent temple in the hills. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Grimmjow swiped at Ichigo and would have disemboweled him had someone not dragged Ichigo back in time. It was Urahara, and he had Benihime unsheathed too.

Grimmjow could tell that it was not the right time to fight, and loped after Spike. As the trio headed to the door, Buffy grabbed a censer and swung it over her head, before throwing it at the last of the retreating column.

Grimmjow was flung forward and caught Spike and Drusilla in his stumble. They crashed into the organ stand and everything toppled down. A few candles fell into the stack and soon a blaze started. Ichigo shook off Urahara's grip and hurried to help Buffy carry Angel, but Kendra was already there and both Slayers shouldered the vampire out of the wreckage.

“You're safe now,” Buffy promised Angel. “I've got you.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Finally home, Ichigo winced as he dabbed disinfectant on the multiple cuts over his torso. Grimmjow's claws were really deadly. There was no way Ichigo could have forgotten someone with such skills. _Who is he?_

There was perfunctory knock on the door before Theo came in with Ichigo's laundry. “Oh my god,” he murmured when he took in the scrapes and injuries. “What have you been doing?”

“Ummm...” Ichigo hesitated.

Theo took the disinfectant and cotton swabs from his redheaded boyfriend. “Sit still,” he ordered, and wiped at the cuts. Ichigo bit his lower lip; the wounds stung. Theo was not happy about this at all. “What were you doing, fighting Edward Scissorhands?”

“Would you believe a big, clawed, blue-haired demon?”

Theo rapped Ichigo on the head. “Fine, don't tell me. But for heaven's sake, Chi, be careful. You don't want to get in trouble with school, y'know.”

“I know,” answered Ichigo, trying not to yelp as a particularly nasty scrape was cleaned.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

The next morning, before the sun rose, Grimmjow had crept back to the house. He snarled and snapped at everyone daring to come near his basement lair. He had managed to clamber out of the burning wreck of the church, but now bore a hideous scar on the right side of his face and across his muscular chest.

There were footfalls on the stairs. The Panthera demon looked up, ready to bite off the head of any intruder...

It was Ilforte. The ash-blond wandered over and touched the scar. “You want me to heal this?” he asked.

Grimmjow shook his head and leaned into the cool touch. Ilforte flattened his palm over Grimmjow's right jaw, gently stroking the scar. The knitted flesh and skin resembled teeth clenched together, of all things. But the teal-eyed demon was less concerned about his appearance than the indignation of having lost and the hunt called off. He needed some way to work off that frustration and fury.

Ilforte smiled and stepped closer, as if reading Grimmjow's mind.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

“So they survived?” asked Gin, rolling his martini glass between his fingers.

Nanao nodded. “Drusilla's back at full health. Spike is... Spike is restricted to an wheelchair; his spine was damaged badly.”

“It won't be long before he recovers,” said Aizen. He drew the next word of his calligraphy practice. Gin immediately went to grind more ink for his taishou, carefully holding his sleeve from the inkstone. Aizen added, “Tell Hinamori not to flaunt her prize, hmm?”

Nanao bowed and stepped back. “Yes, father.”

Aizen finished the last stroke. The poem wasby Li Bai, and Aizen needed only to print his seal on the scroll to complete it. Gin read it aloud, admiring the last couplet. _“A sword with the keenest edge could not cut the stream of water in twain so that it would cease to flow. My longing is like the stream, and flows and follows you on forever.”_

His fingers hovering over the words, Gin smiled tenderly as he turned to face Aizen. “I do wish you'd say these to me directly now and then, taishou.”

“Who said they were meant for you?” teased Aizen, his warm gaze telling Gin otherwise. “We should go for dinner now; I'm hungry.”  


	6. Surprise

Theo snaked an arm about Ichigo's waist. “And you haven't bought her a present?”

“I didn't have time,” the redheaded teen sighed, his pen slowing for a moment and his tense torso relaxing into the embrace. “There was the Science Fair – which I'm still annoyed about, by the way, that top place _totally_ should have been mine – and then the excitement of, quote, Ted the Amazing Homicidal Husband-of-the-Year, unquote.”

“Ah, yes. Ted.” Theo nuzzled into Ichigo's hair. “I did like his pancakes though.”

The two males sighed together, dreamily recalling the perfect pancakes that Buffy's almost-stepfather made. If not for the fact that (a) Ted was a robot and (b) Buffy smashed him into scrap, Ichigo might have rooted for Joyce's suitor. Not that Theo knew either point. One thing Ichigo did enjoy was that Theo was out of the Slayer loop, so Ichigo could just be a kid with him. Then Ichigokshook himself.

“So yes, I kinda had a hard time trying to find, uh, time for shopping.” The teenager shut his notebook and wiggled more firmly into his boyfriend. _That felt nice._

Theo chuckled. “This is why,” he said, reaching around and flourishing an item before Ichigo's face, “I am the perfect boyfriend.”

Laughing, Ichigo took the wrapped gift. “Yes you are.”

“I want payment,” the pale blond murmured, his nose rubbing Ichigo's earlobe. Immediately Ichigo colored bright red. Theo laughed softly. “Your skin tone clashes with your hair color, Chi.”

“And whose fault is that?” grumbled Ichigo half-heartedly. He swallowed and then nodded, knowing that Theo understood the code. “But let me finish my homework first, will ya?”

Theo got up. “Yes, yes. I'll just get things ready, hmm?” Then he paused at the doorway. “You wanna try something new tonight, Chi? Or would you like it just like last time?”

“Get out!” Ichigo tossed a cushion at the blond, knowing that his blush was probably going to last all night long. “Go!”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Willow was suitably impressed. “You actually said that?”

The Chosen One, Buffy Summers, nodded shyly. “Yeah.”

“Man. That's... that's moxie or something!”

“Totally unplanned,” the Slayer clarified. “It just came out.”

The redhead grinned cheekily. “And he's into it too? He wants to see you at bedtime too?”

Buffy stopped walking. “Yeah,” she said slowly, feeling the weight of the truth and its implications. “I think he does. I mean... he's cool about it.”

“Of course he is,” Willow said loyally. “Because he's cool. I mean, he would never, uh-”

“-push,” finished Buffy.

“Right. He's not the type.”

“Who's not what type?” asked Ichigo, catching up to the two girls. “Morning.”

Willow and Buffy smiled at him. “Morning.” Willow tilted her head. “Angel's not the type.”

Ichigo was still lost. “Not the type to what?”

But his best girl friends ignored him. Willow sat down beside Buffy on one of the benches.

Buffy was wringing her hands. “What am I gonna do, Willow?”

“So what do you wanna do?” Willow asked.

“Well...” the blonde temporized, “to act on _want_ isn't always the right thing... I mean, to act on want could be wrong.”

“True.” Willow nodded sagely.

Buffy bit her lower lip. “But, to _not_ act on want. What if I never feel this way again?”

Ichigo raised a tentative hand. “Are we talking about, erm, the adult frontier? Because if you prefer, I could be elsewhere.”

“You're okay,” dismissed Buffy. “You're totally and completely one of the girls.”

“Gee, thanks.”

Willow dragged the conversation back on track. “Carpe diem. You said that to me once.”

“Fish of the day?” Buffy wrinkled her nose.

Ichigo shook his head. “Seize the day. Carpe, not carp.”

“Seize the day, huh.” The Slayer looked thoughtful. “I guess.... at a certain point, seizing is sort of, what's the word?”

“Inevitable,” Ichigo supplied quietly. The girls looked up at him. He flushed and scratched his cheek. “Well, it is.”

Suddenly developing an itchy throat, Ichigo coughed loudly while Buffy and Willow exchanged embarrassed glances.

Buffy breathed out slowly. “Well.”

“Wow,” Willow sighed, sounding impressed.

“Hey,” said Ichigo, trying to divert the topic, “speaking of wow potential, how is Oz?”

Speaking of the guitarist made Willow glow. Buffy and Ichigo smirked. Willow beamed. “He's nice. I like his hands.”

“Mmm, fixation on insignificant detail,” remarked Buffy. “Sure sign of crushage.”

“Someone is totally smitten,” Ichigo commented, swinging his book bag.

“But, I don't know, he is a senior,” continued Willow.

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “You're worried because he's older? Please. My boyfriend had a bicentennial.”

“And in the realm of the living and breathing,” Ichigo contributed, “Theo _is_ a working adult.”

The shy redhead nibbled on her lower lip. “You think it's okay?”

“Of course it's okay.” Having seen the topic of discussion seated under a tree and strumming his guitar, Ichigo indicated over his shoulder with his thumb, saying, “There he is. Go talk to him.”

“T-talk?”

“You know, make conversation?” encouraged the Slayer. “It's quite simple. A few words, y'know. Do the casual talk thing.”

“What if the casual talk thing became the awkward silence thing?” protested Willow as Ichigo and Buffy nudged her in Oz's direction.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “Go. Talk.” The two left Willow alone, heading for class.

Uttering a small whimper as her best friends strolled off, Willow took a deep breath as she began walking towards Oz. He seemed to sense her approach and stopped strumming, looking up and giving that small, knowing smile.

“Hey,” said Willow. _Okay, that was a good beginning. Hey. Non-invasive, friendly without being_ _too_ _friendly._

Oz put !way the guitar. “Hey.”

Willow nibbled her upper lip. “Um. How's your arm?”

“Suddenly painless,” said Oz. “I can still play guitar okay.”

“Oh, good,” Willow said, hesitating. _Running out of ideas here_. “So, uh, are you guys playing any gigs this week?”

Oz shook his head. Today his hair was light brown. “No. we're working on this new sound – where we suck. Hence, practice.”

Willow stood there, her hands swinging lightly, unsure of what to say next. _Oh god. Descending into awkward-silence-land._

“I was thinking,” Oz commented suddenly, “that I would like to ask you out tomorrow night. I'- oddly nervous about it. It's strange, really.”

Willow was charmed. “Oh. Um, if it helps, I'm gonna say yes.”

“Thanks,” answered Oz, flashing that unique calm grin. “It creates a comfort zone.” He took a breath. “Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?”

Willow slapped her forehead. “Oh I can't!”

Oz was unperturbed. “See, I like that you're unpredictable.”

“No, it's not that, I just remembered that we're holding a surprise birthday party for Buffy,” Willow explained hurriedly. Then she shuffled her feet. “You could come.”

A slight frown. “I wouldn't want to crash.”

“No, I mean...” Willow breathed in steadily. “You could... be my date.”

Oz smiled up at her lazily and nodded. “That would be good.”

“So, um, I'll see you at the Bronze tomorrow at eight.” The redhead waved goodbye as she headed for class. Oz raised a hand in farewell, still smiling at her. Willow turned around and breathed out, a big silly grin plastered to her face. “I said date.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Xander leaned on the locker beside Cordelia. “So. Buffy's birthday party. Mañana.”

“Yes?” The Queen of Sunnydale High shut the door to her locker a little too harshly. She did wish Xander would stop trying to hang about her. _I mean, yes, he kisses great – for a geek – and he does have those nice muscles under the ridiculous shirts he wears, but if Harmony and all ever found out I am actually making out with Xander Harris!_ “I don't see why we have to make it such a big deal. I have to cook. And everything!”

“You're cooking?”

“I'm making avocado dip.”

Xander barely restrained his eye roll. “Right. All that shopping and carrying. You should have someone doing that for you.”

“That's what I tell daddy, but does he listen?” complained Cordelia. She led them to an out of the way corner. “What's your point?”

The dark-haired boy folded his arms. “You're going, I'm going. Should we – maybe – go together?”

“Are you insane?” Cordelia's hissed retort was immediate. “I know that you want to parade the fact that we are... are...”

“Dating?”

“We're not dating! You don't call it a date until the guy spends money. All we're doing is, is groping in a closet.”

Xander did roll his eyes this time. “Fine. I'll spend. Then we'll grope.” He lowered his voice. “I just think it's nuts that we are spending all this time together and not telling our friends.”

The beautiful brunette glared. “Of course you want to tell your friends. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Whereas I have _everything_ to be ashamed of!”

 _All right, that's it._ Xander's patience ran out. “You know what? Forget it. I'm not sure why I bothered to ask. Oh wait, I know: my alternate personality. I call him Idiot Jed, glutton for punishment.” He stalked off.

Cordelia sighed and folded her arms. Why did he have to make it all about him anyway? Couldn't he try to understand her pain? The Queen sighed again. _The unpopular really lack social smarts._

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Hinamori sipped from the dainty cup Drusilla offered. In the background the henchvamps were arranging seats and twining garlands.

“So have you come up with a guest list?” Hinamori asked, setting down the tea. She preferred green tea but she was a lady and would make do.

Drusilla smiled prettily. “Yes. And my very important guest will be coming too.” She leaned forward, as if in conspiracy, and added in a whisper, “We're very excited about him.”

“So are we, Drusilla,” said Hinamori. “So are we all.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“... so it was freaking replay of the entire scenario from my dream,” the Slayer finished as Ichigo, Xander and Willow strolled through the swinging doors of the library. Jenny Calendar, Urahara and Giles all looked up at the same time, none of them looking anywhere near cheerful.

Willow bounded up to her best friend. “It's Happy Birthday Buffy!” Then she looked at the pale, wan face of the blonde. “It's not Happy Birthday Buffy?”

“What happened?” Ichigo pulled out a chair opposite Urahara. The two Japanese were not on talking terms ever since Ichigo moved out; the orange-haired teen was not pleased to see his guardian here.

Giles cleared his throat. “Part of Buffy's dream came true.”

“That's... not good, right?” asked Willow meekly.

“I dreamed that Angel died,” Buffy replied. “I'm afraid that would... that part, it mustn't come true.”

Urahara unfolded his arms. “But we're forewarned, in a sense, so we can protect Angel from Drusilla if necessary.”

Xander raised a hand. “Um. What dream are you guys talking about?”

The Chosen One grabbed her bag and hugged it to her chest. “I had this dream where Drusilla was alive. She... she killed Angel, right in front of me, and I couldn't stop it.”

“Oh.” The dark-haired boy smiled bravely. “Don't worry, Buff. We'll find a way to stop her. If she is even alive.”

Buffy returned the smile. “Yeah, I know. It's just that it's Angel, which equals maxi-wig.”

Jenny Calendar, newly reunited with Giles after their brief estrangement, glanced at the Watcher affectionately, her eyes speaking volumes. _I know how she feels._

The bell rang, startling them out of their reverie. Ichigo and Buffy had history, so they headed off together, while Ms Calendar and Urahara went to their respective classrooms, leaving Xander and Willow with the librarian.

Xander breathed out slowly. “That is not a perky birthday puppy,” he noted.

“So much for our surprise party,” said Willow sadly.

“Man, this Slayer gig is twenty-four seven. Not even time to hold a little piñata bashing.”

“And I even bought little hats and everything,” Willow continued still down. “Guess I'll call and cancel-”

Giles looked up sharply. “Don't you dare. We're going to have the party.”

Both teenagers stared at Giles. Xander raised both eyebrows. “Looks like Mr Caution Man, but the sounds he makes are funny,” he wisecracked.

Willow said, “But Buffy and Angel -”

“-may well be in danger. As they have been before, and will probably be again,” said Giles. “There is never a good time to relax, here on the Hellmouth, but Buffy is going to be seventeen only once in her life, so we will be having a party for her.” He turned to walk away, then paused and addressed Willow. “Except I won't be wearing the little hat.”

Xander was impressed. “The man has dignity.” Then he grinned. “Giles, you're a great man of our time.”

“And anyway, Angel is coming,” said Willow. “So she'll be able to protect him _and_ have cake.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“You have to talk to Buffy,” Jenny Calendar said over lunch. “It would well be a premonition. Her senses are all heightened; why not her intuition?”

Urahara wisely kept silent. The tweed-clad librarian was looking rather cornered. Giles sipped his tea and stammered, “It's not unheard of for the Slayer to have prophetic dreams as she approaches adulthood-”

“-Buffy's seventeen. That's a teenager, Giles. Don't rush her,” Urahara pointed out.

Giles sighed. “I'm not the one rushing her. Much as I am loath to say it, a Slayer's life cycle is accelerated. It would be remarkable for any slayer to live past her mid-twenties."

Jenny was resigned. “But she's still a young girl. There are things... things like, I don't know, like with Angel. Have you talked to her about that?”

Urahara almost choked and judging by the color of Giles' face he almost did too. The Watcher pushed up his glasses. “I, uh, I suppose I try not to pry.”

“Maybe you should,” Jenny returned. “The way she talks – it's clear she has intense feelings for him.”

Giles was very discomfited. “Well yes. They're friends-”

“They're more than friends and you know it,” Urahara stated firmly. “But, Jenny, Giles is not her father.”

“She looks up to you,” said the brunette, addressing Giles. “She'll never actually say it, but she does. I think, at her age, it's easy to get in over your head. She could make some bad choices here.” At the dubious expressions on both men's faces, she said, “Trust me on this one.”

The blond Physics teacher finished his lunch. “We'll keep an eye on the situation. Right now I have difficulty wrapping her birthday gift.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Dalton staggered in with a large, irregularly-shaped box and placed it with the others. “I have your package,” he informed Drusilla respectfully, stepping away.

Hinamori rose from her seat, and smiled at someone in the shadows. Spike rolled out of the corner, seated in a wheelchair, deathly pale and the left side of his face burned and scarred. Hinamori waited until Spike was ahead of her and she followed.

“Looks like it would be a great party,” she said in her slightly accented English.

Spike stared at the boxes, expressionless, and soon Drusilla drifted out from wherever she had been. Spike reached out and took her hand. “Are you dead set on this, pet?” he inquired in a tired voice. “Wouldn't you rather have your party in Vienna?”

Drusilla played with the roses in her hands. “But the invitations are sent.”

“It's just... I've had it with this place,” growled Spike. “Nothing goes the way it's supposed to.”

“Until my celebration,” Drusilla cooed. “My gatherings are always perfect. Remember Spain? The bulls?”

Spike half-smiled, remembering. “I do remember, sweet. But Sunnyhell is cursed for us.”

“The Slayer and her friends see to that,” Hinamori drawled dangerously.

Drusilla giggled and danced away. “I have good games for everyone. You'll see.”

As the brunette English vampire twirled into the decorating crew about her large table, Spike and Hinamori watched. The slender Hinamori lowered her voice. “Can I see?”

“I'm sure Dru won't mind you taking a peep,” Spike answered. “Just a bit, though.”

Hinamori gracefully sauntered to the boxes and lifted the lid of one single box. After she had seen the contents, she grinned. “It's perfect.”

“It's exactly what I asked for,” Drusilla joined in, dancing close. “It will be the best party ever.”

“And why is that, love?” Spike asked, reaching for her hand.

The two female vampires smiled secretively and replied in tandem, “Because it will be the last.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Gin examined the crystal vase critically. And then he tossed it to the side, where Ilforte almost fumbled the catch. The silver-haired vampire crooked a finger and Ulquiorra stepped up with another carton. This one was chilled and locked. Gin pressed his thumb to the lock and it snapped open.

“That is much more like it,” said Gin with a satisfied smirk.

Aizen finished knotting his forest-green silk tie. “What did you choose, Kitsune?”

“1966 Domaine Leroy Meursault 'Poruzots' from Burgundy,” Gin read from the card sent with the wine. Off Aizen's curious look, Gin added, “There are non-blood drinkers there, taishou. Besides, I think it's better for us to re-gift the wine Stark sent since we don't drink alcohol.”

“Sake is alcoholic,” Aizen corrected absently, dusting off imagined flecks from Gin's charcoal gray shirt.

Gin kissed Aizen's nose, ignoring the correction and snuggled close. “Mmmm... I love how you smell tonight.”

“And how,” murmured Aizen, running fingers through Gin's hair, “do I smell tonight?”

Gin beamed up at his lover of more than eight centuries. “You smell of innocence... lost.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Buffy and Ichigo walked towards the library when Jenny Calendar intercepted their progress. “Buffy, Ichigo.”

“Miss Calendar,” Ichigo said, halting.

Buffy was startled. “I didn't see you there.”

“Sorry,” apologized the teacher. “Giles wanted me to tell you that there's been a change of plans. He wants to meet you someplace near his house. I guess he had to run home and get a book or something.”

Ichigo and Buffy exchanged perplexed looks. Buffy smirked. “Yeah, because heaven knows there aren't enough books in the library.”

“He's very thorough,” Ichigo cut in, nudging Buffy. The American lack of respect puzzled and irked him sometimes.

The Slayer backpedaled. “Which is not to bag. It's kinda manly... in an obsessive/compulsive sorta way, don't you think?”

Miss Calendar ignored the comment. “I have my car. I can drive, if you want.”

When Buffy glanced at her companion, Ichigo shrugged. The two teenagers followed.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Urahara tapped his fingers against his thigh. They were late. And the fact that Theo Castell was present did _not_ help. The older man glared discreetly at the other pale blond, who was chatting amicably with Willow's date, Oz.

He remembered the boy as being extremely intelligent yet low-key, seldom drawing attention to himself inappropriately. Urahara thought he would be an ideal choice for Willow, who needed someone self-assured and obviously capable of admiring Willow's superior mental capacities without being intimidated by it. Xander was not blind to Willow's crush on him; Urahara knew the dark-haired young man was probably uncomfortable with Willow's smarts.

“Where is she?” Angel asked quietly.

The redheaded girl shushed him. “I think I hear her coming.”

Urahara focused, forcing his attention from the irritating presence of Theo. His ears pricked up at the sound of a fight. Everyone else in the Bronze hunkered down behind furniture and Urahara followed suit, though he was certain there was an altercation just behind the Bronze's stage.

As he was about to suggest going out for a peek, three figures crashed through the window and landed on the stage. A large vampire was fighting both Buffy and Ichigo. Glass flew everywhere and Urahara stood up, ready to assist when Buffy staked the large vampire through the heart. It collapsed into dust.

All stared at the Slayer and Ichigo, who stared back.

“Surprise!” shouted Cordelia.

Every single person turned to look at the brunette. Oz raised and eyebrow, commenting, “That pretty much sums it up.”

Angel and Giles hurried up to the Chosen One. The souled vampire peered into Buffy's face. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, what happened?” the Watcher inquired.

“There were these vamps in the alley, and one of Dru's guys was-” her eyes took in the decorations and the cake on the table. “What's going on?”

Giles half-shrugged. “Surprise party.” He blew on the little noisemaker.

Cordelia chirped sweetly, “Yeah. Happy birthday.”

“You guys did all these for me?” Buffy beamed at her friends. “That is so sweet!”

Angel was still concerned. “Are you sure you're okay?”

“I'm fine,” Buffy reassured.

Ichigo hopped off the stage and approached Theo. “Um. Are _you_ okay?”

“And you?” Willow asked Oz.

“Yeah.” The musician nodded and then raised both index fingers. “Did everybody else see that guy turn into dust?”

“I did,” answered Theo, his voice slightly shaky.

Xander rolled his eyes. “Yep. Vampires are real, lots of them live in Sunnydale. Willow and Ichigo will fill you in.” He strolled off, shaking his head.

Theo grinned nervously. “He's rather blasé about this, isn't he?”

“Well, you see one vampire staked, you've seen them all,” said Ichigo. Taking Theo's hand, he murmured, “I know it's rather confusing at first, and I know I haven't been entirely truthful-”

“I trust you,” said Theo. “You didn't tell me because I would probably have freaked.” He smiled and patted Ichigo's head. “It's fine, Chi. I understand. Let's have cake.”

Jenny Calendar staggered in with an unwieldy box. “Some help please?”

The guys went over to assist and Theo laid it out on an empty table. Oz stuffed his hands in his pockets and Giles and Urahara peered at the box.

Xander frowned. “So, what is it?”

“I have no idea,” said Buffy. “Hey, there's a catch. Let's see what's inside.”

The lid flipped open. The Slayer, Giles, and Angel all looked into the container. Buffy made a face. “Looks like an arm-”

The appendage inside shot out and grabbed the Chosen One by her throat. Ichigo and Theo yelled and stepped back, Willow screamed, and Oz was rooted to the spot. Urahara rushed forward and helped Angel wrestled the arm into the box, and Giles slammed the lid back on. Miss Calendar latched the releases and stumbled back, breathing heavily.

Angel led the Slayer to a chair. Buffy rasped, “Okay, that thing had _major_ grip.”

“Clearly the Hellmouth's answer to 'what do you get the Slayer who has everything?'” Xander quipped, shaken.

Ichigo let go of Theo's arm and poked the box. “What the hell is that thing?”

“Looked like an arm,” commented Oz.

Angel got up and moved over, checking the box carefully. “It can't be... she wouldn't...”

“What?” inquired Xander snappishly. &ldquoe3BThe vamp version of 'snakes in a can' or would you care to share?”

“Xander!” Willow rebuked.

Buffy read Angel's expression. “Angel? What's wrong?”

“It's a legend. Way before my time.” The vampire looked over at Giles. “Of a demon brought forth to rid the earth of the plague of humanity. To separate the righteous from the wicked – and burn the wicked down. They called him the Judge.”

Giles and Urahara exchanged looks. Giles stared at the box steadily. “The Judge... this is he?”

“Well, not all of him,” Urahara commented dryly.

Buffy raised a hand. “Still needing backstory here.”

“He couldn't be killed.” Urahara wet his lips, looking at Giles for confirmation. “An army was sent against him Most of them them died, but they were finally able to dismember him.”

The Watcher continued the story. “But not kill him.”

Angel picked up the tale. “The pieces were scattered, buried in every corner of the earth.”

“You think they left his heart in San Francisco?” Xander put in. Everyone took time to glare at the dark-haired boy.

When their attention returned to the arm in the box, Oz leaned over and remarked to Xander in an aside, “I had that thought too.”

Jenny Calendar, having been silent all the while, spoke up. “So these parts are being brought here.”

“By Drusilla,” Ichigo said, biting his lower lip. “The vamps outside were Spike's.”

“She's crazy enough to do it.”

No one contested Angel's claim.

Willow fretted. “And do what? Reassemble the Judge?”

“And bring forth Armageddon,” stated Angel quietly.

The tension in the room rose. Cordelia glanced about. “Is anyone else gonna have cake?” No one answered her.

Giles covered his mouth. “We have to get these out of here,” he decided.

“Angel,” Jenny said suddenly.

Buffy was startled. “What?”

The brunette teacher ignored her and addressed the tall vampire. “You can do it. You're the only one who can protect this thing.”

“What about me?” the Slayer protested.

“You're gonna skip town for a few months?” asked Miss Calendar.

“Months?”

“She's right,” Angel said. “I have to take this to the remotest region possible.”

Ichigo swallowed. He could see the pain in Buffy's face and looked away. Theo put a hand on his shoulder, not getting too close but offering his support all the same.

The blonde girl was upset. “But that's not months.”

“I can catch a cargo ship to Asia, maybe trek to Nepal-”

“I have a better way.” Urahara raised a finger. “I'll open a portal for you to jump to the best location possible.”

Jenny Calendar nibbled her lips. “We have to figure out the time zones in case he fries into a cinder. But Angel will still have to stay with it for a bit until we have ensured Drusilla has no chance of succeeding.”

Angel held Buffy close. “I don't like this any more than you do, Buffy. But there's no other way.”

“When?” The Slayer was still unhappy about the arrangements, but Ichigo knew she had seen the sense in them.

Urahara put on his hat. This time it was a gray Stetson. “Tonight. I need to get supplies. We'll meet at the library.”

“But...” Buffy knew she sounded pathetic, but she didn't care. “It's my birthday.”

Angel took Buffy's hand and tightened his grip. “I'll go home to pack.”

“I'll drive you both.” Jenny Calendar put a hand on the Slayer's shoulder. There was only silence. This was not how the party was meant to be.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Dalton was nervous. He usually was. It was something that was ingrained; not even being turned had removed the tension from him. These days the nerves were so taut, Dalton thought he might snap any moment.

Now that he thought about it, he preferred working for Spike. At least with Spike, Dalton knew what to expect. As long as he did his job, Spike left him alone. Drusilla, on the other hand, veered from manic-cheerful to depressive, often passing through all possible states of mind in between. He was never certain what he did pleased her or pissed her off.

His companions were slightly more terrifying than Drusilla. Both were Japanese, both were incredibly good-looking in that aloof, glamorous way, and both did _not_ work for either Spike or Drusilla.

“Target's appeared,” said Hisagi. He tossed the binoculars into the bag. “Dalton, you and your crew get ready to run with the goods. Septieme, shall we?”

The woman – Ise, Dalton thought her name was – tossed her ink-black hair back and smiled. “We shall.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Angel alighted from the car and told Buffy to stay put and keep the box safe.

“Angel?” asked Buffy eloquently as she got out of the vehicle, trailing behind him. She placed a hand on his arm.

The vampire smiled at her. “I almost forgot. Your birthday present.” He retrieved a box from a pocket and opened it for her.

It was a ring.

“My people, back when I was – human – they exchanged this ring as a sign of devotion,” explained Angel quietly. “It's a Claddagh ring. The hands stand for friendship, the crown for a noble spirit, and the heart... well, you know.”

“It's beautiful,” Buffy said sincerely.

Angel took it out of the box. “Wear it with the heart pointing towards you,” he said, taking her hand, “and it means that you belong to someone. Like this.” He held up his own left hand, where a Claddagh ring sat on on his ring finger, heart pointing towards him. Gently he slid the matching ring on Buffy's finger and kissed it, feather-lightly.

Buffy tried to hold back her tears. “Angel... I don't want you to go.”

“I know.”

“Go get your clothes.” The Slayer sniffled. “I can't be brave th!t much longer.”

Angel touched her cheek, knowing it took a lot out of her to sacrifice what time they had. As he headed to his apartment he sensed someone behind him. “Buffy?”

“Wrong answer,” that someone chuckled, and slammed down something heavy and sharp.

Angel staggered forward and whirled around. It was the woman who had met withkhim back when they bartered the Di An Hun scroll for the Codex. Angel transformed.

The female vampire swung her weapon about. It was a morningstar, or something similar. The weighted metal end was spiked, explaining the searing pain in Angel's shoulder. She smiled coldly at him. “I wanted to slay you, but Drusilla was adamant that you stay alive.”

“Drusilla is alive then,” snarled Angel.

The other vamp shrugged. “Alive and kicking, thanks to you.”

Angel rushed the female vampire, not waiting for more information. The woman dodged and slammed an elbow into his ribs, dancing out of reach. That weapon she used was not suited to small spaces, but somehow she managed to wield it in such a way that Angel was hard-pressed for space.

The car alarm wailing outside distracted Angel for a second and the morningstar slammed a second time into his ribs. Angel gritted his teeth, feeling the crack of bone, and shut away the pain as he had learned some years ago.

The female vampire snap-kicked and threw a jab at Angel, who blocked and punched back, retaliating with a quick uppercut and then a kick at her left knee. She spun and slammed the morningstar in a vicious arc downwards. Somehow Angel rolled in time to avoid being seriously brain damaged. His next response was to sweep her off her feet, and she crashed against the wall before sliding down in an ungainly heap.

The tall male vampire didn't waste time fighting her and sprinted out the doorway to the ground floor.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Hisagi grinned as he roundhouse kicked the Slayer to the asphalt. The lean vampire enjoyed the fight, and felt a tinge of regret that he was not to kill her. Still, orders were orders, and Hisagi was used to taking them. He rubbed knuckles across the sixty-nine tattoo on his cheek, wishing he was the type to rebel. Rebelling was never part of his nature, despite the punk look he wore.

He launched another kick at the Slayer's midsection, sending her flying against the wall and crashing to the ground. The Slayer tried to get up, winded from the triple assault. Hisagi's lip curled and he decided. Breaking one order wouldn't hurt that much.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Angel got out in time to hurl himself at the other slender vampire who was about to swing a bo staff down on Buffy's neck. The two male vampires scrambled to their feet and faced each other.

“Outnumbered and outmaneuvered,” grinned Hisagi humorlessly. “Bad planning there, I'm afraid.”

“He is not outnumbered,” Buffy replied, standing and ready to brawl. “I'm here.”

A scream sliced through the air.

Hisagi's smile darkened. “She is.”

Slayer and souled vampire stared at Hisagi a beat longer before both raced back to the car.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Willow tapped her fingers on the counter as she waited for Buffy, Angel and Miss Calendar to return. She was wearing a slightly goofy grin on her face, despite her concern.

“I can't get over how cool Oz was over all this,” she confided in Xander and Ichigo.

Xander scowled. “Gee, I'm over it.”

“You're just jealous you didn't have a date for the party.” Willow stuck her tongue out.

Her best friend flipped a page. “No I didn't.”

“Yeah, Oz was cool,” Ichigo agreed with Willow, casting a fond look over at Theo, who was devouring Giles' collection at an alarming rate and talking books with the Watcher while at it. “So was Theo, I think. But I'm biased.”

“They should be back by now,” Xander commented, ignoring the by-play.

Willow made a face of sympathy. “Poor Buffy.”

“On her birthday and everything,” Ichigo added, somewhat forlorn. His gaze fell on the other pale blond. Urahara was setting up the portal gateway with herbs and the relevant volume opened at the right page.

Xander snorted. “It's sad, granted. But let's look at the upside for a moment. I mean, what kind of future could she have really had with him? Working two jobs, Denny's waitress by day, Slayer by night. Angel's always in front of the tube, with a big ole blood belly... and he's dreaming of the glory days when Buffy still thought the whole creature-of-a-night thing was a big turn on.”

Ichigo and Willow blinked at Xander. Ichigo's eyes widened. “You have thought _way_ too much about this,” he told his friend.“That's just the beginning,” said Xander, getting into his fantasy. “You wanna hear about the part where I fly into town on my private jet and take her out for prime rib?”

Buffy entered in a new outfit.

Willow gestured for Xander to stop. “Xander-”

“And she cries?” Xander added gleefully.

“What happened?” Giles asked as he hurried over.

Buffy grabbed herself a chair. “We were ambushed. They got the box.”

“Where's Jenny?”

“Hospital. She had to get stitches up her arm. Angel will be coming back after he gets some clothes. I had some here.” She ran a hand through her hair. “Giles, what do we know?”

Theo sat forward hesitantly. “Um. The more we read about this Judge guy, the less we like him. His touch can burn the humanity out of you. Literally.”

The Watcher took over. “A true creature of evil can survive the process. No human ever has.”

Xander shrugged. “So what's the problem? We send Cordy to fight this guy and we send out for pizza.”

Though Ichigo grinned, he still elbowed Xander for his heartless quip. “Can he be stopped? Without an army?”

“Research says no,” Theo replied. In the midst of the tension Ichigo could feel the bubblings of pride at how seamlessly Theo had melded into the operation. It was as if Theo was part of the gang already.

Urahara, who had been silent thus far, spoke up. “We need to find where they're keeping him. And weak spots, if possible.”

“It would take time.” Giles was frustrated. “I'll pull out all extant volumes on the Judge. Perhaps we can find something.”

“Round robin,” said Willow. Xander, you first.”

“Good call,” Buffy commented.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Aizen stood with his back to the trio of vampires. “I said, very specifically, that you weren't to try to kill the Slayer.”

Shuuhei bowed his head further. “I am sorry, Father.”

“I apologize, Father,” added Nanao. “I should have been there too.”

“If you intended, you should have killed them immediately.”

Two of the three vampires exchanged glances. Shuuhei bit his lower lip. “I understand, Father.”

Gin twirled a silver letter-opener in his hand. “I wonder if you really do.”

“Gin,” Aizen said warningly. The silver-haired vampire smiled but said no more. Aizen turned around and stepped over to Hisagi Shuuhei and Ise Nanao swallowed nervously. The oldest vampire in the room placed a hand on both their heads. “Children, it was my fault. I thought too highly of your abilities. I assumed you understood that you were not to try, but to achieve. I shall be more explicit with my orders the next time.”

Neither vampire dared move a muscle.

Aizen stroked their hair lovingly. “Will you disappoint me again, Numbers? Nanao?”

“No, Father,” they replied in tandem. “Never again.”

“Good,” said Aizen, patting them lightly on the head. Shuuhei and Nanao exchanged glances again, relief warring with wariness. “Kitsune?”

“Taishou.” The lieutenant nodded once. Without another word Aizen swept out of the study, leaving the three vampires in the unlit room.

Shuuhei made to stand.

“He did not say you can leave, Numbers,” Gin stated quietly, cleaning his nails with the letter opener. “And right now? _I_ am in charge.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Kira paused in the act of combing his hair when he heard the guttural shouts from the study. Then he huffed indignantly. “No fair. I wanted to play.”

“Later, Kira,” said Aizen at the doorway. “Later. We have a party to attend.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Angel was passing the door to Giles' office when he saw Buffy lying on her arms on the desk. He paused, taking in her beautiful face, fierce and delicate, framed by sun-gold hair. He sensed someone walk up.

Giles peered in, and smiled fondly at the Slayer's sleeping form. He backed away and Angel followed soundlessly. The librarian took the book from Angel's hand. “It seems Buffy needed some rest.”

“Yeah, she does,” Angel concurred. “She hasn't been sleeping well. Tossing and turning.”

Ichigo frowned and looked up. He noticed he was not the only one staring at the vampire, who made a face of protest. “She _told_ me. Because of her dreams?”

Amused, Ichigo turned back to his book, only to realize Theo was smiling rather secretively across the table. The orange-haired teen kicked his boyfriend's ankle playfully and resumed perusing ancient literature about an unstoppable demon.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Spike took the last delivery from Dalton and rolled to the center of the room. “Look what I have for you, ducks!” he crowed.

Drusilla stepped daintily over to her lover. She took the box from him and handed it to their henchvamps, before depositing herself in Spike's lap. The two vampires who took the box went to a corner of the room, where the other boxes had already been arranged. Already it was taller than most men. Carefully they slotted in the final piece and stepped back.

Bored out of his mind, Kira slipped his hand into Aizen's, ignoring Hinamori's vitriolic glare from the other side of the oldest vampire. Kira was irritated that Shuuhei and Nanao were locked at home, enjoying the tender ministrations of Gin. Not that it was not interesting here, especially the glances Hinamori kept exchanging with Spike, but the blond would rather have time to himself.

Blue sparks shot out from the joins of the boxes and Kira sniffed delicately, smiling when he caught the ozone taste of magic. The front end of the boxes split apart and fell to the ground, revealing a legend.

Kira straightened and almost stepped forward in wonder. Aizen held him back.

“I'd let the guest make the first move,” Aizen said before he chuckled. “Still big and blue.”

“You know him, Daddy?” asked Hinamori.

“Know of him, actually.” Aizen's smile deepened. “Thanks to him, the shinigami who were after Gin and me were distracted and we could reestablish a base in Kyoto. When they returned, their numbers never rose to the same strength again.”

The Judge loomed over everyone present as he strode, hesitantly at first, from his coffin and out into the light.

“You like that?” Spike asked.

Drusilla beamed. “Yes. He's perfect.”

The Judge scowled and narrowed his eyes. “You two. You stink of humanity. You share affection for each other.”

“So? What of it?” Spike growled and bared his teeth. “We're the ones who brought you together. You want to go back into the little boxes?”

“Would you like a party favor?” Drusilla inquired, getting to her feet and twirling her dress like a little girl.

The monster gazed about the room and his eyes locked on a bespectacled, balding vampire. “That one. He's full of feeling. He reads. Bring him to me.”

Dalton's arms were captured by two brawnier vampires and he was dragged forward. The balding vampire struggled and tried to escape.

“What's with the bringing?” Spike's drawl sounded annoyed. “I thought you could just zap people.”

“I am weak,” the Judge announced. “Until my full strength returns, I need contact.”

He placed a hand on Dalton's chest. The vampire went rigid, eyes bulging. Kira's grip on Aizen's hand tightened and he tasted blood on the tip of his tongue – he had nipped it in his excitement. Dalton shrieked once and burst into a dusty flame.

Drusilla was exuberant. “Do it again! Do it again!” she cheered.

The Judge smiled.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

A clatter of books jolted Ichigo to his feet. Theo looked up and shook his head, whispering, “It's Buffy. She woke up.”

Buffy had woken up abruptly, scattering books from the table. Angel was already in the office, hands on her shoulders.

“I'm here, I'm right here,” the vampire soothed the white-faced Buffy, who clung to his shirt as if she would never let go. “It's alright. I'm here.”

The Slayer took some time to compose herself before she rose to her feet and stalked out to the main library. “We can't wait here,” she said. “She might already have it assembled. We have to do something, and it has to be now.”

“What happened?” Willow asked from behind the counter.

“She had another dream,” answered Angel.

Buffy folded her arms about herself. “I dreamed that the Judge is up and about. They're all holed up at the old factory.” She shivered, perhaps not even realizing so, and went on. “We can't just sit and wait for it to come to us.”

“It's all good and well to say you want to do something, but we need a plan,” Urahara put in.

“I have a plan. Angel and I will recon at the factory. Willow, you and Xander go the the bus station. If anyone brings anything in, try to stop them. Giles, you'll have to lend your car to them and take Miss Calendar's to the airport. Ichigo, you and Urahara go to the docks.”

“I didn't drive today,” said the physics teacher.

“I did.” Theo stood. He half-shrugged. “I can defend myself if need be, and I have a car. Let me help.”

Ichigo smiled at him and then glanced at Buffy who nodded in appreciation. The Slayer added, “Check in here in the morning, if necessary earlier.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The docks were silent. Waves lapped against the concrete, and a briny breeze stirred Ichigo's hair into a greater mess than before. Theo was told to wait in the car, keeping it idling. Urahara snapped Benihime into position, and Ichigo took Zangetsu from his former guardian.

“Quiet night.” Ichigo hugged himself. Then he flashed a look at Theo in the vehicle. “And I'm glad you didn't try to fight with Theo this time.”

“I have to accept that you are old enough to make your own decisions.” The older man breathed in and exhaled. “I don't like him. But you do, so I shall bear with it. By the way, Ichigo, drop by tomorrow evening.”

“Why?”

“I want to check on Shirosaki,” Urahara answered curtly.

Ichigo frowned. “Huh?”

Before the blond could elaborate three figures strolled out from the shadows. Ichigo and Urahara got ready to fall into their familiar battle-ready stances.

The first one ambled lazily forward and nodded. “Good night for an evening walk, hmm?” He smiled, the expression one of casual malevolence. His silver hair gleamed in the light of the docks.

Urahara wasn't about to wait and launched at once. Ichigo rushed forward also, knowing that he would need to cover his former captain's back as they hacked at the vampires. Benihime and Zangetsu whirled into the familiar dance: black sweeping strokes and silver-white defensive circles.

The vampires spread into a triangle and Ichimaru Gin parried both Urahara's and Ichigo's attacks easily, sidestepping and ducking, and then he drew out his own blade. There was a resounding clash of metal on metal.

“Hey, fancy that,” Ichimaru drawled. “My Shinsou can hold your Zangetsu.”

“How did you know-” Ichigo blocked a slash from the vampire and then darted away. “I've never told you my sword's name!”

Ichimaru grinned fiercely. “This is not the first time I've seen it, boy.”

Urahara was engaged in battle with the other two dark-haired vampires. One used a morningstar and the other's weapon was a staff. The female was deadlier, often daring more chancy assaults, but the male vampire was far more skilled in hand-to-hand. Ichigo wanted to assist but had no time: Ichimaru was more than a match for Ichigo and the teenager was giving his all just to defend himself.

A sudden screech of tires and a loud blast of the car horn grabbed the attention of Ichigo and Urahara. The car that Theo had been driving was heading off at high speed. Ichigo shouted something and gave chase, abandoning his fight. Theo was flailing, trying to fend off the attacker in the car.

The vehicle made a U-turn and screamed down the road again. This time Ichigo could see that it was that crazy blue-haired police officer who fired in the school in the passenger seat. He now had Theo in a headlock in the car and the pale blond was trying to claw free. The car drove past Ichigo and Urahara who had given chase, stopping a few feet from the vampires.

The three vampires hopped into the car. Ichimaru wound down a window and leaned out. “Goodnight, Ichigo! I'll take care of your darling for ya!”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Angel and Buffy crept cautiously along the fire escape ladder outside and found a broken window to sneak into the factory. The Slayer could feel her skin prickle with foreboding. Wordlessly both of them moved along the metal walkway, the chatter below masking any inadvertent noise they made.

Buffy found the exact spot in her dream and halted. Angel waited beside her, wary of the movements of the guests below. There were few people – the party that had been held was over, apparently.

Wetting her lips, Buffy swallowed and murmured, “We should go.”

Before Angel could reply, Drusilla strolled into view, talking animatedly to a petite Asian brunette. Spike rolled forward a moment later and the Slayer felt something rise in the back of her throat: she didn't expect Spike to be alive still. With Spike was the tall, brown-haired man that had impaled the Master and given Buffy the opening necessary to throw the ancient vampire through the glass roof of the library. All four stopped near the table, Spike motioning something to the tall man, who smiled and beckoned to someone out of sight.

A slender blond male sauntered forward, dressed entirely in black – _nice leather pants; I wonder where he got those_ – and the male looped an arm over the tall brown-haired man. Buffy blinked. She had thought the petite Asian girl was more likely to be the... consort? Was that the word?

Then a tall figure stalked forward into the group. The conversation among the five stopped as they let the figure take its place in the circle.

 _The Judge._ One look at Angel confirmed the Chosen One's suspicions. She motioned to leave but Angel placed a hand on her shoulder. He was grimmer than usual.

As one, all six figures below had looked up and smiled darkly. Right at Buffy and Angel.

The Slayer glanced about her. Sometime while she was observing the scene below, five vampires had taken positions about them and all were in game face.

“I thought you'd never show,” cooed Drusilla, waving her fingers. “Hello, Buffy.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“We have to go after them!” Ichigo screamed at Urahara, who was trying to hold his ward back from running after the car. “We have to! Urahara, Theo is in there! He's in the car!!”

“I know!” shouted Urahara at the panicked teenage boy. “But we can't go haring off with no location in mind! Settle down and let me have something of his so I can do a locator spell.”

“This shirt, this shirt is his.” The orange-haired teen yanked the Metallica concert tee from his frame and shoved it at Urahara. “Do it.”

The physics teacher laid the tee shirt on the ground and cut his left palm with Benihime, scattering red drops over the fabric. He chanted under his breath, imploring Erishnu, Seeker of the Lost to guide his way.

Ichigo paced about before Urahara, desperate but trying not to disturb his spellcasting. The way that blue-haired freak was holding Theo... he could have snapped Theo's neck by now. Or maybe the vamps had taken him for a meal. Then Ichigo would have to stake Theo the way he did his s... the way he did... somebody close to him.

 _Did I stake someone close to me? No one in my family became a vampire._ Ichigo felt a strange fuzziness in his thoughts. _No... no one in my life became a vamp. Theo will be the first._

“Got it.” Urahara got to his feet. “He's still alive, Ichigo. We'll go back home, get my car, and I'll drive you.”

“They could kill him by then-”

“-and the longer you argue with me the longer our delay.” The pale blond was loping off, in the easy stride for long-distance running the shinigami trained in.

Ichigo swallowed his panic and fear and followed. _I will not be too late. I will NOT be too late!_

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The Slayer knew when not to fight. _As in,_ _never_ _not fight._ With a shared look both Angel and Buffy launched themselves at the vampires. Buffy had no time to get her stake in play, but she managed to flip two over the thin metal railing. The remaining two on her side were tough and muscular, neither rushing forward to take her on. By the sounds of the scuffle behind her Angel was doing fine.

Buffy slid one foot forward, prepared to block and attack. Tall vamp – a bleached blond, by the look of it – narrowed his eyes. Then he moved forward, confidently but not rashly, and when he reached combat distance they exchanged blows. Buffy's forearm nearly broke and she hid the grimace: this vamp was stronger than she expected. Abruptly the landing shook violently. The Slayer and her opponent somehow found their balance, and Buffy risked a glance downwards.The Judge had torn off one of the metal pillar-thingy that held up the walkway.

_Okay. Huge, blue, ugly, unkillable and VERY strong. It is such a good day._

The structure shuddered again and this time Buffy missed the handrail, toppling over the side but somehow she managed to twist around to land on her feet. Angel leaped down too, not willing to let her face the crowd by herself.

And it was a crowd. Six more vampires surged forward and grappled with Buffy and Angel, and since neither of them had any weapon at hand the fight was shortly over. Three vampires grabbed and pinned the Slayer's arms behind her back. Angel struggled to free himself but his captors were equally powerful.

The tall man gently tugged the blond and the petite Asian girl back, ceding the stage to Spike, Drusilla and the Judge. There was a cold, mocking gaze in his eyes that was very disturbing; Buffy filed the thought away and made a mental note to check up on this person.

Spike wheeled himself forward. “I'd say it's good to see you, but we know I'll be lying.”

“This one is filthy,” the Judge announced ponderously.

“Yes, she's just full of good intentions, isn't she?” Drusilla tilted her head and batted her lashes at Angel. “And _this_ one has a _soul_.”

The tall vampire who had been watching strode forward and smiled. “Pleasure. Spike, Drusilla, we have another engagement. If you would excuse us?”

Drusilla kissed his cheek. “Of course, Lord Aizen. Do join us again soon.”

Spike half-bowed from his wheelchair. Buffy was intrigued despite her concern about the Judge. That man was a vampire – she knew that without a doubt now – but to have both Drusilla and Spike showing that level of respect? _Lord Aizen, was it?_

She stole a glimpse of Angel's expression. He had recognized that man, apparently; his dark eyes were slightly widened and his jaw had tightened. But his gaze met hers and it darkened further into worry. The Judge ignored the courtesies being exchanged. It was only staring dispassionately at the two of them. Buffy wished the Judge hated them or loathed them; when there were emotions involved, she found that it was easier to throw them off the task of killing her.

After the three had left, Spike returned his attention to the two captives. “Kill her.”

“Don't touch her!” Angel shouted. “Take me instead!” He lunged forward vainly.

“Uh, you're not seeing the big picture here,” drawled Spike. “There is no 'instead'. Only 'first' and 'second'.”

Drusilla draped her arms about Spike. “And if you go first... you don't get to watch the Slayer die.”

Buffy swallowed and held her breath as the blue monster stepped forward. He reached out a hand. On instinct she kicked out and pushed herself off his chest with her feet, knocking back her captors. A surge of nauseating heat rushed through her but she shook it off. Angel knocked down his own captors in the confusion. Both Slayer and souled vampire sprinted from the group, finding their way among the twisting narrow paths. However they were on Spike's own turf and soon, both were cornered. Spike's henchvamps were able to trap them both under the television sets chained to the ceiling.

Buffy's mind raced. “Get ready.”

Angel had fought by her side often enough to know what she wanted. They jumped as one and grabbed the television sets, yanked and let go. The entire arrangement crashed down – right through the floor, and the Slayer jumped in immediately before Angel followed.

They ran together down the sewers, hoping against hope as they heard the shouts from behind them.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Can't this heap of bolts go faster?”

Urahara bit back the retort. Ichigo didn't mean to complain, he was just upset and worried. They were headed southeast to what appeared to be a housing estate on the map.

Thus far they could only see trees and graveyards.

Ichigo's fingers tightened and relaxed on Zangetsu's hilt as Urahara drove on. Finally the trees thinned and there were houses. As they turned down Aspen Road the buildings became more luxurious and larger. At the end of the path a huge mansion loomed in the middle distance.

“So do we consider this a lair?” Ichigo asked under his breath.

Urahara stopped the car but left the engine idling. “Let's go.”

The redhead took a deep breath and stepped out of the vehicle. Urahara followed after, Benihime carefully balanced in his grip. They approached the front door cautiously. Neither was really surprised when it swung open inwards. Ichigo walked in, not hurried, but not slowly either. Perhaps only Urahara would notice the tension along the boy's shoulders and sword arm.

Ichimaru Gin sat in a leather armchair and he rose to greet them. “Welcome to our humble abode.”

“Where is he?”

“Hmm? Oh, your boyfriend.” The pale vampire smiled. “Grimmjow, bring out our guest. Carefully, mind you.”

Ichigo swallowed. What had they done to Theo?

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Somehow the Slayer and Angel managed to throw the pursuers off their trail. Angel led the way, being far more familiar with the underground network of tunnels than Buffy could ever hope to be.

Eventually they reached the junction which would lead them to Angel's apartment block. As they ascended the metal rungs that led up to street level, Buffy kept a watchful eye out for enemies.

Angel heaved the manhole cover off and helped the Slayer out. It was pouring heavily and the girl was getting soaked. He tried to shelter her as best as he could under his coat but hurried them both to his apartment. She would catch a cold here, and he wanted to check she hadn't been hurt kicking out at the Judge.

As the pair entered the room Buffy shuddered visibly. “C-cold,” she managed.

“Dry off,” Angel ordered and plopped two towels and a large shirt on the bed. He turned around so she could change out of her sopping wet clothes, but he knew Buffy could also feel the tense anticipation and eager nervousness that was arcing between them. He schooled his emotions. Buffy was too young, too innocent, too trusting... He closed his eyes as he heard the rustle of damp fabric sliding off skin.

Buffy hissed when the cut on her shoulder stung. She wanted to look at it but it was at an awkward angle and she could not see.

“What is it?”

Startled by her boyfriend's query, Buffy jumped. “Nothing. Just-just a cut.”

“Can I – let me see.” Angel had to know. If Buffy had been hurt by the Judge... “Let me see.”

“O-okay.” She sat to the side, facing away from him, her soaked cardigan held in front of her. Her heart was pounding; Angel could hear it. Her demure manner was touchingly innocent.

He ran his hand over the cut, willing himself not to give in to the surge of emotion within. “It's already closed,” he told her hoarsely. “You're fine.” To his shock she began crying. “Buffy?”

She leaned back into his embrace. Her nose nuzzled into the side of his jaw. “You almost went away today,” she hiccuped.

“I'm still here,” reassured Angel, though his hold tightened. She turned to kiss his neck, his cheek. “Buffy, we're still here.”

She sniffed. “Angel, what if... I can't imagine...”

“I love you.” The words floated out as a whisper. Angel was surprised by his admission: he knew it a long time ago, but did not wish to say them. It would not be fair to Buffy. But the words had been said; he had to finish what he had to say. “I love you. I try not to, but I can't stop.”

“I can't either,” Buffy confessed shakily, her eyes wide and glimmering with wonder and love. She moved closer to Angel, needing to _feel_. Their mouths met, slowly touching, the kiss tender at first before growing in intensity.

Angel pulled away, breathing heavily. “Buffy, maybe we shouldn't.”

“Don't,” Buffy murmured. Her hand caressed his cheek and turned him back to face her. “Just kiss me.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The blue-haired half-demon called Grimmjow reemerged from the back of the room, his elbow locked about Theo's neck. Urahara held Ichigo back by the shoulder when the teenage boy made to move forward.

“Chi, why did you come?” Theo rasped

Ichigo swallowed. “How could I not?”

Ichimaru applauded politely. “ _Such_ affection. Reminds me of Taishou and myself... though I was perhaps a little brighter than you.”

“What do you want?” Urahara asked. “Other than us being here?”

“Uh, you're wrong about that,” said Ichimaru. He stood up and began stepping back. “I don't want either of you here.”

Ichigo was sick of the talking. “Then let Theo go.”

“Okay.” Ichimaru tapped Grimmjow's arm. The wild grin did not fade from Grimmjow's face, but his arm relaxed – and his hand slid down Theo's chest. Then he planted a wet kiss on Theo's neck and began licking it.

Theo, instead of fighting off the caress, arched back and sighed luxuriously.

Ichigo was stunned. “Theo?” he murmured, voice small and lost.

“Chi,” smiled the pale blond. His slender arms looped over Grimmjow's head and pulled the half-demon closer. Then he nibbled small kisses along the restraining arm.

The redhead froze. “What's going on?”

“Ichigo, we're leaving, now.” Urahara pulled on the teen's arm, but Ichigo was rooted to the spot. “Now!”

“I don't understand,” Ichigo said, still staring at the cuddling Theo and Grimmjow. “Theo, what did they do to you?”

Theo licked up the side of Grimmjow's neck before smiling lazily at Ichigo. “The name is Ilforte, Chi. Ilforte Grantz.”

Urahara yanked Ichigo away and tried for the door. The teen was not moving, but allowed the pale blond teacher to propel them to the exit. Just as they reached it, a burst of magic hit them. Urahara was thrown out of the mansion, and he landed in a sprawl near his car.

He scrambled to his feet. “Ichigo!” Urahara ran back to the doors. As he approached he collided into a force field and rebounded. “ICHIGO! ICHIGO!!”

Inside, Ichigo was sitting with his back to a wall, his eyes still fixed on 'Theo' and Grimmjow's display of affection. He was supposed to run; he could hear Urahara's voice. Yet his knees were weak and he could not register that the man he had been sharing his life with the past few months... the man whose bed he had shared, even...

“I don't understand,” he repeated in a smaller voice. “I don't understand.”

'Theo' sighed and disengaged himself from Grimmjow. He hunkered in front of Ichigo. “Chi, darlin', the Grantz family are natural shapeshifters. This is but one of my faces.”

“Theo Castell?”

“Did exist. Took him some time to die too,” said 'Theo'. “Grimmjow had fun with him, didn't you?”

The half-demon grinned in a feral manner. “For days, in fact. Nearly a week.”

“You wouldn't have liked the original Theo Castell, Chi,” 'Theo' went on. “He was a homophobic. Mostly I think it was self-loathing.”

Ichigo tried to speak and failed. The young man wet his lips and tried again. “Why?”

“You'll find out.” 'Theo' planted a kiss on Ichigo's forehead. “Sleep well, Chi.”

Suddenly dazed, Ichigo swallowed again. “Wha... Theo? What's going on... I don'... don' understand...”

A few tall figures surrounded Ichigo. Ichigo was vaguely aware that one was Ichimaru and another was Grimmjow.

'Theo' stroked Ichigo's hair and brushed it from his eyes. “There's nothing to understand, Chi. Goodnight.”

The doors slammed shut, leaving a yelling Urahara outside. Ichigo blinked once more and keeled over onto the icy sleek marble floor.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Buffy stirred but did not wake. Angel stroked her arm gently, still awed by her gift of her entirety. She trusted him so much; gave of herself over to him. She had been heaven itself, all forgiving, all trusting, all innocence. Tenderly he placed a kiss on her sleeping brow before he closed his eyes, aware of and loving how good it felt to have the silk of her skin so close to his own cold body.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The rain sleeted down, but did not fall inside the barrier. Nothing but air could enter the barrier nor exit it without the caster's approval.

Urahara fell back. It was useless. Even if all the Shinigami mages were here it would take days to tear down the barrier. Ichigo was as good as dead.

_Ichigo was as good as dead._

In desperate rage Urahara roared and pounded on the magical barrier again, hammering it with Benihime, all the destructive spells he knew, his feet, his fists... And slowly sank to his knees, sobbing for his lost ward. The car's engine still purred in the background.

_Ichigo is dead._

_Ichigo is dead._

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

A sharp pain ripped through Angel. He bolted upright, his body already beading with cold sweat. Buffy was still sleeping, looking at peace. Bewildered, terrified, and urgently aware that something was very wrong, Angel pulled on some clothes and stumbled outside, far from his love.

The rain had stopped.

“Buffy...” he gasped, before a familiar agony suffused every fiber of his being. “Buffy!” And then he collapsed to his knees.

A woman stepped out from a sheltered porch. “Hey, big guy. You okay? Should I call an ambulance?”

“No.” Angel got up. “I'm alright now.” He whirled around and sank his fangs into the woman's neck. Before she could fall over he plucked the cigarette from her cold, dead fingers and dragged a puff from it. Then he forced the cancerous smoke out. “I'm feeling just fine.”


	7. Innocence

Ichigo stared at Theo Castell before him, seated on a chair beside the blue-haired freak calling himself Grimmjow. Ichigo's arms were tied behind him, and he was kneeling on the floor, and there were other people milling about.

But all Ichigo could see was Theo. Theo, and his actual lover.

_Not Theo , dumbass,_ smirked Shirosaki in Ichigo's mind.  _Not Theo.  It's Ilforte. Ilforte Grantz, of the shapeshifting Grantz family._

“I don't understand why you're doing this? Why you did this?” Ichigo breathed in slowly. He had to. It was either breathe slowly or stop breathing entirely. “Who are you, Theo?”

_Ha , I forget. You can't hear me, can you?_

“It's simple, Chi.” Theo hunkered in front of the orange-haired youth. “It's because... I can.” The blond looked up at the people behind Ichigo. “He's slipping out of it. Hurry, will you?”

A deep mellow voice chided Theo softly. “Rituals need time, Ilforte. Be patient.”

“Sorry, Aizen-sama,” Theo apologized.

Ichigo reflexively shook his head when a few drops of liquid fell on his face. The stabbing heaviness in his head was growing bigger. Theo was still gazing at him. What had been a mocking smile on his face altered for a split second.

Ichigo thought that he detected a smidgen of pity in Theo's face.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Urahara was about to try driving into the barrier with his old battered car when he realized he was outnumbered.

A sleek brunette, a lean dark-haired fighter and the two leaders – he had memorized their faces and names from his research.

“Ichimaru Gin and Aizen Sousuke,” hissed the pale blond. His hands tightened on the steering wheel. The four stood well within the barrier though. Urahara ground his molars together.

The silver-haired vampire had the temerity to wave merrily. Then he cupped his hands about his mouth and called out in Japanese, “Urahara-san! Thanks for the delivery! We'll take care of it!”

Urahara saw red and roared as he stomped on the accelerator. _Even if they don't die on impact, it should hurt the fucking HELL of a lot!!_

The car hurtled forward and lunged straight for the grinning foursome.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Spike was impatient and very ticked off. “I'm not happy pet,” he groused aloud. “Angel and the Slayer are still alive, they know where we are, they know about the Judge... we should be vacating.”

Nonchalantly strolling out of the shadows, Drusilla purred, “Nonsense. They'll not disturb us here. My Angel is too smart to face the Judge again.”

“What's Big Blue up to, anyway?” asked Spike, trying to ignore the pronoun Drusilla used without hesitation. “He just sits there.”

“I am preparing,” stated the Judge.

“Yeah, it's interesting that preparing looks a great deal like sitting on your _arse._ When do we destroy the world already?”

The Judge barely accorded him a flicker. “My strength grows. And every life I take will increase it further.”

“So let's take some!” Spike rolled his wheelchair forward. “I'm bored!”

“I fought,” said the Judge, not rising from his place, “an army. They hacked me to pieces. For six hundred years my living head lay in a box in the ground.” Now the big blue monster turned to look at the scarred and crippled vampire. “I've learned to be patient.”

Spike snorted derisively. “Well, we're gonna need more than patience if Angel and the Slayer are-”

Drusilla cried out suddenly and fell back, before crumpling to her knees.

“Dru?” Spike rolled forward, concerned.

“Angel...” the brunette vampire moaned.

“Dru, what is it? Dru!”

She whimpered and then cried out again, her back arching as she convulsed on the cold concrete ground. Spike moved forward, wishing he could cradle her frail form against himself like in the past. “Drusilla, pet, do you see something?”

Drusilla's moans and whimpers faded slowly, and then, much to Spike's bewilderment, Drusilla began to laugh.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

A crash of thunder startled Buffy awake. She kept her eyes closed, however, feeling the unfamiliar surround her. There was a slight soreness where she had never felt sore before... Then, with abrupt alertness, Buffy Summers recalled what had transpired a while ago, and blushed hotly. Timidly she slid her hand across the bed to where Angel... wasn't.

She sat up, absently drawing the sheets about her as she peered into the darkness.

“Angel?”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Kira could feel the sweat run down his naked back. The air-conditioning was operating at full blast, but the heat within was still unbearable. Still, it would only be a moment longer and he could then put his clothes on.

Back-to-back with him was Hinamori Momo, not wearing a stitch either. The barrier that they had erected took almost all their concentration, and when that idiot physics teacher rammed his car into it Kira almost bit his tongue as the impact rebounded through them into the large shimmering doorway that was the countering force for the shield.

“Frigging... would it kill them to remember that we're the ones taking the brunt of the attacks?” Hinamori spat out a mouthful of blood. “And when is the big guy coming over anyway?”

The marble-tiles would stain, perhaps, but right now Kira only wanted to join her in cursing. Spell-casting was one thing, but maintaining a gateway like this was entirely anothe2 matter.

Nearby Ichigo was shivering, and the boy was dressed in a sweater. Kira wondered whether a human warlock could have taken the stress of this particular spell, and doubted it. With the heat channeling through him and Hinamori, Kira was certain a human's blood would have boiled by now. The gateway shimmered again and finally stabilized.

Hinamori counted under her breath to twenty before she relaxed. Kira followed, his shoulders slumping. Ulquiorra stepped forward and draped a thick towel over both vampires, and stepped back immediately.kNothing if not efficient, Ulquiorra also took the chalice of virgin's blood and tossed the crimson liquid into the gateway.

It flashed red, then black, then golden.

Kira held his breath, and remembered that he did not need to breathe. “They have come.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Buffy felt decidedly uncomfortable as she sneaked her way into her house. Her clothes were dry, but she was rumpled and there was an ache in her stomach that had nothing to do with hunger. Carefully edging her way upstairs, Buffy prayed that her mom had left for work or was so soundly asleep that she could at least get a change of clothes.

“Morning Buffy.”

The Slayer almost squeaked. How on _earth_ was Joyce Summers able to surprise her? _It must be a mom thing._ “Good morning.”

“Did you have fun last night?” Joyce asked, a bright smile for her only daughter.

“Fun?” Buffy clamped down on her panic. Her mother did not know, and Buffy wasn't going to let her find out now.

“At Willow's.”

“Oh, right. Of course. You know Willow. She's a fun machine,” Buffy quipped rapidly.

The older Summers woman tidied her hair in the foyer's mirror. “You hungry?”

“No, I, uh, I ate. I figured I'd grab a quick shower and go to school.”

Joyce smiled at Buffy. “Well, hurry up and I'll run you to school.”

Buffy brushed her hair behind her ear took one step up the stairs.

“Buffy?” her mother called. “You alright?”

Buffy made herself smile. “Sure. Why wouldn't I be?” _So many reasons, and none I can tell you, Mom._

Puzzled, Joyce frowned. “I don't know. You just seemed... never mind. Go grab that shower.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Ulquiorra, Ilforte and Grimmjow were all staring at the shining gateway.

“That was a rush,” commented Grimmjow, idly stroking Ilforte's silky blond hair. “Wonder what's gonna step through.”

“We felt that too,” said Aizen as he and Gin led the way into the room. They took their places in front of the gateway. Ilforte and Grimmjow stood proud and straight side-by-side, but Gin caught the occasional glances Ilforte took of the teenager on the floor.

The golden doorway bulged before parting with a singular slit up the middle. Slowly it disgorged a sphere, almost as high as Aizen's waist. The two lead vampires waited while their brood formed a loose group behind them.

The sphere's glow ebbed rapidly. Shuuhei raised both brows as he took in the new arrivals. “That's it?”

Aizen and Gin got to one knee. “We are most honored by your presence.”

“Where's my candy?” the pink-haired girl pouted, her arms folded as she stood imperiously in front of the two oldest vampires.

The green-haired one yawned. “And I wanna play tag,” she chirruped.

Gin grinned at their guests. “Lady Nel, Lady Yachiru, I'll play tag with you once the sun sets. As it is sunrise now, it won't do to have me bursting into flames before you even begin chasing, hmm?”

“And as for candy,” said Aizen, rising to his feet, “this we have prepared.”

“Really?” The pink-haired girl also known as Yachiru clapped her hands. “Wheee! Finally! They don't have anything like candy in that dimension!”

Aizen chuckled, a low and pleasant sound. “I'm hoping you would find this palatable.”

He grabbed Ilforte by the back of his neck, while Grimmjow kept his tight hold on Ilforte's arms. Wide-eyed, Ilforte struggled. “Grimm? Aizen-sama! What is the meaning of this?”

“This is the pact you and your brother made when you signed on that dotted line,” Aizen answered calmly. “Eternal servitude. Don't worry. You'll be reborn in a month or so in your sister's womb. Lady Yachiru has quite an amazing system. Of course, you'll need to be conscious throughout the process.”

“You mean-”

“It won't hurt that much,” Grimmjow said cheerfully. “Your brother Szayel screamed only for one hour, after all.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Urahara batted away the shroud that covered his face. Not a shroud, because that would mean he had died, but since he was aching in all possible areas he had _not_ died, and therefore would be in a hellacious amount of pain for the next month or so.

It was the airbag that had deployed as he careened into the magical shield. Urahara staggered out of his car. It was day; no wonder the vampires hadn't dragged him in to kill him as well. Somehow the blond managed to hail a cab out here and, despite all the protests from his battered and bruised body, Urahara headed for the school library. There were too many things to tell the crew.

And now the emotional trauma crashed upon Urahara.%sC/p>

_Ichigo is dead._

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

“No!”

Ilforte's eyes were so wide now that the whites w%re showing all around his iris. He flailed uselessly against Grimmjow's hold, and he was shouting. But somehow he managed to hear that one, weak, pathetic protest.

It wasn't from the vampires, who had seen this done before. It certainly was neither Lady Yachiru, the small girl with brilliant pink hair, nor Lady Nel with the skull-like hat and green hair and eyes.

Ichigo stared from his humble position on the floor. “Please, don't. Don't hurt Theo. Take me. Take me instead!”

“Chi?” Ilforte swallowed. “Lady Yachiru, please.”

Gin squatted beside Ichigo and ran a finger down his cheek. “Sounds temptin'.” To Ilforte, Gin smirked. “Ain't love grand?”

Ichigo jerked away from Gin and shuffled forward on his knees. “Please, please. Take me. Let Theo go. Take me instead.”

Lady Yachiru blinked at Ichigo, then at Ilforte. Then she beamed brightly and giggled. “You're funny, Carrot-top!”

“No, seriously-”

“Lady Yachiru has... specialized tastes,” Aizen intercepted easily between Ichigo who was trying to reach the diminutive pink-haired Lady. The green-haired one was perched on a desk, swinging her short legs to and fro. “And you, Kurosaki Ichigo, is off the menu.”

“No. No, please, no. Not again, not like this. Not helpless. No,” Ichigo strained against his bonds. “Theo, Theo. Theo, no, please, no. No nonononoooo!”

“Chi, I'm sorry,” Ilforte gasped. He now fought to reach Ichigo. Maybe if he loosened the bonds, even a little bit... “Chi, I'm so sorry, I really am-”

Grimmjow gripped him by his hair and yanked him back, exposing his throat.

Lady Yachiru fluttered her long lashes at Aizen. “May I begin?”

“Certainly.”

“Yay!” Lady Yachiru clapped her hands happily. “Itadakimase!”

e0D

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

“And the bus station was a total washout and, may I say what a fine place to spend the night?” Xander announced as he sauntered into the library. “What a vibrant cross-section of Americana.”

Giles didn't look up. “You didn't see any vampire3 transporting boxes?”

“No, but a four-hundred pound wino offered to wash my hair,” zinged Xander. Then he noticed everyone's expressions. “What's up? Where's Buffy?”

“She never checked in,” said Jenny Calendar. “Neither did Ichigo and Urahara.”

“Nor Angel,” Giles added grimly. “If the bus station was as empty as the airport, it's possible that the vampires moved the boxes through the docks-”

“-they didn't,” Urahara interrupted, hobbling into the library. “No transporting of anything.”

“Oh my god,” exclaimed Willow, rushing over to help the teacher into a chair. “What happened?”

Urahara shut his eyes. The event was so huge that he could only stare at the inside of his eyelids. He could not even begin to frame it into words, not now.

“If that's the case, wouldn't the Judge guy already be assembled?” asked Cordelia distractedly.

Xander stood up. “Then Buffy could... we gotta find them! We gotta go to that place, the factory, right? That's where they're holed up, right? Let's go!”

“And do what?” asked Cordelia in a scathing tone. “Besides be afraid and die.”

“Nobody's asking you to go, Cordy. If the vampires need grooming tips, we'll give you a call.” Xander's sarcastic rejoinder was too sharp and too hurtful.

Giles stepped in as referee. “Cordelia has a point. If Angel and Buffy were... harmed, we stand very little chance as it is. Perhaps Ichigo could-”

“Well,” snapped Xander, cutting Giles off, “those of us who were born with _feelings_ are gonna do something about this!”

“Xander!” Jenny Calendar warned, but was intercepted by Willow.

“No, Xander's right! My God! You people are all... well, I'm upset and can't think of a mean word right now but that what you are and we're going to the factory!” She breathed in. “Urahara, where's Ichigo? I'm sure he'll want to join us in saving them.”

Urahara squeezed his eyes shut. Before he could answer, the double doors of the library opened and the Slayer hurried in.

“Buffy!” Willow rushed over and hugged her.

Xander relaxed. “We were just going to rescue you.”

“Well, some of us were,” said Willow snidely.

Giles sputtered. “I would have.”

“Where's Angel?” Jenny asked, ignoring the usual verbal jabs lobbed about.

Buffy looked lost. “He... he didn't check in with you guys?”

“No,” answered the Watcher. “Is the Judge...”

Nodding, Buffy confirmed the worst. “No assembly required. He's active. He nearly killed us; Angel got us out.”

Giles sank into a chair opposite Urahara. “Why didn't you call? We thought-”

“Uh, we had to hide. Dru sent her boys after us and we headed into the sewer tunnels and, um, with the hiding, we split up...” Buffy's voice faltered. “Nobody's heard from him?”

Willow felt the stirrings of suspicion. “No.”

“He didn't say where he was going?” Jenny asked Buffy.

“No,” replied the blonde. “We just... we just split up.”

Willow patted her best friend's shoulder. “I'm sure he'll come by.”

“Buffy, the Judge,” the librarian reminded her. “We have to stop him.”

Cordelia coughed deliberately and when everyone ignored her, she coughed again. “Ahem!”

“What do you want now?” sniped Xander.

The elegant brunette appeared offended. “Well, we have practically everyone's whereabouts, but where is Ichigo?”

“Oh yes,” Giles breathed out. “Where is Ichigo?”

Urahara dragged a hand over his face. It wasn't the first time he had lost a team member. It wasn't the first time he had lost a friend.

_So why does it feel so new and strange?_

Somehow the words floated out of him, bypassing his heart, and caused him no pain at all. “Ichigo was captured by the enemy and is probably dead by now.”

He did not look up.

Buffy was the first to speak. “You... did you try...”

“I did. Barrier spell.” The blond swallowed. “I have a class in five minutes.”

Jenny rose to her feet. “Urahara, you are in no shape to teach-”

“-I will teach. I will teach, and joke, and scold, and recover my strength. Then I will go after the bastards who took Ichigo.” Urahara stared around the room. “Questions? Comments?”

Buffy took a step forward and placed a hand on Urahara's forearm. “I will go with you.”

“No, Buffy,” said Urahara gravely. “They are mine alone.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Ichigo wished he was able to vomit. However, his stomach was empty and some part of him had distanced his brain from his bodily functions; Ichigo wished he had gone blind and deaf instead.

Lady Yachiru was now perched on an armchair much too big for her. The other one, Lady Nel, had only just finished the bones. Lady Yachiru kicked the back of her legs on the cushioned chair seat.

“So?” she asked perkily. “What do you want this time, Sousuke-kun?”

Lady Nel made her way to her companion's side. “The las' time we were invited fer a feasth, it was to reversth time so your children could head outta the imploding Hellmouth safely.”

Aizen was seated beside Ichimaru, neither touching the other. Aizen smiled. “I want to have his head checked.” He indicated Ichigo.

The redhead snarled, his upper lip rolling back, but his heart was not in it. How could it? His mind was still replaying the screams and the blood and that _look_ in Theo's eyes as Lady Yachiru-

Four small hands clamped about Ichigo's head, left-right front-back. The two stank of death and rot and, oddly, too much sugar. Lady Nel clucked her tongue. “I sensth 'im. You wan' him on top?”

“Yes,” answered Ichimaru.

“Got it,” said Lady Yachiru. The two bowed their heads. Ichigo tried to wriggle out of their grip, but their fingers felt like they were growing into his head -

Ichimaru leaned over towards Aizen. “Is Ichigo supposed to scream like that?”

“I suppose having twenty digits digging into your skull hurts.”

“Nice timbre, though. Love that lung power.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Spike might be stuck in a wheelchair, but he was still head honcho of this operation. He addressed his henchmen, all of whose brains added together could maybe fill a teacup. Spike wished Big Blue had not incinerated Dalton, but then again, that conflagration did bring a smile to his pet's face. He returned to business. “Soon as it gets dark, I want you patrolling the streets, plus two men on the door and down in the tunnels at all times. Is that clear?”

The henchmen nodded.

“I don't want any more bloody surprises,” Spike remarked, mostly to himself. The vampires, sensing that Spike was done, left. The platinum-blond vampire rolled up to Drusilla who was lying face up on a table and murmuring. “Are we feeling better, then?”

“I'm naming all the stars,” announced Drusilla dreamily.

Spike chuckled. “Can't see the stars, love. That's the ceiling. Also, it's day.”

Drusilla merely smiled. Her Spike was always so prosaic. “I can see them,” she confided, still staring at her dazzling vision of the heavens. “But I've named them all the same name, and there's terrible confusion.” She shifted closer to Spike. “I fear there may be a duel.”

“Recovered then, have we?” Spike ran his fingers along Drusilla's dark hair. A silken inky waterfall, that was what it was. “Did we see any further? Do you know what happens to Angel?”

“Well, he moves to New York and tries to fulfill that Broadway dream,” a voice that was unpleasantly familiar cut in. “It's tough sledding, but one day he's working in the chorus when the big star twists her ankle.”

Spike could feel his fangs itching to grow. “Angel.”

The tall vampire smiled coldly as he approached the pair from the shadows. “Still having trouble guarding your perimeter, brother. Your boys downstairs are going to wake up sore.”

“You don't give up, do you?” sneered Spike. Something was off, but he couldn't quite tell what it was.

Angel linked his fingers together. “As long as there is injustice in this world... as long as scum like you is walking – or, well, rolling – the streets, I'll be around. Look over your shoulder.” Angel beamed at Spike. “I'll be there.”

“Yeah, well, uh, Angel?” Spike let the 'rolling' jab slide; the show would make it worthwhile. “Look over your shoulder.”

Angel turned about and the Judge placed his large hand on the vampire's chest. Angel's eyes widened with fear.

Spike's grin deepened. This would be good. “Hurts, doesn't it?”

“Well, y'know, it kind of itches a little,” confessed Angel.

The Judge frowned. Spike's ire rose. “Don't just stand there, burn him!”

“Gee, maybe he's broken,” Angel quipped, not even fighting back.

Spike rolled forward. “What the hell is going on?”

“Oh my...” Drusilla breathed out, a small smile growing.

The Judge let his hand fall. “I cannot burn this one. He is clean.” There was no disappointment or anger, merely a statement of fact.

“Clean?” Spike suddenly understood. “You mean he's-”

“There is no humanity in him,” announced the Judge and strode away,

Angel shrugged and neatened his coat. “Couldn't have said it better myself.”

“Angel?” Drusilla whispered.

The dark-haired vampire smirked. “Yeah, baby. I'm back.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Urahara was not surprised he was ambushed in the parking lot. Xander, Willow and Cordelia were all there, next to his car.

“You are not looking for payback,” Willow announced, trying to sound bold. Then she bit her lower lip. “Urahara, if Ichigo was taken, then there must have been quite a number of enemies.”

“And you'd get killed if you try anything stupid like payback when you're clearly outnumbered.” Cordelia's nonchalant tone sat oddly with her crossed-arms stance.

Xander took a step forward. “Keys.”

Nonplussed, Urahara narrowed his eyes. “Back away, kids. This is mine.”

“Yeah? Well, we're all your students and you won't hit us here in school. And it was Buffy who asked us to stop you.”

“Oh?” The blond teacher raised an eyebrow at Xander's words. Then he breathed out. “Fine.” He tossed them the keys. “Someone has to drive me home though.”

Willow nudged Xander who nudged Cordelia. The brunette looked up from her manicure. “What?”

“Drive Urahara home,” Xander said slowly. “You're the only one of us with a car.”

“You have his keys,” she pointed out accurately.

Xander smiled thinly. “You're the faster driver.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Spike was incredulous. Drusilla studied her sire from the table. Spike laughed again. “It's really true?”

“It's really true,” confirmed Angel.

“You've vome home,” crooned Drusilla.

“No more of this 'I've got a soul' crap?” asked Spike, circling Angel.

The tall vampire lit up another cigarette. “What can I sat? I was going through a phase.”

“This is great!” Spike was very cheered up. “This is so great!”

“Everything in my head is singing!” Drusilla cooed. “We're family again. We'll feed,” she snapped her jaws at Angel, “and we'll play...” she fawned at Spike.

The wheelchair-bound vampire snickered. “I gotta tell you, it made me sick to my stomach seein' you being the Slayer's lapdog-” His words were cut off when Angel grabbed him by the throat and brought their faces close.

Angel glared, before kissing Spike on the forehead. Spike chuckled again.

Drusilla hopped off the table. “How did this happen?”

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you,” answered Angel truthfully.

“Who cares!” exclaimed Spike. “What matters is he's back. Now the odds are four against one, which are the odds I like to play.”

Drusilla leaned over to Angel and whispered, “We're going to destroy the world,” she confided. “Do you want to come?”

“Yeah, destroying the world... great.” Angel could barely restrain his lack of enthusiasm. “I'm really more interested in the Slayer.”

“She's in the world, so it would work out,” Spike said logically.

Angel studied his hands. “Give me tonight.”

“What do you mean?”

“Lay low for a night, and I guarantee that by the time you go public, she won't be anything resembling a threat.”

Spike's smile curled lightly. He remembered this Angel. “You've really got a yen to hurt this girl, haven't you?”

Angel's dark eyes tightened on a point beyond Spike. “She made me feel like a human being. That's not the kind of thing you just forgive.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

After Cordelia dropped Urahara off, the physics teacher hurried upstairs. If it had been Giles or Jenny who sent the kids, they would have had a better time stopping Urahara. As he set up a portal, Urahara prayed he was be lucky enough to rescue Ichigo and not be there to pick up a corpse. More importantly, not leave a corpse behind.

But was Ichigo still there? Urahara hesitated. It would not take long for a simple locator spell. He took a deep breath and then proceeded to lay out the supplies.

The blond knew he was being foolhardy, insisting on going alone, but every single cell in his body told him that he had to do this by himself. And in the deepest recesses of his heart, he did not want others to see how he slew Ichigo or let Ichigo kill him.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Willow watched Giles' face become increasingly grave and felt her heart sink. Buffy had to be all right; Willow could not imagine a life without her best friend right beside her, growing up and growing old together. After the Slayer disappeared right after school Willow had made a gazillion phone calls to the Summers house, and Buffy had yet to return home.

Then she realized she had been holding the same book for twenty minutes and not turned a page. With a resigned sigh, Willow got to her feet to retrieve another title from the stacks. As she made her way up the stairs she looked away from Giles.

Her heart stopped beating – or it imploded. Willow could not tell. She felt cold, and yet in agony.

Cordelia and Xander finally separated with smiles. Willow's breath smashed back into her lungs and she stepped back. That slight motion caught Xander's attention and her oldest friend stared aghast at Willow.

Xander was flustered. “Will, we were just-”

The redheaded girl did not wait for him to finish. She sprinted out of the library.

“Willow!”

_Not now. Don't speak to me don't don't don't don'tdon'tdon't Idon'twannahearanything shutupshutupshutupshutup!!!_

“Will, please,” Xander begged as he caught up to Willow and swung her about to face him.

Willow shook his hand off. “I knew it! I knew it! Well, not 'knew it' in the sense of having the slightest idea but I knew there was something going on that I didn't know!” She inhaled sharply. “You were fighting way too much! It's not natural!”

“I know it's weird,” placated the dark-haired boy.

“Weird?” Willow interrupted him. “It's against all the laws of God and man! That's Cordelia? Remember? The 'We Hate Cordelia' club, of which you are the treasurer?!”

Xander held out his hands to ward off the words. “I was gonna tell you...”

Willow sneered. “What stopped you? Gee, could it be shame?”

That appeared to get to Xander. “Alright! Let's overreact, shall we?” Then he softened. “Will. We were kissing. It doesn't mean that much.”

“No,” Willow conceded. Then she could not hold her pain in anymore. “It just means... that you'd rather be with someone you hate... than be with me.” Disgusted with him and with herself, Willow took off.

Xander jogged a few steps after, then realized what it would mean if he did catch up this time. And he could not let either of them fall into that trap. Shaking his head, Xander returned to the library.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Buffy found her way to her house, but as she mounted the steps up the porch she realized she did not wish to go in. Not yet, not now. She turned away and headed for Angel's.

It was exactly as she had left it. The bed was still unmade, the floor lamp still lit. Buffy hadn't wanted to turn off the light, and throughout the day she was plagued with a vague sense of guilt that she should have done so.

A slight rustling noise behind her caught her attention. Buffy spun around, and to her immense comfort it was Angel. Angel, with his shirt off, and looking every inch like he had just had an invigorating shower. Angel, her boyfriend. Her lover.

Buffy ran up to him and hugged tightly. “Angel!”

“Hey,” said the vampire, kissing the top of her head.

“God, I was so worried,” Buffy murmured into his chest. He smelled so good.

Angel ran his hand over the silky blonde head buried against him. “I didn't mean to frighten you.”

Buffy peered up, her arms still linked around him. “Where did you go?”

Angel merely shrugged and moved out of her embrace, putting on a shirt. “Been around.”

“I was freaking out,” Buffy told him. “You just disappeared.”

Angel took his time buttoning up his dark red shirt. “What,” he smiled at Buffy. “I took off.”

“Well, you didn't even say anything. You just left.”

“Yeah, like I really wanted to stick around after that,” Angel scoffed, with a nod at the bed.

Buffy felt every syllable hammer into her chest. “After... what do you...”

Her boyfriend gazed at her with something akin to amused pity. “You got a lot to learn about men, kiddo. Though I guessed you proved that last night.”

“What are you saying?”

“Let's not make an issue out of it,” Angel assured her. “In fact, let's not talk about it at all. It happened.”

There was probably no air in the room. That would be why Buffy could not breathe. “I don't... I don't understand. Was I... was it not... was it... not good?”

Angel started to laugh. “No, you were great! Really!” The laughter altered to a leer. “I thought you were a pro.”

She must be insane and living in an alternate reality. Buffy swallowed, but could not help the tears welling up in her eyes. “Angel. God, how can you say these things to me?”

“Lighten up,” said Angel cheerfully. “It was a good time. Doesn't mean we have to make a big deal.”

“It _is_ a big deal!” cried Buffy, the tears now flowing freely. _That was my first time! That was my first time and I gave myself to you. I love you._

Angel was relentless. “It's what? Fireworks? Bells ringing? A dulcet choir of pretty lil' birdies?” he chuckled again. “Come on, Buffy. It's not like I've never been there before.”

As he reached for her shoulder Buffy jerked away. “Get away from me.”

Angel drew his hand back and frowned, though the smile remained. Then he sighed. “I should've known you wouldn't be able to handle it.” He shrugged again and pulled on a coat.

As the tall vampire turned to goe2C Buffy took one step forward. “Angel, I love you.”

“Love ya too,” Angel said, not bothering to turn back. “I'll call ya.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

The portal shimmered. Urahara gripped Benihime until his knuckles whiten%d. He took one deep breath and then walked forward. One way or another he would see Ichigo at rest.

If not human, then death.

The large sitting room he entered was silent, but stank with death and clotting blood. Urahara moved cautiously: the portal would last for ten minutes on its own without Urahara's continued support, and the vampires could not pass through it as it entered a living person's house.

_Doesn't say much for my chances._

“It seems we have yet another guest,” someone announced. Urahara whirled about.

The person who spoke was slight and chalk-white, other than impossibly green eyes with twin tear tracks, one on each cheek, and that head of mussed black hair. He was even dressed in white. That young man bowed. “I will inform the masters now.”

“Wait.” Urahara did not pause to see if the pale youth actually heeded his command; he dashed forward and unsheathed Benihime in one smooth stroke, intending to decapitate.

Instead of dodging, the young man lifted an arm and blocked Urahara's downward slash with a precise elbow to the blond's wrist. Urahara's grip weakened for an instant and the pale young man disarmed him immediately. With a quick flip of his wrist, Urahara's sword was angled across Urahara's neck.

The youth narrowed his eyes slightly. “My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer. You would be wise to remember that.”

“Schiffer,” repeated Urahara blandly. “Rings a bell.”

“It should.” Ulquiorra released Urahara. “Please wait here.”

Urahara breathed out slowly. “May I have Benihime back?”

At the door Ulquiorra threw a look at him. Then he stepped through, taking Benihime with him.

It would be wiser to leave now and seal the portal. Instead, Urahara flopped to the ground – he had to have broken some sort of record. No one drew swords against a Schiffer and lived to tell the tale. No one.

He might have enough time to jot a note to Giles and leave his name for posterity.

“A Schiffer, huh. Never expected one to be working for a vampire.” The blond teacher slowly struggled to his feet. “Must be a half-and-half then.”

“And you would be right,” someone answered. It was Aizen Sousuke, bane to the Shinigami for almost six centuries. He held Benihime in his left hand; Urahara debated attacking and wresting the sword from him, but gave up the idea. “Half-Klaardis, half-Schiffer. I do pride myself on knowing how to pick my companions.”

Urahara was already in combat-ready position, though he still appeared relaxed. “Aizen-san.”

“Still speaking Japanese, here in the new world?” Aizen laughed. The vampire had a low, charismatic voice, Urahara had to admit with extreme reluctance: the voice was liquid gold running into his body. “I wonder what would lead an archmage and a former captain of the Shinigami to step into my home.”

Urahara half-smiled. “Technically, I would classify this as your lair. And I am not an archmage, seeing as how I have not accessed high magic for more than a decade.”

“No? I suppose the boy's survival was a lucky accident then.”

“Survival?”

“No need to play coy,” said Aizen, his hands linked behind his back. “I do know who saved him from the Kyoto fortress. I also am very aware of the creature sustaining his mental state for the past year.”

Urahara grinned. “Ah. Then I expect you can give me some information in return.”

“You did not give me any in exchange.”

“Darn!” Urahara exclaimed dramatically. “Here I was hoping you could shed some light on why you are here in Sunnydale! You could, perhaps, explain in detail – with diagrams – about your plans and designs?”

Aizen laughed again. “I could,” he admitted. “I'll consider it, the next time an unexpected guest drops in and loses his weapon in my house full of my subordinates, children and especially, my lover and lieutenant.”

“You do that,” answered Urahara.

“In the meantime,” Aizen went on, ignoring Urahara's quip, “I have a burning desire to put you to death.”

“But you won't.”

“Why not?”

“Because if you wanted me dead, I should not be here talking to you.”

Aizen raised an eyebrow. “You _are_ intelligent, just as I was told.” He tossed Benihime to Urahara. “If you'll work for me, I am prepared to pay whatever you ask.”

“Really?”

“I have been around for a long time,” replied Aizen casually. “Unlike many of my kind, I do invest, and I invest wisely. Wolfram and Hart is very reliable in the financial aspect.”

Urahara shrugged. “Okay.”

“What payment would you wish for me to make?”

Urahara shot forward. Benihime angled left to slay Aizen.

The sudden assault did not have the effect Urahara wished for. Aizen dodged easily and, before Urahara could turn to slash at Aizen, a black blade clashed into Benihime.

“Zangetsu?” Urahara retained enough sense to leap free. "Ichigo!"

The sword's owner tilted his head and grinned in a feral manner. “Wrong name, Kisuke.”

Urahara twirled Benihime into a defensive circle. His attacker wrinkled his nose and straightened. They stared at each other for a long moment before Urahara sprinted to the portal and rolled through it. The second his shoulder touched a surface Urahara screamed the counter-spell.

His apartment was silent, and safe. Urahara wished his heart could stop pounding. He wished he could breathe normally. He wished he had made a mistake, but he knew he hadn't.

He could not stand properly, but somehow stumbled to the wall phone in the kitchen. For someone who had barely exchanged a few blows with his foes, Urahara was pouring sweat. “Pick up pick up pick up... Giles!”

“Urahara?”

“Giles, I have news.”

The watcher sounded distracted. “We're looking for information on the Judge right now. What is it?”

“Ichigo. He's not dead.”

Now Giles was fully attentive. “That's – that's great!”

“Not great,” Urahara bit out. “Ichigo's alive, but a demon... a demon has taken over his body.” He made himself sound calm. “It's an incubus. It's an incubus that has been given material form before.”

“Name of the demon?”

“Shirosaki.” Urahara spelled it out slowly for the librarian. “It takes in, uh, it takes in magical or sexual energies, though it prefers the latter.”

Giles paused. “You know a lot about this demon.”

“I do.”

“This is the one you-”

“Yes.” Urahara leaned against the wall for support now. He was strong. He had to be strong. Ichigo needed him now, more than ever. “I made Shirosaki.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Jenny Calendar's hands gripped together so tightly her nails left reddened crescents on her flesh. Her uncle, Enyos, stared at a point past her head.p>

“To the modern man, vengeance is an idea, a word. Payback, one thing for another, like commerce.” He almost spat out the last word, the disgust etched in his features. “Not for us.”

_Not for gypsies._

Jenny Calendar made herself stay calm and reasonable as her uncle waxed on. “Vengeance is a living thing. It moves through the generations. It commands. It kills.”

“Something has changed,” Jenny stated, in case Enyos had been hard of hearing.

“Everything has changed,” said Enyos flatly.

Jenny attempted to get him to see sense. Again. “You told me to watch Angel. You told me to keep him from the Slayer. I tried, but there are other factors.” She inhaled slowly. “There are terrible things happening here that we cannot control.”

“We control nothing,” Enyos explained patiently, as if to a schoolchild. “We are not wizards, Janna. We merely play our part.”

_Janna. They still think I am a child, bound to their creed._ Yet, in her heart of hearts, Jenny knew she was Janna of the Kalderash. But she could not give in now. “Angel could be of help to us. He may be the only chance to stop the Judge.”

“It is too late for that.”

“Why?”

Enyos hesitated for a moment. Then he sighed and said, “The curse. Angel was meant to suffer, not to live as a human. One moment of true happiness, of contentment, of bliss... one moment when his restored soul does not torment him – and that soul is taken from him.”

Jenny stared at the old man. She could barely articulate the horrifying yet logical conclusion. “Then, if he has somehow... if it's happened... Angelus is back.”

“I'd hoped to stop it,” remarked Enyos gravely. “But I see now that it was meant to be so.”

“Buffy loves him,” said Jenny quietly, her heart aching with grief for the young girl.

“And now,” Enyos said, spreading his hands, “she will have to kill him.”

Jenny rose to her feet, overwhelmed. “Unless he kills her first! Uncle this is insanity! People are going to die.”

The old gypsy peered at Jenny with curious pity. “Yes. It is not justice that we serve. It is vengeance.”

Jenny stared at Enyos, and then had to restrain herself from laughing bitterly. “You're a fool,” she told him. “We're all fools.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Xander emerged from the bathroom. He had hated the way he looked in the mirror just earlier: the guilt and the relief, all blended in one confused expression on his face. There was nothing he would not do to protect Willow from harm – and now he had hurt her so deeply, there was no foreseeable way to make up for it.

He wasn't blind or deaf or dumb or dead. He just did not see Willow in that light, and Cordelia... Well, take away her Cordelia-ness, and she was actually quite nice. And a great kisser. But to have Willow walk in on them like that... Mentally Xander kicked himself in the butt. He did know better than to indulge in a smooch where it was likely for someone to witness their indiscretion.

Then he saw his best friend trudging down the hallway.

“Will!” Xander ran up to her, but instead of their usual one-armed hug, he stood three paces away, hands in his pockets and feeling very uncomfortable.

Willow was sullen. “Hey.”

“Where did you go?”

“Home,” replied the redhead. “Or, partway home. Then I came back. Now I'm here.”

Xander was relieved. “I'm glad you came back. We can't do this without you.”

The glare that Willow shot him was enough to make anyone quail. Xander fell back a step. Willow said, “Let's get this straight. I don't understand it. I don't want to understand it. You have gross emotional problems and things are _not_ okay between us. But what's happening now is more important than that.”

“Willow, I just-”

“No.”

The dark-haired boy breathed out slowly. “Okay.”

Willow got straight down to business. “What about the Judge? Where do we stand?”

“On a pile of really boring books that all say exactly the same thing.”

Willow rolled her eyes. “Let me guess. 'No weapon forged...'.”

“It took an army...”

“Yeah,” said Willow irritably, “where's an army when you need one?”

Xander suddenly frowned. “Wow. Wow. I think I am having a thought. Yeah, that's a thought. I'm having a thought. And now I'm having a plan.” The lights blacked out abruptly. “And now I'm having a wiggins.”

“What's going on?” asked Willow.

“Let's get back to the library,” Xander suggested, a sense of foreboding prickling up his spine.

“Willow? Xander?”

The two teenagers halted and looked round. A tall, broad-shouldered figure blocked most oof the weak light coming from the door down the hall.

Willow was glad to see him. “Thank God you're okay! Have you seen Buffy?”

“Yeah,” said Angel. “What's up with the lights?”

Xander shrugged. “I don't know.”

“You go on ahead and get Giles. Willow, come with me. I found something.” Xander nodded and jogged down the hallway. Angel remained in the shadows.

Willow moved but unexpected apprehension held her back. “What is it?”

“It%r7s going to be amazing.”

As he headed down the corridor some part of Xander nagged at him. A strange chill edged its way into his hear and Xander stopped. He looked back. Then he returned the way he came, wanting to make sure Willow was all right.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Jenny almost forgot she had a voice. Willow was almost within reach of Angel. Jenny didn't know if Angel was still Angel, but she wasn't about to take the chance.

&l$quo;Willow, get away from him,” she ordered, surprised that her voice was still steady.

The girl was understandably confused. “What?”

“Walk to me.” Jenny could no longer pretend. She could sense the primal fear prickling over her skin and sinking into her spine. She gripped the wooden cross she kept at her side and held it up, and slowly advanced towards Angel.

The vampire strode forward and yanked Willow back against himself. Willow screamed.

Xander burst through the double doors at the end of the hallway. “Don't you do that!”

“Oh, I think I do that,” Angel taunted.

“Angel?&rdq5o Willow rasped, terrified.

Jenny licked her dry lips. “He's not Angel anymore. Are you?”

“Wrong,” replied Angel with a grin. “I am Angel. Angelus. At last.”

The dark-haired teen understood immediately. “Oh my God...”

Angel – or Angelus, as he called himself – tightened his hold on Willow's neck. “I've got a message for Buffy.”

“Then give it to me yourself,” Buffy said evenly from the other end of the hall. The Slayer looked a little puffy around the eyes but was otherwise calm.

Angelus, however, noted her shaking hands. He smiled at her. “It's not really the kind of message you tell. It sort of involves finding the bodies of all your friends.”

The words were punches to her gut. Buffy tried to keep herself steady. “This can't be you-”

“We already cover that subject,” Angelus cut her off, exasperation dripping from his tone.

“Angel,” Buffy had to plead one more time, “there must be some part of you that remembers who you are.”

Angelus sneered, “Dream on, _schoolgirl._ Your boyfriend is dead. You're all gonna join him.”

“Just leave Willow alone. Deal with me.” The Chosen One slid a step forward but saw Angelus's grip further close over Willow's white throat.

The vampire stroked a lock of Willow's brilliant red hair. “But she's so cute and helpless. It's really a turn on-” He roared suddenly and shoved Willow away when a cross was pushed into his face.

Willow stumbled into Xander's arms and tried to keep herself from crumbling. Xander pulled Willow away from danger, still stunned by his own nerve. Jenny hurried over to help them, a bottle of holy water at the ready.

Angelus snarled at them and then whirled on Buffy. She was too stunned by him to react. Her large tearful eyes blinked up at him blankly. Angelus leaned in very close and breathed, “Things are about to get very interesting.” Then he kissed her, hard, and Buffy was unable to respond, not even to turn away.

Then the monster in her boyfriend's body tossed her into the wall. Buffy slammed against it and slid down, while Angelus took off.

Willow shook off Xander and Ms Calendar and ran to her best friend. “Buffy, are you okay?”

Buffy Summers was staring at the doors that were still swinging.

“Buffy?”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

“I don't see why you let that mage leave,” said Hinamori Momo. She twirled a lock of her hair about her finger. “We could have killed him in a matter of minutes.”

Aizen sipped from a wine glass. The blood of an Ilforte was always.... piquant. He dipped a finger in it and scribed a symbol onto the Di An Hun scroll on the floor before him.

Gin turned a page of his book, one hand idly trailing fingers through Kira's silky golden hair.

Sensing that her question would not be answered, Momo flounced out of the room. Kira chuckled in a low voice and nuzzled further into Gin's lap. “I love how you can always tick her off,” he told his silver-haired sire.

“Hush,” scolded Gin, rapping a finger against Kira's temple.

After the anointing of the scroll, Aizen stood up and rolled his shoulders. “I'm getting old,” he commented to no one in particular. “I can feel my age.”

Both Gin and Kira smiled up at their leader. Gin tilted his head and said, “You are being ridiculous.”

“I am, perhaps,” replied the dark-haired vampire. “Now. Kira?”

“Here.” The blond sat up and wiggled into a comfortable sitting pose. “All right. Let me do my work.” He stared at the scroll, then shut his eyes.

Aizen walked to sit beside Gin, who continued to read. The older vampire pulled his childe and lover near to his side.

Kira lifted his face and raised his hands. His voice dropped into a low pitch, every word like silk falling on silk. “Dies irae dies illa, solvet saeclum in favilla... Quantus tremor est futurus, quando judex est venturus, cuncta stricte discussurus... Mors stupebit et natura, cum resurget creatura, judicanti responsura... Liber scriptus proferetur... unde mundus judicetur.... Judex ergo cum sedebit. Quidquid latet apparebit, nil inultum remanebit... Oro supplex et acclinis, cor contritum quasi cinis, gere curam mei finis... Lacrimosa dies illa, qua resurget ex favilla... Judicandus homo reus, huic ergo parce Deus.”

An indigo halo fanned out from each of Kira's palms. Aizen could taste the ozone of magic in the air. Kira repeated his chant, his hands raised higher, before directing the power at the scroll. There was a brief flash and then Kira toppled back, his head landing in Gin's lap once again.

“Whee!” Kira cheered, a silly grin on his face. “That was _awesome._ Can we do it again?”

Gin pinched the thin blond's arm. “No. You know these cantos hurt you inside, where we can't see. And now that Ilforte is gone, we have only one healer, and that is Peaches. Go find Shuuhei now, tell him I want him to pamper you.”

“I want you to pamper me,” whined Kira, though he was already getting up and headed for the door out of the study. 

The door shut noiselessly and Gin padded over to his sire. “How is it?”

Aizen laughed quietly. “We've done it. Thanks to Drusilla's mad plan to bring the Judge back – there was enough disturbance in the magical matrix about Sunnydale so we could invite the Ladies.”

“Lady Ururu didn't turn up this time though,” said Gin.

“Not that we should want her to turn up.” Aizen traced his fingers over the scroll. “And you were right, Kitsune: it is about Ichigo. Or Shirosaki, as we should call him now.”

Gin kissed the side of Aizen's brow. “You want we should call Strawberry in?”

“When did you give him the nickname?”

“When he killed his friends and he was covered with blood,” answered Gin pertly. “Loved that shade of red.”

“Cute moniker,” Aizen said. He examine the scroll again, his satisfaction at the deciphering of the Di An Hun scroll evident. 

“'There shall be a fall of the rising, before the noontide is darkened / The guest shall become the host / By their own hands shall friend and family fade / Foe shall succor foe, ere foes meet as friends',” Gin read aloud. Then he ticked off the predictions on his slender fingers. “Done and done and done, all in Kyoto.”

Aizen smiled. “That hasn't. And that is the one I'm most interested in. 'And the Two-who-are-One shall devour the sun'. Poetic.”

“Heartburn,” quipped Gin, but hugged his lover anyway. Aizen and Gin kissed again, knowing that in slightly more than a year, they could have all they ever wanted.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

“And we are absolutely certain that Angel has reverted to his former self?” Giles was trying to find some hope in the situation, everyone could tell.

Xander was the first to puncture the hope balloon. “We're certain. Anybody not feeling certain here?”

“Giles, it was just – you wouldn't have believed him. He was so...” Willow was reliving that moment of petrifying fear. “He came here to kill us.”

“What are we gonna do?” asked Cordelia.

The Watcher was as affected as any of the teenagers. “I'm leaning towards blind panic, myself.”

Jenny Calendar placed a hand on his left arm. “Rupert, don't talk like that. The kids.”

“I'm sorry. It's just...” the Watcher took a deep breath and expelled it. “I have more bad news.”

“That's not possible,” said Xander flatly.

Giles looked at him. “Earlier today, Urahara said that Ichigo was dead.”

Willow closed her eyes. “Oh my god, I-I forgot all about... I was so preoccupied... Oh my god.”

“Ichigo's not dead,” said Giles.

Willow, Xander and Jenny Calendar stared at him. Even Buffy responded. “What?”

Giles inhaled slowly again. “Ichigo isn't dead. But he's... he's been possessed by a strong demon. Very powerful, and he knows us.”

“Wait, no, that's... that's like a tsunami of news you're throwing at us,” Xander said, his hands fisted on the table. “Ichigo was dead, then he's not dead, but he's demon-possessed? What kind of freakish sitcom are we in?!”

“If this were a television show, I am sure we can rescue Ichigo in time,” snapped Giles. “But it's real life. Urahara called me earlier and informed me. He's resting at home now, and I think we all have to step up protection about our homes. Tomorrow, Jenny, Urahara and myself will go to everyone's houses to set up some protective shields.”

“I have to go,&rd1uo Buffy said abruptly. “I can't think.”

The Watcher moved forward. “Buffy, you can't go yet. We need to figure out what triggered the change in Angel.”

“Trigger?”

“Something had to have happened to him for such a, a dramatic reversal of his character. Did anything happen last night that might-”

“You are with him much of the time and are the closest to him.” Giles pushed his glasses further up his nose bridge. “You met him earlier? What did he say?”

“I don't know, I don't.” The Slayer pushed past Giles and sprinted out.

“Buffy!” Giles called out, but Willow held him back.

Willow was looking at where Buffy had left. “Leave it, Giles.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

“You should have seen her face,” laughed Angel gleefully. “It was _priceless_! I'll never forget it!”

Spike was not as jubilant. “So, you didn't kill her then?”

“Of course not,” said Angel. He wondered what Spike was on, he was so passive-aggressive now.

The bleached-blond vampire sneered, “I know you haven't been in the game for a bit, mate, but we do still kill people. That's sort of our raison d'etre, y'know.”

Drusilla giggled and reached a hand out to Angelus. “You don't want to kill her, do you?” she asked sweetly. e26ldquo;You want to hurt her.” He voice dropped to a croon. “Just like you hurt me.”

Angelus grinned crookedly at his childe. “Nobody knows me like you do, Dru.”

“She'd better not get in our way,” sniped Spike.

Exasperated, Angelus stepped in front of Spike. “Don't worry about it.”

“I do.”

“Spike, my boy,” Angelus said patiently, slapping the back of his hand on the younger vampire's chest. “You really don't get it. Look at you. You're a wreck. She's stronger than any Slayer you've faced. Force won't get it done.” He gripped both armrests of the wheelchair and leaned in, his dark eyes boring into Spike's contemptuous gaze. “To kill this girl, you have to love her.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Urahara stepped into a tomb-like library. Everyone was still there, but there was no sound.

“I suppose you have heard about Ichigo,” he began.

“Not just Ichigo,” said Xander. “Bad news all round.”

The Watcher sighed and straightened from where he was leaning against the banister of the stairs. “Angel is now Angelus.”

Urahara blinked. “Oh.” Then the news sank in. “ _Oh_.”

“This is great,” Cordelia said. “There is an unkillable demon in town, Angel's joined his team, Ichigo is a demon, and the Slayer's a basket case. It think it's safe to say we've hit bottom.”

Xander raised a hand. “I have a plan.”

“Oh great,” groaned Cordelia. “Here's a lower place.”

Ignoring Cordelia's comment, Xander said, “I don't know what's going on with Angel, but I think I may have a plan to deal with this Judge guy.”

“What do we do?” asked Willow.

Xander gazed steadily at his best friend. “I'm gonna need... I think I'm gonna need Cordelia on this one.” There was a hint of apology in his tone. “And we'll need wheels.”

“Well, my car-” suggested Cordelia, but Xander cut her off.

“It might need to be bigger.”

Willow made herself nod at Xander. “No problem. I'll get Oz. He has a van.”

The two friends met each other's eyes, but neither commented. Finally Xander said, “Okay. Good.”

“Care to let me in on the plan that I'm a part of?” inquired Cordelia.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Cause if I told you, you won't do it,” answered Xander. “Just meet me at Willow's tomorrow at nine. And wear something trashy” he studied Cordelia's outfit and added, “-er.”

Cordelia's indignant response followed him through the door. “Why you-”

Willow trailed out after the two bickering teenagers, leaving Urahara, Giles and Jenny. Giles sat down in the chair Willow had vacated, idly drumming his fingers on the tabletop. “I'm not sure what we should do about Buffy.”

“Assuming they don't attack,” Jenny offered, “I think we should let her be.”

“I agree,” Urahara concurred.

The librarian shook his head. “I can't imagine what she's going through right now.”

“I don't think any of us can,” said Jenny, her eyes downcast.

Urahara said nothing. He could understand. He just wished he didn't.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Buffy stepped into her room, shut and locked the door, and quietly padded to the dresser. The cross that hung over the mirror stared at her mockingly. Buffy's gaze slid from the cross, unable to bear the burn in her heart, to her face.

She looked composed. Cold and composed.

In confused wonder the Slayer reached for her reflection, in case it was merely a picture of happier times. A glint on her finger caught her attention.

_This is a Claddagh ring. The hands mean friendship, the crown nobility, and the heart... well, you know. Wear it with the heart pointing towards you..._

“...and it means you belong to someone,” Buffy mouthed along to her memory. She touched the ring, fearing it would be an illusion, dreading its reality, and when the skin-warmed metal met her trembling fingertips Buffy Summers crumbled.

Tear-blinded, she tugged the ring from her hand and let it fall from her numbed fingers, still vainly wishing that she was dreaming, that she would wake from her boyfriend's bed, that he would be there telling her that it was not real, that he was fine, that she was loved as much as she loved him.

As Buffy Summers folded up with weeping, she wished she could cry herself to the end of the world and never, never face Angel again.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

_I love you._

Shirosaki blinked awake. It was still late at night; that was not its memory. It had had a long time manipulating minds and working desires, and it knew that it had never heard those three words directed at itself before.

That had been... someone's voice, someone Ichigo knew.

“Urahara or Ilforte?” Shirosaki wondered aloud. Seeing that it was awake, it decided to go for a stroll around the compound. The night breeze was rather stiff and Shirosaki shivered. It was good to feel again with actual _skin_. Even the prickle of goosebumps was welcome.

Someone was already seated on the steps to the backyard. “You're up? I thought you'll wish to rest further.”

“I've bummed around long enough, thank you.” Shirosaki sat down next to Aizen Sousuke.

“How's it like, being incorporeal?”

Shirosaki peered into the clouded skies. “Like that,” it said, pointing at the clouds. “As if I was meshed in that, waiting for the fall, not knowing if it would ever come.”

Aizen sat and watched the clouds moving across the skies. “I'm surprised Urahara Kisuke ever brought you forth. Kira and Peaches were almost drained by the ritual.”

Shirosaki shrugged. “He was young and virile and brimming with hatred and fear and loneliness. Those adds up as energy for me.”

“Still, he is very powerful a mage.”

“Not since he began feeding me his power two years ago.” Shirosaki's eyes darkened with remembered grief and hate. “He owed me that much.”

Chuckling, Aizen lowered his head. “No wonder you accepted our proposal so readily. Bad blood between you two, hmm?”

“History.”

The two enjoyed the evening longer before Aizen shook off his jacket and draped it over the demon in the young man's body. Shirosaki pulled it tight about him. “I still don't understand why you chose to release me.”

“I had to,” Aizen replied simply. “I have no say in the matter, really. We made contact with the Ladies a month ago. They agreed to help me, and told me I had to have Tsukiyomi's avatar. If you're on my side, I win. There is no way we're going to release you now.”

“You're sure of this?”

“I spoke with a number of mystics,” answered Aizen. “And the Di An Hun scroll is finally deciphered, thanks to the imbalance in the magical flux caused by Drusilla's meddling. I need you on my side.”

Shirosaki nibbled his lower lip. “What if the kid regains control?”

“He won't.” Aizen smiled at the incubus/succubus demon. “Unless you don't like it here with us?”

Shirosaki smiled and dared to place a hand beside Aizen's. “I love it here.”

Aizen covered the pale demon's hand. “Then we will keep the boy buried deep within and not let him out.” He patted the bone-white hand reassuringly. “I promise.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Buffy jolted awake and got dressed. Ignoring her mother's query about breakfast, she started for school. As she walked down the path the pressure inside built and soon she was storming her way into the building.

Giles was in the computer science classroom, talking with the pretty brunette teacher. They were serious, but there was a hint of a smile on the Watcher's face. Buffy took it all in, but she navigated her way past the desks, grabbed Jenny Calendar by her neck, and slammed her onto her back on the teacher's desk.

“Buffy!” Giles was appalled.

Buffy's grip did not slacken. “What do you know?” Her gaze was calm as a murderer's.

Giles took on of her arms. “Buffy, stop it!”

The Slayer shook him off but also let go of Jenny. “What do you now?” she repeated, waiting for Ms Calendar's reply.

“Should I get the principal-” One student began but Giles cut him off.

“I'll handle this. You're all dismissed.”

The students fled. Buffy never took her eyes off Jenny. “Did you do it? Did you change him?” she stepped forward into her personal space. “Did you know this was going to happen?”

Giles was incensed by Buffy's irrationality. “Buffy, you can't just go around accusing people of-”

“I didn't know... exactly.”

Jenny's admission stunned Giles but appeared to reaffirm what Buffy had suspected. Jenny Calendar cleared her throat.

“I was...” she started, then breathed in and went on, “I was sent here to watch you. Whhen they told me to keep you and Angel apart, they never told me what would happen.”

“Jenny,” Giles murmured, disbelievingly.

“I'm sorry Rupert. Angel was supposed to pay for what he did to my people.”

Buffy snarled, “And me? What was I supposed to be paying for?”

Jenny shook her head. “I didn't know what would happen until after. I swear, I would have told you.”

Buffy looked away for the first time. “So it _was_ me. I did it.”

“I think so,” said Jenny cautiously. “I mean, if you...”

Giles was completely lost. “I don't understand.”

Jenny gazed at him with apology. “The curse. If Angel achieved true happiness, just a moment of... he would lose his soul.”

Turning to Buffy, the Watcher asked, “But how do you know that you were responsible?”

The Chosen One looked up with large eyes filled with shame and anger.

“Oh.” Giles wished he hadn't asked.

“If I could do anything-” Jenny offered.

“Curse him again,” answered Buffy immediately. “Can't you do that?”

Jenny backpedaled. “The magic is long lost, even to my people.”

“You did it once,” argued the blond girl. “It may not be too late to save him.”

Wishing she could do more, Jenny said, “It can't be done. I can't help you.”

Buffy Summers narrowed her eyes. “Then take me to someone who can.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

They were too late.

When the three of them reached Enyos' room, it was unlocked.

Buffy went in first and then stood glaring at the wall. Giles and Jenny followed after and the brunette had to hold her nausea down forcefully. The Watcher and Slayer studied the message on the wall. It was not written in ink.

_Was it good for you too?_

“Buffy, he's doing this deliberately,” Giled pointed out quietly. “He's trying to make it harder for you.”

“He's just making it easier,” Buffy said. “I know what I have to do.”

“What's that?”

“Kill him,” Buffy bit off evenly.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Oz pulled up next to a high wall and all four teenagers looked at the barbed wire all over the top of the cyclone fence. Xander took a deep breath and alighted, Cordelia following in a shiny silver jacket and black tights with leather boots.

“Wait here,” he told Oz. “When you hear that window open, get the ladder out, go up and we'll pass you the package, okay?”

“Okay,” said Oz.

Willow nodded. “Be careful.”

Xander led Cordelia into the armory. He hoped all the memories would stay in his head long enough for this plan to work. _Here goes nothing_.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Oz hummed in his head. It was a new song he was working on for the Dingos, and with Willow here beside him, the music flowed better. So he hummed, silently, while they waited for the other two.

“Do you want to make out with me?” asked Willow abruptly, turning to face him in her seat.

Oz raised both brows incredulously. “What?”

“With me. Make out. Do you want to?”

“That time you said it backwards,” Oz pointed out helpfully.

Willow leaned back in her seat. “Forget it. I'm sorry.” Then, in a heartbeat, she sat up again. “Well do you?”

Oz tilted his head. “Sometimes when I'm sitting in class, I'm not thinking about class, because that would never happen, and I think about kissing you and then everything stops. It's like, freeze frame.” He smiled. “Willow kissage.”

Willow was charmed. This was the first time any boy had ever admitted to thinking about kissing her, or even thinking about her in a positive, non-homework-related matter. She waited.

Oz looked out the window.

Willow frowned.

Oz appeared to recall something. “I'm not gonna kiss you,” he told Willow earnestly.

“What?” Willow was indignant. “But, freeze frame...”

“Well,” Oz began. He had noticed this over the day and just now during the drive over. “To the casual observer, it looks like you want to make your friend Xander jealous. Or even the score or something. That's on the empty side. You see, in my fantasy?” He looked at Willow, really looked, and then he smiled gently. “When I'm kissing you, you're kissing me.”

The redheaded girl warmed at the words. She knew he was right about Xander. Oz tilted his head again, adding, “It's okay. I can wait.”

Something rattled on the roof of the van. Oz looked up through the windscreen. “We're up.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

In the library by himself, Urahara put down the phone. He did not wish to tell the others, but he had to. There was no way he could bring Shirosaki back under his control again all by himself, not without Ichigo's mind breaking through the hold the demon had on him. Perhaps, if Giles and Jenny were more experienced, Urahara might have a chance, but with their current expertise it would be near suicide.

The lights came on. Xander led the way with a large crate. Cordelia was still in the trashy outfit she had selected for the night's little ploy, and Willow and Oz brought up the rear.

Urahara nodded at them. “Well down. I hope there weren't any problems.”

“Almost got caught by a real soldier,” said Xander. “Bluffed my way through.”

“Good for you,” Urahara approved. Then he directed the other three to prepare protective scapulas while Xander set up his loot. “Giles phoned. They'll be back in ten minutes.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

The Judge unfolded fromkhis meditative pose. “I am ready,” he announced. Two vampires hurried up and draped a robe over his massive shoulders.

“About time,” groused Spike. Drusilla emerged from the shadows and placed herself in Spike's lap. Her long fingers scraped through his hair, sending little shivers down his spine. Spike smiled at his lover and sire. “Have a good time.”

Drusilla kissed his cheek. “You'll be able to hear the screams, I promise.”

Another person walked out of the shadows. “Too bad you can't come with,” Angelus said to Spike. “We'll be thinking of you.”

Incensed, Spike glared from his seat. “I won't be in this chair forever.” Drusilla evacuated her perch to fawn over the Judge. Spike sneered, “What if your girlfriend shows up?”

Angelus smiled and patted the platinum blond vampire on the head. “I'm gonna give her a kiss.” He left the fuming Spike behind and strolled to Drusilla and the Judge. To the tall blue demon, Angelus said, “Don't you look spiffy.”

“Spiffy?”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

“Happy birthday Buffy,” said Xander as he opened the crate. “Hope you like the color.”

The Slayer studied it critically. “It's perfect.” She ran her hand over it while speaking to Giles. “We'll hit the factory first, but we may not find them. If they're on the offensive we need to figure out where they'll go.”

“Agreed,” said Giles.

Jenny walked timidly to the door and swallowed. “Is there anything I can do to-”

“Get out,” Buffy instructed calmly.

Jenny bit her lower lip. She tried again. “I just want to help.”

Urahara glanced at Giles. The librarian caught the look and gave a small nod. Giles then said, “She said get out.”

Slowly Jenny stepped back and exited. Urahara continued to pack weaponry and finished off the protective scapulas.

Xander was showing Buffy how to use the weapon. Cordelia sat aside, out of the way. Willow had discarded her fringed jacket and was retying her braid, while Oz stood by observing everyone move about in well-trained chaos. Urahara wondered if Ichigo would be with Angelus too.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Gin and Shuuhei surveyed the crowd in the shopping mall. There were few shoppers.

“Kind of thin,” said Shuuhei.

Gin rolled his shoulders. “Time to start the herd moving into the cinemas.” He raised a finger and Nanao smiled at him. The slinky female wove her way into the crowd and headed for the management office down the hallway.

Grinning, Shuuhei began counting down from fifty. Gin waited, idly checking out potential dinners. By the time Shuuhei reached twenty-six, the two vampires heard a silky voice over the PA system.

“ _Attention all shoppers. Attention all shoppers. The cinema is holding a special giveaway in ten minutes' time. Do come by and enjoy the best deal of your life!”_

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Buffy and Urahara entered the factory first. It was empty.

“They're gone,” stated Urahara simply, Benihime returning to her sheath.

Buffy breathed out slowly. “I knew it.”

“And we haven't a bead on where they'd go?” said Giles.

“I don't know,” Buffy answered honestly. “The Bronze?”

“Closed for fumigation,” Willow remarked.

Cordelia piped up. “There's not a lot of choices in Sunnydale. It's not like people line up to get massacred.”

Everyone began thinking. Then Oz raised a hand. “Uh, guys? If I was gonna line up, I know where I'd be.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

When the Slayer's crew left Spike rolled out from the shadows, pushed by Hinamori Momo.

“Now aren't you glad I dropped in?” asked Momo.

Spike scoffed. “I'd still have managed to hide in time.”

“But you wouldn't be able to get this,” said Momo as she dangled an amulet in front of the crippled vampire. Spike reached for it but Momo drew her hand back. “Wait. We have a deal to fulfill.”

“I know,” snapped Spike. “Where's the other one?”

Momo drew out the other one. “This is for Angelus. You have a way to get him to wear this at all times?”

Spike smiled. “Yes. Don't worry, Hinamori. Angelus will get his.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Gin was the only one watching the correct entran#e. They came in discreetly – as discreetly as could be managed with the Judge towering over all others – and Angelus and Drusilla took up flanking positions.

A hapless shopper took the stairs, wanting to head to the carpark, and was caught by a large hand. In seconds the man was crisped to ashes.

Gin smiled. That was efficient. He slouched back into the shadows, aware that, with his love for his taishou, he was alsoksusceptible to the Judge's assault. Shuuhei and Nanao caught his eye and trailed him, and the three of them entered the management office. Nanao had left them some after all, and it would not be that nice to have leftovers.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

“Lock the exits, boys,” said Angelus. He then smiled at the Judge. “It's all yours.”

The blue demon took in a deep breath and spread his hands. Fiery arcs of energy caught one man in the chest, and then the energy webbed out to capture two, three, five, a dozen more... The first few began to shake with the loss of their life force.

Drusilla clapped her hands. “Pretty!”

A crossbow bolt thudded into the Judge's chest. The energy web dissipated immediately and the Judge glared out into the crowd. “Who dares?”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Buffy lowered her crossbow. “Think I got his attention.”

The Judge growled and threw off his robe. “You are a fool,” he thundered, ripping the bolt out and tossing it to thekground. “No weapon forged can stop me.”

Passing her crossbow to Giles, Buffy hefted her birthday present: a rocket launcher. “That was then.”

Angelus and Drusilla exchanged looks of concern.

“This is now,” Buffy said, and launched the rocket.

The vampires dived out of the way as the rocket hurtled across the interveni.g space. The Judge was faintly puzzled. “What's that do?”

A second later the rocket landed and the Judge exploded into bits.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

“Hush now, hush, there's nothing to fear; Day might have passed, but I am still here,” Aizen crooned to Shirosaki as the white-haired demon curled on the bed it had claimed as its own. Aizen stroked Shirosaki's left hand, which was grasping Aizen's own. The vampire kept singing the ancient lullaby, tenderly amused by the trust shown. Shirosaki's eyelids drooped further. Aizen's petting did not stop, gently soothing the demon into sleep. “Hush now, hush, the moon he is smiling; Night won't be long, don't you spend it waking. Treasure all hope, embrace every dream; and I'll sing, sing you to sleep; hush, now hush...”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Smoke from the rocket had set off the sprinklers. The Slayer got off the popcorn stand. “Best birthday present ever.”

“Knew you'd like it,” Xander riposted.

Willow seemed worried. “Do you think he's dead?”

“You'll pick up the pieces,” said Urahara. “Keep them separate. Giles, keep watch over them here. Buffy?”

Cordelia was aghast. “Pieces? We're getting pieces? Our job _sucks_!”

“I'll get Angel.” Buffy looked resolute. Urahara had to smile for her determination and he unsheathed Benihime. The Chosen One said, “You'll find Drusilla.”

On some unknown cue they split up. Buffy darted along the main corridors and finally caught sight of her quarry. Angel was just ahead.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Gin motioned for Shuuhei and Nanao to follow him out of the office. It would be the easiest time to escape, given the chaotic situation outside. Besides, their job was done.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Buffy turned the corner and a fist knocked her down. She scrambled up and flipped into combat pose.

Angel was grinning at her. “You know what the worst part was? Pretending I loved you,” he sneered. “If I'd known how easily you'd give it up, I wouldn't have bothered.”

“That doesn't work anymore,” Buffy steeled herself. “You're not Angel.”

“You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?” Angel laughed. Or rather, Buffy reminded herself fiercely, Angelus laughed. “Doesn't matter. The important thing is, you made me the man I am today.”

Buffy tried to scythe his legs from under him before flipping a strong roundhouse kick and a jab to the jaw. The vampire ducked most and parried a few, his returning blows more vicious than hers.

Angelus scoffed loudly when Buffy could not avoid a slam into the glass counters. “Not quitting on me already, are you? Come on, Buffy,” he leered, “you know you want it.”

The Slayer's ire fountained and she grabbed Angelus, hit him in the stomach with all the force she could muster, before throwing him headfirst into a glass pastry case and dragging him up through the top of the counter.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Urahara swung his blade down, neatly decapitating another vampire. Drusilla was gone by then, so Urahara had to content himself with killing the undead leeches.

He hoped Buffy was having better luck than he.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Pummeling the guy with everything she had, Buffy did not make the mistake of giving the vampire a chance to get up. Finally she kicked him in the gut and sent him stumbling into the wall. Panting, Buffy drew out a stake and prepared to plunge it into the vampire's hear. Angelus kept a hand on the wall, one hand held out in supplication, his handsome face bleeding and bruised.

Buffy's hand shook, her fingers tightening. Then the stake clattered wetly on the floor.

Angelus, despite his winded state, managed to taunt, “You can't do it. You can't kill me.”

The Slayer took one step back, and then kicked Angelus where it hurt most. The vampire doubled over, unable to even utter a scream of agony.

The blond Slayer stared at the monster wearing her lover's face.

“Give me time,” Buffy promised quietly.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

The tarmac was empty save for the one plane that had just landed. Urahara stood a distance away until the doors opened and the stairs unfolded.

“Welcome to Sunnydale, California,” he said to the arrivals. “Ichigo is no longer present with us.”

“That's what you said in your phone call,” said Kuchiki Byakuya. “I assume it's the demon Shirosaki?”

“Yes.” Urahara reached for Byakuya's luggage. Byakuya ignored Urahara's outstretched hand and chose to enter the limousine nearby.

Kuchiki Rukia hurried up. “I'm sorry, but you know him, he's always-”

“A Kuchiki makes no apologies where none is needed,” Byakuya said evenly from the limo. How his voice could carry was another issue.

“Yes Brother,” answered Rukia meekly. She bowed again to Urahara. Abarai Renji disembarked next, his red hair gleaming in the light of the airport.

The blond physics teacher shook his head. “I wish he was not the prime mage, Renji.”

“Yeah, well, wishes and horses.” Renji rubbed at his cheek. “Let's go. We have a demon to subdue and a Strawberry to bring back.”


	8. Faces

Students milled about, heading for various classes. It was yet another typical Thursday morning, and it was, once again, sunny and beautiful in Sunnydale.

Quite a number of students stole surreptitious glances at the odd congregation in the school quadrangle. Initially there had been outright staring, but after the fair Asian man gazed coldly in return the starers had backed away, often at great speed.

Urahara was fascinated by the power of the Kuchiki glare. It was unhurried, unforced, and calm, but somehow the recipients would feel themselves shriveling into the equivalent of tiny little smurfs under that chilly scrutiny. Rukia, for all she had been adopted, had fast learned the trait.

As for Renji's posturing, he was after all still the recalcitrant street-rat brought into the Shinigami fold by Kuchiki Byakuya's father. The manner in which he addressed the prime mage Byakuya was indication enough: the imposing redhead nodded at every command and never interrupted a statement. He didn't dare.

“You are certain that Aizen Sousuke and Ichimaru Gin are the ones leading the Family?” asked Byakuya. “Could it be that they are taking orders from other powers?”

Rukia was taking notes. She had somehow inveigled her way into this trip, citing that neither her brother nor her lover knew enough tact nor discretion. She raised her pencil – which had a bunny's head impaled at the eraser end – and said, “I thought their base of operations was in Asia? They do have an extensive network of allies across the greater part of East Asia, if I recall correctly?”

“Valid point, but this is where the current Hellmouth is,” said Urahara. “I believe they intend to tap into this Hellmouth's powers.”

“What for?” asked Renji. “If they had some sorta plan in the past, wouldn't they have carried it out in their stronghold back in Kyoto? None of us could assault it, other than Ichigo, and we know what happened to him.”

There was an awkward silence. Urahara had decided to share, in very brief outlines, the events that had transpired in the Kyoto fortress, but Renji's inadvertent reminder brought Urahara's guilt crashing down on him again. The quartet sat without speaking, the silence weighing heavier.

The bell went. Urahara scooped up his books and lesson materials before heading to his classroom, without a goodbye to any of them.

Rukia sighed. “See? That's why I have to be here.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Shirosaki swung its legs as it perched on the edge of the balcony. The morning light was gentle and it soaked in the warmth, relishing the intangible embrace.

“Good morning,” said Ulquiorra. He was the only other occupant in the household awake at that hour. “I did not expect you to be here in the open.”

“I've had enough of skulking in the dark,” Shirosaki answered. “My entire existence, I have been a secret.” It glanced at Ulquiorra. “You should understand.”

The pale half-Klaardis gazed out over the yard. “Yes, I do.”

The two white-clad figures relaxed fractionally, having identified some sort of common ground. Shirosaki again broke the silence. “So why do you work for them? If you're a Schiffer and a Klaardis, you're sure to be in high demand.”

“I know. My sister works for the law firm, Wolfram and Hart.” Ulquiorra lowered his head and stared at his alabaster hands on the low wall before him. “Aizen-sama was the one who rescued me from the Scourge, gave me a place in this world.”

“I see.”

“What about you?” asked Ulquiorra. “Why are you siding with him?”

The succubus/incubus demon tilted its head and considered. “I'm not really sure,” it said at last, frowning, and for the moment looking very much like Ichigo. “There comes a time when you either act or fade away... and I do not want to disappear into the endless, changeless ether again.”

“It may not be that different here in the real world,” Ulquiorra cautioned.

Shirosaki grinned broadly. “Leastways, out here, I can kill. And I can die.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Willow and Buffy strolled into the library after school, and they nodded at the new arrivals. Urahara had introduced them to the Scoobies, and Renji was already known to them. They were talking to Giles about the current situation. Willow had decided earlier that the Bya-something guy intimidated her; she intended to stay out of his way for as long as possible.

“Anyway, I think it's nice he's not being an animal,” continued Buffy from their earlier conversation. They planted themselves near the foot of the stairs, while the Japan contingent spoke with Giles.

Willow half-shrugged. “It's nice,” she grudgingly admitted. “But it's so frustrating! I wish he'd, you know, make the first move. And then I won't be the only girl on campus without a real boyfriend.” Sudden understanding flooded the redheaded girl's face when Buffy's expression darkened slightly. “I'm sorry, Buffy, I didn't mean – I'm a bad friend.” She peered apologetically at the Slayer. “Do you want me to go away?”

“I wish you wouldn't,” said Buffy softly.

Willow patted her hand. “How are you doing?”

“Fine.” Buffy made herself smile. “I was going on two minutes without thinking about Angel.”

A tall shadow fell over them. The Chosen One and her best friend looked up. Renji had strode in front of them, his head tilted. At Buffy's quizzical eyebrow, Renji half-shrugged.

“I heard about Angel,” he said quietly. “I'm sorry it happened this way.”

Though she hadn't been expecting it, Buffy was still touched by the honest sentiment. “Thanks,” she said at last. “I hope you can help us put it right.”

“It's an issue of the soul. That's always tricky.” Renji indicated Byakuya over his shoulder. “But if there is anyone who can perform miracles, my captain is your man.”

Willow leaned forward and whispered, “He's kind of scary. He has that ferociously icy death-glare thing working for him, y'know?”

“I also have excellent hearing,” Byakuya remarked from the office door, half-turning. “Renji, I've more instructions. Did I allow you to speak with them?”

Renji colored slightly. “No, sir.”

“Then get back here and try to obey.”

“Yes sir,” replied Renji with a wry grin. He rolled his eyes theatrically but still trotted over to Byakuya.

The ebony-haired man paused at the door. “I know you rolled your eyes as well.”

“Um... sorry.”

“If you cannot take orders with good grace and soldierly bearing, you'll find the way to captaincy very strewn with obstacles.”

“Yes sir.”

Buffy and Willow exchanged an amused look. For all that Renji outweighed Byakuya and towered over the slightly-built man, Renji was very subservient and humbled in demeanor. It was cute, seeing the powerful flame-haired man with his head lowered like a scolded schoolboy.

The double doors opened. Oz sauntered in, a book bag over his shoulder, and he was chatting with a petite brunette.

“No, see, whenever you do a sweep don't bar your fingers. If you roll your fingers it should be okay though. Just go slow.”

The girl frowned thoughtfully. “It's usually a problem when I try rolling over three or more strings. I think I'm using too much pressure – my index finger feels really bad after a while.”

Oz shrugged. “You need only enough force in the right place to fret one string at a time,” he said, “and roll on your other fingers too and try less force. That should be more accurate.”

Surprised, Willow sat up. “They talk musicianese,” she murmured under her breath. “What is Rukia doing with him?”

As if in response to her question, Oz looked up and brightened – well, to Willow's trained eye he brightened – and immediately came her way. “Hey. I came to ask if you'd like some coffee later, after the band's practice.”

“Oh.” Willow beamed. “That'd be nice!”

“Mm-hmmm. I'll pick you up?” Oz waved as he walked out. “Good talking to you, Rukia. Good luck with your practice.”

Rukia tugged on Renji's sleeve and the tall guy ruffled her hair. While it was evident Rukia and Renji were a pair, Willow could not help the flare of resentment inside her that Rukia found it so easy to engage Oz in a conversation topic Willow had no way of initiating. She knew next to nothing about music, though she did take piano when she was younger, and Oz seldom spoke to her about his guitar or his band other than the next practice or the location of the upcoming gigs.

Buffy must have sensed her mood because the blonde patted her friend on the shoulder before pushing off the seat and joining Giles in the strategical meet. “Hey Giles. I'm here for the training.”

“Oh, um. Urahara and I are trying to locate a seer here in town, so Captain Kuchiki will direct your training, specifically with the sword.” The librarian nodded at the captain who had appeared in the office doorway. “He said that Ichigo – even if he was possessed – would be very proficient in the use of a katana.”

“Why would I need to use a carta magna?”

“Ka-ta-na,” sighed the Watcher in resignation. He went to the weapons cabinet and handed her a slim blade-shaped length of wood. “While this is nowhere near a sword, its shape should provide you with a grasp of how to wield a katana properly when you do receive one.”

Buffy tossed it in her hands. “Neat. You wanna get me some alphabet blocks so I can learn how to recite spells in the meantime?”

“You will need training in the wielding of a sword, Slayer,” interjected Byakuya. “And until I am satisfied with your proficiency, you will not have access to one. And when you face Ichigo, you will die, and I for one hope that the new Slayer knows the meaning of the word humility.”

Giles grimaced apologetically at Buffy and fled. Evidently he was also affected by the arrogant bearing of Kuchiki Byakuya. Willow nibbled on her lip as Rukia settled beside her with an air of watching a movie.

Buffy was incensed. “For someone who is a guest-”

“-I came to help,” he cut her off again, “but I refuse to assist those who will not assist themselves. You're the Slayer. Show me how.”

Buffy was annoyed. This slender man with the perfect skin and raven-dark hair... who the hell did he think he was? Renji withdrew a sword from the pack he had brought with him. It had a rectangular cross-guard with a white silk-wrapped handle.

“Whoa, hold it,” said Buffy. “You're attacking me with a real carte blanche?”

“Since when has any of your fights been on equal terms?” Byakuya shot back. “And it's a katana. Pay attention.”

The Chosen One narrowed her eyes. She was going to enjoy this training session.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Rukia washed her hands and waited for Willow to exit the cubicle. “Is she always this pigheaded?”

“Who?” asked Willow, rinsing her hands and scrubbing with soap that she always brought with her.

“Buffy Summers. The Slayer.”

“She's not pigheaded,” protested the redhead. “She's just... firm... in her beliefs.”

Rukia quirked a brow but said nothing more. As they left the washroom, the two of them collided with a group of jocks.

“Hey, new blood,” jeered one of them.

The largest one chortled. “Kinda small, ain't she? You might get stuck.”

“Bet you'll get busted fer pedo,” laughed another, and was joined with loud mindless guffaws.

Willow tugged on Rukia's arm to pull her away from Larry and his jocks. They were best ignored, and Larry had a mean tendency to carry his torment throughout the day. Rukia was infuriated.

“Why didn't you let me thrash them?” she demanded. “They were incredibly rude, even by American standards!”

Willow let the second half slide. “They're brainless jerks. Just ignore them.”

“They're not gonna go away if you do.”

“They're all bigger than you,” said Willow.

Rukia snorted. “I can take care of myself.”

“What happened that you need to take care of yourself?” asked Renji. He was lounging outside the library, arms crossed over his broad chest.

Rukia smiled pleasantly. “Nothing special. Did nii-san get us places on the student roll?”

“Only for the week,” said Renji. “Some waffle about immersion or something. He used that glare thingy he has.”

“Why are you out here?” asked Willow. “Are they done inside?”

“No,” replied Renji blithely, “and I wouldn't recommend going in until they are. Captain is really giving her hell – and the girl's really able to take it, I'm impressed.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Angelus stretched until he heard the tendons pop and relax. It was another new day... and he could still feel certain bruises all over his body.

Spike rolled into the room without a knock. “That family wants to see you,” he announced without preamble. “Dru is keeping them amused for now. You sure you wanna collaborate with them?”

“They know far more than the Master ever did,” said Angelus, not bothering to pull on a shirt. “I think we can learn a great deal from them.”

“Or they can make use of us,” snarled the platinum blond vampire.

“They will try,” answered the taller vampire with a smirk. “With your wiley wiles, Sweet William, and Drusilla's clairvoyant mind, I'm sure we can come out ahead.”

Spike growled. “Are you ever gonna stop calling me William? The name is Spike.”

“Spikey Spike,” Angelus taunted lightly and sauntered out of the bedroom, leaving Spike seething and following reluctantly.

As they entered the main hall, they heard rich low laughter and a happy tinkling giggle. Drusilla was dancing with Aizen, waltzing in circles about the bare concrete floor as if they were in some frigging palace dance hall. The brunette was happily laughing as Aizen twirled her, skating over the floor smoothly, while Ichimaru and that albino demon-human-thing watched. Angelus remembered that it used to possess Ichigo; for the unlife of him, he could not remember what it was called now.

“Ah, Angelus, Spike,” said Aizen, releasing Drusilla with a bow and a kiss to the back of her hand – old-world courtesies that charmed Drusilla easily - “I hope we're not too early?”

“You know what they say about early birds,” said Angelus, taking a seat at the long table.

Ichimaru slipped out of his seat and led 'Ichigo' to the table, seating themselves opposite Angelus and flanking Aizen. “They get eaten by the early cat?”

“I trust you can provide us with details about the inner workings of the Slayer's core group?” asked Aizen, right hand covering his lover's left reflexively. “Shirosaki here has been very helpful with regard to the experienced magic-user, but as he had been submerged under Ichigo's consiousness for the majority of the time, I believe you can shed more light.”

“Then why do you need him for?” inquired Spike bluntly. He was sick of being treated as if he was invisible or useless and inconsequential.

Shirosaki raised a contemptuous eyebrow. “I am not a vampire and won't burn in sunlight.”

“I doubt that's a good enough excuse to keep you on the payroll.”

“At least I can get about under my own power-”

“Enough,” Aizen said sharply to his errant demon. He nodded an apology to Spike. “Shirosaki has his purposes, not the least the blow to their morale which, though not as devastating as your return on the Slayer” he smiled at Angelus “but on the whole a drain on both their combat power and the unity of the group.”

Ichimaru tilted his silver head. “And in addition, while you were tolerated by some and accepted by others, the kids treated Ichigo as their friend – almost family.”

“That is not an issue for me,” said Angelus, relaxing against the back of the chair. Drusilla had danced her way out of the room. He steepled his fingers. “As I've said, the key person of the group is not the Slayer but her Watcher.”

“We have new intel,” said Ichimaru. “They have called in reinforcements from Japan.”

Spike half-smiled. “Terrifying opponents?”

“Dogged, demanding, determined and dangerous,” Aizen supplied. Then he smiled. “Also rather dumb on occasion.”

Drusilla interrupted them with a loud shushing noise. “The moon is loud. She wants to speak.” The dark-haired vampire put a hand to her ear and listened. “She says...”

“Yes, pet?” murmured Spike, wheeling over and holding her other hand. “What does the moon say?”

Drusilla bent close to Spike's ear. “Woof.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

The pants and moans increased in rate and intensity. The car windscreen was fogging up, and the moonlight filtered delicately into the car's interior.

“But what could she possibly see in him?” Xander asked, pulling away from an attractively rumpled Cordelia.

The brunette straightened, exasperated. “Excuse me, we did not come here to talk about Willow. We came here to do things I can never tell my father about because he still thinks I'm a good girl.”

“I just don't trust Oz with her,” Xander went on, ignoring his girlfriend. “He's a senior. He's attractive – okay, not to me, but... oh, and he's in a band. We all know what element that kind attracts.”

“I've dated lots of guys in bands,” said Cordelia, offended.

“Thank you,” Xander nodded, as if she had proven his point.

Cordelia folded her arms. “Do you even want to be here?”

“I'm not running away.”

“Because when you're not babbling about poor defenseless Willow,” Cordelia snarled, “you're raving about the all-powerful Buffy.”

“I do not babble,” he clarified. “I occasionally run-on. Every now and then I yammer-”

Cordelia cut him off. “Xander, look around. We're in my father's car. It's just the two of us. There's a big, full moon. It doesn't get any more romantic than this.” She grabbed th back of Xander's head. “So shut up!”

They resumed kissing. Abruptly Xander pulled away again. “Did you hear that?”

“What,” snapped Cordelia evenly, “is it now?”

Xander frowned and sat away from her. “I know I heard something.”

“That's it,” said Cordelia angrily. “Your mind hasn't been here all night. How about I just drop you off at- AAAAaaaAAAA!”

A huge paw ripped through the convertible top of the car and scrabbled for them. Both Cordelia and Xander screamed before Xander grabbed the keys and started the car.

“Get us out of here!” he yelled, desperately avoiding the raking claws.

Cordelia throws the car into gear, backs it up with a lurch, and slammed her foot onto the accelerator. The creature was caught in the headlights for a second before Cordelia hurtled down Makeout Point.

Xander was not above getting in a final parting shot. “Told you I heard something.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Buffy, Urahara, Byakuya, Willow and Oz surrounded Cordelia's car as Xander and Cordelia filled them in on what happened the previous night. Urahara coughed. “You're certain it was a werewolf.”

Xander ticked off on his fingers. “Let's see: six feet tall, teeth, snout, claws, fur, full moon. Yup, I'm sticking with 'werewolf'.”

“Seems wise,” said Oz drily.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. “From the marks I'd say it would be the common species.”

“Oh, and there was the little matter of it trying to eat us,” Xander finished. Cordeliia buried her face in his shoulder.

“There are species?” Willow blurted. Off their looks, she hastily added, “Eat you?”

“It was so awful!” moaned Cordelia.

Xander patted her shoulder.

“Daddy just had the car detailed!”

Byakuya exchanged a glance with Urahara. The blond teacher shrugged. “They're like that all the time.”

“I see.” Byakuya's expression was inscrutable.

Renji, Rukia and Giles came over. The Watcher had a newspaper rolled up under his arm.“Seems there were a number of animal attacks. Wild dogs, apparently. Several animal carcasses were found mutilated.”

“Oh, you mean bunnies and stuff?” asked Willow. “No wait, don't tell me.”

Rukia blanched. “Not bunnies.”

“Don't worry,” Oz said. “They might not look it, but bunnies can really take care of themselves.”

Both Rukia and Willow half-smiled. Renji tugged on his bandanna - a black-and-yellow-skulls one today – and said, “I'll head up the Point, check out tracks.”

“I should do that,” said Buffy.

“You any good in animal tracking?” Renji inquired faux-politely.

The Slayer glared ineffectually. Giles hurriedly intervened. “The werewolf is likely to head for areas of high, um, sexual heat. Other than the, uh, the hill, I suggest Buffy, Urahara and I patrol in town tonight in areas where teenagers will congregate.”

“You mean identify the hot spots of hormonal time bombs?” asked Urahara blandly.

“That, yes.” Giles cleared his throat again. “I hope we can track the poor creature down fast.”

Byakuya folded his arms. “Some of you should be in class by now.”

Impertinently Rukia stuck out her tongue, but hurried away with the rest when Byakuya was about to turn and glare. Giles also returned to the library, muttering something about a balding troll. The aristocratic mage shook his head in disapproval.

“She is learning bad habits from these Americans,” he commented in Japanese. “We should settle the events quickly and return before she becomes incorrigible.”

“These Americans can be quite charming, actually,” said Urahara. “But I agree: the sooner we deal with the issues at hand, the better it is for all of us. Are you sure they will not be needing you for this coming week in Japan?”

Byyakuya tilted his head slightly. “They insist on my coming, actually. I think they feel I intimidate the Circle.”

“The Circle is revived?”

“Yes. New cohort, of course: the magic-using component of the Shinigami hasn't been the same since you left,” said Byakuya, carefully not looking at his former colleague and sometime teacher. “I head the Circle now.”

“Who's your second?”

“Matsumoto Rangiku and a new boy called Hitsugaya Toushiro. He has potential, but is too rash and uncontrolled in his emotions.”

Urahara refrained from mentioning a certain young man he had known who once tore down a school building for having insulted his sister. “Rangiku as your second?”

“Both of them. Matsumoto is too volatile a personality at times.” Byakuya ran his hands over the rips in the convertible top, signaling the end of the conversation about the Shinigami. “Werewolf... haven't seen traces of one since I was five. We'll need silver.”

“I don't think we should kill it,” said Urahara. “The person might not even realize he or she is a werewolf.”

The porcelain-skinned man regarded Urahara coolly. “What do you suggest then?”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Willow winced as she re-bandaged the long gash along Buffy's forearm. “He really cut you?”

“Actually, no. Whenever he was about to land a slash, he'd turn the blade so I have about half a dozen long bruises now.” Buffy yelped when Willow's hands weren't as gentle as usual. “This is totally self-inflicted.”

“Self-inflicted?”

“I borrowed Renji's sword,” Buffy admitted ruefully.

Xander strode in, bickering with Cordelia as usual, and then hopped on the counter next to Buffy. “I told her she didn't have to come and she acts like I have insulted her,” he said to Buffy and Willow immediately.

“No, you said 'Run along now, don't wanna get your manicure ruined searching for a doggie',” siad Cordelia. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder. “Anyway, I am going to the auto store. Daddy told me to pay for that top, but he forgot he pays for my charge cards.”

Urahara jogged in. “Ready to go?”

“Yep,” said Xander. “Bye Cordy. Don't miss me.”

Cordelia rolled her eyes. “As if.”

Buffy and Willow shrugged as they hopped off the counter. Giles exited from his office, trailed by Byakuya and Rukia. The petite brunette frowned. “Where's Renji?”

“Wasn't he with you?” asked Urahara, his favorite striped hat halfway to his head.

Buffy was surprised. “Wasn't he with you?”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Though he was a striking man, Abarai Renji knew how to conceal himself, especially in fading light. It was the Hellmouth, after all: he had to be careful not to give his position away. Add to the fact that he was well in enemy territory...

But he had to see for himself to believe.

He hadn't, not at first, not really believed that Ichigo was possessed and was now on the enemy's side. Ichigo had been his friend right from the beginning when they fought over a slice of anchovy pizza.

_Man, that idiot could punch._ Renji rubbed the area of his jaw that Ichigo had landed an uppercut on once.  _And the heckuva scolding we got afterwards for scuffling. Heh._

And now, from his discreet vantage point, Renji saw the demon inhabiting Ichigo's body talking to what appeared to be a very pale, dark-haired youth. Other than its bone-white skin and hair, Shirosaki wore Ichigo's face well. Shirosaki didn't move like Ichigo though: it was restless, shifting positions regularly, adjusting its shirt or scratching its head.

Two others emerged from the house, joining the original two on the balcony. Renji hissed his frustration through his teeth: he recognized the two from the records back in Tokyo, where the Shinigami were based. Aizen pecked Ichimaru on the temple, then said something that made Shirosaki laugh out loud.

When Shirosaki submitted meekly to Ichimaru's mussing of his hair, Renji could feel his blood boil. The familiarity of the action showed – incredibly vividly – how far gone Ichigo was. His resolve firmed and the redhead hopped off his tree.

If he had to, Renji would kill Ichigo. Zabimaru was kind enough to do that for its good friend.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

The moon was already at its apex. Buffy crept about the cars, trying to contain the glee at the delicious bit of gossip she had inadvertently discovered. Urahara and Rukia were standing in the shadows. Somehow the stripes on Urahara's hat blended into the foliage. If Buffy hadn't seen it for herself, she would never realize that the blond teacher was very good at hiding. Rukia was also hidden, but something about her large gaze drew attention.

Buffy tried to 'feel' the surrounds, as Giles had tried to teach her before, but she could not sense the werewolf anywhere. She hurried over to her teammates.

“Saw anything?” Rukia asked.

Buffy lowered her voice to an excited whisper. “Yes, you won't believe this but Gloria Thurman and Orlando Pearson were totally making out, but Gloria's supposed to be going with Chad Forester, and by the looks on your faces I think you were asking about the werewolf in which case I'd say no.”

“Thank you,” Urahara remarked blandly.

Rukia suddenly whipped around to her right, her eyes narrowed. “I heard something over there.” She treaded carefully through the bushes and disappeared. Urahara and Buffy followed cautiously when they heard a snap and a rush of twigs and leaves.

“Hey!” cried Rukia.

Buffy and Urahara rushed forward and saw Rukia dangling from above in a net above them. She was trying to free herself but she was firmly entangled.

“Hold on, Rukia,” said Urahara, trying to find the tripwire. “We'll, uh, cut you down in a moment.”

Rukia stopped moving. “Hurry, please?”

“Who the heck are ya?” a thick, surly voice drawled. “Y'ain't no werewolf.” A tall, broad-shouldered man walked out of the trees. He looked like he had been living in the rough for the next couple of days, with a scruffy dark jacket and stained pants, and accented with a necklace of sharp teeth.

“Urahara?” asked Buffy hesitantly.

Urahara didn't miss the final detail: the man also carried a rifle. With alarming ease and familiarity. “Who are you?”

“I'm the guy with the gun, so I do the askin'.” The man looked at Urahara, Buffy, and then Rukia in the net. “Hmm, not bad. I'm impressed. Good to get the fruit while they're fresh.”

“What the-”

“Uh, Buffy? Urahara? Me, still up here?” Rukia interjected.

The man put the rifle aside and flicked a hunting knife out from his right boot. “Y'know, it's real dangerous this part o' the woods. Go get hot and heavy under some shelter, eh?”

“Hot and heavy – eeeewwww!” Rukia made a face as she scrambled out of the net. “With _him_?”

“Right there with you on the eeeewwww,” the Slayer agreed heartily.

The hunter guy frowned. “So why the heck are y'all here?”

“Maybe we can have a name?” Urahara carefully placed a hand on his sword.

“Cain.”

“So, uh, Mr Cain. It's really not what you think.”

Cain shrugged. “Ain't no business o' mine s'long as you stay outta my way.”

“Okay, listen,” Buffy interrupted. “Maybe you should be the one staying out of our way.”

Cain tilted his head and smiled at the Chosen One in a supercilious way. “And why is that, lil' girl?”

“There's a werewolf on the loose.”

The scruffy hunter stared at Buffy, then at her companions, before he broke into loud guffaws.

Rukia rolled her eyes. “Look, I know it's funny if you don't believe in them...”

“No,” laughed Cain, “I'm not laughing at werewolves. I'm laughing at the thought o' you three catchin' one. This guy looks like some science teacher. An' you two are just girls.”

“I assure you, they are quite capable,” said Urahara, incensed by the tone of the last sentence.

“Uh-huh,” Cain scoffed and asked Rukia, “So, Polly Pocket, how many werewolves you caught?”

Rukia hedged. “Um, as of today?”

“I ripped a tooth outta every werewolf's mouth I killed.” Cain pointed at his grisly necklace. “This next one's gonna make it an even dozen.”

There was a short pause of horrified silence. Finally Buffy spoke. “You mean to say you killed them?”

Cain gave them a look that said it all.

Urahara, Buffy and Rukia were appalled. Urahara frowned as he asked, “Why are you doing this?”

“Fer money, o'course,” drawled Cain, packing up the net. “Each pelt fetches me a pretty penny in Sri Lanka.”

Rukia was stunned. “It doesn't matter to you,” she said slowly, trying to absorb the implications, “that for twenty-eight nights a month the werewolf's a human?”

“That's why I only hunt them on the other three,” smirked the hunter. Then he raised a brow. “I'd really love to stay and chat, but I got a werewolf to hunt. Know any other place where teenagers gather?”

“Gee I'd love to help,” Buffy faux-smiled.

“But you don't know squat?” Cain sneered. “What a surprise.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Willow sipped her drink. “So Oz and I are in a kind of holding pattern. Only without the actual, y'know, holding.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“I just wish I knew what's on his mind! I mean, I'm good to go here.” The redheaded girl played with her hair.

Renji shrugged. “Isn't it nice that he's not rushing things?”

“We go any slower we'd be going backwards,” Willow sighed.

Having maintained a stony silence all through the two redheads' conversation, Byakuya deigned to look up. “We have company,” he murmured.

“How do you know that?” asked Willow.

“A spell,” replied Byakuya, as helpful as ever. “Renji, do your job.”

The tall man sighed theatrically before sauntering into the middle of the dance floor. He shrugged out of his black duster, tossed it on a random table, shook out his ponytail and bandanna and then put on a slow smirk. Renji's black tee and jeans clung to his muscled frame and brought out his coloring. His crimson hair and jagged tattoos caught everyone's attention effortlessly as he began to move to the pounding music. He threw his red hair back and arched his neck, occasionally running his hand through long ruby tresses.

Willow blinked and swallowed: she had never seen any guy dance like _that_ , predatory grace and sublime danger displayed in spades. A few of the more flirtatious girls moved forward and started dancing with him, reveling in the limelight. Willow blushed when she saw that a dusky-skinned brunette had begun pressing into Renji, their hips thrusting and moving rhythmically. Then the rest of the crowd joined in, all surrounding Renji, their bodies moving in sync, pushing against each other. The music rose in intensity and soon the entire Bronze clientèle had joined the dance. Willow had to keep herself back forcibly; every occasional glance of Renji, his wild crimson mane tossing about his face, his dark eyes flashing invitations indiscriminately about him made Willow want to leave her seat and act against her nature.

When the final patron of the Bronze had joined the mob on the dance floor, Byakuya watched with a dispassionate eye before he muttered a short phrase. Glowing green columns fell around the gyrating crowd and in a quick flash all were gone, except for Renji. He shook his hair back and grabbed another hair tie out of his pocket, fastening his ponytail quickly.

“You better explain that to Rukia later,” he said to his captain, who ignored the statement.

“What, uh, what was that for?” Willow inquired, confused and feeling a little hot.

Renji pulled on his duster. “To raise the heat – and to get the kids outta the way. The captain would have done the Bronze's staff by now.”

“That dance was... um, that was amazing,” said Willow, blushing furiously.

Grinning, Renji said, “That was a dance I learned from a goddess.”

“A goddess?”

“Ishtar, the goddess of love.” Renji stretched in a catlike way. “Makes it real easy to attract attention. Though I really don't recommend it – there were hands all over my-”

“It's here,” Byakuya cut in. He looked up at the skylight and narrowed his dark eyes as a huge furred shape landed in the center of the blessedly empty dance floor. “Here goes.”

 

_XxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_1902, small village near Kagoshima_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxX_

 

Gin waited in the pews, idly flipping through a hymn book. It was difficult to focus, since it was a place of worship, but it would soon be torn down.

“Ichimaru-sama, we have done as you said,” one of his minions said from the door, afraid to step into the small chapel without invitation.

Gin didn't turn around. “All of them are gathered?”

“Yes.”

“You boys may have the menfolk and the single women,” said Gin leisurely. “Leave the children, the mothers and the elderly alone, hmm?”

The minion bowed and retreated into the outside. “Yes Ichimaru-sama. Thank you.”

As the door closed Ichimaru smiled to himself. It was pleased, contented smile, the kind that indicated a job done well.

A gasp and a scrabbling caught Gin's attention. He strolled over to the round barrel that was a coffin in those parts. The lid was pushed off after some struggle: it had been tied up and the one inside was still weak.

Gin reached in and hauled his childe up and out of the coffin. The blond young vampire clung to Gin, sobbing, gasping, trying to rake in breath.

“I'm not dead, I'm not dead...” he repeated, the tears running down pale cheeks. “I'm not dead...”

“No you're not,” purred Gin, embracing Kira Izuru carefully and seating them both on the ground, rocking Kira until the sobbing slowed. “You're with me now, dearling.”

“Who – who are you?” sniffed Kira. “The Devil? Not the Devil, but you... and I... I am hungry... I'm so hungry.”

“Then let us talk over dinner, hmm?” smiled Gin. He pressed a kiss to Kira's brow, feeling it change to the true face beneath. He stepped back and beamed at the visage presented. Glowing yellow eyes and the ridged brow, as usual, but something of Kira's delicate and unusual beauty remained even in this form. “A feast is prepared for you outside.”

As they walked down the aisle, Kira calmed down.

“I can hear everything,” he wondered aloud. “I can hear the wind above the forests... and the screams of people outside... and I can hear – I can hear demons singing.” He glanced at Gin, saw the approving smile, and began to laugh to himself. “I have been remade. I am new again, rebornn through death. I am... I am deathless! Hallelujah!”

“Amen to that, dearling.” Gin ran his thin fingers through Kira's hair. He motioned to the hostages outside. “Feel free.”

Kira bestowed a brilliant smile, full of dark joy and anticipation, and fell upon his flock like a wolf.

Gin watched the slauughter with growing pleasure and pride.  _Taishou should never have sired that girl. He'll see that I can pick much better ones._

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Buffy, Rukia and Urahara screeched to a halt outside the Bronze. Urahara had to yank Buffy back before she could barge into the place.

“It could be inside,” snapped the Slayer.

“It's taken care of,” said Urahara calmly. “The danger is of you interrupting the binding spell now.”

Rukia frowned lightly. “How come it's so quiet?”

“Maybe everyone's run away?” Buffy suggested. She didn't look like she believed it herself.

When he sniffed the air and found the ozone smell gone, Urahara led the way into the club. Byakuya had the werewolf bound in thick chains the size of Rukia and at his feet, while Renji kept a booted foot on the werewolf's back.

“You made it,” said Renji.

“Where's everyone?” asked Buffy.

Byakuya said nothing, and Renji glared at his captain. Willow filled the trio in. “Byakuya has them in some safe alternate dimension so that the werewolf can't harm anyone.”

“Wow.” Urahara then scratched his nose. “How can you get them in one place long enough to cast the spell?”

“We have our ways,” Byakuya replied coldly.

Rukia stormed up to her brother and wagged a finger under his nose. “You made him do it again, didn't you?”

“Uh...”

“I see,” said Urahara, lowering his hat.

Buffy was lost. “Do what?”

Willow coughed. “A very, um, sexy dance. Like... like, um... I-I can't describe it fully, but very sexy.”

“How sexy?”

“Set fire to your veins sexy,” said Urahara with a knowing smirk. “Saw it once. Had to stop myself from jumping the guy.” Off the two girls' looks, he tilted his head. “The dance has that effect on everyone.”

Rukia was berating both her brother and boyfriend, and both were shrinking slightly away from the pint-sized Japanese girl. If not for the werewolf growling softly, Rukia looked ready to continue for the rest of the night.

“We need to get this back to the library,” said Buffy.

The werewolf sniffed and then suddenly roared, struggling. The chains strained to hold it in. One looked about to break. Byakuya quickly began chanting as did Urahara to provide another set of restraints, but before the chains could re-form, the werewolf broke free and leaped straight for Willow.

A pool cue interrupted the werewolf's spring. Renji quickly got out of his duster and swung the cue about, much as if it was a staff. The air crackled with power and Byakuya called up another spell that wrapped glowing white ropes about the creature. It shook itself, clawing at the bindings.

Just as Buffy was about to attack with her weapon of choice, a loud crack startled everyone, including the werewolf. There was a good-sized chunk torn up from the concrete floor. Everyone paused; even the werewolf stopped its struggling.

Cain stood at the skylight, a victorious smirk on his grimy face. His rifle was aimed at the werewolf. “Gotcha.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Angelus and Aizen strolled down the neighborhood. Angelus wore his usual duster, while Aizen made do with a tailored coat.

“I liked Bach,” said Aizen, “especially the Brandenburg concertos.”

“Mm... I'm more a Mozart man,” Angelus commented. He grinned. “Did you ever meet him?”

Aizen chuckled. “I did, actually. A very polite man, and pious. He knew what I was almost immediately and locked himself and his family in the house, singing hymns until Gin and I left at sunrise.”

“You were intending to change him?”

“Such talent should not be allowed to fade with time, I had thought, but the next night Gin talked me out of that impulse.” The older vampire sighed extravagantly. “I let him hold too much sway over me.”

“Even now?” Angelus laughed. He wondered why Aizen was so comfortable revealing his weakness.

Aizen tilted his head. “Gin can take care of himself.”

“I didn't say anything.”

“I know.”

A girl, hurriedly heading home, collided into them. She glanced up, startled. “Uh, I'm sorry.”

“It's okay,” smiled Aizen and straightened his coat. “Is anything wrong?”

“I, uh, I heard... I-I thought I heard something in the bushes and, um...” The dark-haired girl couldn't help looking back at the shadowed street she had come from. “I'm just being stupid, sorry.”

“Wait a minute, I know you,” said Angelus. “You're from Buffy's school, right? Tessa or Teresa, I think – she mentioned an incident about Larry before.”

Tessa or Teresa brightened. “You know Buffy? I'm Teresa.”

“We both do,” said Aizen. “Well, actually, I know her mother.”

“Y'know, if you're scared, we can walk you home,” Angelus suggested at his most charming.

Teresa smiled tentatively. “Um... that w-would be... it's not a bother, is it?”

Aizen tilted his head and shrugged in a friendly manner. “Walking a lovely young lady home? Never a bother.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

“Hold it down and let me shoot it,” Cain ordered, sighting along his rifle.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed and, before Cain's finger tightened on the trigger, expanded the ropes to form a net about the werewolf and dragged it closer to himself. “You will not shoot.”

“And who's gonna stop me? The pretty girls, you the pansy-assed wizard or the teacher over there?” Cain sneered and his finger crooked.

Willow hadn't time to scream but the bullet never left the rifle.

“That would be me,” said Renji with a cocky but humorless grin, having stopped the hammer on the rifle from striking. He punched Cain and the tall hunter fell to the stage. Then the redhead threw the rifle to the Slayer. “Buffy!”

“Thanks,” she said, catching the weapon. As Cain struggled to his feet. “Nuh-uh. Weapon's in my hand and you're not surrounded by friendlies.”

Cain's sneer never left his face. “This is getting' ridiculous. Why don't you return me that gun and I'll take that werewolf outta your hands, eh?”

“That 'werewolf' is a person,” said Byakuya coldly.

“That werewolf's a fortune – dead.”

Buffy had had enough. She gripped the barrel of the rifle and, exerting some strength, bent it double. “You've outstayed your welcome the day before I met you,” she stated frostily.

Cain was staring at the now-useless rifle. “You... how?”

“Get gone,” the Slayer repeated.

Suddenly the werewolf roared and ripped free of the glowing net and threw itself at the group. Cain stumbled back and drew out a wicked-looking hunting knife, prepared to defend himself. Renji's jagged sword blocked the werewolf but was unable to avoid raking claws that swept across his midsection.

“RENJI!!” screamed Rukia.

The werewolf, apparently realizing it was outnumbered, stormed its way out of the exit. Buffy made to chase after it, but was restrained by Urahara. “Let it go; it's almost daylight.”

Byakuya and Rukia were kneeling by Renji, who was trying not to writhe or groan with agony. Byakuya's hands were shaking, much to the others' surprise: an orange light surrounded his hands and moved over Renji's abdomen.

“Stop staring and call the bloody ambulance,” he snapped, the vulgarity uncharacteristic even to those who barely knew him.

“I already did,” said Urahara. “Buffy, you and Willow should go home. Your parents will be worried. Call Giles and check in with him.”

“But Renji-”

The physics teacher joined the other two near Renji. “I'll deal with this here. Go.”

Cain swaggered past the Slayer. “That's already someone's blood on your hands, pretty. You think you can live with that?”

Buffy looked evenly at the man. “I live with it every day.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Giles rubbed his glasses clean. Though he already knew Renji was fine, he was nonetheless concerned. “He will not suffer any side effects?” he asked Urahara.

The teacher scrubbed the back of his head, messing up an already scruffy bed-do. He had had less than three hours rest, keeping watch with Rukia and Byakuya. The mage had remembered to release the crowd that he had shifted into a different dimension; they were a little disoriented but otherwise fine. There had been quite a bit of waffling at the hospital with regards to what had hurt Renji, but Byakuya's and Rukia's patented Kuchiki glares managed to silence their curiosity.

Reassured somewhat, Giles was now contemplating what to do that night. It was the last night of the transformation and he knew now that Byakuya's binding spells were no good against the werewolf. Buffy was silently gazing into empty space and was of no help at all.

“At least Cain's gone,” said Urahara. “I cast a short locator spell last night. He's left the town.”

“That's one weight off our shoulders.” The Watcher began to pace. “But we still have no clue who it is.”

“It's Larry,” said Xander flatly, holding up the morning paper. He had entered the library without a greeting.

Urahara frowned. “That's a major accusation, Xander.”

“Teresa's dead.”

Buffy jerked alive. “What?”

Xander tossed the paper at her. “Page seven.”

The Chosen One opened the sheets to the relevant page and scanned the headlines. “Oh my god.”

“She must have encountered the werewolf after we...” Urahara shut up.

Buffy turned haunted eyes on him. “After we failed to capture it.”

“But why Larry?” asked Giles.

Xander planted himself in a chair. “He's large, he's aggressive, and he seemed really intent on torturing Teresa in school.”

“Yeah, like the other day in Phys Ed? He was just that hint too gleeful,” Buffy concurred.

Urahara was skeptical. “I suggest we don't confront him directly about this since we have no proof-”

“Leave it to me,” Xander cut in. “I know how to deal with Larry.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Willow walked up to Oz shyly. “Good morning.”

“Hey, morning,” said Oz. They were outside the library. “Um, just came to check in with everyone.”

“Me, too.”

They entered and saw Urahara and Giles debating intensely, while Buffy and Xander pored over the papers.

Oz waved a hello. “Um, last night... everyone's okay?”

“Everyone except Teresa,” said Buffy.

“What happened to Teresa?” Willow asked, rushing over to read the papers.

Xander was grim. “Died.”

“Attacked by a wild animal, apparently,” Buffy said, closing her eyes. She flattened her palm on the table. “We had the thing in our grasp!”

“Buffy,” Xander reassured softly, “we didn't know.”

Buffy shut her eyes. “I have to... I need to see if she was killed by the werewolf. It says animal attack; doesn't mean it's the werewolf.”

“I'll go with you,” Xander volunteered quickly.

Urahara scratched the tip of his nose. “We'll work on capturing the werewolf here.”

“I think I may have an idea on how to capture it,” Giles began, but was interrupted by the first bell. “Willow, I'd need you to look through some students' records, those with, uh, a propensity for violence and such incidents. That should narrow down the field.”

Willow shrugged. “Sure.”

Urahara smirked. “There's one right here.”

“Where?” Buffy asked, before realizing that Urahara had raised an eyebrow in her direction. The Slayer rolled her eyes. “Funny.”

“Why thank you, I thought that too.” The physics teacher grinned cheekily before leaving the room. Xander and Buffy trooped out, slightly less exultant, leaving Willow and Oz to bring up the rear.

Willow cleared her throat. “Um, if you're free after school, maybe you can help with the, y'know, going through of names.”

“I'm busy,” said Oz, a little distractedly. Then he seemed to recollect himself. “I'll call you if I have time to come by.”

“Okay,” said Willow, slightly crestfallen.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Shirosaki woke up from its dozing. It was curled on a large bed, which it knew it had threw himself on, and covered with a blanket, which it did not remember pulling over itself. As it sat up, rubbing its eyes, it caught sight of the petite female vampire staring right at him. Hinamori Momo, the one Aizen called Peaches.

She wore a mocking little smile, which was instantly offensive to Shirosaki.

“What do you want?” it inquired gruffly, its raspy voice mingled with Ichigo's usual tenor.

Hinamori held up a small glass sphere. “Know what this is?”

Shirosaki knew. It bared its teeth in a snarl, backing away on the bed. “Orb of Thesulah. Captures essences from the ether.” In other words, things such as Shirosaki itself.

“Good. I need you to teach me one single, simple spell.” Hinamori smiled more demurely. “Please?”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Oz put down the phone. Really, how was he supposed to react to such alarming news? Least it was only Joey and not his aunt and uncle who were affected. Though, how did Joey become one in the first place?

A spate of knocking distracted Oz from his ruminations. He walked over and opened it, and Willow stalked in.

“Okay, I've given this a lot of talk, and I've written what I wanted to say on a piece of paper, but I think what it said was stupid and so I shall just barrel ahead and say that you are the most confusing boy I have ever known. I mean, first you go out with me, and then you don't kiss, which is nice, kinda, that you're not like all the other kinds of boys out there, and you were all relieved that I am fine, and then you don't want to help me look up names with me because you said, quote, I'm busy, unquote, and now that I'm here I see you busy doing nothing all by your lonesome and now I'm starting to think the written version is way better but I think you know what I mean.” Willow finally inhaled, breathless from her rant, when she realized Oz was on the ground clutching his middle.

Oz struggled to sit up. “Willow, go. You have to- aurgh. Go, leave.”

“Oz?” asked Willow, concerned. “Is it your stomach? Do you – should I call an ambulance?”

“It's just some... some thing I'm going through,” muttered Oz. “I'll be fine. GO!”

Willow moved forward instead when Oz toppled over the sofa in trying to get to his shackles. “Oz?”

A ear-shattering roar met her instead. Willow's eyes widened and she sprinted out of the hosue, not wasting time to scream. She hurled herself along the path, never looking back, always watching where she put her feet, the practice of doing so drilled into her after a number of close shaves in the cemetery with Buffy on graveyard patrol. Thankfully Oz's house wasn't too far from the school and Willow dashed down the corridor to the library. She collided with Urahara who was just coming out of the library.

“Willow, we've been trying to call-”

“It's Oz! It's Oz!” she shouted. “He's the werewolf!”

“What? Are you sure?”

“Just – trust me just this once?” yelped Willow as she heard the slam of doors. “He's coming!”

Urahara dragged the redheaded girl with her and they smashed their way into the library.

“Buffy, tranq!” yelled Urahara.

The Slayer, to her credit, didn't bother asking why but shouldered the tranquilizer gun immediately. When a huge, furry creature leaped through the library's swinging doors, Buffy fired instantly.

Willow screamed this time. “Oz!”

The werewolf didn't go down that easily and was readying itself for a second jump when Buffy shot it again. Urahara held Willow back as she started forward. “It's tranquilizer. He'll be fine.”

“B-but it's _Oz_ ,” she whispered. “That's _Oz_ , Urahara.”

“I know. I understand.” Urahara tugged Willow further back until he had pushed her into a seat. Then he, Buffy and Giles dragged the unconscious werewolf into the book cage and locked it.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Surprised to be hunted out by the demon, Ulquiorra directed Shirosaki to follow him into his spartan room. Unlike the vampires' opulence, Ulquiorra preferred simplicity and the clean white walls were untouched by any ornamentation.

“What is it?” asked Ulquiorra, hands casually stuck in his pockets.

Shirosaki swallowed and made a gesture, indicating its lips. It stuck its tongue out and the half-Klaardis grimaced: someone had tattooed a symbol into the demon's tongue. Then Shirosaki signed a few words with his nimble fingers.

“I see.” Ulquiorra's answering smile was anything but amused. “Thank you, Shirosaki. You had better leave before she wakes up.”

“Yeah, thanks,” said Shirosaki quietly and slipped out the door.

The half-Klaardis Schiffer shut the door and locked it. He had to verify this carefully, in case it was a ploy, but he could not deny the long-forgotten feeling that was rising up inside. He tasted it, like a connoisseur of fine wine, relishing its bitter-richness.

Half-human, half-Klaardis Ulquiorra Schiffer was furious.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Willow sought a familiar face in the milling crowd. She found it under a tree outside the administrative block. “Oz?”

“Oh, hey,” said Oz with a pleasant smile. “So, um.”

“Yeah,” Willow answered. “You, um, you're okay?”

Oz semi-shrugged. “Giles and Urahara talked to me this morning. Basically I just have to keep myself safely locked up every three nights out of the month. Only Giles used more words than that, and a little globe.” He cleared his throat and shuffled his feet a little. “Um, I'd understand if you don't want to see me anymore. It is dangerous and I don't want to put you in danger.”

“Actually,” said Willow, feeling the blush start from her toes and rocketing its way up to her face but she soldiered on, “I don't want to not want to see you. I mean, you're smart, funny, and yes, werewolf, but three days out of the month I'm not that fun to be around with either.”

Oz's wry brown eyes lit up. “So, you'd still?”

“I'd still,” replied Willow earnestly. “I'd very still.” Then, with a short pause, she grinned and added, “No biting though.”

“Yeah, I get.” Oz was elated and his smile widened fractionally.

Willow waved a goodbye and headed off to class. Suddenly she turned back and planted a chaste, sweet peck on his lips, before she ran off into the building.

Oz reached up to his mouth, aware that he was grinning like a doofus. “A werewolf in love...” he mused aloud, and then smiled again.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Renji woke up in the hospital and then shut his eyes again. “This cannot be happening,” he ground the words out evenly.

“Guess again,” said Shirosaki. It grinned madly. “How's things?”

“Rukia and taichou?” he asked.

“What, no hug?” Shirosaki made a moue of disappointment. “Safe. They left to get a bite.”

“They will bind you and restore Ichigo,” Renji promised.

The demon grimaced. “Hope is a good thing,” it told Renji, “but it's never gonna be enough.” It bent down, mouth almost to Renji's. “Especially not for you.”


	9. Ignited

Renji sat up, feeling the burn in his ribs, but did his best not to show it. Shirosaki sat back on its heels and studied the redhead critically, its head tilted to the left in a manner painfully reminiscent of Ichigo.

“I was gonna kill you,” it remarked offhandedly, “but then I think I shouldn't.”0>

“Such a kind heart,” Renji bit off.

“I have no heart,” Shirosaki smirked. “No, because of the wards your captain has placed around this bed. He really is a worrywart, ain't he? Still as stuck up as ever?”

“He will seal you back into the ether.”

“He will do nothing of that sort,” hissed Shirosaki, now nose to nose with Renji, “because you're gonna help me.”

Renji's lip curled in an approximation of a smile. “What planet are you from? There is no way I will help you.”

“If you don't, then I'll just sell this pretty lil' body all over town. Betcha there are enough perverts to keep me well-fed off all kinds of heat. I don't give a damn about STDs and whatnots anyway; this ain't my body.”

“You-” The redhead was disgusted and appalled. If he were better he would pin that grinning demon and beat the crap out of him, Ichigo be damned. “What do you want from me?”

Shirosaki hopped off the bed and pulled up a chair. “I could sense that passion radiating off you from miles away, Red. Ssssssmoking. What were you doing, an orgy?”

Renji could feel his hackles rise further. There was no way he would defile Ishtar's memory by imparting her dance to this – this abomination – just to protect Ichigo. But he had to stall; if either Rukia or Byakuya returned early, they might have a chance of capturing Shirosaki.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_1992, Tokyo, small alley shop in Shinjuku district_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Kuchiki Byakuya dusted off the paint flakes on his coat. “Is she alright?” he asked softly.

“She seems to be unconscious,” Renji answered, peeling off his own leather coat to wrap around the naked woman on the floor. She had a head of dark red hair that shone even in the weak florescent light, but it was her violet skin that marked her as other than human. Oh, and the eight-pointed star glowing gently in the small of her back.

Carefully Renji picked her up, taking care not to touch any part of her skin with his own. “Think we ought to wake her, sir?”

“No,” said Don Kanonji, the leader of the small team. “She's had a rather trying day; we must show compassion and respect as befitting a goddess of her stature. She would be pampered, and taken care of, and we shall be rightfully honored to do so! Go Shinigami Team Nine!”

Kuchiki Byakuya rolled his eyes, though not where Kanonji could see. Renij noticed, however, and had to suppress a snort. The woman in his arms whimpered softly.

The seven boys who had been summoning her earlier were all wide-eyed with anxiety now. Renji found it understandable: their entrance had been very dramatic. Kanonji liked big entrances. Renji had crashed through the door, his usual sword replaced with a bo staff tipped with silver. Kanonji stormed in after that, his 'Golden Cannonball' firing – a small .22 adapted for the banishment of ghoulies and ghosties – and Byakuya's silent emergence in the center of the room had scared the boys shitless.

Their binding circle had already called up their target, however, and it had enraged Renji that sixteen-year-olds could be so callous about the sanctity of magic. It was evident they thought it as a game.

His burden stirred. The woman opened her eyes. They were brilliant gold. “Who are you? Are you the one who summoned me to this realm?”

“No, ma'am,” said Renji, carefully lowering her to her feet. She put on the coat and wrapped it about her, still a little unsteady on her feet.

“Ma'am?” she laughed, looking at Renji, Kanonji and Byakuya. “I feel old suddenly. No, young man, my name is Ishtar.”

“Ishtar?” Byakuya stared at her. “ _The_ Ishtar?”

“There is more than one?” Ishtar laughed again.

Renji glanced from one to the other. “Ishtar who?”

“Ishtar, the Babylonian goddess of love, war, sex and fertility.”

Renji, Byakuya and Ishtar looked at Don Kanonji in unison. Renji tweaked a grin. “I'm impressed, captain.”

Ishtar tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Now... how can I thank you boys?”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“The Dance of Ishtar,” whispered Shirosaki. “She had a sacred city, all devoted to her, and I remember the dances... I remember the heat, the passion. They would sacrifice so much just to fuel the frenzy... I miss those days.”

Renji was mildly surprised. “I thought you were a construct of Urahara?”

Shirosaki hissed angrily, “I was given form by him, that is all! I wasn't an entity yet, not in Babylon! I was there, in the ether, drifting and ebbing and swelling with the nodes of belief. Succubi and Incubi all found a home in the Temple of Ishtar, with her sacred courtesans and dancing girls.” It turned its gold and black stare on Renji. Slowly it climbed on the bed again. “You will dance for me.”

“Dream on,” Renji snarled. “I dance only upon my captain's orders.”

“You _will_ dance for me!”

Shirosaki made to grab Renji's throat when a blade interposed itself between them. The demon-human hissed again, this time with veiled contempt and amusement.

Byakuya's body hid the sword from view, but his sword was pressing into Shirosaki. “Give me one good reason why I should not slay you right now.”

“Because this is Ichigo's body,” Shirosaki crooned and peered at the captain, who was frozen with fury. The succubus slid off the bed and then insinuated its body against Byakuya's. The raven-haired man instinctively backed away. Shirosaki snickered. “Feelin' uncomfortable? It's a really nice body, y'know. I can always show you.”

“You are a sick, depraved-”

“-demon?” interjected hirosaki sarcastically. “Buh-bye now. As the Terminator said... I'll be back.”

He sauntered out, his hat pressed low and his coat tucked close about him. Byakuya hid his sword again, and then began to help Renji out of bed.

Renji bit back the yelp of pain when a movement jarred a sensitive spot. “We'll need to fill in some forms.”

“We'll get Rukia to do that.” Byakuya assisted his subordinate out of the door. “Let's get you to someplace where I can actually attack Shirosaki.”

“You think he'll turn up again?” asked Renji. “He ought to know what's in store for him if he looks for me.”

The look the older man gave Renji was answer enough.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Buffy twirled her pencil on the table, watching it spin. Xander was staring into empty air. Willow nibbled on her carrot sticks.

“Something's not right,” Xander stated. He hadn't moved a muscle though, other than to speak.

“What isn't?” asked Willow, distracted. Then she frowned. “Which, out of all the things that are not right, are you referring to?”

“Plenty, I bet.” The Slayer closed her eyes. “I can't remember how to smile, even. Ever since... ever since, things have been doomy and gloomy all the way.”

“I am referring to the lack of Ichigo,” said Xander. “I have no best guy friend right now, it's disconcerting.”

Buffy raised a sardonic brow. “He's possessed, in the hands of strong vampires, and very probably gonna die, and all you can think of is that you have no best guy friend?” She shook her head. “Men.”

“But he's not dead, is he?” said Willow hopefully. “I mean, there's a chance we can change him back and then, y'know, rescue him.”

Giles came out of his office. “I just got off the phone with Mr Kuchiki. They're taking Renji out of hospital.”

“Why?” asked Willow, sitting up. “He's still all banged up, isn't he? Though Oz didn't mean to, he's very strong as a werewolf.”

The Watcher cleared his throat and leaned against the counter. “Ichigo – that is, the entity possessing Ichigo – paid him a visit. Buffy, you'll need to stay close to Renji while Mr Kuchiki and Urahara find a way to reseal the demon.”

“I may be a jerk for saying this,” Xander started, “but what if there is no chance of sealing it?”

“I have considered that possibility.” Urahara emerged from the stacks noiselessly.

Xander flailed upright in his chair. “Geez! Urahara, when the hell were you here?”

“Since class ended for the day,” he answered placidly. Urahara made his way down the stairs and took a chair. “Shirosaki is a succubus/incubus demon. It thrives on... it thrives on lust and emotions, and if those are not readily available, on magic. Hence it is imperative that it is isolated from those sources of energy.”

“Oh right,” Xander scoffed. “Lust? There are a few thousand males out there who think of nothing but sex.”

Urahara coughed delicately. “It is not the _thought_ of sex, Xander, but the act that gives it energy.”

“Oh.”

Willow and Buffy looked at the table and their hands, while Xander blinked. Giles almost smiled at the young people's discomfort but schooled his face to a more sedate expression.

Urahara scratched his temple. “Renji is an initiate of Ishtar, the Babylonian goddess of love. I warned Byakuya that Shirosaki would target him now that Renji has displayed his dance here in Sunnydale. He's safe for now, but I don't know how Shirosaki will try to get to Renji.”

The Chosen One hummed softly. “But can you and that Kuchiki fella take Shylock down?”

“I used to be able to keep him under, but that was with Ichigo as the primary mentality,” answered the pale blond. “And even then I needed to pin him down for at least twenty minutes. Now that Shirosaki is ascendant...”

“But Mr Kuchiki is an accomplished warlock, isn't he?” Giles stated, a finger raised for emphasis.

“Yes.”

The librarian began to pace. “Is it possible that the one of you can lock him down, immobilize him, and the other perform the sealing ritual?”

“Which would put both of us out of commission should there be a counterattack either physical or magical,” Urahara pointed out.

“Uh, Slayer here,” Buffy raised her hand and said.

“I am quite competent in spellcasting myself,” said Giles.

Urahara shook his head. “No offense, Giles, but you will be outclassed severely. They are packing some serious firepower there.” He shut his eyes. “I could taste the magic in that house that one time I was in it... Strong, and experienced. If I can't handle them...”

There was a long drawn-out silence. Finally Giles cleared his throat. “It's superfluous strategizing without the input of Mr Kuchiki, since his aid will be essential. We'll wait until they are settled, and then we can convene where Renji will be recuperating.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Ichimaru Gin wrote in a flowing, thin script. He was writing now, wearing a pair of bright blue earmuffs clamped over his ears.

Someone lifted the right earmuff and whispered into his ear, “What's with the outfit, kitsune?”

“Because,” Gin slapped the hand away and readjusted his muffs, “someone apparently scheduled a movie marathon consisting of loud, obnoxious, explosive-laden plotless crap, and we happen to have a kickass sound system purchased by a former general whom I shall not name, and I happen to hate loud noises.”

Aizen strode to the front of the desk and half-sat on it. He reached out and pulled the earmuffs down. “I thought you enjoyed screaming.”

Gin cocked his head and gestured with his pen at the door. “You hear any out there?”

They both paused.

Aizen shook his head. “Nope. We're still on the explosives part of the movie.”

“Ergo, the earmuffs,” said Gin, pulling them on again. “Besides, I need to work out something about the bleached strawberry.”

“What's wrong with it?” Aizen mouthed. Or perhaps he said it aloud; Gin could not tell.

The silver-haired vampire nibbled on the end of the pen. “If it had been sealed in, it ought to have found a way to break through when the kid's asleep. Why didn't it? Why did it wait till we contacted it via Kira before it made its move?” He pulled the earmuffs off. “I think we may have invited a wolf into the flock.”

Aizen regarded his lover for a long beat. “That is a very good question, kitsune.”

“Shall we find out the answer, taishou?” asked Gin, a small smile on his face.

Someone knocked on the door five times. “Come in,” said Aizen, standing up.

Ulquiorra entered, his ex0ressionless face slightly different. Gin studied it carefully, watching the tightness around brilliant green eyes and the set of the sharp jaw. Then he smirked: some moron had ticked Ulquiorra off.

“Aizen-sama, I believe there is some ploy afoot,” said Ulquiorra in a low whisper.

“I'm going to talk to Shirosaki,” said Gin, sauntering out the door. His taishou would tell him later, if it was necessary for Gin to know. Otherwise there was no need for Gin to stay.

Humming a soft song, Gin strolled to the entertainment room. The demon was curled on the couch, looking quite thoughtful, while on the screen Arnold Schwarzenneger thundered across the screen in a black coat, his guns firing.

“So is this the one where he's the killer robot or the savior?” asked Gin, seating himself opposite Shirosaki.

The demon shrugged. “Both look the same to me.”

“Do you dream, Shirosaki?”

The succubus regarded the old vampire. “I used to. But I haven't dreamed for a very long time.”

“Why not?” Gin asked, crossing his legs.

“I don't know.” Shirosaki blinked slowly, as if trying to think up an answer. “Why are you asking me this anyway?”

Gin crossed his legs and studied Shirosaki for a long moment, slightly longer than necessary. Then the vampire smiled. “Why didn't you take over while Ichigo sleeps? Why now?”

“Because now is when the walls of Ichigo's mind have been weakened by your attack,” replied the demon. “Remember? You had Theo dope him? And the Calynthia powder?”

Gin laughed softly. “Right, right. I almost forgot. That was when we first made contact with you.” Then the smile abruptly disappeared and Shirosaki found itself pinned to the couch. Gin leaned over the demon, almost nose to nose, and said quietly, “If you happen to try anything, anything at all, that isn't a command from taishou or myself, I will kill you. If any of our children, Peaches included, are harmed because of you, directly or indirectly, I will kill you. If you dare to speak with any of the Slayer's people again, like you did this afternoon, I will kill you. Understood?”

“U-understood.”

The silver-haired vampire let go and smoothed down his shirt as he stood up. “By the way, that wasn't a warning or a threat.”

Shirosaki had to control its body to keep it from shaking. “No? Then what was it?”

“That,” said in, with a smile over his shoulder, “was a promise.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Rukia fretted.

That was all she could do, really. At magic, she was pathetic compared to her brothere3B at combat, she wasn't as fluid as the Slayer or as powerful as Renji. Who was, at the moment, incapacitated. Because of that stupid dance that stupid goddess had insisted on teaching stupid Renji.

She had to admit that Renji was very good at it though. It was as if he became the music, became the racing pulse of his audience, became every lustful thought and dreamed-of desire. Add to that his crimson hair and tribal tattoos, and Renji was a walking, talking sex-god.

Not that Rukia would ever admit to her boyfriend that she loved watching him dance. It was hard enough dissuading him from using that particular skill to attract attention. This time was a very good lesson for Renji. At the thought of Shirosaki/Ichigo, Rukia closed her eyes. She had loved the young man as a brother: the arrogant, shy, tough young teen who tried _so hard_ to impress his captain, who idolized Urahara and tried _so much_ to hide it, who basked in his parents' pride and sheltered his younger sisters. She and Renji had always enjoyed their time with Ichigo, going to karaoke or movies or amusement parks, back in Tokyo. There was a time when they went to Disneyland and Isshin made Ichigo wear Mickey Mouse ears the entire day after the boy lost a bet. Renji had ragged Ichigo the whole time, calling him 'cat bait' and 'Old White Gloves' and assorted other nicknames.

“I'm 'oing to be fine, Ru,” said Renji, appearing behind her and giving her a hug.

“I wasn't thinking about you,” Rukia answered pertly, though she squeezed his large forearm with affection. “I was thinking about Ichigo.”

“If I didn't know he was sweet on Urahara I might be jealous,” Renji teased. His hug tightened slightly. “But yes, I'm worried about him too.”

Rukia was aware that Renji wasn't anywhere near fully healed, so she gently disengaged herself. “What if we can't get him back?”

Renji was silent, only cupping Rukia's face and leaning against her brow in reply. They stayed that way for akbit.

Byakuya coughed at the doorway. The two separated, in deference to Byakuya's dislike of displays of affection. Byakuya took a seat in the small room; Urahara had offered them his place, warded as it was against unwanted visitors, as the best place for Renji to recuperate.

“If we can't get him back,” said Byakuya slowly, answering Rukia's query, “I would then fulfill Shinji's imperative.”

Renji frowned. “That does that mean, captain?”

Byakuya raised flint-cold gray eyes to Renji. “We will kill him.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The pen snapped in two in his grip. Aizen looked down, as if just remembering he had it in his hand. Then he sighed; it was a Montblanc Limited Edition Mystery Masterpiece, a gift from the senior partners of Wolfram and Hart. Now some of the gems were falling to the surface and ink spattered over his right hand.

“That was the prototype,” he said, a tad reproachfully. “It's not even out on the market yet. And now it's ruined.”

“Lord Aizen, I do believe the other matter is the more pressing,” said Ulquiorra softly.

Aizen looked up and regarded Ulquiorra. “You believe I should do something now?”

“I think it is better to play things safe.”

“I think I would like to see how it develops.” Aizen's smile was genial; the light in his eyes was not. “They grow up so fast these days, don't they?”

Ulquiorra inhaled and breathed out slowly. “Lord Aizen, if there is... if something does happen, what should I do?”

Aizen picked up the two parts of his pen. “No matter how precious, it has to be discarded once it can no longer be used.” His dark gaze met Ulquiorra's green eyes. “I hate to spell things out this clearly, but I trust you've grasped the concept.”

The lean man bowed. “Understood.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“No, we can't kill him,” said Urahara, frustrated. “You can't separate Shirosaki the demon from Ichigo the person. They are sharing the same physical body now.”

Giles tore off his glasses. “Then what do you suggest we do? We cannot risk this, Urahara! Already the other is too strong. The Slayer – and the world – is at stake.”

“You are asking me to kill my friend's only son, the only person left of that family!” roared the blond. He swept the papers from table. “You only care about that precious Slayer of yours. I will NOT have Ichigo murdered just because... I may not be able to find a way to suppress him at a distance yet, but I will find a way somehow. I will.”

“Urahara,” Giles began, “I understand where you're coming from, but we are talking about someone who has access to the kids' homes, who knows our secrets, who is aware of each of our character's weaknesses and strengths. He is too much of a liability-”

“ _-he is the sole person in the bloody world I will risk my life for!_ ” Urahara punched his fist into the table. The surface splintered under his knuckles. “I almost lost him in Kyoto. I thought I lost him over the summer. I will not have him so close only to lose him again.”

The Watcher shook his head, aghast. He got out of his seat, apparently to confront the other man, but stopped himself. “Urahara, Shirosaki... alive... means someone else in this group could die. He – it – almost got to Renji. It could be Willow next, or Xander, or me, or you.”

“I have already put up wards all around everyone's houses.”

Giles blinked. “When?”

“The day after I knew he... after Shirosaki emerged.” Urahara chewed on the inside of his cheek. “I am aware of the dangers, Giles, I'm not stupid. I fought demons and vampires since I was a teenager. I raised Shirosaki from the ether, from chrissakes. I am – was – a captain of the Shinigami. I know what they are capable of.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Hinamori Momo clenched her fists. First Aizen returned to Gin's side, then Nanao-chan abandoned her for Kira's pet, Shuuhei. Momo was not happy about this.

As she brooded over the Di An Hun scroll in the study again, she sensed the thrum of power from the Orb of Thesulah. She had it in the same room as the scroll, because the scroll's innate potency would camouflage the orb's presence in the house. Kira would sense the orb if it was anywhere out of the study; Momo would not risk it discovered.

“They are forcing my hand,” she murmured softly.

“Who is?”

Momo stood up and whirled around. It was Nanao at the door. The tall brunette vampire appeared puzzled. “Why are you here, Peaches?” she asked quizzically. “The shields are down. It's now up to the rest of us to decrypt the key and apply it to the scroll.”

“Professional curiosity,” Momo answered with a sweet smile. “The cloaking spells and shields were most impressive. I just wondered exactly what was done.”

“Well, as long as you don't re-erect them, I guess it's not a problem,” said Nanao. Her fingers flew over the computer in the study once it booted up. “But you know our fathers don't like us in here for no purpose.”

“I have a purpose.”

Nanao smiled again at her sire. “Of course you do, Peaches.” Then her perfect brow crinkled. “Do you feel that?”

“Feel what?” asked Momo, forcing herself to sound casual and confused.

“That... thrumming, behind the ears. Like... air pressure in a cabin.” Nanao got up from the swivel seat and began wandering about. “It wasn't here before.”

Momo followed her. “Really.”

Nanao paused. “I'm sure of that.” She then motionedkMomo forward and indicated a small, out of the way drawer. “It's from inside, I think.”

“Hmm. You're right.” Momo straightened and then plunged a syringe into Nanao's neck. “I'm sorry to hear that.”

“Wha-”

As Nanao crumpled to the floor, Momo stared impassively at her childe. “You chose the wrong day to be perceptive, Septieme.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

As he observed from the shadows, Spike seethed. Drusilla was enjoying her teatime far too much. Which was obvious, since her 'guest' was Angelus. Who was using every trick in his book to charm and cajole her, and probably knew that Spike was observing them.

Made a vampire want to take a sauna in holy water steam, it did.

Soundlessly Momo emerged from behind him. “That does annoy a hell of a lot,” she said quietly.

“Aren't you afraid they'll notice you?”

“No,” said Momo. “They won't care anyway.”

Spike growled and wheeled away. “So what brings you here, your prissiness?”

“That.” Momo indicated a large bundle in the background. “I sired her, and I don't intend to kill her. But she's liable to run off to Daddy and tattle.”

Spike raised a brow. “So? What do you want me to do?”

Momo pressed a kiss on the platinum blond's forehead and whispered, “Get your henchvamps and throw her into the sea. She's strong, she'll survive. But she won't make it in time to obstruct me. To obstruct us.”

“And after that, my back?”

“It's already half-healed,” said Momo. “It's gonna be fully healed in three weeks.”

“Good.” Spike held out a hand. “Consider it done.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Sometime after ten, Renji hobbled to the bathroom, still feeling the twinge of the long scratches over his ribs. That werewolf was strong, even though Renji could snap Oz in two otherwise.

“Shit,” he hissed when opening the door cause a shot of pain. He looked in the mirror, startled by the dark circles below his eyes. _Man, I gotta take care of myself better,_ he mused, touching his reflection. _Ru will worry._

' _I thought you'd learn how to turn on lights_ _.'_

Renji stiffened and stifled an inadvertent yelp. “Shirosaki?”

_' Relax, kiddo. I'm shut outta the house. Damn blondie set up a perimeter.'_ Shirosaki chuckled. _' Thankfully I haven't lost all my skills.'_

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The nights were beginning to grow colder and Giles almost smiled. It reminded him of home. A slim woman was in the parking lots as well. The Watcher was instantly wary – at this hour, it was better to be safe than sorry. He reached into his pockets, ostensibly to grab his keys, but in actual fact getting a stake ready.

“Rupert,” the woman called out and walked into the light. It was Jenny Calendar. “Rupert, we need to talk.”

“Ms Calendar.” Giles released his grip on the stake, though his demeanor did not alter much beyond losing a touch of caution. “How have you been?”

“I've... Rupert, I do want to help,” said Jenny. “I've been paying attention to the signs. Things are about to turn very ugly and I... I want to help, Rupert.” Her voice faltered. “I need to help.”

Giles unlocked his car and opened his door, letting it become a shield between the two of them. “At this point in time, Ms Calendar, I have to say I don't particularly care for what you want or need. My concern, as always, is Buffy.” He slid in, started the car, and drove off, leaving Jenny Calendar a lone, lost figure in the parking lots.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Crickets chirped and the moon glowed behind a bank of clouds. There was the sound of a car stopping, and then of doors opening, of a loud splash, and of the car screeching away.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The protective wards screamed out loud and Urahara rushed out of his room. As he exited his bedroom the bathroom's door exploded outwards.

“What the-” Urahara waved a sigil before his face as the start of a protective ward. “Who's that?”

“Not me,” said Rukia, emerging from the guest room. “My brother? Or Renji?”

Byakuya strode out of Ichigo's room, where he and Renji were housed. “Renji?”

A tall figure was inside the bathroom. Urahara narrowed his eyes. Grabbing Benihime but keeping his sword sheathed, the blond man inched forward.

“Hello,” Renji said. His voice sounded... deep, and very wrong. “So nice of you to bring him home.”

“Renji?” Rukia called out, trying to peer over the Urahara's shoulder. The older man shoved her back. “Hey, that's my boyfriend!”

“Who is now possessed,” said Urahara evenly. “Byakuya?”

The pale brunet said nothing.

Urahara risked a half-glance back over his shoulder. “Byakuya!?”

“... go ahead.” Byakuya raised his chin arrogantly, but there was a glimmer of emotion in onyx eyes. “Do what you have to.”

Renji cocked his head to the right and grinned impossibly wide. “I ain't here, dumbasses. You really think I'd let myself be trapped in here like a rat?”

“Yes, actually,” said Urahara, and unsheathed Benihime. “Which is why I had the wards set up so you can't leave.”

“What are you saying?” asked Renji, puzzled.

Urahara pointed Benihime at Renji. “Byakuya.”

The mage had placed a hand in the middle of Urahara's back. Tossing his hair back, Byakuya called out, “ _Rikujoukourou_ .”

Six blinding staves of light shot out from the walls and pinned Renji motionless. A blue flame blossomed on the tip of Urahara's sword and the blond teacher chanted, “Oh ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man! Truth and temperance, strike but slightly your claw upon this wall which feigns ignorance of sin!” With a shout, both men said in unison, “Soukatsui!!”

The blue flame burst forward and hit Renji right in the chest. Rukia screamed from behind but was unable to interrupt the two mages. Suddenly the blue flame winked out.

“You think that can hurt me?” hissed Renji. He stretched and shook out his hair. “You cannot hurt me anymore, Urahara Kisuke. I'm long past being hurt by you.”

He moved forward. His visage had visibly altered: the bone white that signaled Shirosaki's possession began to spread over Renji's face, starting from his deep red eyes that now flared golden in black irises.

“You can't possibly hurt me anymore, Kisuke, I know all your tricks.” The possessed man grinned, showing too many teeth. “I taught you most of those myself.”

Urahara did not retreat. His sword stabbed forward and was caught by the redhead. The taller man bared his teeth at Urahara. “ See ?”

There was a sudden moment of silence. A sword was now angled across Renji's neck. “He may not be able to hurt you,” Buffy Summers said steadily, “but I can.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Where's Nanao-chan, Peaches?” Gin asked, without even knocking on the door.

Momo looked up. “You should be asking Shuuhei that. She's been spending so much time with him, I barely recall her appearance.”

Gin waltzed in and plopped himself on the bed. “Do I detect some jealousy, Momo-chan?”

“Why should I be?” Momo scoffed and turned another page of her magazine. “She's a free agent.”

“Who also happens to be your childe,” Gin added smoothly. “There is a... bond... between childe and sire that cannot be replaced by anything else, as you well know.”

Momo met Gin's hidden gaze and made herself smile. “Don't I know it,” she bit off.

Gin waggled his fingers in farewell and went to find his taishou.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Kyoto, 1902_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Aizen nodded politely to the gentleman who entered the shrine before he did. The young girl behind him caught Aizen's smile and blushed, scurrying into the shrine after her father.

Gin wandered out from behind the nearest wall, where he had been adjusting his clothing. “Shall we go now, taishou?”

“Not yet,” said Aizen thoughtfully. They sat together in the shade of the building, and Gin played with a piece of paper, folding it into a crane.

The girl emerged again, her skin almost golden in the dusk. She was startled to see Aizen still there, hurriedly bowed, and went off to a carriage in the yard.

Gin tilted his head. “What about her?”

“Or maybe she just sees a handsome man studying her?” teased Gin, with a bite to his tone.

“Perhaps, kitsune. Perhaps.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Buffy kept the sword steady. “What do we do now, Urahara?”

The teacher glanced at Byakuya. The ivory-skinned mage exhaled. “We can't, not with a secondary link.”

“Let me go then,” Renji suggested.

“No.” Four persons spoke as one.

Rukia fiddled with her hair. “We set up the trap but we can't remove Shirosaki from Renji?” She glanced at her boyfriend. “You do remember how long it took for Ren to persuade me to allow him to do this, right?”

“I do remember. Thing is, we can't extract _all_ of Shirosaki,” said Urahara. “Not through Renji.”

The Slayer stared at the bound redhead on the floor. “So you're saying you can take  _part_ of the demon out.”

“Yes.”

“So what's the issue?” Buffy shrugged. “Take what you can. Leave the other portion in Ichigo's soul.”

Byakuya was about to speak when he lapsed into consideration. The two magic-users looked at Renji in a calculating way. Eventually the brunet spoke. “I think that is an idea with merit, Urahara. Weaken the demon, and then when we have a chance, we'll ambush Ichigo and remove Shirosaki from him.”

“I-” Urahara began, then stopped. It was the logical step. He knew it was logical. But this was _Shirosaki_ , his own demon familiar. “I... I don't know if. Look, Shirosaki isn't a powerful demon; this would kill him.”

Rukia planted her small hands on her hips. “He is a demon. He should be killed.” She pointed at Renji. “That _thing_ is now in Ren's body. I'm not exactly inclined towards mercy right now.”

The redheaded man threw his head back and started cackling wildly. “It ain't mercy, girl, it's _guilt_.  The man thinks he's responsible for me. Ain't it so, Kisuke?”

“Shut it,” snapped Urahara, rattled by Shirosaki's accurate jab.

To the girls' surprise, Byakuya placed a hand on the older man's shoulder. “We decided on this before we started the plan. You must see it through.”

Urahara regarded Byakuya steadily and breathed out. Then he clasped his hands together and both men muttered over them. When Urahara slowly drew his hands apart, what appeared to be bright violet light clung to his hands.

Renji thrashed wildly, trying to back against the wall. Buffy slammed him on the ground again, ignoring Rukia's grimace of sympathy for Renji's much-abused ribs. As Urahara approached, Renji's struggles picked up in intensity.

“Shirosaki, I'm sorry,” whispered Urahara and then bent to take Renji's head in his hands and began to chant. “Ajaasmo'il akalgin vo'erikshmam, gai'thri'eh aslev binmeto'ukun...”

The hairs on Buffy's arms prickled and she swallowed against the pressure that was building about her and Renji.

Just as Urahara began to pull back, the main door burst open and two men strode in: a lean one and a muscular bully.

“Hey there kiddos,” smiled Grimmjow. “It's past your bedtime.”

%pD

Ulquiorra removed his blade from its sheathe just as Byakuya caught Senbonzakura up. “Grimmjow, don't get carried away.”

“I won't,” grinned the teal-haired half-demon. “They will – on the coroners' stretchers.”

Byakuya darted forward and swung his blade before Urahara could warn him not to. Ulquiorra blocked and parried almost negligently. Buffy had to fight Grimmjow who had sprung forw!rd to rend Urahara's throat.

Small bursts of blue flame exploded all over the room: Rukia had cast a successive number of attacking spells but the power was only strong enough to singe, not to kill. Grimmjow kicked out at the Slayer's belly, but Buffy dodged and slammed her foot on Grimmjow's other foot's instep. The male staggered and Buffy pressed the advantage, grabbing a blade from the display in the living room.

“You're quite good,” said Ulquiorra, parrying again. Byakuya slid his foot back, trying to identify a weak spot.

“I train daily,” answered Byakuya. The two pale-skinned men clashed together, the blades flashing, and within minutes Byakuya stumbled away, his right arm badly slashed and blood dripping down his white shirt.

Seeing that Buffy was preoccupied with Grimmjow and Rukia was tending her brother, Urahara angled his sword at Ulquiorra, abandoning his option to keep extracting Shirosaki from Renji. Thus freed, Renji scrambled up and into the room he had been sleeping in earlier.

“Renji!” Rukia called out and dashed after him.

“No! _Rukia!!_ ” Byakuya tried to grab her but missed, and had to roll out of the way when Buffy was tossed in his direction. The Chosen One regained her footing fast enough to avoid Grimmjow's raking claws and managed to slash across the demon's face.

Ulquiorra kicked Urahara across the living area and stood clear from Buffy and Grimmjow's fight. “Shirosaki!”

“ _Going now_ _,_ ” Renji answered from inside the room. Urahara struggled to his feet, trying to see out of his left eye. Ulquiorra's sword had sliced across his brow; if he hadn't fallen backwards he would have had an improvised lobotomy. Crimson fluid streamed down the right side of his face, but Urahara was not too concerned about it. Head wounds always looked worse than they were. He was more worried about Rukia.

There was a sudden change in the feel of the atmosphere. Grimmjow had just been swept off his feet by Buffy, and Ulquiorra was taking over the fight. Buffy managed to parry the first swing, but was soon under much pressure from the Klaardis half-demon. Urahara picked up Benihime and assisted her. Grimmjow, with a snarl, joined the fray, and Byakuya used spells to bolster Buffy and Urahara from where he was.

The pale man dragged Grimmjow back by his collar and tossed him out the door. He blocked the Slayer's thrust, disarming and then twisting her arm. Buffy yelped and toppled back. Ulquiorra then stepped on the blond man's blade, pinning it to the ground. He leveled a stare at Byakuya and threw the broken blade at him, almost piercing the brunet's ribs. Byakuya fell to the floor and bit back the cry of pain on injuring his already damaged arm.

The pressure lifted further. Byakuya climbed to his feet and hobbled to Urahara's side. “It's gone. We've lost the chance t-”

“Rukia! _RUKIA!_ ” Renji's anguished scream emerged from the room. “Rukia, Rukia! Answer me, _Rukia!!_ ”

“It's done. Let's go,” said Ulquiorra coolly. Grimmjow made to charge back in but quailed at Ulquiorra's glare. The teal-haired half-demon shook back into his human form and followed Ulquiorra sulkily out, leaving the apartment in chaos.

There was a short pause before Buffy struggled up and headed to Renji's room. She stopped short at the entrance. “Oh my god. Oh my god.”

Byakuya was helped up by Urahara. The two adults walked over, almost fearing to see what lay inside the room.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow entered the waiting car swiftly. Shirosaki, back in Ichigo's body, was panting. It was in the backseat, where Kira had been holding it down. When it looked up there was a manic gleam in gold irises. The smile was wide enough for two.

“That was fun,” it chuckled, before breaking into wild, uncontrolled laughter. “Hell _yeah!_ Let's do it again!”

In the backseat on Shirosaki's left, Grimmjow snarled; the bloodlust still roared in his veins. Shirosaki saw his fingers twitch and batted at them, but drew back against Kira when Grimmjow snapped, his jaws meeting with a loud crack.

Kira murmured, “Touchy kitty. Someone rubbed his fur the wrong way.”

“Kira, you-”

“Naughty pussy cat,” purred Shirosaki, its eyes lit with wicked humor. “Here puss puss puss.”

Ignoring the furor behind, Ulquiorra looked at the driver and permitted himself a small smile. “That was to your liking?”

Gin shrugged. “One down. That is always good.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Oh god.” Urahara stopped breathing. His heart ached with guilt and pain and swallowed him up.

Byakuya's knees gave way. Urahara did not catch his fall to the floor.

In the room, Renji was holding Rukia in his embrace.

Dead Rukia.

No one's neck could be bent like that without dying.

Buffy backed away. “Oh god, oh god, oh god...”

“Call the police,” said Urahara numbly. “We were attacked, she got caught in the fray...”

“I did this,” whispered Renji. “I did this-”

“-it wasn't you,” Byakuya cut in harshly. He grabbed the door jamb and pulled himself up. His face was bloodless, his lips dry. The blood had caked on his right arm. “It wasn't you. It was Shirosaki. It was the demon.”

“The demon in _me_ ,” the redhead broke in harshly. “Because I thought I could trap it in _my body._ ”

Buffy's tears were flowing freely now and she tried to keep breathing. She turned away and folded her arms over her chest, before allowing Urahara to pull her into his arms in a comforting embrace.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Earlier in the day at Urahara's place_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Renji stretched. “See? I'm fine.”

“It's risky,” said Urahara, twirling his hat.

Byakuya tapped his fingers. “It sounds plausible.”

“No.” Rukia crossed her arms. “What if you're totally possessed? We won't get Ichigo back and we'll lose you as well.”

“I'll be fine, Ru. I promise. We're talking Urahara and taichou here; they are the best at what they do.” Renji tilted his head. “We know Shirosaki wants to get to me. Let him. When he's here, we'll trap him.”

Rukia bit her lower lip.

Her boyfriend nuzzled her nose, trying to disregard the murderous stare from Byakuya. “Come on. You know I'm strong enough for this.”

“...Fine. You be careful though.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Two nights later_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Giles, Willow and Xander took the scenic route through the cemetery. Buffy was ahead as point. She had not wanted them to coome along, but the Watcher had insisted. There was safety in numbers, especially now that there were so many more of the bad guys.

“So are Renji and Byakuya gonna stay?” asked Xander, his usually cheerful voice quiet.

Giles coughed. “Byakuya isn't. He is needed by the Shinigami head.”

“And Renji?” asked Willow tentatively.

“Urahara wants him to leave,” said the Watcher, “since Shirosaki is probably still hunting him.”

Willow nibbled her lower lip. “He's still staying around then. Isn't that dangerous?”

“He's leaving,” said Buffy from up ahead. Her voice was quiet. “Byakuya's forcing him to go. He won't risk losing Renji also.”

The three caught up with the Slayer. Buffy was downcast. “I don't know how to do this, Giles,” she admitted, her demeanor almost despairing. “I thought... I thought it was bad enough with Angel. Then came Ichigo. And now... someone has been killed, someone I know has been _killed_ because of this... I'm so sorry.”

“What for?” asked Giles, one arm over his Slayer's shoulder. “Buffy, none of this was your fault.”

“It was, it was,” she whispered harshly. Willow took her hand, hearing the beginnings of a sob. “If I hadn't chosen t-to... with Angel...”

“He loved you.” Xander's tone was calm and matter-of-fact. He had not reacted well to the information at first, but Willow was proud of him now for comforting Buffy. “And I know you loved him. It's no one's fault, Buffy. No one wanted any of these to happen.”

The quartet stood together in a small cluster, wishing there were more to join them.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Urahara and Byakuya stood next to the small private jet. The engines were warming up and Byakuya was about to board. Renji had been sedated and put on board earlier; the redhead had fought like a rabid dog against returning to Japan, where Shinji wanted them.

“I am so sorry,” Urahara apologized softly. “This is all my fault.”

“It is... and it isn't.” Byakuya's eyes were dark and shadowed with deepened grief. “You called up the demon from the ether and abused it, before implanting it into Ichigo to prolong his life. Ichigo and Shirosaki came to me once and against my better judgment, I let them do as they will. Now we both pay the price.”

The blond's mouth twitched in a grimace. “Guess we both owe Renji our apologies.”

“I will watch over him, as will Shinji and Unohana-sensei,” said Byakuya. “Forgive us if we cannot assist you further in this case.”

“I understand.”

“And also, I expect Shirosaki to be eradicated,” Byakuya continued grimly. At Urahara's expression, the raven-haired mage said, “It is no longer under your control, Urahara. You cannot let it possess Ichigo further. If the boy has to endure and live past the horrors of his history, then he has to, without the crutch of a memory modifier.”

Urahara protested mildly, “But the power of Tsukiyomi-”

“-can and must be tempered by force of will, Urahara,” said Byakuya. “Ichigo isn't a child any more. He cannot be the protected one; he is the selected avatar.” Byakuya paused; the air stewardess was indicating that he enter the plane. Byakuya leaned forward, a hand on the teacher's arm. “Urahara, you know what to do. He _must_ fulfill his destiny.”


	10. Bewitched,Bothered and Bewildered

“So, do you think she'll like it?” Xander asked, dangling the necklace and locket from his right hand.

Buffy regarded it. “I don't know.” She pointed at the heart-shaped locket. “Does she know what one of these is?”

Xander rolled his eyes. “Har de ha-ha. I get it. When are you guys ever gonna stop teasing me about dating Cordelia?”

“I'm sorry,” grinned the Slayer, “but never.” She patted his shoulder. “She'll like it, don't worry.”

“It's just... this is my first actual Valentine with an actual girl who's an actual date,” Xander rambled on. He huffed out a puff of air. “I keep thinking that I'm gonna wake up in my bed, and it's still freshman year, and I have to go to school to be pummeled by Larry.”

Buffy half-smiled and said, “No, you are going on a Valentine's Day date. I just think you could find someone more... better.”

Xander snorted. “Parallel universe, maybe. Here the only other person I'm interested in is unavailable.”

The blonde girl got it. “Oh.”

“Beside,” Xander went on, “Cordy and I have been getting along. we don't fight as much. Yesterday we just sat together, not even speaking, y'know, just enjoying the comfortable silence.” He frowned. “Man, that was dull.”

Buffy smiled and shrugged. “Well I'm glad – almost really – that you guys are getting along. and don't stress about the present. She'll love it.”

The teenage boy made a face and hunkered down. “I just wish dating was like slaying. No muss, no fuss. Simple, direct, stake to the heart-”

A vampire's hand reached up in the middle of his speech, almost grabbing him by the throat. Xander fell off his perch and rolled to the side with a yell. The vampire clambered out of his grave, a snarling demon already in the driver's seat. Buffy rushed forward and smashed two punches and a side kick that sent him staggering back a couple of paces. While Xander got to his feet, Buffy grabbed a stake from her coat and finally staked the demon.

“Sorry, Xand, but I gotta say slaying is a tad more dangerous than dating,” said Buffy as she dusted herself off and pocketed her stake.

Xander grinned crookedly. “Obviously you're not dating Cordelia.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Shirosaki lay supine on the couch, watching _Ben Hur_ on the television. Someone came in and sat in the armchair nearby. The demon raised its head and nodded acknowledgment. “Aizen-san.”

“Shirosaki,” said Aizen. They watched the movie for a long while. “I always liked the chariot race.”

“I love the horses,” said Shirosaki. He sat up. “What is it you want, Aizen-san?”

“Hmm?”

“You called me out of Ichigo's psyche, allow me to wreak havoc in Urahara's life – which I'm very grateful for, don't get me wrong – and let me do much as I please.” The demon frowned. “But why?”

Resting an elbow on the arm of his leather armchair, Aizen leaned his chin on his fingers. “You have not been told because we were not sure earlier.”

“Not sure of what?”

“Come with me, Shirosaki.” The dark-haired ancient vampire stood up and held a hand out. “Follow me.”

The two made their way to the study. The scroll was now mounted on one wall instead of left on the floor. Aizen regarded it fondly, much as a tzar would regard the Winter Palace. He placed a reverent hand on an edge and said, “This scroll has taken me almost a hundred years to track down.”

“Why did you want it?” asked Shirosaki, taking a seat.

“Because it has foretold my turning, Gin's turning, our reign in Kyoto, the fall of the Silverblue army – our army – the opening of the Kyoto Hellmouth and its closing.” Aizen sighed. “If only I had this earlier.”

“So you're keeping it for the prophecies that have already come true?” Shirosaki tilted its head. “I thought that would be called _history_.”

“I want it for the coming prophecy,” said Aizen. “And I want you here because you feature in that prophecy, Shirosaki.”

The demon was astonished. “Me?”

“Yes, you.” Aizen got up and squatted before Shirosaki. He touched its face. “You are very important to us, Shirosaki, and we need you here.”

“Me?” repeated the demon. “Wh-what about me?”

Aizen smiled and sat on the arm of Shirosaki's chair, pulling the demon's head against his waist. His cold hand ran through Shirosaki's bone-white hair. “You have existed for a long time, Shirosaki, but was made corporeal by a powerful magic-user. That in itself is a remarkable history. But the body you inhabit...”

“This is about Tsukiyomi's avatar,” Shirosaki said flatly. “It's about Ichigo.” It pushed away from Aizen's touch and out of its armchair.

The vampire caught hold of Shirosaki's arm. “No. It's about you being able to use that power against itself. You can redirect that conduit – and devour the light. And out of everyone in the world, you are the only person who can do this.”

“I don't understand,” said Shirosaki.

Aizen cupped the demon's cheek and stroked its cheekbones with his thumb. “Dear Shirosaki, I have told you. It is about your abilities. It's about you, my dear demon. It's true that we need Ichigo's physical body, but without you, nothing is going to work. I need you to trust me.”

“Why should I?”

With a soft laugh Aizen pressed a kiss to Shirosaki's brow. “I am not Urahara, Shirosaki.”

The demon stiffened upon hearing the name.

Aizen went on, still caressing soft white hair. “I will not discard you. Look at my family. Look at how we stay together.” His voice lowered and he gazed into black-gold eyes, his cold hands cupping Shirosaki's cheeks. “Stay with us, and never be lonely again.”

“I'm not lonely,” protested Shirosaki weakly.

Patting the demon on the head, Aizen smiled tenderly. “Trust me, Shirosaki.”

Shirosaki didn't speak, but swallowed. It then leaned forward and, very tentatively, reached its arms about Aizen and hugged him.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Cordelia jogged up the staircase and immediately saw her friends. “Hey, Harmony!” They didn't hear her, apparently, and as one headed into the school. Cordelia caught up with them. “Hi girls!”

“Oh, hey,” said Harmony with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

“Why didn't you call me last night?” asked Cordelia. “We were supposed to discuss what we're wearing to the Valentine's dance, remember?”

Harmony shrugged. “I guess I forgot.”

Cordelia almost frowned, except that would give her wrinkles. “Anyway, I'm wearing red and black so you will need to change-”

“Red and black?” Lilian interrupted with a sneer. “Is that what _Xander_ likes?”

“Xander?” Suddenly Cordelia felt cold running through her veins. “What about Xander?”

Harmony smiled evenly. “Well, a girl wants to look good for her geek.”

Lilian and Jannah tittered. Cordelia stood her ground, but her voice faltered. “Xander is just-”

“Are you two gonna start wearing cute matching outfits?” snickered Harmony. “Because we're planning to vomit.” On seeing Cordelia's hurt expression, all three smirked and trotted off to class, leaving the brunette all alone.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Papers on my desk,” Miss Hartman announced crisply at the end of class. “Anyone who goes without submitting a paper is looking at a fail grade.”

Xander shook out his dogeared sheet. “No fail grade for Xander Harris today,” he told his girls. “No sirree. This baby's my ticket to a sweet D-minus.”

Buffy and Willow exchanged amused glances. Buffy's was neatly written, with some crossing-out, but of course Willow had to wreck the curve with a typed-out, bound assignment. Xander waited until the girls had submitted theirs when Amy Madison cut in front of him. Being a gentleman, Xander waited.

Amy only stared Miss Hartman in the eye. The teacher blinked, reached out, took a paper that wasn't there and said, “Thank you, Amy.”

The girl sauntered off.

Xander passed Miss Hartman his paper and trailed after Amy. Then he frowned and looked at his teacher. “You're welcome,” he remarked pointedly, but Miss Hartman was already actively ignoring him.

“Tch,” muttered Xander, and caught up with Willow and Buffy. Amy was with them.

“You guys going to the Valentine's dance?” asked Amy.

The Slayer rolled her eyes and nudged Willow. “Go ahead, you know you want to say it.”

The redhead looked about to burst. “My boyfriend's in the band!” she chirruped excitedly.

“Cool,” said Amy, impressed.

“And now you've told everyone in the world.” Buffy grinned at her best friend.

Willow beamed. “Only in the northern hemisphere.”

Amy looked at the blonde girl. “What about you, Buffy?”

Buffy waved a hand. “Oh, Valentine's just a cheap gimmick to sell cards and candy and overpriced flowers.”

“Hm,” said Amy sympathetically. “Bad breakup, huh.”

“The worst,” admitted Buffy.

Amy waved them goodbye as she headed for her locker. Xander folded his arms. “I just saw Amy working some mojo on Miss Hartman,” he confided.

“Heh?” asked Willow, still in 'boyfriend's in the band' mode.

Buffy was more concerned. “Amy?”

“Yep,” said Xander. “She gave Miss Hartman homework that wasn't there.”

“But... Amy's mother was a witch,” said Willow, remembering how Amy's mother Catherine had switched bodies with her daughter last year. “She's the last person that would meddle with the occult... right?”

The Chosen One made a face. “I don't know.”

“Well, maybe we should have a talk wi-”

“Buffy,” Giles cut in, having appeared out of nowhere, “I need to have a word with you.”

“Have a sentence even,” replied Buffy perkily.

Giles paused and processed the comment. “Ah, yes, quite amusing. It's regarding Valentine's Day. If we could talk in private in the library?”

As the Slayer followed her Watcher, someone stepped in front of them. Jenny Calendar saw Buffy and half-nodded, but her attention was on Giles. “Hi, Rupert.”

“Good afternoon, Miss Calendar,” Giles said stiffly.

The computer science teacher reacted to the use of her last name with a tightening of her jaw. Still, she forged on. “I need to speak with you. Could I have a moment?”

“I'm sorry.” Giles did not even pause to consider. “There is a matter of some import that I wish to discuss with Buffy.” He led the way past the brunette, and as they passed Buffy could not help seeing the flare of regret in Jenny Calendar's eyes.

The Slayer ignored it.

%r6nbsp;

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Snyder stared at Urahara and slowly enunciated, “No way.”

“Principal Snyder, Ichigo has a valid excuse,” said Urahara. “He's undergoing tremendous stress and almost suffered a mental breakdown. I do implore-”

“-no.” The principal placed his fingers together almost delicately. “He will be retained a year when he does not return within the next week. That will teach him a lesson.”

“He will pass his exams.”

“His attendance is abysmal,” snapped Snyder. “His association with the Summers girl is questionable. He has violent tendencies and often provokes people into fights. I think a year more of quiet reflective study would calm him down and teach him to be more accepting of his peers.”

Urahara pushed out of the chair. “If I can get him back in school before the end of term?”

“Then we may discuss this issue again, Mr Urahara.” Snyder started twirling a pen. “But, if I may suggest, you should watch your step too. Such solicitous... attachment to a single pupil... one might jump to certain... unsavory... conclusions.”

The physics teacher stared at the diminutive but vindictive principal before snapping on his heel and storming out. He was careful not to slam the door though; politeness often irritated Snyder more than outright defiance.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“So what's up?” asked Buffy, her perkiness lost on the journey between her locker and the library. “You okay?”

Giles pushed up his glasses. “Me? I'm fine,” he replied with a ghost of a smile. “I am actually concerned about you.”

“Me?”

“Yes. Ever since Angel... turned, I've been reading up on his exploits as Angelus. Learning about his predatory patterns, if you will.” The librarian paced the width of the library, clearly agitated.

Buffy crossed her arms and inhaled slowly. “And?”

“There's a disturbing trend,” Giles went on. Around Valentine's Day he's prone to rather brutal displays of... of what he would consider affection, I suppose.”

The Chosen One felt the tension around her heart. “Such as?”

“No need to go into detail,” Giles said.

“That bad, huh.” Buffy breathed out again.

The Watcher licked his lips. “Suffice it to say I think it would be best if you stayed off the streets for a few nights. Urahara and I can patrol, keep our eye on things.” He met her gaze. “Better safe than sorry.”

Buffy managed a wry, humorless smile. “Kind of late for both.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Kira opened the silver box and smiled happily at Shuuhei. “This is lovely,” he cooed, his slender hands hovering above the ornate crucifix studded with sapphires the color of Kira's eyes. “All sparkly.”

“Only the best for my lovely sire,” said Shuuhei as he kissed the top of Kira's head. They lingered over the tender moment, Shuuhei enjoying Kira's gentle caresses and soft kisses even as Kira's fingers skated over brilliant blue sapphires, dancing to the pain.

The door to the den opened and Gin sauntered in with a huge grin. “Numbers, Kira darling. Isn't it a wonderful time of the year?” he drawled as he went to them both, kissing each on the cheek. “A gift for the both of you – they match, too.”

“Oh?” Kira's interest was piqued.

Gin placed a pair of eyes on the side table nearest Shuuhei. “From a sweet little tot. Taishou brought the girl home last night and surprised me this morning. Hair like a fall of sunbeams, and her blood filled with the delicate taste of adrenaline.” He hissed, remembering the pleasure. “Like opium.”

The two younger vampires stared at the bloodied orbs. Shuuhei was the first to chuckle and turn the eyeballs such that they faced the same direction, but Kira beat him to hugging the silver-haired vampire.

“You get the neatest gifts,” crooned the blond vampire.

Gin shrugged, but his ebullient mood was evident. “He knows what I like.”

Kira picked up the eyes and his crucifix. “Shuu, I'm gonna get this hung and these in a champagne glass. Come with?” His smile was wicked; Shuuhei knew how Kira loved feeling the searing pain of the cross even as they defiled it.

“Later,” Gin cut in. “I want to speak with Numbers pr)vately.”

Kira nodded and went to his room. Shuuhei sat down and waited for his grandsire to speak.

Gin's smile disappeared. “Nanao-chan is gone.”

“I know,” said Shuuhei. The older vampire leaned in and whispered in Shuuhei's ear. The dark-haired vampire nodded twice and then replied, “I understand.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Momo licked her fingers delicately. Angelus leaned against the headboard, his eyes on how the girl-like vampire cleaned off blood from her hands. His 3mirk deepened as she regarded him.

“You do know how to please a girl,” said Hinamori Momo with a languorous sigh. “But I'm afraid you have too many vying for your attention.”

Angelus shrugged with one shoulder before reaching for his shirt and his present for Drusilla. “I believe in spreading the love, my lady.”

“Really?” said the petite vampire, one pale hand on Angelus's chest. “Nothing divided by infinity is still nothing, Angelus. You have no love to spread.”

The male vampire laughed and got dressed. “And you, my lady?”

“I bestow my affections where I please,” said Momo primly. Then she lay back against her pillows. “Much as your Darla used to do.”

“...Sunnydale would already be in flames,” Momo finished. She blew Angelus a kiss. “But there is still a chance, isn't there?”

Angelus nodded and walked out of the room. Hinamori Momo's smile disappeared as she headed to the bath to soak herself free of the male's scent.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Giles and Urahara walked stealthily through the cemetery. The physics teacher had on a dark green coat with a matching hat, a cane which hid Benihime, and a pair of clogs. It was an outfit which, upon first viewing, caused Giles to almost choke from trying not to laugh hysterically.

“Thank you for the input, Miss Wintour,” Urahara had said at his driest. “This is a very comfortable outfit for patrolling, if you must know.”

The two adults decided on a driving patrol and a walk-through of the cemeteries. As they were in the middle of the fifth, Urahara decided to broach a sensitive topic. “Giles.”

“Yes?”

“Are you ever going to forgive Jenny?”

The Watcher was quiet for a very long moment. “On my part, I have already done so,” he said at last. “It is Buffy to whom Jenny must seek forgiveness now. As long as Buffy is my Slayer, she is my first priority.”

“That is as it should be,” said Urahara. They walked on, footsteps nearly soundless even on the dry grass. “She has been very down lately.”

“I can't say I am surprised by that.”

“You can respond to her beyond pushing her away,” remarked the physics teacher. “She is trying her best to offer assistance. At this point in time, it does not make sense to deny anybody's help. We need it.”

Giles nodded, remembering Rukia who fell to Shirosaki recently. Kuchiki Byakuya had to immobilize Renji to get him aboard the plane back to Japan; the redhead's prints were on Rukia and the evidence was damning. It wasn't as if Renji could explain that he had been possessed by a demon at the time.

They were on the seventh cemetery when the Watcher deemed it appropriate to ask after Urahara's progress.

“There is no other way,” said the younger man. He looked defeated.

“No other way at all?”

“Only the one which killed Rukia.” Urahara's self-loathing was too plainly read.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Cordelia's heart fell when her friends all turned away from her. This was unprecedented. The world must have been sucked through some hellhole and spat out this Bizarro world on which she now lived.

Or they somehow found out she was dating Xander Harris.

Siad Xander Harris was on a sofa near the back and _damn_ he looked cute. He saw her and stood up, his hands brushing down the front of his pants. “Hey,” he said with a smile.

“Your clothes,” said Cordelia quietly. “You look so nice.”

“I let Buffy dress me,” he said. Cordelia's expression made him explain further. “Well, not physically...”

_He can be so cute if he even **tries.**_ “Perfect. You just had to make this harder, didn't you?” snapped the brunette, though her heart wasn't in it. She did blame him for being not-bad-looking though; this was becoming too difficult.

“Okay. Clearly the fact that I please you visually is getting us off on the wrong foot.” Xander breathed in and sighed.

“Xander-”

“Let me finish. I've been thinking a lot about us, the why and the wherefores. And, you know – once, twice. A kissy here, a kissy there.” This was evidently a rehearsed speech that was deteriorating into bad-ad-lib. Xander backpedaled and went on. “You can chalk it up to hormones, but hormones can only take you so far.” He paused, considered, and corrected, “Okay, really far. And maybe that's all we have here. Tawdry teen lust. But maybe not.” Now he was all sincerity. “Maybe something in you sees something... special in me. And vice versa. I mean, I think I do. See something. So...”

Cordelia had to hold her breath. She had not expected this and she was hating herself for how this would end. Xander thrust a box into her hands and she opened it.

It was gorgeous, the silver heart elegant and sweet and... “Xander, thank you. It's beautiful.” She looked him in the eye. “I want to break up.”

Xander was stunned. “Not really the reaction I was going for.”

“I'm sorry, I really am. It's jut – who are we kidding? I mean,” she tried to elaborate; Harmony and the girls were looking over, “even if parts of us do see specialness – we just don't fit.”

“Yeah, okay.” Xander was seething now. “You know what's a good day to break up with someone? Any day besides Valentine's Day. Were you just running low on dramatic irony?”

“I didn't mean to do it like this,” Cordelia said in a soft voice. She could empathize – to her own horror – and she wished she could take the words back.

Xander grabbed his coat. “Yeah,well, you did.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Buffy burped discreetly. Cheetos and pretzels were on the coffee table, but she was too stuffed to reach anything. Joyce Summers, leaning against Buffy, was equally full and reluctant to move.

“Buffy, pass my drink?”

The Slayer did not stir. “I can't move.”

“Good,” said Mrs Summers. They stared as Brad Pitt came on the screen in all his yummy glory. Both Summers women smiled and both frowned when the doorbell rang. Buffy, finally acknowledging that she was the fitter of the two, got up. “I'll get it.”

She went to the front door and opened it. The cold night air blew in and Buffy tightened her robe. No one was there. Suddenly her senses were on high alert. _A car driving away from the neighbor's house. No rustle of leaves or branches. A dog, a small one, yapping away four houses down. A step-_

The Chosen One shut the front door and ran to the back door. As she entered the kitchen she almost collided with her mother. “Mom!”

“Buffy!” exclaimed Joyce Summers. “What's the rush?”

“I-I thought I heard something behind,” said Buffy.

Mrs Summers smiled. “Me too. Here. This was left on the steps at the back door.”

She handed a long, narrow box to her daughter. It was matte black, with a silver ribbon and bow. Buffy took it gingerly and opened it. Inside, a small card was nestled next to a few long-stemmed roses.

“How beautiful!” Joyce Summers exclaimed. She beamed at her daughter and prudently returned to the living room.

“ _What's your favorite flower, Buffy?” Angel asked as they strolled back to her house from the cemetery._

_The Slayer tilted her head. “You're gonna give me some?”_

_There was a mischievously mysterious half-smile. “Maybe.”_

“ _I like red roses,” said Buffy, her arm linking through her boyfriend's. “Long-stemmed red roses.”_

“ _Why?” Angel frowned, as if contemplating something serious. “You're not that tall...”_

“ _Hey,” she scolded and lightly tapped his arm. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, and they headed for her home before the sun came up._

The card was plain, but the calligraphy on it was elegant. Strong, flowing lines. It took some time for Buffy to read the word on the card, so caught up by her memory.

' _Soon._ '

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Gin waited in the back of the house. Just before the moon sank below the horizon, Hisagi Shuuhei turned up.

“You couldn't find her,” Gin stated quietly.

“I've looked in all the haunts, and sent word through the underground.” Shuuhei lowered his head.

Gin straightened from his slouch against the wall and walked up to Shuuhei. “I knew you wouldn't. Don't fret about that.” Then he leaned in and breathed against Shuuhei's ears. “There is another job I need you to do. Tell no one, not even Aizen-sama. Especially not Kira.”

“What is it?” Shuuhei whispered, masking his voice with the growing wind across the neighborhood.

“Watch Peaches carefully, and don't let her know.” Gin's cheek rested briefly on Shuuhei's. “Come back to me when you find evidence of her betraying the Family.”

The dark-haired vampire's eyes narrowed further. “When?”

Gin's smile was darkly innocent. “When. Not if.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Oh, Spike,” Drusilla crooned, “it's beautiful. Sparkly.”

“Glad you like it, pet,” said Spike, pleased by her reaction. The ruby and diamond necklace had been hard to find.

Someone sauntered by and dropped an item onto the table with a sticky, wet plop. “Happy Valentine's, Dru,” said Angelus.

Drusilla brightened and touched the human heart. Her large eyes looked up at her sire. “It's still warm,” she marveled.

“I knew you'd like it,” said Angelus. “I found it in a quaint little shopgirl.” He leaned over Drusilla and picked up the necklace and raised an eyebrow. “Cute. Here, I'll just-”

As he prepared to fasten the necklace about Drusilla's neck, Spike rolled closer. “Leave it. I'll get it.”

“Done,” announced Angelus. He smirked at Spike. “I know Dru gives you pity access, but you have to admit, it's so much easier when I do things for her.”

Spike seethed and snapped, “You'd do well to worry less about Dru and more about that Slayer you tramped about with.”

Angelus smiled fondly and touched his mouth. “Dear Buffy... I'm still trying to decide the best way to send my regards.”

“You could rip her lungs out,” Spike suggested. “That might make an impression.”

“It lacks poetry.”

“It doesn't have to.” Spike turned to Drusilla, who was watching her two men with a small, secretive smile. “What rhymes with lungs?”

“Don't worry, Spike,” said Drusilla, “Angel will find his way.” Her gaze returned to the heart. “In time, Angel always finds what speaks to a girl.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Morning arrived, as mornings were wont to do.

Xander Harris slumped his way down the hall, aware of titterings from a gaggle of girls when they passed him. A jock – one of Percy's gang, if he wasn't mistaken – slapped him on the back and showed him two thumbs up.

“Dude,” he said with incongruous bonhomie, “way to get dumped!”

Xander retained his composure and walked on. He noticed Buffy, who looked a little worse for wear.

“Buffy!” He was glad to see her. “My bud. You would _not_ believe the kind of day-”

“-I can't talk right now,” said Buffy, a little apologetically, but still moving. “It's Angel.”

Alarmed, Xander put away his own pain. “Well, do you need help?”

“It's okay,” she said and pushed her way down to the library.

As the Chosen One headed for her Watcher, Xander saw Cordelia and Harmony, along with their loyal worshipers. Harmony sneered as she reached him. “Gee, Xander, maybe you should learn a second language so that  **more** girls can reject you.”

Other girls giggled, but Xander saw that Cordelia turned away.

_Too little too late, Cordy._

He left the group and went down another turning. A brown-haired girl passed him and Xander suddenly stopped. He grabbed the girl and tugged her into an empty classroom.

“What are you doing?” Amy said, freeing her arm from Xander.

He was sure he sounded only that little bit of manic. “Amy! Good to see you! You're a witch.”

“No I'm not,” Amy protested, her voice suddenly soft. She hissed, “That was my mom, remember?”

“I'm thinking it runs in the family,” he said. A humorless smile curled the edge of his lips up. “I saw you working that mojo on Miss Beakman. Maybe I should tell someone about that.”

“That's not even – I never – that's so mean!”

“Blackmail is such an ugly word.”

Amy frowned. “I didn't say blackmail.”

“Yeah, well, I'm about to blackmail you,” explained Xander, “so I thought I'd bring it up.”

Resigned, the girl folded her arms. “What do you want?”

Xander Harris stepped closer. “What do I want? I want a little respect around here. I want – for once – to come out ahead. I want the Hellmouth working for me.” A shadow walked by outside the door. Xander saw that it was Cordelia and his resolve firmed. “You and me, Amy... we're gonna cast a little spell.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Aizen wasn't startled when a slender hand snaked up his leg and all the way up to his chest. He was even less surprised when lips fastened on the back of his neck.

“Taishou,” murmured Gin. “Happy day after Valentine's.”

“I love you too,” said Aizen. He turned around and tugged his silver-haired lover into an embrace. “Where have you been?”

“Moon watching,” he answered, snuggling into he customary position.

Aizen smiled. “How was the moon?”

“Big, round, white with dark spots.”

“Same as always then.”

“Same as always.”

They lay there, enjoying the contact of their bodies. Then Gin spoke. “Peaches is gone.”

“She'll be back,” said Aizen. “She never liked a Valentine's which I don't spend with her.”

Gin twitched a grin. He knew, which was why he always monopolized Aizen on Valentine's Day. The entire week, in fact. “Nanao's gone too.”

“She does that on occasion, doesn't she?” asked Aizen. He glanced at Gin and decided not to worry him with what he found out from Ulquiorra. “Numbers hasn't found her?”

“No.”

“That's a little worrying.” Aizen knew he hadn't disapproved of Kira's siring of Hisagi Shuuhei because Shuuhei had been an excellent hunter when he was alive.

He hadn't been so kind with others of his children's sirings. Other than Kira, Gin once raised three others only to be unceremoniously staked when Aizen decided they were too violent or too stupid. Shuuhei had sired a girl once, but she had been so irritatingly dim that Aizen staked her himself. Momo had sired three, one of whom was Nanao and a real find; the other two were staked by Kira upon Gin's orders for inviting trouble. They went out seeking shinigami, so before they could be caught by one Kira got them. Momo had yet to forgive Kira for that, not that the blond was seeking any forgiveness.

Gin closed his eyes and pressed close. “I know.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“A love spell?”

Xander nodded grimly. “Just the basic. You know – can't eat, can't sleep, can't breathe anything but little old moi.”

“That kind of thing is the hardest,” said Amy. “I mean, to make someone love you for all eternity...”

“Whoa, back up.” Xander raised his hands. “Who said anything about eternity? A man can only talk self-tanning lotion before his head explodes.”

Amy was perplexed. “Then... I don't get it. If you don't want to be with her forever, what's the point?”

“The point is, I want her to want me. Desperately.” The lanky boy's eyes darkened. “Then I can break up with her and subject her to the same hell she's putting me through.”

“I don't know, Xander,” Amy hesitated. “Intent has to be pure with love spells.”

“Right, I intend revenge,” Xander stated. “Pure as the driven snow. Now are we gonna play, or do we need to chat some more about invisible homework?”

The girl sighed. “I'll need something of hers. Something personal.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Giles was not in, so Buffy dropped the card on the book that Urahara was reading. He picked it up and looked at it. Buffy raised her eyebrows.

“Soon?” she asked. “Soon _what_?”

“Giles did say Angel is prone to acts of affection around Valentine's,” said Urahara, carefully placing the card on the table as if it would explode.

Buffy started pacing. “Giles never held back on me until the big bad thing in the dark became my ex-honey.”

Though he wouldn't say it aloud, Urahara knew the feeling. He motioned her to sit down. “Where did this come from?”

“He said it with flowers,” said the Slayer. She looked haggard. “This is no time to be protective guy.”

“Giles didn't want to worry you,” said Urahara, but off her look he inclined his head. “I know. You can't prepare when you don't know what's coming.”

She closed her eyes in resignation. Urahara decided.

“After school,” he instructed, “come by the Physics laboratory. I'll fill in the details. Giles wouldn't approve, but I think you need to know.”

“I do.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Shirosaki was watching movies again, this time an old B-movie classic.

“Attack of the Killer Tomatoes?” asked Grimmjow as he flopped down to join the demon. “You really are bored, aren't you?”

“I don't sleep,” said Shirosaki with a sidelong glance. “What's your excuse?”

“It's day,” drawled the teal-haired Panthera demon. “And I'm not a vampire.”

Shirosaki snorted and focused on the show. Suddenly a sharp stab ricocheted around the inside of its head and it bent over, clutching its bone-white hair. A thin, piercing shriek emerged and the demon started thrashing about.

“Holy-” Grimmjow tried to grab hold of Shirosaki before it hurt itself but the demon threw Grimmjow off. To Grimmjow's amazement Shirosaki's eyes were turning fr/m black-gold to the teen boy's brown one. “Shit!”

Kira and Ulquiorra ran in. Kira snarled and yanked Grimmjow away from Shirosaki. “Get away from him.”

“I didn't do anything-”

“Get away from him, Grimmjow,” instructed Aizen who had joined them. Ulquiorra, who held Shirosaki in his arms, let go and all of them watched as Aizen hugged the demon. The oldest vampire murmured reassurances, all the while rocking Shirosaki as a child.

Kira walked out of the room. “Grimmjow, don't get too close to Shirosaki.”

“Why?” Grimmjow was confused and angry. “We sat together in the car after he killed that girl from the Shinigami. He was fine.”

“ _It_ wasn't fine,” Kira enunciated the pronoun. “Shirosaki was riding on adrenaline then, but I saw the change in his eyes. Just a flicker. You're one of the triggers of his change, Grimmjow. You helped to kill Ilforte.”

“Ilforte's alright, he's reincarnated-”

“The boy saw you holding him down while the Ladies devoured him alive,” said Ulquiorra flatly. “The boy loved Ilforte, who had pretended to be Theo, and he saw you help murder him - how do you think he would react?”

The light of understanding dawned on Grimmjow. The Panthera demon seethed. “I didn't know, okay?”

“Which is why Daddy has not blamed you,” said Kira. “It was only a hypothesis until now.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Shirosaki was shaking and sweating, but at least it had uncurled from his fetal position. It was now on the Italian leather sofa.

“Feel better?” asked Aizen, wiping off the damp brow.

“Yeah.” Shirosaki groaned and covered its eyes. “Felt like something was trying to claw out of my brain.”

Aizen smiled and placed his hand on the demon's head. “Rest well, Shirosaki.”

“I'll try.”

Aizen left the room and quietly closed the door. Kira straightened and Grimmjow whirled around. Ulquiorra, at Aizen's nod, entered the room to keep Shirosaki company.

“Aizen-san, I didn't know,” Grimmjow started, but the vampire shook his apologies away.

“Not your fault. At least now we know.” He turned to Kira. “Any chance of the boy resurfacing?”

Kira breathed out slowly. “Probably if Shirosaki gets badly injured and there's an emotional trigger nearby.”

“He's not injured now.”

“But Grimmjow is one of the strongest triggers here. The few others I can think of would be the Ladies themselves, and perhaps Ilforte.”

Aizen frowned in contemplation. “Ulquiorra will be with him. Grimmjow, stay away from Shirosaki unless there is a large group of us, and Kira, keep studying him.” He gazed at the two of them. “We must keep this demon with us.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“... in the early 1900s, Angelus nails a puppy-”

“Skip it.”

“Buffy...”

“I don't have a puppy. No one I know has a puppy. Skip it.”

“Fine. Two years later, he arranges for a ship to burn after it sails from harbor, knowing that the girl's brother was onboard...”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Cordelia sighed. It had been a really long day. At least Harmony and the other girls were talking to her again.

_Somehow that wasn't as comforting as I thought it would be._

She caught sight of Xander heading her way. _Oh lords, not now,_ she thought, a little panicked.

“Don't flatter yourself,” said Xander. “I'm not going to make a big scene. I just want the necklace back.”

“What?” Cordelia was aghast. “I thought that was a gift.”

“ _Last night_ it was a gift. Today it's scrap metal. I figure I can melt it down, sell it for fillings or something.”

“You're pathetic,” said Cordelia.

Xander tapped his foot impatiently. “Come on. I'm not gonna add to the 'Cordelia Chase Cast-off Collection'.”

“It's in my locker,” the brunette said, stalling for time.

The boy shrugged. “I can wait.”

Knowing that she had to return it, Cordelia huffed over to her locker and opened it. Once Xander was looking elsewhere, she unbuttoned her collar and undid the clasp. It was beautiful, and she knew he had saved up just to buy it. She took a deep breath and slammed the locker shut.

“Here,” she snapped, stuffing the necklace into his hand. If she had too see it once more it would really, really hurt. “Thank God we broke up. Now I don't have to pretend I like it.”

Xander glared at her and moved off. Cordelia blinked back the sting of tears that threatened to show.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The next morning, Xander sauntered over to Cordelia and her crew of Cordettes. That in itself was unsettling. Cordelia braced herself for some Xander-esque insults.

“Morning, ladies,” he said with a large smile. “Some weather we've been having.”

_Huh?_ “What do you want now?” asked Cordelia. “You can't be sniffing around for more jewelry to melt, because all you ever gave me was that Walmart-looking thing.”

“Is this love?” Xander's smile was quizzical. “Maybe on you it doesn't look all that different.”

Cordelia's patience snapped. She pushed him back. “What  _is_ up? Are you going, like, stalker-boy on me now?”

The term recalled Xander's friend from way back last year, when Buffy first came. Both halted, and Xander withdrew. “Sorry, my mistake.”

Xander sloped off, chagrined. Cordelia turned to Harmony. “What is his deal?”

“I know,” agreed the blonde. “Did he cut his hair or something? He looked halfway decent for a change.”

Cordelia blinked.  _Huh?_

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Here's another,” said Urahara, thumbing through another page. “Valentine's Day... convent. Guess we can skip that. Hey Xander.”

“Hi,” said Buffy with a wan smile. Giles was in another seat, resolutely ignoring Buffy and Urahara. Xander took a glance at the book-strewn table and flopped into a seat.

“I have a plan,” he announced. “We use me as bait.”

“You mean, make Angel come after you?” asked Urahara.

Giles scoffed. “And of course you'll enjoy going over my authority to do that.”

“Giles,” Buffy said wearily; Xander had the feeling she had done this many times, “I told you. I asked for this. Urahara is helping me, your Slayer.”

The Watcher cast them a dirty look and returned to his own research.

“Anyway, I didn't mean that,” said Xander. “I mean chop me into little pieces and stick me on hooks for fish to nibble at, because that would be more fun than my life.”

%sCp style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT">Urahara sensed that it was adolescent-related matters and decided to grab another batch of books on Angelus. Giles followed Urahara into the librarian's office. The two teens heard them arguing over something inside the room.

Buffy leaned forward. “I heard about you and Cordy. It's her loss.”

“Not the popular theory.”

The blonde ran her hand through her hair and gazed at her friend. “You know what I'd like? Why don't you and I go do something tonight. Just us.”

“Really?” Xander discreetly pinches the flesh on the back of his hand. Yes, he was awake.

“Yeah,” said the Slayer with a warm smile. “We can comfort each other.”

“Would lap dancing enter into thi3 scenario at all? I find that really comforting,” Xander cracked.

Buffy tilted her head and the smile curved sensually. “Play your cards right...”

This was becoming _Twilight Zone_ strange. “Uh, you do know I'm Xander, right?” the boy asked.

“I don't know... I heard you and Cordy broke up, I was surprised how glad I was,” said Buffy. She was sitting very close now. There was a sincerity in her gaze. “It's funny how you can see a person every day and not really _see_ them, you know.”

Xander tried to keep his mind level. “It's funny. And it's just getting funnier.”

“When you think about it,” Buffy went on, still gazing into Xander's eyes, “we make a lot of sense.”

The doors opened and Amy came in. “Xander. Can I talk to you for a minute.”

“Yeah, okay,” he said, tearing his eyes off Buffy. Then he looked at his friend again and said, “Hold that thought. Tightly.”

Outside the library, Amy fiddled with her buttons. Xander kept looking through the circular windows into the room at Buffy.

“Xander, I don't think the spell worked out right,” said Amy.

“We bombed, yeah. No biggie.” Urahara had returned to speak with Buffy, but the Slayer was looking at – looking at! - Xander instead.

Amy ploughed on. “We can try again. I'm still pretty new at this.”

Xander shrugged. “It's okay. You know what? It was wrong to meddle with the forces of darkness and I see that now. I think we've all grown. I gotta go.” Buffy was blatantly staring at Xander now and ignoring Urahara.

“Well,” Amy said, “we don't have to cast any spells. We could just hang out.”

“Sure.” Then his brain caught up with his ears. “What?”

“I really liked spending time with you,” said Amy, looking up at Xander. “You're so sweet. It's funny how you can see a person every day and-”

“-and not really see them?” Xander finished, his expression draining.

“Yes!”

Another girl walked by. “Xander?” she said. Xander remembered she was called Katie.

The boy was rattled now. “What?”

She was quite attractive and clearly smitten. “You're in Mr Baird's history class, right? I thought maybe we could study together tonight.”

Amy glared at Katie. “Do you mind? We were talking.”

“I... really have to leave right now,” said Xander.

Katie held out a slip of paper. “Here's my number if you want to-”

He walked away, returned, took it and took off.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Ulquiorra was sitting in the armchair when Shirosaki woke up. Somehow the demon had dozed off.

“I thought you did not need to sleep.” The half-Klaardis demon's tone was cool and clipped.

“I thought so too,” said Shirosaki. “Guess I thought wrong.”

Ulquiorra tilted his head. “Do you dream?”

“No.”

“Then what happens in your sleep?”

Shirosaki closed its eyes. “I don't know. I recover my strength, I suppose.” It exhaled through its mouth. “I don't know.” The demon curled up on the sofa again, its gold-and-black eyes staring at the gray television monitor dully.

Ulquiorra sighed and moved over to the sofa. Startled, Shirosaki scrambled up, but Ulquiorra merely seated himself next to the demon and patted his lap. “Place your head here,” Ulquiorra Schiffer ordered.

Shirosaki's brows met, but soon the demon smiled and lay down, its head of white hair on the half-Klaardis's thighs. Much to both of their surprise, Ulquiorra began running his fingers through soft dead-white hair.

Lulled by the soothing motion, Shirosaki drifted to sleep again.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Xander burst into the room and slammed the door. Leaning on it, he caught his breath. If it were not so scary, he might have taken up Buffy's offer. Just for security's sake, Xander locked his door, and then fell onto his bed.

“Surprise!!&rdq5o

The dark-haired teen rolled frantically out of bed. “Willow!”

Willow was beaming at Xander. “Sorry. I wanted to surprise you,” she said, her eyes luminous with earnest intent. She was dressed in a shirt and, to Xander's fascinated horror, apparently not much else.

“Very good job, high marks,” he blathered, desperatelykavoiding looking at Willow's legs.

“Don't be so jumpy. I've been in your bed before.”

“Yes,” agreed Xander, backing away to the door, “but we were in footie pajamas.”

The redheaded girl shifted, her manner more and more sweetly predatory. Xander calmed his racing heartbeat; this was _Willow_.

“Xand, I've been thinking,” she began, and Xander cut her off.

“Will, I think I know what you're thinking, but this is all my fault.” He swallowed. “I cast a spell and it sort of backfired-”

“-how long have we been friends?” Willow asked, ignoring his rambling.

Xander backed against the door as much as he could. “A long,  _long_ time. Too long to do anything to change anything now.”

“But friendships always change,” argued Willow. “People grow apart. They grow closer.”

“This is good,” Xander blurted. “How close we are now? I feel _very_ comfortable with this amount of closeness. In fact-” he opened the door and stepped into the hall “- I could even back up a few paces and still be happy... See?”

Willow tilted her head coyly. “I want you, Xander. To be my first-”

“Baseman?” Xander interrupted weakly. “Please tell me we're playing baseball.”

The slender redhead sidled forward. She placed her hands on Xander's chest and slid them up, her smile mature and sensual but her gaze still innocently  _Willow_ . 

“That%r7s... dry clean only,” Xander murmured, trying his best to keep his mind on track.

“Shh... we both know it's right.” Willow tried to kiss her friend but Xander turned away.

He gulped again. “It's not that I don't find you sexy-”

“Is it Oz?” asked Willow. She smiled tenderly. “Don't worry. He's swe%t – but he's not you.” She latched onto his ear and started to nibble on it, sending thrills down Xander's spine and his guilt-o-meter shooting through the stratosphere.

He shook her free. “Yes he is! And you should go to him. Because he's me.”

Undeterred, Willow leaned in. The tall boy pushed her away. “Willow, don't make me use force.”

The smile Xander saw on Willow's face tripled his guilt. “Mm, force is okay.”

“That's it. This has all gotta stop.” Xander pushed Willow away again. “It's time for me to act like a man. And hide.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Awwww.... that is just so doggone _sweet_!”

Shirosaki snarled before it recognized the voice. When it opened its eyes, it saw Gin and Aizen observing it. They were sideways, their heads pointing to the wall on its left. With a start Shirosaki understood that it was lying down, and its pillow had been Ulquiorra Schiffer's thighs.

It sat up, feeling the burn on its cheeks and hating that it could have such reactions. Ulquiorra himself was alert and impassive.

“Are you rested now?” he asked Shirosaki.

“I guess,” said the demon. “I don't feel much different.”

Aizen sat down next to it. “You may not have needed rest, but you are inhabiting a human host. Ichigo's body needed to rest. I suspect you will find that you need sleep just like all of us.”

Gin knelt in front of Shirosaki. “You don't have to afra)d of sleep, my darling Shiro-chan,” said Gin.

“Wh-who said I'm afraid?”

“I'm a clever person.” Gin tapped the demon's nose with affection. “You came from the nothingness between reality and unreality. I suppose losing consciousness feels the same as losing your hold on physicality.”

Shirosaki was silent. It bowed its head, its fingers clasped together. Eventually the other three men heard it whisper, “I don't wanna go back to that. Never again.”

Aizen stroked soft white hair. “Never again, Shirosaki.” 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Cordelia saw her friends and rushed up to them. “Hi girls.” As one all of them turned from her. The brunette was confused and angry. “Wait up!”

“What is it you want?” snarled Harmony, turning around to glare at her best friend.

“Okay, what have I done now?” asked Cordelia. “Wear red and purple together?”

Ambrosia sneered, “You know very well what you've done!”

“Only a sick, demented puppy-hater would have let Xander go,” Harmony elaborated when they registered Cordelia's utter bemusement. On the blonde's signal, all the girls swiveled about and marched off, leaving Cordelia Chase all by herself at the school entrance.

Cordelia raised her eyes heavenwards. “What does it take to make you guys _happy?_ ”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Giles, I'm in trouble.”

Giles looked up at Xander and raised an eyebrow. “And a good morning to you too.”

“Giles, no time for dry British wit. It's me. Throwing myself at your mercy,” said Xander, his eyes wide and sincere and panicked.

The Watcher pushed his chair back. “What? Why?”

Xander took a deep breath and began firing off his words. “I made a mess. See I found out that Amy's into witchcraft, and I was hurting after the breakup, so I made Amy cast a love whammy on Cordelia, but instead of affecting her and her only, now ALL the women in Sunnydale wants to make me their monkey. Which sounds  _great_ on paper, but-”

“All right, I don't care if you have to physically throw me out of here, but we need to talk,” said Jenny Calendar as she strode into the library, cutting Xander off.

Xander gulped and backed away as much as he could.

Jenny planted her hands on her slim hips. “Rupert, we need to talk. I just want to tell you that I am extremely sorry and I need to help. Pushing me away isn't helping you or your cause – hi Xander – and frankly I care too much about you to... Xander, have you been working out?”

The teenage boy tried to smile. The teacher had been running her hands over his arms throughout the duration of her speech and that was raising goosebumps all over his skin, and not in a good way at all.

“I can't believe you'd be fool enough to do this,” said the librarian, pulling Jenny away from Xander.

“Oh no,” Xander clarified, “I'm _twice_ the fool it takes to do something like this.”

“Have you tried to get Amy to undo the spell?”

Xander threw up his hands. “I get near her and all she wants is to talk honeymoon plans.”

Jenny tried to sidle past Giles. “Maybe I should talk to Xander alone.”

“Do you have any idea how serious this is?” said Giles, whipping off his glasses. He glared at the errant young man. “People under the influence of love spells are deadly, Xander. They lose all capacity to reason. And if what you say is true, and the whole female population is affected...Xander, stay. I'll find Amy and see if we can stop this thing.”

Giles steered Jenny out of the library as fast as he could, especially since she was dragging her feet about leaving the library.

Xander let his head fall back and he stared out the ceiling skylight. He knew he had been stupid. He just wanted Cordelia to understand what he was going through. But knowing the Hellmouth way better than most of the student population, Xander should never have expected the Hellmouth to work for him.

He hopped out of his seat and pushed the heavy card catalog cabinet against the doors. That ought to stop the girls for a while and he could hide in this place until Giles figure out a way to stop the madness.

He hoped the book guy could get things done.

The doors opened outwards and the Slayer walked around the catalog.

“Hello Xander.” Buffy was clad in only a raincoat. “Alone at last.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The sunlight was bothersome. Kira knelt before a simple wooden cross, forehead to the floor, his bloody hands splayed b%fore him in supplication.

“I know you're watching,” he stated and leaped to his feet. “Don't even think about sneaking up on me.”

Hinamori Momo smiled thinly. “I wouldn't dare.”

“Why are you here at my personal church?”

“Because it's a filthy, hypocritical place that stinks of falsehood,” replied Momo. She glanced around. “Look around, Kira. Crosses and crucifixes... I know you were turned in a church, but isn't this overdoing it?”

Kira grinned and licked the blood off his fingers. “I renew my vows every time I step in here, Peaches. I come in here, knowing I am damned... I prostrate myself, because I know he has no mercy and no power. I'm just waiting to see when he burns me from the inside out.” He looked around at his collection of religious symbols. “Everything here burns me, but from the outside in. His power is constrained to these pathetic pieces of wood, and silver, and gold, and bone...”

Kira tilted his head and ran his hands lovingly over a silver crucifix.

Momo almost smiled. “Does that make you feel good? That he has no power?”

“Oh yes,” murmured Kira. “He thinks he's powerful, but is in reality entirely powerless. It's such a turn on.”

“You're a big fan of power then, Kira-kun.”

“Why else would I have stayed by Father and Daddy's side all these years?” Kira smirked. “Shuu is more than enough to satisfy my carnal desires, but I need Daddy to light my way spiritually.”

Momo chuckled. “You are a very odd vampire, Kira.”

Kira leaned in to whisper at her ear. “You are playing a very dangerous game, Peaches. I think... you had better end it with Angelus right now.” He pulled away slightly. “Father knows, and he's not too happy.”

The girl's smile disappeared. “I would never have gone to that sorry excuse of a vampire if not for Gin taking my place!”

“And you still cannot understand that Daddy is the only one for Father?” Kira' laugh was light and deceptively clear. “Can't say I didn't warn you, Peaches.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Xander backed away as Buffy approached. “Buffy, for the love of God, don't open that rain coat.”

The Slayer smiled and caught her lower lip with her teeth mischievously. “Come on, it's a party. Aren't you gonna open your present?”

“Not that I don't want to,” Xander explained. “Sometimes the remote, impossible possibility that you might like me was all that sustained me... but not now, not like this. This isn't real to you. You're only here because of a spell. I mean, if I thought you had one clue what it would mean to me... But you don't, so I can't.”

Buffy's expression hardened. “So this is all a game to you?”

“Game? No!”

“You make me feel this way and then reject me?” Buffy pressed on, her fury mounting. “What am I, a toy?”

“No! God, no!” Xander wished fervently that he had some way of getting his friend to comprehend. “Buffy, please, calm down.”

“I'll calm down when you explain yourself!”

Just when it appeared that Buffy was about to hit Xander, the doors swung open again. Amy strode in angrily. “Get away from him. He's mine.”

Seething, Buffy turned on Amy. “I don't think so. Xander? Tell her.”

“What?”

“He doesn't have to say anything. I know what his heart wants.” Amy moved towards Xander but was stopped by Buffy.

“Funny,” commented the blonde, “I know what your face wants.” She punched Amy across the face and sent her flying.

Amy crashed into the magazine rack. Xander hurried down from the stairs to check on the brunette witch, but Buffy stopped him with a smack to his chest. Xanedr fell backwards.

“What is this? You're cheating on me?” she snarled.

_Oh boy. Giles sure wasn't kidding about the irrational part._ Xander scrambled backwards /ut of the Chosen One's way.

Amy rose from the wreck, her eyes dark and blood running from her nose. “Goddess Hecate hear my will... before thee let the unclean thing  _crawl_ !!”

There was a flash of blue-white lightning and a strong odor of ozone, and the raincoat that had been housing Buffy's delectable body collapsed to the ground. Xander's eyes widened. “You-you killed her!&rdquo%sB He grabbed Amy by her arms. “You KILLED her!”

Suddenly a small shape darted out of a sleeve. A rat scrambled to the safety of the wall. Both Xander and Amy stared at it, but Amy soon returned her attention to the boy.

“Now that she's out of the way...” Amy leaned in to kiss Xander.

Xander pushed her away. “Can we focus here, please? You just turned Buffy into a rat!”

“Good lord, what happened?” Giles entered, Jenny Calendar in tow.

“She turned Buffy into a rat,” said Xander. “We're not going anywhere until you turn her back.”

“Why is she here?” asked Amy, glaring at the other woman.

Jenny strode forward and took Xander's left arm. “You heard him. Undo your magic trick and get lost.”

Amy bared her teeth. “Who made you Queen of the world? I mean, sure you're old enough-”

“What can I say?” sneered Jenny. “Xander's too much man for the pimple squad.”

The teenage girl fumed and her eyes darkened again. “Goddess Hecate to you I pray-mmph!”

“Will you quit it with the Hecate?” Xander shouted, his hand clamped over Amy's mouth. Her eyes returned to normal. Xander dragged Amy over with him and passed her to Giles. “No more talky for this one.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Cordelia shut her locker. It had been unbelievable. And now it was even more surreal. Harmony and the rest of the clique, along with the other girls and women in the school. Cordelia was exasperated. “Okay, what now? You don't like my locker combo?”

“It's not right.” Harmony stepped closer. “You never loved him. You just _used_ him. You make me sick.”

Cordelia rolled her eyes. “Harmony, if you need to borrow my Midol, just ask.”

To her shock, Harmony slapped Cordelia's face. Then the blonde shoved the brunette against the lockers.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Giles pushed his sleeves up. “We have to trap the Buffy-rat.”

“Good Buffy,” Xander followed the rat, trying to catch it. The library doors opened again and Oz strode in, moved to Xander and punched him in the face.

The rat escaped.

Oz examined his hand. “That kinda hurt.”

“Kinda?” Xander shouted, one hand to his left eye. “What was that for?”

“I was on the phone last night, listening to Willow cry about you. I don't know exactly what happened, but I was left with the very strong urge to hit you.”

_Okay, kinda justified._ “I didn't touch her, I swear-”

“Xander,” interrupted Giles coldly. “Where did Buffy go?”

The Watcher got to his knees and joined Xander in searching. The females glared at each other. Oz was puzzled.

Xander noticed the bemusement. “Amy turned Buffy into a rat,” he explained.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Urahara was on his way to the library when he saw a rat run past.

“Huh,” he commented, “guess the school basements are flooded.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“If anything happens to her, I'll...” Giles was too angry for words. “Just – go home. Lock yourself away. You're only going to cause more trouble here. Amy, Jenny and I will work on breaking the spells... Urahara.”

“Hi,” said the physics teacher. He noted the tense atmosphere. “Um, bad time?”

“Oz, if you could help us to find Buffy...” The musician nodded and jogged off.

Urahara frowned. “Why are we looking for her?”

“She's a rat right now.” Jenny Calendar raised a superior eyebrow at Amy. “Courtesy of this amateur.”

Xander shuffled his feet. “Giles-”

“Go. Get out of my sight.”

Urahara patted the teen's shoulder. “We can talk later, if you want,” said Urahara kindly. “Stay out of trouble, hmm?”

Xander managed a valiant smile. “Trying.”

Giles sighed. “Urahara, would you be familiar with love spells?”

“I wouldn't say familiar, but I do have a general understanding of how they work.”

“Then please find a way to break the spell on all the crazed females in Sunnydale.” The Watcher looked at Amy. “Tell him which spell you used, and he'll undo it.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

As Xander ran down the hall he noticed a cluster of girls at the lockers. Some of the sounds from the gang were violent. Xander rolled his eyes. _I just have to play the goddamn hero._

“You thought you could do better? Is that it?” shrieked Harmony, pulling on Cordelia's hair.

The poor girl tried to shield herself. “No! No, I, no...”

“We'll knock that snotty attitude right out of you!” screamed a girl with mousy brown hair.

Xander pushed his way in, grabbed Cordelia's hand and pulled her out of the mob. The girls, now recognizing that it was Xander, started shrieking and running after him.

“Xander, stop! I love you!” yelled Harmony.

Another woman, a huge cafeteria lady, beamed at Xander. The boy took a single look and ran the other way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

“You must have botched the ritual so that Cordelia's necklace protected her from the spell,” said Urahara as he examined the spell book. “Anyway, you shouldn't have called on Diana. The relevant deity was Aphrodite or Venus.”

“Why did you send Xander away?” whined Amy. Both men exchanged an irritated glance. “He needs me.”

“That's a laugh,” Jenny sniped.

“He loves me. We looked into each other's souls.”

Jenny cocked her head. “No one can love two persons at once. What we have is real.”

“Instead of making me ill-”

“-and me-”

“-why doesn't _one_ of you try to help?” snapped Giles, ignoring Urahara's interjection. “It's not love you're feeling, either of you! It's obsession! Selfish, banal obsession. Xander has put himself in danger and if you cared about him you'd be helping me save him instead of yakking on about your feelings!”

Urahara nodded. “Hear, hear.” He scowled. “I'm gonna need hemlock.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Xander and Cordelia rounded a corner. The boy appeared relieved. “I think we lost them.”

“No we haven't.” Cordelia stopped dead in her tracks.

The mob was even larger now. Willow led them, and she was holding an ax. And she was weeping. “I should've known I'd find you with her!” she screamed.

“Will,” Xander began, “come on. You don't want to hurt me.”

“Oh no?” the redheaded girl shifted her grip. “You have no idea what this is like for me. I love you so much. I'd rather see you dead than with that _bitch_!”

She started for the couple but was tackled by a blonde girl. Harmony tried to wrest the ax from Willow's hands. Xander and Cordelia ran for it.

After another block or so, he risked a glance over his shoulder. “Now I think we really lost them.”

“Dammit, Xander,” huffed Cordelia. Her eyes were wide with fear. “Who died and made you Elvis?”

“That's Buffy's place. Let's get inside.” Xander directed his ex-girlfriend to the house.

Joyce Summers was surprised by their visit. “Xander? Cordelia?”

“Hi Mrs Summers,” said Xander.

“What happened? Why are you all scratched up? Where's Buffy?”

Xander shrugged awkwardly. “She's... around.”

“Well.” Mrs Summers sat them down. “Sit down and tell me all about it.” She examined the scratches on Cordelia's arms. “Maybe you should go upstairs and get some bandages out of the bathroom?”

Cordelia took off. Joyce sighed and smiled at Xander. Her smile deepened slightly.

“Let me get you something to drink!” she suggested brightly. “Are you in the mood for cold or hot?”

“I... uh-”

“I think it's more of a... hot night, don't you?” she practically purred.

_That's it. I give up._ Xander dropped his head to the table. “Whatever.”

“You're so tense,” remarked the older woman. She started to knead his shoulders. Xander could just about feel her breath on his neck when he heard Cordelia's voice.

“What are you doing!? Make me yak!”

_The voice of angels, Cordy. Thanks._

Joyce Summers regarded the girl coolly. “Go back upstairs, Cordelia. This is between us.”

“Gross,” Cordelia declared. “I think not.”

Running from the stairs, Cordelia grabbed Joyce and pushed her away from Xander and out the back door. “Keep your mom-aged mitts off my boyfriend!” A thought. “FORMER!”

She whirled around to stare at Xander. “Why has everybody gone insane?” she demanded.

“Insane?” Xander was ticked off. “It's impossible for you to imagine that other women find me attractive?”

“The only way you could get girls to like you is through witchcraft!”

“That is such a-” Xander swallowed his retort. “Well, yeah, okay. Good point.”

A rock shattered the back door glass. “Xander? Honey? Let Joycie in!”

The two teenagers bolted upstairs to Buffy's room. Xander ran to the window and opened it to look down the street. “Good. The mob hasn't found us. We should be safer up here-”

“In theory.” A hand reached in and dragged Xander through the window, throwing him to the grass below.

Angelus leaped down with a cat's grace. Cordelia didn't waste time screaming from upstairs. The vampire leaned in. “Where's Buffy?”

“No idea,” wheezed the boy.

“Perfect. I wanted to do something special for Buffy – actually, _to_ Buffy – but this is so much better.” Angelus circled the prone boy. Xander kicked out and hit Angelus's knee, but the vampire backhanded him and sent him sprawling into the bushes. Angelus yanked the boy's head up, exposing his neck.

“If it's any consolation,” said Angelus in a quiet voice, “I feel very close to you right now.”

Somebody slammed a fist into the side of Angelus's face, freeing Xander from his clutches.

“Man, Buffy, your timing doesn't suck-” Xander's words died in his throat. It wasn't Buffy.

A petite Asian girl stood in front of Xander. A willowy brunette was behind Angelus, poised to fight.

The Asian girl transformed into vamp face. “You will not hurt this beautiful boy,” she said.

“Nor the golden lilies that crowns him,” trilled Drusilla, edging about in a loose circle.

Angelus blinked with incredulity. “For this?”

“Don't fret, kitten,” cooed Drusilla. “Mommy's here.”

“He's not for the likes of you, stripling,” warned the petite Asian vampire. “He's mine.”

“I don't know what both of you are up to, Dru, Momo, "ut it doesn't amuse.” Angelus was seething, his lip curled.

Xander could feel his blood curdling from abject terror. Now he understood what it meant by frying pan and fire.

The girl called Momo smiled daintily. “Just because we've found ourselves a real man...”

e26ldquo;... and daddy isn't pleased that we've grown up...”

Angelus raised both brows. “A real man? I guess I really did drive you crazy.” He scowled at Momo. “Not so sure about you.” He faded into the shadows.

As one, the two vampire women turned to Xander. Drusilla ran her hands over his face, her icy cold palm sending little shudders creeping over Xander's skin. “Your face is a poem,” she crooned softly. “I can read it.”

“Really?” Xander couldn't help the faint quiver in his voice. “Does it by any chance say spare me?”

“Hush, my lovely,” said Momo, her small hands dancing up his shirt. “How do you feel about eternal life?”

Xander panicked. “Don't you think we should start with coffee? A movie, maybe?”

Momo bent her fangs to him and was shoved away by Drusilla. The taller brunette snarled. “Mine.”

“I am your elder,” said Momo, “you should cede your chance-”

The shouts of a mob cut across their disagreement. Xander scurried away from the vampires, ignoring the yells from Harmony and Willow and a gaggle of dozens of girls. He managed to scramble inside where Cordelia was.

“There he is!”

“Get them!”

Willow's ax thudded into the Summer's front door. “All you had to do was love me!” screamed Willow.

Cordelia grabbed Xander's hand. “We should head elsewhere.”

The doors, both front and back, were ripped off their hinges. The front door assault was led by Momo, the back by Drusilla, and neither appeared to have given up. However they were left stuck outside the entryway while the other girls surged in.

Xander and Cordelia escaped into the basement. The girls flooded towards them and tried to tear that door open too.

Angelus materialized again. “Guess you're not invited, Dru.”

Realizing the same at the front door, Momo bared her fangs and shrieked.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Why is it that every time I'm with you, somebody tries to kill me? Does it seem as if I needed more reasons not to date you?” Cordelia demanded. The door was locked and they had shoved a few larger items against it. The brunette cheerleader tried to catch her breath. “So what do we do now? Wait for Buffy to come home?”

“I wouldn't hold my breath.” Xander pushed against the large chair he had wedged over the door.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Oz whistled his tune softly.

_Ben, the two of us need look no more... We both found what we were looking for..._

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Xander? Xander it's okay, it's just me...” That was Katie's voice, Xander thought. Then the pounding started. “Xander! OPEN THE DOOR!!”

“Give me another nail,” Xander ordered as he hammered another plank into place.

“If we die in here,” threatened Cordelia, “I'm gonna kick your ass! I mean it!”

His patience at its end, Xander snapped, “Everything would have been fine if you hadn't broken up with me! But no, you're so desperate to be popular!”

“Me? I'm not the one who embraced the black arts just to get girls to like me!” Cordelia handed him another nail. “Congrats, it _worked_!!”

Xander slammed the last nail in place. “It would have worked fine, except your hide's so think, not even magic could penetrate it!!”

Cordelia was taken aback. “You mean, the spell was for me?”

A knife stabbed through the door and right in front of Cordelia's eyes. They two hurried away from the door.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Oz was thinking about heading to the other side of the boiler room when a movement caught his eye. He headed for it.

There was a sudden burst of smoke and a very nude Buffy was standing before him. Oz caught a split-second glimpse before he lowered his flashlight. “Hi Buffy.”

“Hi.” Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. “Um, I seem to have a slight case of nudity here.”

“I'll get you something,” he said. “Uh, don't go anywhere.”

The Slayer glanced about with a weak smile. “Really not a problem.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The mob of women swarmed in, their hands reaching wildly for Xander and Cordelia. The boy shielded Cordelia as much as he could while crazed hands pawed at him and tried to grab hold of him.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Urahara sprinkled crushed hemlock root over the symbol on the floor. “Goddess of love begone! Hear no more your siren's song!” He tossed in a necklace.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Everyone stopped and stepped back. Xander had thrown his arm over Cordelia.

Joyce shook her head, as if to clear it of cobwebs. “What – what did we...?”

“Boy!” Cordelia exclaimed cheerfully. “That was the best scavenger hunt ever!”

She beamed at all the women in the room.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Scavenger hunt?” Urahara raised both eyebrows.

Buffy snorted. “That was the best you could come up with?”

“Well, they seemed to buy it,” said Xander.

“So she says.” Urahara caught sight of Jenny and bade goodbye to the teenagers.

“I think she's just so wigged at hitting on one of my friends that she's repressing,” Buffy added blithely. “I should probably worry.”

“Well,” Xander sighed. “I'm back to being incredibly unpopular.”

“It's better than everyone trying to Jack Torrance you, right?”

Xander looked at his feet. “Mostly. But Willow won't even talk to me.”

The Slayer's voice became very gentle. “Any reason she should?”

The lanky boy chewed on his lips. “How long am I supposed to grovel?”

“A month, at least.” Buffy linked her hands behind her back. “She loved you before you invoked the great roofie spirit, so it must have been worse for her than anyone.”

“You remember, huh.”

“Oh yeah. I remember coming on to you. I remember begging you to undress me. And then a sudden craving for cheese.” She smiled at her friend. “I also remember that you didn't.”

Xander was confused. “Need cheese?”

“Undress me.” Buffy half-shrugged. “It meant a lot to me, what you said.”

“I would never take advantage of you like that,” said Xander, his gaze serious. Then he rubbed his nose. “Okay, it was touch and go for a minute there, but-”

“-you came through.” Buffy patted him on the shoulder. “There may be hope for you yet.”

Xander sighed again. “Tell that to Cordelia.”

Cordelia was chatting with Harmony, who boasted of receiving a call from a popular boy. Cordelia grinned. “That's so huge!”

“I know! He's just gonna ask these two other girls first and if they refuse – watch it!”

They had collided with Xander. The boy's gaze met Cordelia's hazel eyes and dropped. “Sorry.”

Cordelia looked down as well.

Harmony huffed. “Excuse me, who asked you to share our oxygen? God.”

Xander inhaled and started off. Harmony, intent on getting in one more shot, called after him, “I'm glad your mom stopped working the drive through long enough to dress you.”

There was no pause in Xander's step.

“That reminds me,” Harmony said, coming back to Cordelia, “did you see Jennifer's backpack? It's trying to be-”

“Harmony, shut up.”

Cordelia's voice carried. Xander stopped, as did everyone, and turned to look at Queen C.

Cordelia stared at her best friend. “You know what you are, Harmony? You're a sheep.”

“I'm not a sheep,” protested Harmony.

“You're a sheep. Sweaters are made from your woolly coat.” She strode over to Xander and turned to face Harmony. “All you ever do is what everyone else does, so you can say you did it first. And here I am, scrambling for _your_ approval, when I'm way cooler than you are because I'm not a sheep! I do what I want, I wear what I want, and you know what? I'll date whoever I want to date!” Then she breathed in and put in, “No matter _how_ lame he is!”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Watching from the courtyard, Urahara and Jenny wanted to applaud Cordelia's speech. When the couple had moved out of sight, the physics teacher touched Jenny's shoulder.

“Hey. You better? No more Xander-groupie?”

“Yeah.” Jenny blushed. “Glad that turned out okay for everyone.”

Urahara stuck his hands in his pockets. “Listen. I know these past few weeks has been hell on you as well as he. And I'm glad you're trying to make amends. But you have to give him something so he can forgive you.”

Jenny Calendar was lost. “Like what? I don't know how to help, Urahara, when I don't know what they need.”

“What was the last thing Buffy asked you to do?”

“To get lost.”

“No, the last thing before that last thing.”

Jenny breathed out heavily. “I guess, um...” She raised her clear eyes to Urahara's gray ones. “To re-ensoul Angel.”

“You have any clue how to do that?” asked Urahara.

“I may... I may have a copy of the text... It's in an archaic form of Romanian, or maybe another language. I should have worked on that!” Despite the self-berating, there was a hope in Jenny's face. “Thank you!”

Urahara hugged the slim techno-pagan lightly. “You're welcome.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Aizen and Gin faced the screen.

“No sign of her yet?”

“No Lord Aizen,” replied Stark. “Our finders' range is generally limited to Los Angeles area, but even with driving out to Sunnydale we have caught no glimmer.”

Aizen propped his chin up with a fist. “Is she dead?”

“Seers say no, but they cannot see what happened to her – there is a shield about her.”

“I see.” Aizen closed his eyes. “Tell me more when you have news.”

“Certainly, Lord Aizen.”

Gin linked his thin fingers over his belly. “Taishou.”

“Kitsune, tell Grimmjow to prepare the Red Room. We might need it soon.”

“He should be pleased with that instruction,” answered Gin. “We haven't used one in... a century, almost.”

Aizen risked a faint smirk. “If what we think is true, then Kira would be ecstatic as well.”


	11. Passion

Gin and Aizen watched from the balcony, allowing the sheep to throng about them. Kira was in the crowd, keeping far away from the Slayer and her friends, mingling with some college boys. The Chosen One was oblivious to the surrounds, dancing with the redhead called Willow and the boy called Xander, while a stunning brunette – Gin remembered her name was Cordelia – sat nearby watching.

Then Gin smiled and nudged Aizen. “He's here too.”

Angelus was in the crowd as well, moving silently near the walls, passing from group to group. Kira slid aside smartly, knowing that Angelus's focus was on the Slayer in the center of the Bronze.

“He still burns for her,” Gin murmured.

“As she does for him,” remarked Aizen when the Slayer turned her head a heartbeat too slow to catch Angelus's passage through the Bronze. Aizen smiled and kissed Gin's knuckles lightly. “As you do for me, and I you, Kitsune.”

“For all eternity, Taishou.”

“For all eternity.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Buffy rolled over as she felt the sun's warmth on her feet. Something brushed her hand. It was an envelope, a parchment envelope.

She sat up suddenly, her heart pounding madly. Carefully she opened the envelope and unfolded the contents. And then the sun did not seem so warm any more.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Is there a spell or a, a ritual to uninvite vampires?” asked Buffy the instant she saw Giles.

The librarian raised an eyebrow. “And a good morning to you too, Buffy.”

The Slayer took a quick look around. Urahara nodded, his attention clearly on the steaming cup he was holding; Willow, who was rising from her chair; Xander and Cordelia who were sitting side by side at the table, and her prim and proper British Watcher. She sighed. “Good morning. At least you weren't visited in the middle of the night and given surprise presents.”

“I like presents,” remarked Cordelia.

“Trust me, not this.” Buffy passed a parchment roll to Giles. The librarian unrolled it carefully, revealing a delicate portrait sketch of Buffy. Sleeping Buffy. “I found that this morning, Giles. He was there.” She swallowed, remembering the chill on the realization. “Angel was there while I was sleeping.”

“A visit from the pointed-tooth fairy,” quipped Xander grimly.

Urahara put down his cup. “He was invited into your home before.”

“Oh, and-and mine!” Willow squeaked, sitting up.

“Yes, and now I want him out. Is there anything like a 'no pulse, no service' kind of spell?”

The blond teacher considered. “There should be. Let me go look it up.” He left for his own classroom, no doubt to set up the lab before students entered and something exploded.

“But why leave a drawing?” asked Cordelia as the first bell rang. “Why not just tear your throat out?”

Buffy grimaced. “Thanks Cordelia, I really needed that.”

“She has a point,” said Willow, a tad unwillingly. She peeled off from the group to head for computer science.

Giles pushed up his glasses and frowned faintly. “He's attempting to throw you off your game, Buffy. It's psychological intimidation. He intends to have you skittish and distracted-”

“Essentially, the 'nah-nah-nah-nah-nah' approach to battle,” Xander interjected smartly.

“Yes, Xander, once again you've boiled a complex thought down into its simplest form.”

Buffy nibbled her lower lip. “Giles, Angel once told me that... that when he was obsessed with Drusilla, the first thing he did was kill all her family and friends.”

“Oh god,” exclaimed Cordelia. Then she relaxed. “Well, you and I can't be counted friends.” She glanced at Xander. “Can we?”

“By a long stretch of the imagination, which states that you and I are dating and that I am Buffy's bosom friend, you're a shoo-in, Cordy.”

Watcher and Slayer ignored the Cordelia and Xander comedy hour. The blonde girl fretted. “My mom.”

Urahara said, “Tell her the truth.”

“No,” Giles cut in. “Just... just tell her that there's a dangerous person that is out to get you, and that she should take maximum caution. Has she met him before? Of course she has – the time we thought Angel attacked...”

“I'll warn her,” said Buffy, pale at the notion of that old mistake becoming fact. “What else can I do about Angel?”

“At the moment, I recommend that you do nothing. He's famed for toying with his... obsessions, starting by breaking the person's resolve, and thus you must show that his tactics have no effect on you. Eventually he should desist in mind tricks.”

The Slayer hugged her books. “So basically you're saying, ignore him and hope he goes away?”

Giles nodded. “That's about it.”

“Hey,” Xander remarked, mock-outraged, “how come you didn't get a snarky 'boiled down to simplest explanation' thing?” He sniffed at the departing librarian. “Watcher's pet.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Shirosaki could sense the approaching storm. Something was about to break, and it was glad of it. It had been trapped in the house for too long. Aizen wasn't about to let the demon run about town freely, and Ulquiorra wasn't always available to accompany the demon. Grimmjow... the last time it met with Grimmjow it had almost lost possession of this human shell. Kira was prone to bursting into flame in daylight.

“I'm so _bored!_ ” it whined.

“Wanna have fun?” Gin asked, sleepy-eyed. He was naked and unashamed. “It's school hours now, ain't it? I give you permission to go to town and explore, but you must be back here before sunset.” He passed Shirosaki something from a drawer. “A tracer band. Put it on.”

The demon complied, eager to be out of the mansion. Just as it locked the snaps shut, a short burst of power jolted through it. Its vision blurred and it collapsed to the ground. Confused, Shirosaki bared its teeth at Gin.

Only it wasn't Gin, it was someone else. And the someone else kicked Shirosaki so hard in the solar plexus that the demon fainted.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Willow packed up her books when the bell rang. Jenny Calendar called out to her. “Willow. Could you stay back for a moment please?”

“Yes?” The red-haired girl was skittish.

Jenny could hardly blame her; Buffy might misconstrue the scene, but there was no one more qualified. “I might be late coming in tomorrow, so could you take over the class until I do? Just go through the work we did today, and you'll be fine. I shouldn't be more than fifteen minutes late anyway.”

“Really? Me? Teach the class? Sure!” She beamed, but the bright smile dissolved into wide-eyed panic. “But-but I don't know how to teach, I mean, what if they try to convince me that you always let them leave early? What if they don't recognize my authority? What if there's a fire drill?” Her eyes rounded further. “What if there's a _fire_?”

“Willow! Willow, you'll be fine. I'll try not to be too late, okay?” The teacher was calm and rather amused.

Willow calmed down and then her smile returned. “Can I give detentions?”

“I don't think there will be a need for that.” The computer science teacher's glance had shifted to the door. Giles was there, with Buffy, and neither looked exceptionally happy to be there.

Buffy nodded at Willow who scurried out to the hallway. Willow was explaining why she was talking to Jenny Calender to the Slayer but they faded out of hearing range.

“Rupert,” said Jenny hesitantly.

“Ms Calendar.” There it was, that subtle rebuke, but no one could misinterpret the look in the Watcher's eyes.

The brunette took the plunge. “How have you been?”

“Not very well,” Giles admitted. “Since Angel lost his soul, he's regained his sense of whimsy.”

“That sounds bad.”

“He's been in Buffy's bedroom.”

Jenny Calendar frowned. “I think there's a spell...”

The librarian nodded. “Urahara is working on it.” His voice and stance softened slightly. “You might want to help him with that.”

Jenny smiled at Giles. “I will. Thank you.” She inhaled and went on. “And how is Buffy?”

Giles raised an eyebrow and his tone hardened again. “How do you think?”

“I know you feel betrayed, Rupert.”

“Yes, that's one of the unpleasant side effects of betrayal,” said Giles.

Jenny sighed. “I was raised by the people Angel hurt. My duty to them was the first thing I was taught. I didn't come here to hurt anyone, least of all you. I lied because... because I thought it was the right thing to do. I didn't know what would happen.” Her voice turned to a whisper. “I didn't know I was going to fall in love with you.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Shirosaki's vision swam. It sat up and blinked groggily at the person sitting before it. It couldn't speak: there was a gag tied around his head. Angelus raised an eyebrow.

“You're the thing so-called Lord Aizen wants?” sneered the dark-haired vampire. “Momo, you sure about this?”

“Yes,” answered a familiar if gratingly cloying voice. The gag dropped. Hinamori Momo strode from behind Shirosaki to sit next to Angelus. “You can speak now, demon.”

Shirosaki sniffed and rolled its shoulders, hearing its bones creak. “About what?”

“About how Gin knew of my involvement with Angelus.”

“Anyone with eyes would see that you're not behaving as usual,” answered the incubus/succubus demon. Its black and gold eyes flickered over Angelus. “You picked a pretty good one though.”

Momo leaned forward, dark eyes flashing with suppressed fury. “And what of my plans, Shirosaki?”

It glowered back. “I've no idea what you're talking about.”

Momo narrowed her eyes. “Wrench his mouth open.”

A henchvamp came and grabbed the bound demon, while another forced it to open its mouth. Momo examined the demon's tongue and she snarled. “The curse was lifted. Must be that Kira's work; no wonder I'm being tracked!”

Angelus caught Momo as she rose from her seat. “Now, now. Shirosaki is here with us, so perhaps you can rest a bit easier, hmm?”

The girl elbowed Angelus and got to her feet. “Kill him,” she ordered. “I want nothing to stand in my way.”

The henchvamp who was holding Shirosaki's jaw was about to punch the demon in its face when his hand started smoldering. “I'm... I'm burning!” he shrieked.

Shirosaki struggled and threw the other henchvamp off it. The ropes were tight, but they had not bound its feet. When the demon stood up, Momo and Angelus had spread to either side of it and were ready to pounce.

“What did you do to yourself?” asked Angelus, genuinely curious. He knew the demon had no chance of escaping.

Shirosaki bared its teeth. “Drank and bathed in holy water every day since I was brought forth,” it snapped. “I live in a mansion of vampires, Angelus, I do have to think about protecting myself.”

“Well,” said the tall vampire, “that alone isn't going to stop me from snapping your neck.”

Glass rained down with a crash. A slender figure landed in front of Shirosaki. When it stood up, it held a sword in either hand.

“Would I be able to stop you then?” asked Ulquiorra. His emerald glare seemed to burn.

Shirosaki turned around and Ulquiorra slashed the ropes apart, tossing it one of the swords. The two stood back to back, Shirosaki facing Momo, Ulquiorra facing Angelus. Sunlight cascaded down in a shaft from where Ulquiorra had broken into the factory. The swords glinted.

Weighing his chances, Angelus backed away without seeming to back off. “You may leave with the demon.”

“Angelus!” snapped Momo.

The tall vampire smirked. “They know anyway. You're safer here now. Without Dru, we can't beat them. And there's one more up there.”

“Grimmjow!” Ulquiorra called out. A rope ladder unrolled from the ceiling. Shirosaki shimmied up as fast as it could. The dark-haired half-Klaardis sheathed his sword and followed rapidly. A few minutes later, Angelus and Momo heard the roar of an engine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shirosaki winced when antiseptic was dabbed on its wounds. Ulquiorra paused. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, considering.” The demon felt embarrassed that it had been captured. “I'm sorry for causing trouble.”

“No trouble at all. I took the precaution of tagging you via your clothes.” The half-Klaardis brunet placed a bandage over one of the deeper cuts. “It would be better to exercise caution even in the house, Shirosaki. Lord Aizen would not like to lose you.”

Timidly Shirosaki placed a hand on Ulquiorra's arm. “Only him?”

Ulquiorra frowned lightly. “What do you mean, Shirosaki?”

The answer was the white-haired demon pressing thin, warm lips to his own. Pale hands slid from Ulquiorra's arms up his neck to cup his face, before moving down to link with his suddenly numb fingers. The half-blood could feel his ardor rising and slipped one hand to run his slim fingers through Shirosaki's bone-white hair, reveling in the feel of soft strands and warm breath on his skin...

He pulled away, panting. “You're doing this,” he accused.

Shirosaki's black-gold gaze was clouded. Its lips appeared faintly pink. It did not deny the allegation but looked down. “It's the only thing I can do for you,” it admitted. “I'm sorry.”

Ulquiorraa could still feel his pulse racing. “I forgot you were an incubus demon.”

“I can't forget,” Shirosaki said, almost to itself. “I'm sorry I tried to manipulate your emotions. I'll go find-”

“-you'll stay here in this room,” Ulquiorra cut in roughly. He swallowed and licked his lips. He could taste Shirosaki's mouth. “You shouldn't have played with my passions.”

“I know.” The demon was more contrite than before. “I just wanted to make you feel good.”

Ulquiorra surprised both of them by taking hold of Shirosaki's hand. “You don't have to try.”

Staring at the pale hand that held its own, Shirosaki felt his cheeks color. “Um, Ulquiorra... you mean... do you...?”

The older male smiled at the eloquent question. “Yes, Shirosaki. I do. Now rest. I will watch over you,” Ulquiorra urged, and gently squeezed the fingers he held.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Mum, I have to tell you something,” said Buffy that night after she had dried the dishes.

Joyce Summers looked up from drying the dishwasher. “Okay. What's wrong?”

_Maybe I shouldn't speak about it._ The Slayer looked away. “Never mind. It's nothing.”

“Come on, you can tell me anything.” Mrs Summers smiled at her daughter. “I've read all the parenting books. Nothing can surprise me now.”

Buffy nibbled her upper lip and came to a conclusion. “Mum, do you remember the guy, Angel?”

“The one who was tutoring you in History?”

“Right.” _Over a year ago, and she remembered. I should have told her more about him, but what could I say?_ “Well, he's... I'm... _” I can't do this. “_ We're sort of dating. WERE dating. We're going through a serious 'off again' phase right now.”

Mrs Summers crooked a wry grin of understanding. “Don't tell me. He's changed. He's not the same guy you fell for.”

“In a nutshell.” The Chosen One wished she could spill her guts, wished she could tell her mother exactly how different he was, how much she loved Angel, how guilty she was about this. “Anyway, ever since he... changed... he's been following me around. Having trouble letting go.”

“Buffy? Has he done anything?” The concern was evident.

_Yes._ “No, no. he's just been hanging around a lot. Leaving me notes. I... I just don't want to see him right now. I mean, if he shows up, I'll talk to him, but just don't invite him in. Don't talk to him. He'll think he can get to me through you.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

It was not that late, but Shirosaki was already snoring softly. Ulquiorra stroked white hair from Shirosaki's brow. Asleep, the pale succubus demon was almost childlike, clinging close to Ulquiorra's warmth. The half-Klaardis kissed Shirosaki's brow before sliding out of bed.

Aizen lounged against the wall. “It is safe.” It was not a question.

“He is,” Ulquiorra stated, the correction in pronoun barely emphasized. “I will take personal charge of him, Lord Aizen.”

“I'm sure you will,” said the oldest vampire. Then he smiled and nodded approvingly. “You take good care of him now.”

Ulquiorra bowed. “Now, and forever.”

“That's a big promise.”

“I have Klaardis blood.” Ulquiorra almost smiled. “We mate for life.”

Aizen nodded again. “Does he know that?”

“He doesn't have to. He just has to know that I will be with him.” Having said more than his usual, the pale-skinned half-demon entered the bathroom.

Aizen gazed at the door, behind which was Shirosaki. Interesting to know that Ulquiorra had emotions, and that he had pledged himself to the possessed boy. To the incubus/succubus demon, in fact. He had not expected this, but he believed it ought to be a beneficial turn of events.

Anyone under the protection of a Klaardis was safe.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Willow wandered about her room, tidying up her desk, picking up stray bits of paper. She was on the phone with Buffy.

“I just hope Urahara can find a keep out spell soon,” said Buffy.

“I'm sure he will. He's, like, Q, but with spells. Bond Q, which I guess would make you Buffy-Bond. Anyway, until then, keep happy thoughts and maybe lock your windows? That's gotta...” With the phone cradled against her cheek, Willow went to turn out the lights. Only her aquarium was bright in the room. She tapped fish food into it. Then she noticed a large parchment envelope leaning against the tank. She opened it and took the gold chain attached to the seal.

Buffy's voice was tinny from the phone. “That's gotta what, Will?”

Willow lifted the chain, fascinated despite the terror building from inside. The gold chain unspooled and then she saw something just as a weight was pulled from the envelope.

There were no fish in the aquarium.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Urahara rubbed the furrow between his eyes. “You have the book? No wonder I couldn't find it in the library.”

“This is my own copy, Urahara,” said Jenny. She cast the relevant spell and then shut the volume. “Pass it to Giles. Buffy'll need it.”

“We'll just photocopy the page and do everyone's houses.” The blond mage cracked his knuckles and sighed. “It's been too long since I had to cast anything. The old muscles are sore.”

Jenny smiled. “We don't use muscles for spellcasting.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yep, I do.” She strode to the door and Urahara walked her down the stairs to her Beetle. “By the way, do you know of any one who stocks Orbs of Thesulah?”

Urahara frowned. “It's not that rare. Probably the Magic Shop down at Main.” He tilted his head. “Wanna try something?”

The technopagan shrugged. “No joy yet, but I thought I'd give it a whirl once I have something to whirl with.”

“Good luck with that,” said Urahara sincerely.

Jenny Calendar smiled wanly. “Thanks.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Drusilla tried wheedling. “Come on, love, you need to eat something to keep your strength up.”

“I won't have you feeding me like a child, Dru!” roared Spike, rolling away.

_My cue._ Angelus sauntered out from the shadows. “Why not? She already bathes you, carries you around and changes you like a child.”

“My Angel!” Drusilla brightened. “Where have you been? The sun is almost up, and it can be so hurtful. We were worried.”

“No we weren't,” growled Spike.

“You must forgive Spike,” said Drusilla sadly. “He's a bit testy tonight. Doesn't get out much anymore.”

Licking her fingers free of blood, Hinamori Momo sashayed from the back of the room near the three younger vampires. “Aww. Feeling trapped, Spikey? Next time I'll bring you with me, hmm?”

“He'll be handy if you ever need a really good parking space,” quipped Angelus.

The platinum-blond vampire lost it. “Have you forgotten that you're a bloody guest in  _my_ _bloody home?!_ ”

Angelus shrugged contritely. “And as a guest, if there's anything I can do for you... any... responsibility I can assume while you spin your wheels...” his dark gaze turned to Drusilla purposefully “anything I'm not already doing, that is...”

“That's enough!” roared Spike, one fist grabbing Angelus's shirt.

“Aww...” Drusilla giggled and twirled her skirts. “You two boys fighting over me... makes a girl feel-”

“That's enough,” Hinamori stated. She sniffed. “Trouble approaching.”

Drusilla collapsed with a thin, screeching wail. Her fingers scrabbles at the air in the direction Hinamori was sniffing. Spike hurried over and held the thin vampire's hands.

“Dru! Pet, what is it?”

“The air... it worries...”

“An old enemy,” said Hinamori, her large eyes narrowing and her gaze icy as she turned to stare at Angelus. “ _Your_ old enemy.”

Drusilla breathed out shakily and clung to Spike. “Someone is seeking help to destroy our happy home.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Gin's smile was disconcerting on the best of days, but somehow Shirosaki could not stop squirming whenever the silver-haired vampire passed his eyes over the demon.

“I apologize for staring,” said Gin suddenly. He planted himself on the chair next to Shirosaki. “I heard you saw me enter the room naked and then they caught you.”

“Yes,” replied Shirosaki.

“Who was it actually?”

Shirosaki frowned. “Dark-haired, about your height but bigger.” The frown grew. “I think it was Angelus.”

Gin sat back and rocked in the chair thoughtfully. “Peaches has chosen her side then. At least we are still currently on the same side.”

“We are?”

“We're opposing the Slayer and her crew. That puts us right smack dab on the same side.” The vampire ruffled Shirosaki's hair playfully. “Never mind that. I'd been expecting that. I wasn't expectin' you and Ulquiorra though. What brought it on?”

Shirosaki blinked rapidly and squirmed away, trying to find a good excuse not to answer the question. When Gin started chuckling, it grew annoyed and glared at the vampire.

“What's so funny?” it demanded.

“You. You're blushing. You're a succubus demon who has sex with people for their energies and you're blushing!” Gin whooped. His next question threw Shirosaki for yet another loop. “So you and Ulquiorra are an item now?”

“Th-that's... I... we... none of your business!”

That drew more laughter from Gin over Shirosaki's sputtering. The noise attracted Ulquiorra and Aizen from the next room. Ulquiorra immediately headed to Shirosaki's side, expression not betraying his intent.

“What's wrong, Shirosaki?” he asked quietly.

“Aw, lookit that,” Gin crooned and cocked his head. “Sweet.”

“Gin, stop teasing Shirosaki,” Aizen said, though he was also smiling. “I just wanted to clarify some matters with Ulquiorra regarding the assault this afternoon. It'll be dealt with.”

Gin looked at his lover. “She _is_ your childe.”

Aizen sighed. “She needs disciplining.”

The four settled into a comfortable silence. Ulquiorra took the seat on Ulquiorra's left, his slender hand on the demon's thigh. Gin grinned and switched over to sit in Aizen's lap, one arm thrown over the brown-eyed vampire's shoulders.

Aizen coughed. “Shirosaki, the translation of the scrolls indicate that you play a large role in 'bringing down the sun'. As for what that means... well, prophecies are helpfully vague on that score.”

The demon shrank back in its chair. “I'm just an incubus-succubus. I don't know how that works out for you.” It felt the comforting pressure on its thigh. “I can possess people, drain energies both magical and, um, sexual,” it glowered at the leering Gin, “make use of portals, but they are hard to maintain and even harder to control, and I'm not a poor fighter. I don't see how I can bring a sun down with all that.”

The older vampire tapped his fingers on Gin's knee. “I suppose we'll have to wait until the time comes.”

“Is there a projected date, Lord Aizen?” Ulquiorra interjected.

“Nothing more than 'end of an era'. The bright boys Stark has working on this said that it is likely to be next year, but they cannot pin down an exact date.” His smile grew rueful. “It's rather like pregnancy, where no one can pin down a delivery date.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

There was hunting, and there was the Hunt.

Kira liked the former. It was plain, simple and direct. You got hungry, you hunted, you ate, you left.

But the Hunt... the Hunt thrilled something deep in his demonic heart. It recalled the nights when the Silverblue banner still flew against the Shinigami's emblem, when he and Shuuhei had ravaged the forces of the enemy, wolves among sheep.

Good times, vanished like mists in the morning.

Shuuhei appeared almost feral as he stalked the shadows. He had always been a good tracker, and turning him had been one of Kira's greatest joys since he was violently turned in that little chapel. If he had listened to Peaches then, he would have missed out on the loyalty and passion of Hisagi Shuuhei. Shuuhei would have been wasted out in the countryside, hunting for his family, enforcing the law when the law called on him.

Kira admired his childe's grace now as they moved in tandem down the sewer system. Shuuhei wore a pair of blackened blades at his side, ready for ambushes and attacks. Already there had been a couple of Grathe demons that tried to jump them, and some bottom-feeding vampires mistaking them to be newcomers in town.

Hinamori's presence trailed along the sewer lines, an acid-pink trail in Kira's mind. He had been as stunned as anyone that Hinamori had abducted Shirosaki right out from under their noses. That she had used the tunnels was elementary; the mansion had only one underground access and it had been moved. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, not restricted by sunlight, had driven to the factory and brought Shirosaki home.

Kira thought it was sweet that Shirosaki had taken a shine to Ulquiorra. Few people did. He was too impassive, too expressionless, too quiet. Yet something in that half-Klaardis appealed to the incubus/succubus demon.

“To the left,” Kira instructed when Shuuhei appeared to hesitate. “The factory is there.”

“She's not there anymore,” said Shuuhei. He closed his eyes and listened. “She's out, hunting.”

The blond vampire raised a curious brow. “She already ate.”

“She's hunting for something else then.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

When Shirosaki and Ulquiorra had retired to their room, hand in hand, Gin nibbled at Aizen's ear.

“All right, Taishou, tell me what you're not telling them.” The smile had not fully faded, but the air was one of seriousness now.

Aizen leaned his cheek against Gin. “We will have to prove ourselves worthy, Kitsune. Trials and tribulations and danger, oh my.”

Gin snuggled closer. “We'll face them together, taishou. You know we can.” He blew on Aizen's ear and made him shiver. “And we still have Kira and Numbers, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra and now Shirosaki. We'll find Nanao, get her back. The good thing about being us, taishou?” He kissed his lover's cheek when Aizen still seemed down. “We can always have more children.”

Nodding, Aizen kissed Gin in return.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Willow and Buffy were talking when Xander joined them. “Morning, ladies! And what did you two do last night?”

“A pajama-party-with-weapons thing,” said Willow. She still felt freaked.

Xander pouted. “And neither of you thought to take photos?”

“I have to go,” Willow said as Buffy glowered at Xander in a non-threatening way. “I have a class to teach in five minutes and I need to get there early to glare disapprovingly at the stragglers – oh darn, she's here.”

'She' being Jenny Calendar, the teacher walking briskly to her class. Buffy studied the teacher and noted the dark circles not quite hidden by concealer and her Watcher, some distance away. Giles gazed after Ms Calendar and then shook his head before heading in.

Willow blew out her cheeks. “Five hours of lesson planning down the drain.”

“I'll see you guys in class,” said Buffy, running to catch up to Jenny Calendar. The teacher was startled by the Slayer's approach. Buffy inhaled quickly. “Hey.”

“Hi,” said Ms Calendar, wary. “Is there something... did you want something?”

“Look, I know you're feeling bad about what happened and, uh,” not certain how to continue, Buffy went on, “I want to say, good. Keep it up.”

The teacher blinked and almost-smiled. “Don't worry, I will.”

_Wrong!_ “Wait. I... um...” she stuttered before braving on, “He misses you.”

Jenny Calendar stared at Buffy, not expecting that at all.

“He doesn't say anything to me, but I know he does. I don't want him to be lonely. I don't want anyone to be lonely.” She looked down and aside, wishing she could have put that more eloquently.

“Buffy,” began Jenny, “if I have a chance to make it up to you-”

The Chosen One shook her head. “We're good here. Let's leave it.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Take Shirosaki out on a date,” Aizen suggested when Ulquiorra passed him a set of compiled correspondence from Wolfram and Hart.

Ulquiorra frowned lightly. “A date?”

“A date,” affirmed the vampire. The corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled. “I'm pretty sure he has never been on a date. It'll be nice for him to go out for a while, instead of being cooped up here in a mansion.”

“I have no idea what activities consists a date, Lord Aizen,” said the half-Klaardis, a trace of hesitation creeping into his usual unflappable manner.

Aizen waved a hand vaguely. “Well, the usual movie and dinner, followed perhaps by a stroll by the beach. Some kissing, maybe more than kissing if both of you are so inclined.” The old vampire chuckled. “Ulquiorra, let your hair down.”

“My hair isn't tied up.”

“Figuratively. Go out, have fun. Shirosaki needs some space, and you need a break. Don't you dare come back until eleven, and make sure you give him a goodnight kiss.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Urahara shook out the copies and passed one to each of the assembled. “The spell is fairly straightforward. A couple of rhyming couplets, burning herbs, hanging of crosses, sprinkling of holy water...”

“Holy water?” Cordelia grimaced. “My car has leather seats!”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Hinamori Momo liked the design of the Sunnydale sewer system. Easy access everywhere. She looked up and spotted the exit she wanted. With minimal noise, she climbed up and entered the magic shop without anyone noticing.

This had to be the storage. Momo picked up a few items, discarded some, and came upon a low shelf. Power hummed from the objects within.

She cracked the lock apart. Smaller boxes were stacked within it.

The curtains shifted. “I'll get it for – hey! Who are you?”

Momo's hand shot out and grabbed the man by his neck. “You must be the shopkeeper,” she purred sweetly, and broke his leg with a single kick.

The shopkeeper screamed with agony and whoever had been waiting outside rushed in. Hinamori Momo dropped her captive, grabbed the good Samaritan and sank her fangs into his neck. The magic shop's owner scrabbled backwards but hit the wall.

“Now then,” said Momo, delicately wiping her mouth with a handkerchief, “I'd like to talk to you about something you're selling. Specifically, this.” She held out a crystal sphere.

“Th-that's an Orb of Thesulah.”

“Good. You are in the trade then.” Momo examined it in her hands. “How many did you sell recently?”

The man blubbered. “One, just one.”

“And you sold it to...?”

“A teacher, a teacher at the high school. Please don't kill me! Please! I'll tell you everything I know!”

Momo cocked her head and beamed at the man. “All right. What's the orbital velocity of Mars?”

“What?”

“Wrong answer,” she informed him gravely, and snapped his neck.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The sun was just sliding down the horizon when a white car pulled up to the cinema. Shirosaki shifted in the seat. “You don't have to take me out,” it said.

“I wanted to,” answered Ulquiorra. He had been ordered, sort of, but he also wanted to share some time with Shirosaki. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Sure,” replied Shirosaki quickly and got out of the white Beemer. He had only watched old tapes thus far. It was an alien concept to him, coming to an enclosed space to watch a movie that was new. His shades hid his strange eyes from the curious glances of passers-by, but nothing could hide his bone-white skin nor his white hair. The residents of Sunnydale ignored him though. They had seen odder.

Ulquiorra bought the tickets and passed one to it. After getting some popcorn, they walked in, Shirosaki close to Ulquiorra. The young demon was visibly uncomfortable, but Ulquiorra could not quite figure out what was bothering it until Shirosaki grabbed Ulquiorra's hand.

“Can we leave?” whispered Shirosaki, a hint of panic rising in his voice.

“What is it?”

“It's so... it's so dark.” Ulquiorra could hear the other male gulp. “I... I feel...”

Ulquiorra patted Shirosaki's hand. “I'm here. Hold onto me.” He led them to their seats and settled Shirosaki in.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“You seem lonely,” Kira said softly.

Momo narrowed her large eyes. “Out of the way, blond. I have other matters to deal with tonight.”

“Father wishes to see you,” Shuuhei put in, fading out of the darkness in the sewers. “It's regarding Shirosaki.”

“That was Angelus's idea,” said Momo. “I went along, since there wouldn't be any harm to the kid.”

Kira's lip curled. “You're really good at lying, Peaches. Shirosaki's told Daddy and Father everything.”

“How can you be sure he's not lying then?” Momo shot back.

“Are these people bothering you?” A deeper voice emerged from the corner behind Hinamori. Angelus stepped forward, along with a troop of henchvamps. “Good evening boys.”

Kira glanced at Shuuhei, who shook his head. The two retreated noiselessly.

“You could have killed them,” remarked Hinamori.

“And draw the full rage of your father- figure along with that of Wolfram and Hart?” Angelus shook his head. “Not for you, Momo. Aizen is too well-connected, and since those two are his favorites, I'm not about to stick my undead neck out for him to decapitate. Now, information. What's happening?”

Momo seethed but answered civilly, “Some teacher from Sunnydale High is attempting to restore a soul. Could be mine. Should be yours.”

The tall vampire's lip curled. “It's going to be a busy night.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Joyce Summers saw the medium-height man jogging up to her door. This one was blond, though, and thus not Angel. He pressed the bell and wait, then turned around when he heard Joyce's car rolling up the path.

Someone else strode out from the shadows from the back of the house. This one was dark-haired and imposingly tall. To her surprise, the blond man sidled into the foliage near the porch, as if he did not want the dark-haired young man to see him.

_Angel._ Joyce felt her resolve harden. No one bullied her daughter.

“Joyce,” said Angel, coming right up to the car. He helped her to hold the car door open as she retrieved her groceries. “Joyce, please help me. I need to see Buffy.”

“She's told me everything,” said Joyce. “She said she does not want to talk to you.”

Angel dogged her steps. “Joyce, there has been a misunderstanding. Buffy... I love Buffy. I'm dying here, not seeing her. She'll die if she doesn't see me.”

“Is that a threat?” demanded Mrs Summers.

Her hands shook with an uncertain fear; something was very wrong with Angel. Her paper bag toppled and apples rolled out. Angel helped to pick up the fruit, pressing them back to the older woman and invading her personal space.

Angel licked his lips and said, “Mrs Summers, please. I need to see her. I need to talk to her.”

“She wants you to leave her alone,” said Joyce, fumbling for her keys. The other blond man seemed to have disappeared. Her fingers were not as nimble or steady as she wanted them to be; her keys dropped.

“Mrs Summers, you have to let me see her.” The brunet picked up the keys and shoved them into the lock. “I know you'd understand-”

“Leave Buffy alone.”

“-I haven't been able to forget her since the night we made love,” Angel went on despite the interruption.

Joyce Summers stared at Angel, trying to process the bombshell. “Just – just go, Angel.”

“Let me in,” he countered as she pushed the door open. The tall young man grabbed the handle and Joyce tried to wrestle his hand off it.

Another hand gripped Angel's. Urahara's gray eyes were stern and forbidding, and where he held Angel there was a thrum of power. “The lady told you to leave.”

“Buffy?” Joyce called out.

The door was yanked open. Buffy stood at the opening and she pulled her mother in before Urahara followed. Angel smirked but the entryway resisted when he tried to follow.

“... his verbes, consenus recissus est.” Willow shut the book and Buffy glared at the person she used to love.

“Sorry Angel,” she said quietly, “I've changed the locks.”

She shut the door in his face.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Seeing a light in one of the classrooms, the Sunnydale librarian wondered who would still be working that late into the night. It was the computer science class. Giles knocked timorously on the door and Jenny Calendar looked up.

“Rupert.” The brunette smiled. “I wasn't expecting to see you.”

“I, uh, heard that you lent Urahara the book for the uninvite spell.”

Jenny nodded. “I hope it'll be useful.”

Giles cleaned his glasses and said, “Buffy has it now. They're casting the spell at Willow's house.”

“That's, uh, that's good.”

The two adults stared at the floor, at each other's shoes, at the furniture, waiting for the other to speak. Finally Jenny broke the silence.

“She said you missed me.”

“That girl is meddlesome.” The look in Giles' eyes were unmistakable.

Jenny smiled. “I, um... I just have to finish up here and... Could I come by later? To talk?”

The Watcher touched the brunette teacher's hand. “I would love that. I'm headed to Buffy's now.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Willow and Urahara waited downstairs as Mrs Summers and Buffy had 'the talk' upstairs.

Urahara cast his mind about for a topic. “So, the spell. It went okay.”

“Yeah, it did,” replied Willow.

“And Cordelia?”

“We did her side first so she'll stop bothering us.”

“Does Xander need the spell?”

“Nope. He's never liked Angel – kind of perspicacious of him – so he'd never had cause to invite him into his house.”

Silence.

“So,” said Willow brightly, “why are you here?”

Urahara quirked a grin. “I wanted to check that it was all okay. Giles said he'll pick up the spell's ingredients from me here as he gets the spell book.”

“Yep. All right then.”

More silence.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

After a long, tedious evening, Jenny Calendar saved the final bit into her disk and leaned back in her chair while she waited for the printout.

“Yes, this is gonna work,” she cheered softly. Her gaze ran down the text on the screen. It had taken her weeks to first locate the original text, and then write a program to decipher the scribbles.

“Y'know, security here really is a joke,” a voice in the back of the classroom commented.

Jenny jerked away from her desk. Angelus was seated five rows away from the teacher's console, and he waggled his fingers in a greeting. The female teacher was suddenly too aware of how vulnerable the school was, it being a public building.

She licked her lower lip and told herself not to panic. _Thank you, Douglas_. “Angel, I have good news.”

“I heard,” said the vampire, still seated. “You went shopping at the local boogedy-boogedy store. Bought yourself a special giftie.”

Someone else sashayed out from the back of the class, a young brunette Jenny had never seen before. Angelus nodded and the girl was suddenly at the desk, having covered the intervening distance within seconds. She picked up the Orb and tossed it from hand to hand, before passing it to Angelus. He caught it easily.

“The Orb of Thesulah,” he announced. The girl walked to the large windows by the side of the classroom and leaned against them. Angelus stood up and studied the item in his hands. “If memory serves, this is supposed to summon a person's soul from the ether, to store it until it can be transferred.” The Orb glowed in Angelus's hands. The vampire looked at his companion. “You know what I hate most about these things?”

The girl shook her head.

Angelus hurled the orb against the board, missing Jenny by inches.

“They're so damn fragile,” Angelus complained. “Must be that shoddy Gypsy craftsmanship.”

The computer science teacher backed away. Angelus crossed to the console and was joined by the slim young girl.

“I never cease to be amazed by how much the world has changed in two and half centuries,” he told the female vampire. “It's a miracle to me. You put the secret to restoring my soul in here...” He swept both monitor and CPU to the floor, where they crashed and began to smoke. Then the vampire ripped the pages from the computer.

He smiled at Jenny. “And it comes out here.” Scanning through the pages, Angelus shook his head. “The Ritual of Restoration. Wow, this brings back memories.”

The vampire started to tear the pages. Small flames began to flicker from the wreck of the computer on the floor.

“Wait!” Jenny cried out. “That's your-”

“My cure?” mocked Angelus. “Sorry, been there, done her. Deja vu just isn't what it used to be.” He tossed the pieces onto the fire. He hunkered down and warmed his hands. “Computer, pages...”

“... and teacher makes three,” said the girl, speaking for the first time. Her voice was mild.

Jenny backed away as both vampires began advancing on her in their vamp faces. She tried to run, but Angelus caught her and shoved her into the adjacent wall. The teacher, though bleeding from a cut in her forehead, saw an opening and fled through the door.

Angelus kissed the vampire girl. “Good. I need to work up an appetite first.”

Both vampires took off, one from each exit.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Kira returned to the turning where they had met with Momo. Her henchvamps were still around. Behind Kira, Shuuhei waited.

“I want to weaken her ranks,” whispered Kira.

“Let's do it then.” Shuuhei drew out his swords. “I don't think Angelus and Momo would hang around upstairs for long.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Jenny was disoriented from the impact to her head earlier, but she knew she must not stop. Stumbling along the corridors, she made her way as best as she could to the entrance. As she ran, she felt the presence of the hunters behind.

_Out. Get out, get out, get out. Out, out is safety._

She was suddenly bowled off her feet by a slender form. The girl had her pinned.

“Thanks, Jenny,” said the girl, her large innocent eyes even more menacing than her vamp face. “I wouldn't have been able to translate the spell without you.” She bared her fangs. “I'll make it quick.”

With a strength borne out of terror, Jenny Calendar shoved the girl away and took to her feet. She sprinted down another stretch, trying to reach the doors at the end. Before she could get in range of the doors, she was swung around into the embrace of a tall male.

Jenny Calendar stared numbly at Angelus as he smiled tenderly at her. “Sorry, Jenny, this is where you get off.”

The crack of her spine echoed down the hallway. The teacher crumpled to the ground. Angelus rolled his shoulders and sighed.

“I never get tired of doing that,” he said.

Momo raised an eyebrow. “Fine. You win. What do you want now?”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

When there came a knock on the door, both Urahara and Willow sighed with relief. They opened the door to admit Giles. The Watcher glanced about the room.

“Where is Buffy?”

“She's upstairs with her mom,” said Urahara, squeezing out of the house. “Angelus turned up.”

“Angelus?”

Willow smiled. “Don't worry. She handled it fine, didn't even bat a whisker. Only thing is, Mrs Summers found out that she and Angel had... um, you know.”

The Watcher was momentarily perplexed until Urahara kicked him on his shin. “Huh? Oh. Right, of course.”

The blond physics teacher shoved a bag into Giles' hands. “Here. The ingredients, and I'm outta here.”

Giles pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he peered at the stairs. “Maybe I can intercede?”

“Sure! That'd be great. And what would you say?” asked Willow brightly.

“... I... Uh... You'd let her know we've been by,” said Giles.

Willow nodded. “Yep. Bye.”

The redhead shut the door quickly in a quiet and polite manner to tell the two adult men to stay the heck away. Urahara hissed his breath out from between his teeth. He turned to Giles and asked, “Do you want me to send you home?”

“That would be good. Thank you.” The librarian could not help the final, worried glance back at 1630 Revello drive, but he figured that it was a time for Buffy to be Joyce's daughter and not his Slayer.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The door was slightly ajar, Giles noticed when he walked to his apartment, the entryway wedged open with a long-stemmed rose. Giles could not help the tiny smile that floated to his lips; he had missed her terribly.

Strains of Giacomo Puccini's _La bohème_ drifted out as he stepped into his home. His smiled deepened when he recognized _O soave fanciulla_ – an apt choice for Jenny Calendar. There was a roll of parchment placed on his writing desk, beside an ice bucket with a heavy bottle of champagne. He delicately unfolded it, his other hand taking the champagne with him.

_Upstairs._

Giles could feel a long-missed warmth spread from his heart. He loved her, so much, and perhaps now they could continue what Angelus's return had cut off so abruptly. A path of votive candles led the way to his loft, where she was waiting. He walked slowly up the stairs, every tread as soft as he could make it, fearing to disturb the mood. The aria soared as Giles made it to the top tread of his stairs. Lovely dark hair curled over the pillow, framing an elegant, pale face.

Giles' hands went numb and the bottle smashed onto the floor.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Hinamori Momo,” Gin tasted the name on his lips. His smile altered into a shark-like grin. “Indeed. Why am I not surprised?”

Nanao curled before Gin's feet, her teeth sunk in a young man's throat. She was still shaking with hunger and near-insanity. Gin nodded at Grimmjow, who grabbed another human from the cage and yanked her head back. Nanao looked up and growled before biting into the hapless victim's jugular.

Grimmjow's face was unreadable. Gin studied the ravenous Nanao for a long moment before speaking. “Grimmjow. Once she's fed, sedate her. Kira and Shuuhei are out hunting for the traitor, but I doubt they'll succeed.”

“You think they can't find her?”

“They will be able to locate her,” said Gin. “They won't be able to kill her. Hinamori's cunning. She'll have bodyguards, she'll find herself a backer. She's also lived longer than either Kira or Shuuhei, and have fought more battles than them.” His green-blue eyes flashed as they regarded the Panthera demon. “You will wait for the opportune moment.”

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. “I'm hunting her for the Family, or are you hiring me?”

“You're of the Order of Taraka.” Gin placed a blank check on the side table. “I, Ichimaru Gin, hire you, Grimmjow Jeagerjacque of the Panthera, member of the Order of Taraka, to find and capture Hinamori Momo.”

“Got it.” Grimmjow pulled out a ring on a chain about his neck and put it on. “She's as good as yours.”

“Oh, I don't want her. But I have a feeling someone else might.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Buffy leaned back in her chair, thankful that her ordeal was over. Both her mother and herself had been equally uncomfortable talking about her love life, even if said life was currently love-less. And Willow was there for Buffy, bless her soul, best friend that she was.

“So it's not horrible?” Willow asked quietly. She munched on some sour cream chips and made a face – she preferred the original.

“Not too horrible,” admitted Buffy, sipping on her orange juice.

The phone rang shrilly. Buffy hopped off the stool at the counter and picked it up. “Y'ello.”

“Buffy?”

“Giles!” Buffy was glad her watcher called. “Hey, we finished the spell and-”

“Jenny... Ms Calendar.” Giles' voice was strained and awkward. A cold feeling seized Buffy. _Please do not say what I think you're gonna say, please please please please-_ “Jenny's been killed. It was Angel.”

All of Buffy's breath exited and she slid down the wall. Nothing could prop her up. The phone fell out of her grasp. Willow, seeing Buffy go slack and wide-eyed, ran over and picked up the phone.

“Giles?” asked the red-haired girl, concerned.

“Willow, is that you?”

Willow took Buffy's hand. It was ice cold. Tears now flowed down Buffy's cheeks and the Slayer did nothing to wipe them away. “Yeah Giles, what is it? What happened?”

“Willow. Angel killed Jenny.”

Willow's mind blanked out. “What?” Then realization hammered into her and she began weeping. “No, no, oh no no... oh god, Giles, oh no...”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Angelus and Momo watched from the foliage outside the Summers household. Joyce Summers hurried to the two crying girls and embraced them, asking questions neither could answer.

“Passion drives you,” murmured Momo, fading back into the shadows.

“... to murder...” Angelus said, and turned to regard the slender female vampire, proud and delicate, and added, “and others to madness.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Urahara pulled up to the curb, Cordelia and Xander already in the back. Willow squeezed in beside Xander and Buffy popped into the front seat next to Urahara.

“I've been to the police station,” said the blond teacher. “Giles has left. They just wanted to ask some questions.”

“I still don't get it,” Cordelia said softly. “Why Miss Calendar? She was so... harmless.”

“Vampires, Cordy. They're blood-sucking cowards. They prey on the helpless.” Xander's voice was harsh.

Cordelia looked Buffy in the eye via the rear-view mirror. “And we're sure it's Angel?”

“It's Angel, all right.” The Chosen One stared out the windscreen. “Drive us to Giles' house please.”

“Did Giles say... is Miss Calendar gonna, y'know, be a vampire?” asked Cordelia with, for her, unusual tact.

Urahara shook his head. “He didn't say anything.”

“Don't you think he might wanna be alone right now?” asked Willow, one hand on Urahara's shoulder inquiringly.

The Slayer hissed through her teeth. “I'm not worried about what he wants. I'm worried about what he's going to do.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The door was still ajar. Giles ripped away the crime scene tape and walked straight to a heavy wooden chest in the corner of his living room. He pushed the books off the lid, ignoring the scattered mess, and opened the box. His other hand parted the opening of a large bag.

Axe.

Crossbow.

Mace.

Pistol.

Stakes.

Baseball bat.

Gasoline.

Lighter.

He grabbed the bag and strode out of his house. He never changed his expression, not even when he passed the parchment paper envelope with Jenny's portrait he had just withdrawn from it.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Urahara's car screeched to a halt and the five of them poured out. The teacher left his engine running.

Xander poked his head into the apartment. “Giles? Hello?”

“No one's here.” Urahara walked in past the teenagers and they filed in behind him. Wordlessly they fanned out. Urahara made his way to the bookshelves, Buffy headed upstairs, Xander to the writing desk, Willow to the sofa and Cordelia by the door.

“Giles isn't here,” said Willow, stating the obvious. She pointed at the open chest. “Look, all his weapons are gone.”

“I thought he kept his weapons at the library.”

“Those are the usual ones,” Urahara told Cordelia. “These are the better one he kept in case company dropped by.”

Xander stuck his hands in his pockets. “Seems like he had a big night planned,” he said softly, staring at the empty ice bucket and the crushed rose petals all over the floor.

Buffy walked down the stairs. “Giles didn't set this up. Angel did.”

Urahara's expression hardened. “This is the pretty gift wrap he placed Miss Calendar in.”

“Oh man,” murmured the young dark-haired boy. “Poor Giles.”

Willow sat on the sofa. “Where is he?”

“He'll have gone to the Factory,” Urahara said.

Cordelia frowned. “How do you know that?”

“Because he's out for blood now,” said Buffy, and she exchanged a glance with Urahara. “He's going to try to kill Angel.”

Xander bared his teeth. “It's time someone did.”

“Xander!”

Xander leveled a stare at Willow. “I'm sorry. But I hated Angel before any of you jumped on the hip bandwagon, and I think I deserve some props for not saying 'I told you so' way before this. So if Giles is out to slay the monster that killed his girlfriend, I say 'faster pussycat, kill, kill'.”

“You're right,” said Buffy, not looking at her friend. “There's only one thing wrong with that scenario.”

Urahara nodded. “I'll drive.” The two blonds headed for the door at the same time.

Willow looked at her best friend and at the teacher. “What's wrong?”

Urahara held the door open for the other three. “It's going to get him killed.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Spike pushed himself right up to Angelus. “Are you frigging insane?” he roared. “We're supposed to kill her, not leave gag gifts in her friends' beds!”

“But Spike, the nasty teacher was about to restore our Angel's soul,” protested Drusilla.

“If you ask me,” snarled the platinum blond vampire, “I prefer the old Slayer-whipped Angel. This one isn't playing with a full deck!”

Momo buffed her nails and huffed on the shiny surfaces. “He's insane, but he's insane and on your side. If his soul is restored, Spike, you're gonna be the first he stakes, being incapacitated and all.”

The look in her large eyes said it all. Spike glowered and growled, but backed off. “I love a good slaughter as much as the next bloke, but his hijinks will only serve to leave us with an incredibly brassed-off Slayer.”

“Don't worry, roller boy,” drawled Angelus lazily. “I have it all under control.”

A bottle smashed onto the table where Angelus was sitting and burst into flames. All four vampires scattered. Hinamori followed Spike and Drusilla. She was about to call out to Angelus when she saw the intruder swing a flaming bat down. The taller vampire blocked the swing but was unprepared for the next swipe which got him to his feet.

Drusilla darted forward but both Momo and Spike gripped her wrists. Spike smiled without humor. “No fair going in the ring until he tags you,” he told Drusilla.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Giles kept the murderous bastard in sight as his bat smashed down again and again.

“Geez,” winced Angelus, “whatever happened to the crossbow and wooden stakes?”

“It – doesn't – hurt – enough!” Giles shouted with each blow.

Eventually Angelus managed to gain enough ground to grab the fiery weapon and toss it aside. As he stood up, Giles tried to stake the vampire in the heart but Angelus caught hold of his throat and slowly choked the librarian. He grinned in the Watcher's face. “Alright, you've had your fun. Guess what's gonna happen now.”

A fist drove Angelus back from Giles. The Chosen One took a defensive stance in front of Giles. “My fun,” she snapped.

“Ah, the lovely Buffy Summers.” Angelus spat.

They went at it. Giles had slipped to the floor in an unconscious heap. Buffy made sure to direct the battle away from her Watcher, jumping atop the table and then over to the other side. Angelus followed, as expected, and then he leaped to the steel walkway above. Buffy jumped as well, not willing to let this monster wearing Angel's face get away with murder. Her kicks were driven by more than Slayer strength; agonized fury and regret powered each attack. She somehow forced Angelus to his knees, but the vampire was chuckling.

“You know,” he confided as he dodged a fist, “even when I feed off other girls, the name I call out is yours.”

Buffy suddenly saw that Giles was very close to the flames. Angelus grabbed the opportunity and escaped. The Slayer debated for a split second but the Watcher was more important. Hopping off the gangway, she ran over to Giles and hoisted him up.

When they managed to hobble out of the factory, Giles was coming round. The others were still in Urahara's car, though the blond teacher was waiting with his sword at the ready. He made as if to move forward but stopped when Giles fought off Buffy's assistance.

“Why did you come?” he yelled at his Slayer. “This wasn't your fight!”

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?” screamed Buffy, her voice breaking.

The Watcher slumped to the floor. The young girl hugged Giles close. “Giles, please. I can't do this alone. I can't do this alone.”

That probably broke Giles. He curled in and his shoulders shook.

Urahara watched from a respectful distance, aware that all the teenagers in his car were doing the same.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

It had been a magical day, and Shirosaki did not want it to end. Ulquiorra, with Aizen's permission, had driven Shirosaki out around town, and they had ended up in the cinema. There were a few odd glances for the two supremely pale young men, but this being Sunnydale, the residents did not inquire much. It had been fun eating popcorn and laughing at the comedy, though Shirosaki's shoes were almost stuck to the floor by the end of the show.

Then they had gone for dinner at a fast food restaurant, followed by a slow walk down the deserted beach. The first kiss was soft, almost too fast to be registered, and Shirosaki had been overcome by emotion at how careful Ulquiorra was of him when they held hands and kissed again.

Shirosaki rubbed the sleep from its eyes. Ulquiorra was sleeping next to it now, his emerald eyes closed, his hands gently covering Shirosaki's palm. The demon felt a tender pang. The half-Klaardis looked almost ghostly in his white sleeping robe, pale ivory skin and raven hair. Shirosaki did not remove its hand from the other's hold, but shuffled closer to Ulquiorra's warmth.

“Shiro?” mumbled Ulquiorra, not opening his lovely eyes. The incubus/succubus sighed happily and snuggled under Ulquiorra's chin. “Rest, Shiro. We have a lot to do from now on.”

“Mm hmm. Sweet dreams, Ulquiorra.”

Was there a smile on Ulquiorra's lips? “Goodnight, Shiro.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Urahara sat in his car by himself. The tears refused to stop.

He knew what he had to do. Buffy knew what she had to do, at the cost of Jenny's life. He learned at the cost of Rukia's. Yet, unlike the Slayer, he was not ready. He was far from ready. Shirosaki robbed Ichigo of his body, but he knew Ichigo still resided in there somewhere.

But if things went on like this, he had to do the unthinkable.

The tears refused to stop.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Aizen observed the sleeping Nanao, Shirosaki and Ulquiorra from his personal viewing screen.

“Playing voyeur again, taishou?”

“Kitsune,” said Aizen, reaching an arm out. “Nanao seems stable.”

“She is. Just half-mad from starvation from being locked in a waterproof casket and tossed into the ocean.” Gin sipped his vodka. “You do know I intend to make her pay, right?”

“Yes.” Aizen's brown gaze hardened. “And I intend to be there when you do.”


	12. The Blind Side

“I've buried many people in my tenure as a watcher,” murmured Giles. “Jenny is the first one I've loved.”

Urahara lowered his hat – black, on this somber occasion – and placed his single white rose at the grave marker. “I've buried too many.”

“Does it ever get easier?”

Urahara looked at Giles, who was staring at the name carved into stone. Briefly the former shinigami considered lying, but he patted the Englishman's shoulder and headed for the car parked not too far away.

Giles gazed at her name until it was too dark to see clearly, and then he followed Urahara to the car.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Buffy closed her secret drawer, where she kept their ring. The Slayer looked up at her face in the mirror.

“I'm ready,” she told herself, and then she put on the cross Angel had given her at their very first meeting.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The moon was waning, but still bright. A cool breeze had picked up.

“You're cold,” said Ulquiorra as he emerged soundlessly behind Shirosaki on the roof.

Shirosaki glanced over its shoulder. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“That appear-without-a-sound thing.” Shirosaki smiled. “I've pretty acute senses, but I can never know when you're about to appear.”

Ulquiorra seated himself next to Shirosaki. “I've been trained to be unobtrusive and unnoticeable.”

“By whom?”

“The Schiffers.”

Shirosaki nodded to itself. Ulquiorra unfolded the blanket he had brought with him and wrapped it around the incubus/succubus demon's shoulders. The albino demon's smile deepened and it snuggled closer under Ulquiorra's right arm.

“Ulquiorra,” it began, “if I ever disappear, will you come find me?”

The half-Klaardis demon frowned. “I won't let you disappear.”

Shirosaki peered up into Ulquiorra's green eyes. “But what if?”

“I will find you and bring you back.” The dark-haired male almost smiled. “I will not let you fade away, Shiro.”

Shirosaki sighed contentedly and gazed up at the moon. “Good. That's good.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“I can't believe the whole Sadie Hawkins thing they're making us do!” complained Cordelia. “How, how is it constitutional for a _girl_ to ask a _guy_ out for a dance?”

Around them, the cafeteria was abuzz. Banners proclaiming the Sadie Hawkins Dance were strung up all over, and som% student council members were pinning up posters advertising the dance.

“Right,” said Xander with a wink at the others at the table. “It's totally fascist. Those filthy feminists.”

“Darn tootin',” Cordelia said, glaring at an extremely prominent banner. “Anyway, I'm totally boycotting it. I hope you guys aren't thinking of going either.”

“Um...”

“Willow, I know your boyfriend's in the band.”

“Okay, thanks.” Willow lowered her half-raised arm and sipped her Diet Dr. Pepper.

Buffy held out both palms when Cordeli's hazel eyes lasered into her. “Definitely not going, due to lack of potential targets for Angel's little tricks.”

“Good.”

Xander stuck his hands into his pockets. “And since I'm a guy, I won't be going.”

Cordelia raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, because I'm not asking you, and no one else with an ounce of social self-respect would ever ask you, not even when you're my boyfriend.”

“My girlfriend, ladies and gents, the Ego Booster.” The lanky teen finished his juice and followed Cordelia out of the cafeteria.

Buffy managed a wry grin. “Apparently women's lib has passed right over Cordy's head.”

“She marches to her own drummer, that's for sure.” Willow glanced at the line at the lunch lady's.

Buffy followed her gaze and grinned when she noticed Oz, this time with dark brown hair spiked with orange. “And you march with your own lead guitarist.”

The redheaded girl blushed prettily. Buffy waved Oz over and excused herself. “I've a free period; gonna check in with Giles. See you later, okay?”

“Yep, in chem lab. Say hi to Giles for me,” chirruped Willow who brightened up when Oz took the place Buffy vacated. The musician nodded his thanks to the Slayer. Buffy waved and wandered out of the cafeteria, in search of her tweed-clad Watcher.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Urahara rolled a crystal ball in his hands. “This is rather personal, but don't you own anything other than tweed?”

“What? Ow.” The librarian straightened properly, kneading his elbow which he had knocked into his table while picking up his glasses. “Tweed is hard-wearing.”

“And boring,” said Urahara.

“I believe the term is 'classic'.”

“Bor-ing.”

“Just because I don't primp myself as you do,” said Giles severely, “does not mean that I am boring. I do own jeans.”

Urahara smirked. “A single pair, I presume? And knitted sweaters to go with them, I bet.”

“Well, uh, yes.” Giles pushed up his glasses. “And why are you criticizing my fashion sense all of a sudden?”

The blond physics teacher shrugged. “I've nothing better to do anyway.”

“Giles?” a girlish voice called out.

Both men exited the office to find Buffy leaning on the counter. Urahara frowned. “Buffy, that is entirely too low-cut for school.”

“Amish prude,” Buffy zinged.

“Your assets are falling out of your top, blondie,” scolded Urahara as he came out from behind the counter.

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “Like you're not wearing a very fitting gray turtleneck, deliberately chosen to bring out your eyes?”

“Good eye for color,” the teacher approved. “Like your turquoise spaghetti-strap top with faux emerald gems studded along the bodice-”

“WHY are the both of you talking about clothes?” Giles interrupted before he could be completely driven insane by the inane sartorial drivel. “Has everybody lost their minds?”

Buffy smirked. “I win.”

“I was working him earlier,” Urahara protested.

“Nuh-uh. Still counts as my victory. Come on, be a gracious loser.”

Urahara rolled his eyes at the Chosen One, and confided to Giles, “We had a bet on how long you can stand us talking fashions. That's probably the one topic you know nothing about.”

The Watcher snorted. “That, and synchronized swimming. Why the bet anyway?”

“Well,” said Buffy, “he promised that, when he lost, he'll teach me the katana.”

Giles' eyes rounded. “What? No!”

“Giles, c'mon, be a sport.”

“She's not even skilled enough with the sword!”

“Good, that means she has less to unlearn,” said Urahara breezily. “Giles, it won't hurt her to have another discipline of martial arts in her repertoire.”

“It's difficult to use a katana...” Giles temporized, but Buffy cut in.

“Which is why I wanna learn from him. He's one of the best there is, remember? Shiny gums or something.”

“Shinigami,” corrected Urahara.

Buffy pointed. “What he said.”

“Fine, fine. I'm outmaneuvered and tricked into this.” Giles could not hide the small smile though. Urahara was an excellent swordsman. Under his tutelage, Buffy would be able to hone her reflexes and refine her focus.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Nanao leaned against the wall of her room, having finally gotten out of bed. However the room was whirling madly in all directions, and Nanao wasn't sure how to get to the door.

Someone entered. In her daze, Nanao managed to recognize Shuuhei. “Numbers,” she whispered. “It _is_ Numbers, isn't it?”

“Yes, Septieme.” Shuuhei braced the reeling vampire against himself. “Why are you out of bed? You've not recovered yet, Father says.”

“I need... to speak with him. Important.”

“I can get him, Nanao-chan,” assured Shuuhei. “You just wait till you're better.”

Nanao grabbed his wrist. For a vampire who had been under the sea for a fortnight without food, Nanao's grip was surprising strong. “Get Father to come, now. I must tell him now.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Shirosaki hummed to itself as it sorted through the videos available in the house.

“Someone's happy,” commented Gin as he planted himself next to Shirosaki. “What's the occasion?”

“Ulquiorra's taking me dancing,” answered Shirosaki.

Gin's brow wrinkled. “He dances?”

“I guess, he just told me to dress up and he'll take me someplace special.” Shirosaki sat cross-legged on the rug and his hands paused. “I feel... I feel different. Younger. Whenever I'm with him, I feel younger.”

“I thought incubi and succubi don't age.”

“We don't but I feel young when I'm with him.”

Gin grinned. “You are sickeningly in love, Shirosaki.”

The incubus/succubus smiled shyly and repacked the videos into the rack. “You're one to talk. I've seen you with Aizen.”

“We've had eight hundred years to practice.” Gin observed the demon. It was almost – human – now, when it used to be soulless and ruthless. Gin wasn't sure this new Shirosaki was better, but if it got the demon to stay with them until they could use it to fulfill the prophecies in the Di An Hun scroll, then Gin would be prepared to accept that Shirosaki truly knew how to love.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Buffy stared into space.

More accurately, she was staring at Xander's Tweety watch. The minutes were passing like millennia; she could swear the air itself had fossilized.

Mr Grimwood lectured on, ignoring the stupor of his students. His chalk scratched over the dark green board, listing the kinds of artifacts that an archaeologist was likely to find on a site and how they shed light on ancient civilizations.

“It's easy for him to say,” Xander mumbled, “he was there when those things were new.”

“Now,” said Mr Grimwood, “what sort of people would be involved in the making of these artifacts?”

Sabrina, the only girl still sitting straight in her chair, raised a hand. “Slaves and craftsmen.”

Mr Grimwood wrote down the contribution without looking at the board. “Good. The main purchasers would be... what's wrong?” Everyone was sitting up and some were giggling. He turned around.

The words on the board were large and angry.

“ _Don't walk away from me, bitch!_ ”

“Oh my.” The history teacher hastily dusted off the words.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“That was too strange,” said Xander. He and Buffy were heading for their lockers before they met up with Willow in the library. “He's definitely lacking some quality sleep time.”

“But why those words?” Buffy persisted. She leaned against a locker while Xander twiddled the lock on his.

Xander shrugged and unslung his backpack. “Who knows? Maybe he was thinking about an argument with his wi-aaaccckgkt!”

A hairy, scaly arm suddenly shot out of Xander's locker and grabbed him by the throat. It was choking the life out of him; Xander thought it was succeeding. His vision swam. Just as he was about to pass out, Buffy managed to wrestle the arm from his neck and slammed the door to his locker shut.

Both teens stared wide-eyed at Xander's locker. Other students had also paused to watch, scared but also morbidly thrilled.

“I know I didn't put it in there.” Xander was not joking. He was panting for breath.

The Slayer stared at the innocuous locker. She nodded at Xander. “On three.”

“One. Two.” Xander wrenched the door open.

Nothing.

The two teenagers cautiously stepped forward and studied the interior of Xander's locker. It was just like any other guy's locker, with a pin-up and mess and the lingering odor of sneakers, and some books piled randomly.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Giles cleaned his glasses. Buffy and Xander sat at the table, both spooked. Willow was at the computer completing her lesson plans, but her worried demeanor meant she wasn't making much headway.

A blond teacher strode in. “You won't believe what just happened,” Urahara announced.

“A monster arm jumped out at you from your desk?” asked Xander.

“No,” said Urahara, “that was _Buffy's_ birthday gift.”

“What happened?” Willow asked before her best friend could recall what happened afterwards on her birthday.

Urahara leaned against the counter. “My notes and books flew around the class as if in a tornado.”

Giles wore a small, wry smile. “Xander was attacked by a disembodied hand.”

“Oh.”

“And when we opened the locker, there was nothing,” Xander elaborated. “But we're not the only ones who saw it – a ton of others saw me being throttled.”

Urahara tapped his cheek thoughtfully. “Poltergeist.”

“Most likely, yes.” The Watcher went into the stacks, no doubt to pull out volumes of lore on poltergeist activity.

Buffy tilted her head and remarked, “Isn't that a ghost? I thought ghosts were, y'know, spirits just drifting here and there, making sad 'woo, woo' noises.”

“Oh no. This isn't Casper we're dealing with. This is 'I'm dead as hell and I sure ain't gonna take it anymore!' mad.” Xander clenched his fists.

Urahara nodded. “Xander's right.”

“Yes,” agreed Giles. “Despite the Xander-speak, that is a pretty accurate definition of a poltergeist. Generally such entities have died before they accomplished something they really desired. Hence, by affecting the material world, they hope to dissipate the frustration or anger, but in actual fact they become more confused and lost as to their real purpose. It's a vicious cycle.”

“I guess the next thing is to find out who might be, y'know, needing to vent their ghostly frustrations,” said Willow, bringing up names of people who had died on campus. The list was depressingly long. “By the time we sort through this list, we'll have graduated.”

“It's Jenny.”

Everyone looked at the Watcher. Giles' gaze was on his hands. Urahara began, “Giles, we can't be sure of that-”

“She died on campus, violently. It's her,” Giles said, his tone one of quiet insistence.

“But what Mr Grimwood wrote has nothing to do with Ms Calendar, Giles,” Buffy spoke up next.

The librarian looked at his Slayer. “Angel might have said it.”

The blond girl glanced away.

Before the others could say more, Giles walked into his office.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“I don't get it,” said Xander. They were walking to the cafeteria where Xander promised to meet Cordelia for lunch. “When did he become 'one answer only' guy?”

“Right about the time he began to miss Jenny Calendar,” Urahara replied gravely. The three young people shifted uncomfortably. “He has a right to persist in his grief, but in the meantime the four of us will find out who exactly is the ghost. It might be nothing more than a passing disturbance, if that.”

“All the books are in the library.” Willow hugged herself.

The physics teacher frowned. “I don't think Giles will leave... I have some relevant volumes at home. We'll go to my apartment for research after school.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Shirosaki smiled when it saw Ulquiorra emerge from his bathroom. “You look nice,” he said.

Ulquiorra smoothed down the front of his black shirt which he paired with dark jeans. “Thank you. I seldom wear black.”

“Why not?” asked Shirosaki. It was wearing a simple red shirt which fitted its lean torso well, and it had thrown on a leather jacket. Its boots were difficult to tug on though; Ulquiorra got to one knee and pushed it up Shirosaki's foot. “Thanks.”

“You look good too.”

“Not the way you do.” Shirosaki's tone turned wistful. “I never imagined myself to be doing this.”

Ulquiorra glanced at the incubus/succubus. “Doing what?”

Shirosaki touched Ulquiorra's face tenderly. “Going out, on a date, with someone I... someone I really like.”

Ulquiorra had nothing to say to that, but leaned into Shirosaki's touch for a moment. Then he stood and opened the door. “Come on. I made a reservation.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

This was the second time Buffy was in Urahara's apartment, and the first time for the other two. All three teenagers felt out of place immediately. Urahara had instructed them to remove their shoes at the entryway and had supplied them with slippers.

“Don't you find it gross to leave shoes about all willy-nilly?” asked Xander.

Urahara raised an eyebrow. “It's even grosser considering the amount of dirt and grime those shoes have encountered throughout the day.”

The beech and cream interior was unfamiliar to the three American teens, especially when so much of the furnishings appeared Japanese, and the few English books and photos that were placed about the home gave the house an air of distance.

It was as if no one lived there.

Urahara brought out snacks and drinks before moving half a library out of a study. They ranged themselves about the living area and got to work.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Come back here! We're not finished!” The boy grabbed the girl's arm. “You don't care anymore? Is that it?”

“It doesn't matter!” cried the girl, heartbreaking sobs punctuating her words. “It doesn't matter what I feel-”

“Then TELL ME!” the boy roared, shaking the girl. “Tell me you don't love me!”

The girl wept, not willing to look at him.

“Say it!”

“Will that help?” she asked, eyes wide and tear-stained. “Is that what you need to hear? I don't, I don't love you anymore. Now let me go-”

“No.” The boy dropped her arm. “A person doesn't just wake up and stop loving somebody.”

He raised his arm, and he was holding a gun. She stared at him in horror.

He was also weeping, but his arm was steady. “Love is forever.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Giles knew he was reaching her. The candlelight flickered and cast strange eldritch shadows about the office.

“ _Don't you walk away from me, bitch!_ ”

The voices outside the library caught the Watcher's attention. That had been what Angel had said when he threatened Jenny. Then there was a gunshot – Giles grabbed a stake and ran out of the office, heedless of the wavering flames.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The boy was chasing the girl down the hallway, his eyes wild. As he turned the corner someone barreled into him and knocked him down.

“What's the big idea?” groaned the boy, rubbing his head. It was Owen, the boy Buffy had dated once before.

Giles stared at him. “The big idea is that you were about to shoot that poor girl in cold blood!”

“What?” the boy stared at Giles wildly. “No!”

The librarian looked around for the weapon. The girl was picking herself off the floor as she wiped away the tear streaks on the face.

Giles turned on both of them, livid with rage. “What kind of argument needs to be sorted out with a gun?”

“Gun?” Owen appeared totally at sea. “What gun? We were just talking and suddenly-”

“Yeah,” agreed the girl, walking over to Owen and Giles. “He's just a friend and we weren't even bickering before all this... this.”

Giles cast around, trying to locate the firearm in case it was used for something else. It had disappeared.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“That was nice.”

Ulquiorra half-smiled. “That's good to know.”

Shirosaki shyly caught the edge of Ulquiorra's sleeve as they made their way along the docks for a quiet walk. Ulquiorra had intended for them to stroll along the main roads and then head to the Bronze for some music, but Shirosaki decided it wanted someplace really private. All through dinner there had been staring.

Ulquiorra paused in his stride. “Yes?”

“Thanks,” said Shirosaki. The younger albino demon hesitated before tiptoeing and planting a soft kiss on Ulquiorra. The half-Klaardis's half-smile grew and he touched Shirosaki's cheek, savoring the warmth on the alabaster skin.

“Lookee what we got 'ere,” a scratchy voice drawled. Two burly males and a skinny woman in jeans too tight for her faded out of the shadows. “Aw, how sweet. Homos.”

Ulquiorra gently but firmly made sure Shirosaki was behind him. He had no sword on him, but he was adept at hand-to-hand combat too. “Leave us.”

“Ain't gonna,” cooed the woman slyly. Her face morphed into a vampire's visage. “C'mon, honeys. Let us feed.”

Behind the older half-demon, Shirosaki bared its teeth and its fingers flexed. “Back off.”

“Ooh, lookit that widdle boy,” jeered the other burly vampire. “Fierce. I git why you like 'im, faggot.”

Ulquiorra's expression deadened. “Shiro. Step back.”

“I ain't stepping back.”

“Then give me space to work.”

The three vampires hurtled forward to grab the two slim males, and all three missed. Shirosaki had leaped over them and planted his feet on a lamppost, before he jumped and roundhouse kicked the female bloodsucker. Ulquiorra on the other hand had ducked and rolled to the other side of the path, and came up with a metal rebar held like a staff. The other metal rods clattered as they rolled free from the original neat stack.

The two stout vampires exchanged a glance and rushed forward. Ulquiorra swiped both their midriffs and then smacked them across the head. One nose cracked and he doubled over in pain; the other staggered to the right as his head rang from the assault.

Ulquiorra spun the rebar to gain momentum and slammed it through the broken-nosed vamp's chest. The vamp cried out, but was spared the dusting since it was metal. The Klaardis then drove the rebar into the brick wall, causing brick to shatter into dust until the rebar was almost embedded by half its length. While the impaled vampire tried to free himself, Ulquiorra bent the rebar so it formed a hook and the end of it was directly at the vampire's throat.

The slightly concussed one swung wildly at Ulquiorra and missed again. Ulquiorra kicked up another metal rod and arced it diagonally, cracking thekvampire's collarbone and forcing it to one knee. Ulquiorra then smashed across, neatly catching the bloodsucker's other knee and shattering it. As that burly vampire screamed and wailed, Ulquiorra stabbed the impaled vampire again, this time through the hip and then bending the rebar so the end pointed at his groin.

The now-limping male vampire stumbled up, now trying to get away, but Ulquiorra flung the metal rod like a javelin and brought him down. He then pulled the javelin through the vampire's torso, earning another yell of agony, and cracked the metal across the back of his neck. The vampire was sobbing now, but he could not move.

At the other side of the street, Shirosaki battled the female vampir%. The woman was fast, but she had no idea how to fight. Shirosaki kicked again, solar plexus – sternum – jaw – forehead, and she toppled over. Before she could get up the demon had grabbed a trash can lid from a bin nearby and smashed it into her face. She screamed and clawed at Shirosaki's arms, drawing blood.

Shirosaki sneered. “Bitch.”

She tried to roll over but before she could get far Shirosaki stamped down on the back of her neck, effectively paralyzing her.

Ulquiorra dusted off his sleeves and dragged the other paralyzed vampire out to the main passageway of the docks. “Sun rises in eight hours,” he said conversationally.

“How about that one?” asked Shirosaki, similarly dusting off its jeans. “Won't he get free?”

Ulquiorra considered. “Maybe. What would you do about it?”

Shirosaki grinned happily and trotted over. The vampire stared with fear into the crazed golden-black eyes. The white-haired demon tilted its head, then proceeded to break the vampire's elbows and knuckles, one at a time.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Drusilla sniffed delicately, the sweet fragrance washing into her dead lungs.

“Jasmine,” murmured Angelus, stepping out from behind a trellised wall.

Drusilla smiled at him. “Night blooming.”

“Just like us.” He kissed her fingertips and she lowered her lashes.

A scrunch on gravel notified them of Spike's arrival. Hinamori Momo was silent as a shadow, taking in the large mansion.

“Nice place you've found us,” she commented, tearing off a cluster of jasmine and smelling the crushed flowers.

Spike snarled, “Yeah, with lovely large windows and an open courtyard. Perfect for when we want the sun to fry us to ashes.”

“Relax, Spike,” drawled Angelus, strolling over and trailing his fingers through Momo's silky hair. “If you don't like it, hit the stairs. Take a stand, man.”

The platinum-blond vamp seethed. “Our old place was just fine, until you had to piss off the Watcher, and got our place burned out.”

“Things change, Spikey.” The taller male cast an appraising eye over the building. “You've got to learn to roll with the punches – oh wait, you have got that part down pat.”

Spike managed to meet Angelus's mocking leer. “Very funny, mate.”

“I just love to see you smile.” The tall vampire headed indoors.

Momo walked over and ran her hand over Spike's shoulder, sending a jolt of power shooting down Spike's lean frame. “Your time will come.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Urahara shook himself awake after dozing off for the sixteenth time. The three other teenagers had all collapsed into sleep. Urahara sighed and brought out blankets for them, hoping that they would not catch a chill.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The slow lull of crickets brought out the romantic in Aizen, who usually preferred to view things in a pragmatic manner. Still, on nights like this, he and Gin would enjoy themselves sitting under the moon on the balcony, savoring the night breeze, sampling an exotic infusion. This time it was a Chinese-Filipino-Italian young lady, O-negative, and very much on an adrenaline-high.

Being put in a body cage and having blood drawn out to be drunk by vampires tended to do that.

Gin smiled when he noticed the two figures strolling up the mansion's driveway. “They do look good together.”

“That they do,” said Aizen with a small smile. The smile deepened. “I think it's time we remove another complication.”

Gin cocked his head. “Let me guess.” He tapped his fingers on his knee. “The mage.”

“The mage.” Aizen clinked champagne glasses with his lover and lieutenant, and drained his glass.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The next morning dawned cold and cloudy. It was a horrible day to be anywhere except indoors, but Shirosaki had little to complain about. For one thing, it was with Ulquiorra. For another, Aizen had just told it to eliminate Urahara.

Ulquiorra listened silently. Shirosaki was almost bouncing in its seat, eager to be free of its maker now that it had found its companion.

“You sure I can kill him?” it asked.

“If I weren't sure,” said Aizen, “I would not ask you to do it.”

Gin studied Ulquiorra under lowered lashes. The Klaardis-Schiffer half-breed was doubtful of his lover's success, but did not want to ruin its ebullience. Gin smirked privately; it would be unnecessary to task Ulquiorra to follow Shirosaki on this mission, because Ulquiorra would definitely be following the incubus/succubus.

Shirosaki grinned hungrily. “When?”

“I've received news that the school is – once again – haunted. Very likely, the Slayer and her crew will be working late at the library. This will be an excellent chance to eradicate all of them, but don't be tempted,” warned Aizen gravely. He pointed at Shirosaki. “Your job is to track down Urahara and to kill him, no one else. Ulquiorra, I trust you to remember that too. At no point in time do you kill the Slayer.”

“Why not?” asked Shirosaki. “She's a hindrance.”

Aizen shook his head. “On the contrary. Buffy Summers by herself can keep at bay at least half of our potential competitors. The other half has been systematically removed by Kira, Numbers and Nanao-chan over the past year. If we remove the Slayer, we will have to deal with the remaining half and that will set us back. I want her alive and fighting. The greatest threat to us is Urahara, who has studied us.”

Gin added, “And his magical expertise adds too much firepower to the Slayer and her gang. Hence, kill that bastard.” He smiled at Shirosaki. “I imagine you have some unfinished business with him?”

The albino demon's left eyelid twitched. “Yeah.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“I have a clue,” Giles announced gravely when Urahara, Buffy, Willow and Xander trudged wearily into the library the next morning.

The Slayer crashed into a chair. “What gives?”

“It's to do with a gun,” said the Watcher. Off their questioning looks, he went on. “Last night, I disarmed Owen who was brandishing a gun at a girl. Later, when I searched for the weapon, it was nowhere to be found. They also said they weren't quarreling before they stepped into that patch of corridor.”

Willow flexed her fingers. “I'll conduct a search for homicides due to firearms.” Then she winced. “After school.”

“Check handguns,” corrected Giles.

Urahara let his head fall back. “And perhaps a relationship gone awry.”

The first bell rang and the kids skedaddled. Urahara hoisted himself out of the chair he fell into when he got in and nodded at Giles before he left. “Thanks, Giles. I appreciated that.”

“I'll... still stay and try.”

“Maybe not here.”

“Maybe.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Buffy's attention drifted again, this time in Urahara's class. Her lids lowered as she tried vainly to capture what the blond teacher was describing – something about Ohm's Law, or perhaps ombudsman – and then she sat up with a slight jerk.

The time was different.

The teacher was different. She had thick, dark hair, gentle eyes and a soft smile. As the other students filed out one by one, Buffy noted how the teacher's smile lingered on one particular boy.

_I have a bad feeling about this..._ Buffy's Slayer senses hit full alert. 

The boy was tall and looked mature and sensitive. He walked up to the teacher and handed her a book.

“Thank you, James,” said the teacher. Her smile changed slightly; the boy stood closer. Buffy watched, transfixed. “Did you like the Hemingway?”

“Yes, Miss Newman.” James returned the smile. “I like it very much.” His hand darted out and touched hers. Both looked slightly guilty, but neither stepped aside. “It's honest.”

Miss Newman flushed and her gaze flitted down. “It, yes. It's based on a true story, actually. He fell in love with-”

She was cut off as James moved his hand up her arm. Their eyes met again and they drew closer. Buffy did not look away, but suddenly a bell rang and the two sprang apart.

Buffy shook her head and her vision cleared, and she was back in the present day. Urahara had his arms folded before him and an eyebrow was raised sarcastically. The other students were all staring at her.

“So, Miss Summers, had a good nap?” asked Urahara dryly. “Page 46 to 75, quiz next lesson. Study hard.”

When all the other students had left, Buffy tugged on Urahara's sleeve. “I just had the weirdest dream.”

“In my class.”

“Well, yes, but the point is, the dream. It felt real, like I was there.” Buffy sat at the table. “Like it actually happened. People were dressed like in the fifties or something. And then there was this teacher, Miss Newhart? Newton... Newman! Miss Newman. And this boy James.”

The teacher was wary. “You certain of your facts?”

The Chosen One stared at him. “I only remember dreams to such detail when I have a need to, i.e. kill monsters.”

Shrugging, Urahara said, “Point taken. We can help narrow down the search in this case.”

“Right.” Buffy slung her bag over her shoulder. “Willow.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The screen filled up with a news piece extracted from the local library archives. Buffy peered closer. “That's her, that's the one,” she confirmed to the others. “Miss Grace Newman, shot in 1955.”

“It says here that... okay. It says that a student murdered a teacher on the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance. The rumor was that they were seeing each other, and she tried to break it off. After he killed her, he went into the music room and shot himself.”

“Bingo, that's gotta be them. The Sadie Hawkins dance, the location, the gun... it all fits.” Buffy frowned. “The dance. It's tonight.”

Giles cleared his throat. “I can be chaperon, check that nothing occurs there.”

Urahara nodded. “I'll set up a séance – see if we can contact the poltergeist, help it work out its issues.”

“He couldn't make her love him, so he killed her,” Buffy muttered. “What a sicko.”

Willow gazed at the photo she brought up on the monitor. “He looks so normal here too. It says that he was intelligent, and he made the honor roll.”

“Can't have been,” said Buffy, reading the same information as Willow. “He killed a person and he shot himself. Pretty much the two dumbest things anyone can do.”

“He was in love, Buffy.” Urahara did not as much as flicker his gaze when the Chosen One slammed her brown gaze at him. “People in love? They see nothing else.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Cordelia picked at her food. Spaghetti was _such_ a messy dish, but she was hungry, and the doctors told her the best thing was not to starve herself but to build up healthy muscles. That way her youthful glow could be kept for longer.

Xander slurped his noodles up with vigor. “Eat up, Cordy. We're gonna be researching later and you're gonna need the strength,” he mumbled.

The brunette beauty rolled here eyes. “I'm not hungry,” she announced and pushed the plate aside.

“I'll have it then,” Xander said and pulled the additional serving over. As he loaded up his fork, he looked up and saw Buffy and Willow searching around for someone. “Hey Buffy! Will!”

The Slayer's eyes widened. “Look out!”

“AaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAhhhhh!”

The screaming Cordelia scrambled back from the table, flailing wildly. Xander glanced down, met with a pair of beady eyes and a flickering forked tongue, and yelled. He threw the fork away from him. Everywhere in the cafeteria kids were tossing their plates and making their way to the door; all of them were shrieking bloody murder. Snakes crawled from the plates and slithered to the floor. Xander helped his girlfriend up and they ran to the exit. Just as they were about to reach, Cordelia tripped and a snake fastened its fangs onto her cheek.

“Xander!” Willow cried out, pointing to the dark-haired girl.

Fighting his inner need to gag, Xander ripped the reptile away. Two small marks of blood appeared on Cordy's face. Buffy ushered them out and slammed the cafeteria's doors shut.

“What about it?” asked Xander distractedly, trying to keep Cordelia from freaking out about the snake bite on her face.

Willow narrowed her eyes. “Exorcism. Tonight.”

&ld1uoYikes.” Xander glanced over his shoulder at his best friend. “The quality of mercy is not Willow.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Urahara chatted with another teacher before he headed to Buffy and Cordelia. “How is it?”

“Looks worse than it is,” said Buffy.

Cordelia was examining the white gauze patch on her cheek. “If I get a scar, I'm suing the school,” she growled.

“So what do we do now?” asked Giles.

“I think it's safe to say the school will be shut till the snakes are removed from the premises. In the meantime, let's gather our supplies.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Shirosaki and Ulquiorra got there just after nightfall. They found their way in, but it was silent. The notification that was slapped onto the main doors were pulled down by Shirosaki, who scanned through it. Ulquiorra carefully shut the doors again. It would not do to have the law come by to rescue their quarry because they were curious why the school's entrance was wide open.

“Snakes in a cafeteria? Sounds like a B-movie,” it said with a grin, and tossed the notice aside.

Ulquiorra led the way into the building. There was no trace of humans or other denizens besides snakes; he could not discern any other scent, not even that of vampires. His footfalls were as soundless as a cat's on wool, while Shirosaki traipsed arrogantly beside him.

“No one's around, Ulquiorra,” said Shirosaki needlessly. It took the white hand before him and tugged the dark-haired male to a corner Shirosaki vaguely remembered to be a Geography classroom. “Come on.”

“Shiro, there's a time and place-”

“- and the time is _now_ and the place is _here_ ,” Shirosaki finished, catching its lower lip in its teeth in an obviously teasing manner. “Come on... indulge me.”

Shaking his head, Ulquiorra allowed himself to be pulled into the classroom.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Cordy, you sure you wanna do this?” Willow asked with a hint of concern.

The brunette was grim. “I'm gonna pay back that hideous cowardly Casper for hurting my face.”

“She used much stronger language earlier,” Xander confided in an aside to Urahara, who covered his mouth and lowered his hat.

Giles gave out scapulars for everyone, and everyone except for Urahara grimaced.

“Do we have to?” whined Buffy, holding the scapular at arm's length.

Cordelia was trying not to wrinkle her nose. “It smells like Grandpa breath!”

“It's for protection. I didn't have time to whip up a minty fresh mixture.” Giles looped one over himself. “Go on.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Shirosaki whined softly when Ulquiorra pulled away from the kiss. The older male almost-smiled at the demon, but shushed it anyway. Shirosaki pouted but became alert to the soft sounds of people talking.

“They're here?” it mouthed.

Ulquiorra nodded and brushed his knuckles over a chalk-white cheek. “We'll continue this at home, my love.”

Shirosaki warmed to the word and took Ulquiorra's hand. “Am I? Really?”

“Yes.” No playing around, no shying away; Ulquiorra kissed Shirosaki's brow. “You are mine. I claim you as mine.” He paused, gazed into golden-black eyes and whispered, “Will you claim mekas yours?”

“Yes. A hundred thousand times yes.” The incubus/succubus suddenly felt like crying. In all its life, it had wanted, so very badly, to have such words said to it. Its fingers clutched at Ulquiorra's white shirt and the older male soothed Shiro carefully.

They stayed a moment in a loose embrace, before breaking apart. Ulquiorra touched the soft skin below dark eyes, marveling at the slight dampness but saying nothing.

Shirosaki smiled. “Come on. Let's gut the bastard.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Dru, honey, what are you doing?” asked Spike as his lady love scrabbled at the dirt beneath the rose plants.

“I'm making a home for myself. A nice, cool burrow.”

Spike smiled tenderly. “You'll get your pretty dresses dirty, love.”

Drusilla sat back on her ankles, frowning. Then she brightened. “Then I'll sleep naked,” she announced, “like the animals.”

“I'm suddenly liking this plan,” Angelus interjected, sauntering out from behind Spike.

“Fortunately,” Spike bit off, “no one gives a damn what you think.”

Angelus smirked. “Really? Let's ask Dru-”

The female vampire suddenly moaned and clawed at the earth. Momo came out, apparently sensing something as well.

Angelus grinned. “I love it when she does that,” he told Momo in an overly-loud aside.

“Drusilla, love, what do you see?” asked Spike, ignoring Angelus's comment.

Drusilla lolled her dark tresses behind her. “There's a gate... it's opening...”

“What gate, love?”

“Black.” Her eyes glittered. “It wants her.”

Angelus frowned. “Wants who?”

“The Slayer, Angelus,” Momo scoffed. “It's always about the Slayer.” She examined her nails. “But then, you're not gonna go find her, are you?”

Angelus sniffed and went to Drusilla, looping his arms about her waist. Spike bristled but calmed down when Momo touched his neck, sending yet another short burst of energy down his injured spine.

“The Slayer is in for a rough time then,” Momo drawled, scenting the air.

“She's waiting for you now,” Drusilla whispered to Angelus. “She's dancing with death.”

Spike rolled away, heading to the inside of the mansion. “Big deal. Our Angelus, he's all talk. No cattle.”

Drusilla giggled. “Oh, Angelus has cattle all right. _Moo._ ”

“I think,” said Angelus carefully, watching Spike's reaction, “the whole deal with Buffy has run its course. It's time to move on to more... important matters. I figure that you and Dru could always use a helping hand around here.”

The white-haired vamp snarled but did not retort. Momo rolled her eyes. “Men. You never change, even when you die.”

“Where do I go?” Angelus asked Drusilla, but it was the Japanese vampire who answered.

“Sunnydale High. The black hole known as the Hellmouth.” Momo smirked. “Or have you turned senile along with being impotent?”

The tall vampire bared his teeth. “You're here for our protection, Hinamori Momo,” spat Angelus. “I'd advise you to hold your tongue.”

Hinamori smiled sweetly. “It's alright. I'm sure you and your Slayer will have a most lovely time tonight, and your fangs will thank you for not putting them to trouble.” She whirled away into the mansion, no doubt to spend time with Spike.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Urahara could feel the ghostly presence around him, permeating the school. They had all spread out to the six _yang_ points in the school, in order to counteract the _yin_ of the ghost. It was abnormally quiet. Usually there were scrapes and groans of furniture cooling, clanks of old pipes, dripping faucets and scrabbling insects somewhere around that filled up the aural environment of Sunnydale High at night.

It was deathly silent.

Urahara wished he hadn't thought that. He came to the most _yin_ part, where James had pulled a gun. This had been where everything spiraled into madness. A hand landed on Urahara's shoulder. The blond pulled out his sword and as he was shoved around, his blade angled across his face in protection.

“Get out!” A blue, rotting face – presumably James – roared at him, pushing the teacher to the wall.

Urahara's Benihime slashed down. James disappeared. The teacher stood, panting, startled by the direct approach of the poltergeist.

His watch beeped. It was midnight.

Taking out his candle and lighter, Urahara put down Benihime by his side, ready to take it up again at any moment.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“I shall confront and expel all evil,” muttered Xander, perched on a chair while slumbering snakes hissed lazily from the floor.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Cordelia breathed in shakily, still shaken by the horrific vision of her face earlier. She got her candle lit. “I shall _totally_ confront and expel all evil.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Giles inhaled, drying his tears. He had just seen James' last moments in the music room. “I shall confront and expel all evil.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“...out of marrow and bone,” Willow whispered, not happy that she was alone in the darkened stairwell, but that was one of the points in the spell.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Buffy breathed out, “...out of house and home...”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“...never to come here again,” finished Urahara, and blew out the candle.

The silence rang through the hallway. The blond teacher breathed out and relaxed. That had ended better than he thought it would. Just as that notion flashed across his mind, a howling wind blasted down the hallway and hurled Urahara off his feet into a row of lockers. The metallic crash resounded. As he tried to stand, a white-sneakered foot slammed down on his chest.

A white shadow grinned down at him.

“Gotcha,” said Shirosaki gleefully.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Willow screamed as the floor beneath her turned into a sucking hole. Giles, who was closest, sprinted up the stairs and dragged her out, clasping the crying redhead close to himself.

“It's okay, it's okay, I've got you.” Giles swallowed. How could he ever have thought that this evil presence was Jenny?

“Wasps!” yelled Xander from somewhere down the hall. Doors were slamming shut. Giles yanked Willow to her feet and they dashed along the corridor, met by Buffy, Cordelia and Xander near the exit. As they crashed out the main doors and all the way to the road, wasps surged after them.

Buffy panted and tried to get her breath back.

Xander tossed his head back. “Well, I guess it's safe to say school's out.”

“Wait,” said Buffy. “Urahara's not.”

“He must be still inside,” gasped Willow.

Giles shook his head. “We can't possibly get through that,” he said, indicating the wasps that surrounded the school building.

“Not unless we were armed with two-ton bottles of Raid.” The Chosen One hissed through her teeth. “He'd better be all right.”

The librarian took charge. “We'll go look up another method to dispel the insects, and try exorcism again.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Urahara managed to roll out from Shirosaki's foot. Though the demon could fight, most of its moves it borrowed from Ichigo, and Urahara had been fighting beside Ichigo for years. His main concern, however, was Ulquiorra standing by the side.

Shirosaki and Urahara went at it for a while, neither getting the better of the other. Ulquiorra looked about to step in when the howling wind started again. This time, all three of them were tossed off their feet. Ulquiorra was flung into a classroom and locked into it. He pounded on the door and tried to break out from inside, but was dragged away.

“Ulquiorra!” Shirosaki yelled, but focused on Urahara. “It's you, isn't it?”

“Not me. School's haunted.” Urahara had retrieved Benihime in the demon's momentary distraction. “Nice of you to drop in though. That your new beau?”

Shirosaki snarled. “Anything happens to him, the school's burning down.”

“Protective, aren't we?” The blond sidled into a fighting stance. “Is he good to you?”

“More than you have ever been, Urahara Kisuke,” said Shirosaki softly and firmly. Its eyes gleamed with emotion. “More than you could ever be.”

Urahara felt the sting of that statement. It was true. He had never been good to Shirosaki – he could not possibly begrudge the demon its happiness now, could he? But Ichigo was still in there, it was still Ichigo's body, and Urahara loved Ichigo. Even now, looking at Shirosaki wearing Ichigo's face... it hurt. It ached inside, an empty, cavernous longing.

He loved Ichigo, and would do what it took. Everything it took.

Shirosaki edged forward, its voice softening further. “When I look back, I realize... I pitied you. I just wanted you to have some kind of normal life. We can never have that, don't you see?”

“I don't want a normal life,” said Urahara. His voice broke. “I'm going crazy not seeing you. I think about you every minute.” His sword clattered to the floor and was ignored.

Shirosaki swallowed. “I know. But... it's over. It has to be.” It turned and started to walk towards the door.

Urahara felt anger rise inside. “Come back here! We're not finished!” He ran forward and grabbed Shirosaki's arm. “You don't care anymore? Is that it?”

“It doesn't matter,” Shirosaki said, shaking its white head in denial, “it doesn't matter what I feel-”

“Then tell me you don't love me!” shouted Urahara. “Say it!”

“Will that help? Is that what you have to hear?” Shirosaki stared at Urahara's gray-green eyes despairingly. “I don't. I don't. Now let me go!”

Urahara stepped back. “No... A person doesn't just wake up one day and stop loving somebody.” He raised his gun. “Love is forever.”

“SHIRO!” Ulquiorra, bloodied and torn, ripped the door off the classroom he had been trapped in. He was shoved against the wall by an invisible presence.

Shirosaki, eyes widening with terror on the gun, began to tremble.

Urahara's grip on Shirosaki tightened. “I'm not afraid to use it, I swear. If I can't be with you-”

The albino demon fought off Urahara's hold and took off towards the balcony, its sneakers skidding on the concrete floor.

The blond was furious. “Don't walk away from me, bitch!” He thudded after Shirosaki.

Ulquiorra managed to break free from the invisible pressure and sprinted after the two of them.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Buffy found herself in front of Sunnydale High. Perplexed yet oddly certain, she walked towards the main doors. The swarm parted and she made her way in without trouble.

Angelus was there too, looking around with amusement. “Seems like there's been a party,” he told the Slayer. “Curious thing. It appears that wasps don't have a taste for undead flesh.”

“I'm going crazy not seeing you,” Buffy said. “I think about you every minute.”

“Aw, that's sweet,” mocked the vampire. He grinned. “I know...” Something altered in his eyes. “But it's over. It has to be.” He turned from her and started walking towards the door.

“Come back here,” said Buffy. “We're not finished!”

She ran up to Angelus and caught his arm. “You don't care anymore? Is that it?”

He tried to get away from her grip. “It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter how I feel-”

“Then tell me you don't love me. Say it!”

“Will that help?” asked Angelus. “Is that what you have to hear?” He swallowed, his dark eyes glimmering. “I don't. I don't. Now let me go!”

Buffy stepped back, disbelieving and devastated. “No... A person doesn't just wake up one day and stop loving somebody.” She raised her gun, her hand steady. “Love is forever.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Stop! I mean it,” cried Urahara, the gun gripped in shaking hands. “Don't make me.”

Shirosaki turned carefully. “All right, Just... You know you don't want to do this. Let's both just calm down. Give me the gun.”

“Don't! Don't do that, dammit!” Urahara shouted. “Don't talk to me like I'm some dumb-”

His finger twitched.

The gun fired.

Shirosaki stared at Urahara, at his chest, and toppled off the balcony.

Ulquiorra leaped past Urahara and grabbed Shirosaki, turning in midair so that the older half-demon landed first. He heard something crack on his side, probably a rib by the difficulty he had in breathing, but that was secondary.

“Shiro, Shiro, tell me you're alright, please,” Ulquiorra had never felt that terrified before in his long life. “Shirosaki, please.”

“Ulquiorra, I... I feel... I feel cold,” whispered Shirosaki, holding onto where blood was blossoming on his shirt. “I can't – hold on to this... possession.”

“Stop talking, stop talking, just be quiet and try to heal.” Ulquiorra berated himself for not having any aptitude for healing.

“I love you, I love you – I don't wanna go, I can't hold on,” Shirosaki was babbling now, panic and sorrow obvious in equal measure. “I wanna stay, I love you – I can't...”

Golden irises rolled back, showing only black. Ulquiorra placed a finger to Shirosaki's neck. There was no pulse.

“No, no no no no...” Ulquiorra shook the form that had housed Shirosaki moments ago. “No.”

Sudden rage flooded through him. The Klaardis demon glared up the balcony where Urahara was moments ago. The black fury filled every vein and Ulquiorra released his true face. His white shirt ripped apart into tatters draped over black wings, and his pants and shoes tore as he grew taller on his furred hind legs and clawed feet. His upper lip curled back and in his right hand, a javelin appeared.

He gently carried Shirosaki's body to the side. He stepped out and jumped to the second level.

Urahara was dead.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Urahara stared at the gun in his hand in horror.

Slowly he made his way into the school again, heading for the music room. That was where they always danced.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

As they careened down the hallway they ended up at the balcony.

“Stop!” Buffy screamed at Angel. “I mean it. Don't make me.”

“All right. Just... you know you don't want to do this. Let's both just calm down,” Angelus said carefully. “Give me the gun.”

Buffy was weeping wildly now. “Don't! Don't do that, dammit! Don't talk to me like I'm some dumb-”

Her finger twitched.

The gun fired.

Angelus stared at Buffy, at his chest, and slowly toppled off the balcony.

Buffy walked to the edge and peered down. Angelus was sprawled on the grass, clearly dead. She gazed for a long time before she looked at the gun in her hand in horror. Comprehension dawned.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Ulquiorra loped down the corridor until he caught Urahara's scent. He was listening to music, of all things, and the blond was weeping. Ulquiorra smashed the door in and raised his javelin.

Unfazed, Urahara only looked at Ulquiorra and waited expectantly.

“This is for Shirosaki,” Ulquiorra said, and raised his javelin.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

As Buffy made her way to the music room, she felt a hand on her arm. She halted and turned around.

Angelus gazed at her, love evident in dark brown eyes. “Don't do this,” he said tenderly, taking the gun from her limp hand.

“Grace? But I – I killed you.”

“It's not your fault,” said Angelus, touching Buffy's golden hair. “It was an accident.”

Buffy was distraught. “It _is_ my fault! How could I let this-”

“I'm the one who should be sorry, James.” Angelus caressed Buffy's cheek. “You thought I stopped loving you. But I never did. I loved you with my last breath.”

Taking it in, Buffy began to cry anew. Angelus cradled her against his chest.

“Shh. No more tears.” He kissed her, softly.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Something held Ulquiorra's arm back. The half-demon turned, ready to slay whomever had stopped him.

Ichigo, wan and pale, met his gaze. “Leave now, and no one gets hurt,” he said quietly.

“You're not him.” Ulquiorra narrowed his green eyes. His javelin stabbed down.

Ichigo grabbed the end of the weapon and it ended impaling Urahara's left thigh. The blond woke from his reverie and flung a random record at Ulquiorra, knocking him back. The demon snapped at Ichigo and Ulquiorra, his wings, black as night, spreading to either side of him. He towered over both humans. Ichigo placed himself before Urahara, trying to stand firm though his legs were shaky.

As Ichigo stood in front of the bleeding Urahara defensively, something seemed to break in Ulquiorra. He withdrew his wings.

“I will get Shirosaki back,” he promised. He strode to the end of the hallway, smashed a window apart and took off.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Light moved from deep within Buffy and Angelus, rising and then fading.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The swarm dissipated. Willow, who had been outside the school with the others, all anxious and worried, was the first to run forward into the building.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Angelus opened his eyes. Then he shoved Buffy away and spat. As Giles and the rest emerged from the other end of the corridor, the vampire snarled and ran off.

Buffy remained sprawled on the ground, finally finding her heartbeat again. When Willow came up to her and hugged her, the Slayer was able to hug back.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Not a snake, not a wasp, not a single dead exterminator,” proclaimed Xander. “School can open again tomorrow.”

Cordelia tilted her head. “Tell me again how that's a good thing.”

“I'm drawing a blank,” answered Xander.

“I'm just glad that Grace and James managed to reconcile,” said Buffy. “He was just terrified of what he did, he didn't mean to harm her at all.”

Giles cleared his throat. “I imagine he has been stewing in his guilt all this while. You were his catharsis.”

“I just wish he hadn't possessed me too,” said Urahara, wincing. “Thankfully the javelin had not nicked any major blood vessels. And if Ulquiorra Schiffer hadn't been there, I would have shot myself.”

Ichigo smiled at the blond teacher. “At least you got me back.”

“How did you come back anyway?” asked Willow. “I mean, you were shot.”

“I suppose Grace died mostly from the fall, not the shot.” The boy found it hard to recall exactly what happened. “Since I was cushioned from the fall... and Shirosaki was trying to stay alive so it repaired most of the damage before it... before it lost control of this body.”

Giles sat down beside the boy. “How much do you remember?”

“Not a whole lot,” Ichigo admitted. His eyes clouded over. “Enough. Especially... especially how Theo died.”

“We're all tired,” said Urahara. “Let's go home.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“You let him live.” Aizen's tone was calm and held not a single hint of emotion.

Ulquiorra had returned to his normal form and changed into new clothes. “Yes.”

“When I stated that he must die.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Ulquiorra met Aizen's gaze fearlessly. “Because it was Shirosaki's eyes that looked at me in the last moment.”

Aizen smiled. “Congratulations. You now have passion and love.” Then his hand came round in a stinging blow across Ulquiorra's pale cheek. “You will get Ichigo here, and we will find a way to restore Shirosaki. But before that, you will kill Urahara Kisuke. Fail again, and I will kill you.”

“Understood.”

“Leave.”

When the half-Klaardis left, Gin stepped forward from his place. “That was harsh,” he said.

Aizen looked at his lover. “He lost focus. That has never happened before.”

“He's in love, he sees nothing else.” Gin smiled. “Calm down.”

Sitting in his armchair, Aizen sighed. “One by one they fail me. Nanao, Kira, Shuuhei... This town is not doing them any good.”

“I won't fail you,” Gin said. He kissed Aizen's hand. “Have I ever?”

“No,” the dark-haired vampire admitted.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

While Angelus tried to scrub the humanity away from himself out in the courtyard, Hinamori Momo unveiled her little present for the Family.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Aizen cupped Gin's cheek and drew him closer. “Why do you love me, Kitsune?”

“Because you're you, no matter who or what you are.” Gin rubbed his nose against Aizen's. “And you love me the same, don't you? That's why you turned me.”

“Best thing I ever did.”

Something intangible slammed into the two and broke up their conversation. Aizen crashed out of his chair, while Gin was sent tumbling the the carpet.

“Kitsune?” Aizen asked as he got to his feet. The silver-haired vampire was trying to sit up. “You alright?”

“I'm fine... I'm...” Gin shook his head. “I just had the most awful nightmare – and...” Suddenly Gin scrambled upright. “Not a nightmare... not a nightmare – Aizen-taishou?”

Aizen did not like the look on Gin's face. It reeked of wrongness. “Gin?”

“It's true, you're dead, I'm dead, oh heavens... we – we did kill – oh gods, oh gods...” Gin's usual smile had been replaced by an expression of terror. “All the things we did...”

Aizen stepped forward and then froze. Then he stepped back, all the way until he was at the door. He locked it, and gazed at the horrified Gin hugging himself and trying to huddle in a corner.

“Peaches, you've gone too far,” Aizen murmured under his breath. He could sense it now, and his heart was about to break. Tears gathered at the edges of his eyes as his lover began screaming in despair. “Too far, Peaches.”

Gin had been inflicted with a soul.


	13. Emergence I

“ _Grimmjow.”_

“Sir.”

“ _You were told to locate her and bring her back.”_

“Yes sir.”

“ _Bring her back. I don't care in how many pieces, as long as she can still look me in the face and call me father.”_

“I understand, sir.” A pause. “Has something happened?”

“ _Something did.”_

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Ichigo stretched out his fingers and wiggled them. He could not quite accept that he had his body back. He now remembered everything: from his stupid, arrogant solo attack on Aizen's stronghold, his family killed before his eyes, his own hands killing his friends with a simple knife. He could also recall – too clearly, far too clearly – Theo's demise, and then his own subsequent submersion into unconsciousness. And now he owned this body again.

“You're not sleeping,” said Urahara quietly at the door.

The room was not lit, but Ichigo knew the older man could see quite well in the dark. He could therefore see that Ichigo had been crying. The teenager rubbed at his cheeks. “I just... I was remembering.”

Urahara padded into the room and set down a glass of water. “Yes, it's drugged,” said the blond. He reached out and brushed his knuckles over Ichigo's damp cheeks. “You need to sleep, Ichigo. Tomorrow you must face the beast.”

“Principal Snyder... Dammit. Why couldn't Shirosaki have maimed him or something?” Ichigo caught the odd expression on Urahara's face and waved his hand impatiently. “Just a wild thought. I'm not looking forward to taking all those tests that I missed.”

“You already learned everything,” said Urahara and patted Ichigo's hand. The movement slowed, then stopped. Ichigo could feel Urahara's gray gaze on himself. Then abruptly the blond pulled the younger man into his embrace. “God, Ichigo... I missed you. I missed you so much. Gods, Ichigo, please don't let me go through that again. Never leave me again, please. Never again.”

Ichigo felt his throat tighten with emotion. He hugged Urahara's head to his chest tightly, never saying a word, never making a promise.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Kira, Shuuhei, Nanao and Ulquiorra stood at attention when Aizen finally stepped out of his bedroom at false dawn. They had heard the anguished screams, but no one knew what was going on.

No one had dared to knock on the door to ask.

“Father?” ventured Kira timidly. “What has happened to Daddy?”

Aizen didn't meet any of their eyes, but made his way to an armchair. He sat down slowly and then leaned his head on one fist. “You cannot feel it?”

Nanao was bewildered. “Feel what, Father?”

“The gift,” said Aizen. His gaze finally met all of theirs in turn. “Peaches... has returned something priceless to us.”

“Returned something priceless?” Shuuhei repeated.

“She gave Gin,” drawled Aizen bitterly, “his precious, priceless, immortal soul.”

Kira blanched and stumbled back clumsily. “My god.”

“Bitch,” swore Nanao, her nails digging into her flesh. “First me, now Daddy?”

Ulquiorra never moved. “What do you intend to do, Aizen-sama?”

After a few moments, Aizen rose from his seat with a lion's grace. “Ulquiorra, prepare the Red Room.”

“The Red Room? For whom?”

“We will install Gin inside until we find a way to restore him,” said Aizen. “Or until Hinamori Momo is brought back to us.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Gin rocked gently as the memories replayed themselves through what remained of his mind.

_I did that. And that, and that, and that._

_All of that I did, I never felt an ounce of empathy for them._

_Why didn't I?_

_I should have run away. I should have died. I should have run away and died a natural death._

_I should have died, not turned into this._

_I did that. And that. And that. And that._

Gin rocked gently to the insistent beat of his guilt.

_Tears are pointless. Pointless, painless._

_Only blood can wash away my sin. Blood and pain._

_How much blood for this much sin?_

Gin rocked to the beat of guilt as blood ran from his wrists and soaked into his clothes.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Every day she brushed her hair. Raven-black and shiny, it was her greatest pride. She brushed it now, not looking in the mirror in which she could never see her face. The only time she could see herself was in her lovers' eyes. And especially in Father's eyes: his dark brown eyes regarding her as she danced for him and only him. Hinamori Momo had not danced for a long time, ever since Father sent her and Nanao away from his side. What had rankled more than being sent away had been that Ichimaru Gin was allowed to stay.

_Well, let's see if Father wants him now._

“A true gentleman would not venture into a lady's boudoir until so invited,” she said, putting down her hairbrush and turning around to face the person who crashed into her bedroom.

Brushing off bits of glass from the broken window, Grimmjow grinned humorlessly. “I ain't no gentleman.”

“That is evident.” Hinamori said, arrogant as a queen. “Get him.”

Five vamps emerged soundlessly from the shadows of the room. Each of them were heavybuilt and armed with automatic weapons, along with two blades sheathed at their sides.

Grimmjow snickered. “I love a challenge.”

Hinamori stood and turned. She had two guns in her hands. “Glad to hear that.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Angelus heard the telltale bursts of gunfire first. He didn't react other than to pull a saber closer to himself. There was something interesting in the news, something about a stone casket.

The picture was fuzzy but enough detail was present to catch Angelus's attention.

“Hot diggity,” he drawled. “Too bad I can't Fedex it to me.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Grimmjow winced as he ripped apart the last vampire. Hinamori had emptied her guns early and fled the room. Much as he wanted to follow, Grimmjow was too injured to trail after her. He hissed when he caught the scent of more vampires. He found his way out of the room and staggered to his Jaguar, parked some distance away. Thankfully his blood was unappetizing to vamps.

Right now he needed a quiet and safe place to recuperate. Then he would have to _think._

“Hey there,” a person behind his seat said. Then a burst of gunfire shot out and Grimmjow slumped forward onto the wheel.

Hinamori leaned forward and carefully eased the car into motion. Just before it crashed into a tree, she rolled out of the vehicle.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Spike wrinkled his nose at the smell of gunpowder residue. “You overdid it.”

“That I did,” said Hinamori, delicately cleaning her hands. “But it did the job.” She glanced about and checked. Angelus was out with Drusilla, bringing back 'something special'. “How's the back?”

Spike got up and pushed his wheelchair back with his foot. “Never better.”

“Good,” said Hinamori. She beamed up at him, trailing her fingers over his back. “When do you want to tell them?”

“Not yet.” Spike smirked and crashed into his wheelchair again. “There will be a perfect moment, and then...”

Hinamori smiled. “And then.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“So, Mr Kurosaki, I'm sure you can explain your extended absence,” said Principal Snyder. He folded his hands precisely together. “If you cannot, I intend to extend the absence further. Forever.”

Ichigo breathed out slowly. “Principal Snyder, I stayed away from school because of... because of certain circumstances. As you probably know I have... well, I 'outed' myself to my classmates and, and the resulting-” Ichigo bit his lips. To his surprise, tears sprang to his eyes but he held back the sorrow.

_Theo. Even if you betrayed me, I still loved you._

Principal Snyder wasn't expecting this tack, obviously. He cleared his throat. “You will report to the school counselor and, uh, make sure you pass all the tests you missed and, and... whatever your inclination, keep it to yourself. Now get out.”

Ichigo scrambled out of the office and only heaved a sigh of relief when he turned the corner. Buffy peered around and checked that the vicinity was clear. “Safe.”

“Judging by the look on your face, you've survive the dreaded Snydernator,” quipped Xander. He hefted his book bag. “What's the catch?”

“Pass all tests that I missed,” said Ichigo.

“Well, that's easy,” Willow commented. “I'll lend you my notes for World History, French and Biology.”

“And my notes for Advanced English,” said Oz. “Glad you're back, man.”

Ichigo smiled. “Thanks.” They exchanged a knuckle-to-knuckle punch.

Buffy folded her arms. “I'm happy you're back too, Ichigo. But what about the vamps you – the other you – were hanging out with? Won't they come for you?”

“I guess,” said Ichigo. “I'm just gonna be real careful.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Giles returned from his trip to the museum in an unusually pensive mood. “If it is...”

“If what is?” asked Urahara, looking up from the newspaper.

Giles glared at the blond teacher. “Take your feet off my table.”

“Yes, yes...” Urahara folded the newspaper to show Giles an article. “I presume you were there for this?”

 _Ancient Artifact_ _Found in Projects Construction._

“I was. It's a sarcophagus of sorts.” Giles unwound his scarf. “As to what it contains, at the moment I can't even begin to hazard a guess.”

Urahara turned the page over. “This is also interesting.”

The Watcher took the papers over and scanned through the article. “It's about a car accident.”

“Near Angelus's new place,” said Urahara. “And the dead person inside is a friend we know.”

“A friend?”

“The assassin from the Order of Taraka who tried to kill Buffy.” Urahara indicated the relevant paragraph. “Teal-colored hair, muscled thug, multiple gunshot wounds.”

“And he died in a car crash?”

“He crashed a Jaguar, which is totally a crime, but that's not the main thing I'm worried about.” Urahara rubbed his chin. “What was he doing near that area? Is Aizen and his family of vamps really collaborating with Angelus? What's with the gunshot wounds?”

Giles leaned against the banister of the stairs. “I think it best if you and maybe Ichigo, if he's up to it, head to the morgue tonight.”

“I agree. I'll check up the coroner's report as well, find out what exactly is the cause of death.” The physics teacher stood up. “I have another lesson in ten minutes. What will you be researching on?”

“The new arrival in the museum,” said the librarian. He narrowed his eyes. “I have a feeling we won't like what we discover.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Aizen unlocked the door. Gin was secured to the plain iron bedstead, his wrists bandaged, his clothes changed into a plain yukata. The older vampire sat beside his pale lover. “I brought you dinner.”

“I'm not eating,” said Gin dully. “I will never eat again.”

“Relax,” said Aizen. “It's pig's blood. I had it purchased from the butcher's. You can tell it's pig's blood from the rancid stench.”

Gin stared up at the blank white ceiling. “You've locked me in the Red Room.”

Aizen placed a drinking straw into the warmed mug of blood. “Yes.”

“You're afraid I will kill myself.”

“Yes.” Aizen sighed. “I lost too many in this season, Gin. I lost the twins. I almost lost Nanao. I lost Shirosaki. And this morning, I lost Grimmjow. Someone tampered with his car.”

Gin turned his head to look at his lover. “Hinamori Momo did it, didn't she? She did this to me too.”

“Yes, she did.”

“And I remember how innocent she was, all shy and retiring,” murmured Gin. “How she trembled when you first smiled at her, in the temple, and how she blushed when you sent her a fan with your calligraphy. How she shivered when she braved the winter snows to meet you at the bridge... under the painted umbrella... where you made me watch as you turned her into your childe.”

Aizen touched Gin's bound forearm. “What are you saying, Kitsune?”

“You brought her home though I hated her. I guess it's karma, isn't it? Because I hated her, she hates me... and because I hated her I turned Kira, poor devout Kira, and then he turned Shuuhei... And it went on and on, didn't it? The twins, the deaths... All because of us.”

“You're no fun this way,” said Aizen lightly. “Here. Drink this.”

“If I refuse?”

“I will have Ulquiorra force feed you, Gin.” Aizen held the drinking straw near Gin's mouth. “Start.”

Outside the door, Kira slid down the wall to the ground, revulsion, horror and sorrow each vying for his heart. His fingers dug into the concrete of the floor, but he didn't heed the pain of his nails ripping. Shuuhei had turned away the second he sensed the soul in the room, overwhelmed by disgust and rejection, and he dragged Nanao with him up the stairs when she hissed curses at the pale figure bound on the bed.

Ulquiorra never changed his position at the door. However, unlike his usual dispassionate countenance, his pale gaze now burned, and his fists were clenched so tightly blood dripped through his fingers.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

It was just after four. Willow sighed. Though she loved Buffy like a sister, she did wish the blond would pay a little more attention in class. The Chosen One was seated next to her at the teacher's desk, while at the computer Ichigo was, quote, 'doing some research for some project which I missed', unquote.

Willow and Buffy knew it meant he was hacking into the coroner's office, but both girls pretended otherwise. Besides, Willow mused privately, if Ichigo hadn't volunteered, _she_ would have had to go through the gross pictures.

_No thank you. I'd rather tutor._

Buffy planted her pencil down in frustration. “Waaah. I'm stupid.”

“You're not stupid,” said Willow. “Look, I'm willing to teach as far as you're willing to learn. So if you're not, _give me my free time back_.”

“You're pretty good,” said Buffy with a small grin.

Willow beamed. “Thanks! Now, here we have convalent bonds. They're called convalent because-”

A soft clatter interrupted the redheaded girl. Buffy jerked upright. “Whoa. Deja vu.”

“Deja what vu?”

Buffy frowned. “I have a perfect memory of my pencil rolling from my textbook-” she took another pencil and placed it exactly where she had placed the pencil earlier “-and there was something below.”

She bent down to pick up both pencils and caught sight of a yellow floppy disk. “Hey, you dropped something.”

“That's not mine,” said Willow when she saw the yellow floppy. She inserted it into the computer anyway. “It's probably Ms Calendar's.”

Buffy looked at her best friend oddly. Willow saw the look. “I've already been through most of her files. It's really interesting, all those spells and chants and rituals... well, I had to. Her lesson plans were saved on disk.”

“So does that make it less morbid or you more morbid?” asked Ichigo from his terminal. The girls hadn't even realized that he was listening in, but Willow decided not to give him the satisfaction of answering.

Buffy stared avidly at the screen when the words came up. “Willow, look at this.”

“What?” The red-haired girl examined the words scrolling up the page. “Oh my god.”

Ichigo, his curiosity getting the better of him, peered from behind his terminal. “What is it?”

The two girls ignored him. He got out of his seat and jogged over to read the text that appeared on screen and his eyes goggled. “No way,” he breathed. “No freaking way.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Urahara only half-listened as Ichigo described the amazing discovery that afternoon. “That's nice. We need to go now. The shift change is in an hour and we need to get into position.”

“Are you hearing me? We can restore Angel's soul!” Ichigo said loudly, planting his hands on his waist. “Urahara, we can change things.”

“Right now my concern is whether Angelus and Aizen have combined forces,” snapped Urahara. “If they did, we are in a hell lot of trouble, do you understand me? Neither of them will acknowledge the other's power, and Angelus will be creamed if he challenges Aizen and Gin. It will be a turf war, and then we're left with the victor. We cannot afford for either side to fail.”

“But if we restore Angel's soul-”

“Then he has to face all those vamps by himself.” The teacher grabbed Benihime from the wall where it leaned. He sighed and faced his ward. “Ichigo, there will be a time when it is expedient to return Angel's soul to him, and that time is when he's alone, not when he's surrounded by the likes of Spike, Drusilla and Aizen's family.” He let the words sink in. “We need to check on Grimmjow's corpse, see if he died of supernatural causes.”

Ichigo swallowed. He remembered Grimmjow. “Yeah. Let's go.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“I'm saying I can't do this,” insisted Willow. “It's mega-powerful, and I'm just starting out. Look, Buffy, I understand how much you need him to be back, but I can't do it... Urahara might, I guess, but will he want to?” She listened. Then she shook her head. “I guess we'll have to try. I promise I'm on your side. I'm not sure about Ichigo, but I think Xander might be... well, yeah, you know he's against Angel from the start.”

“Willow, why's your light still on?” asked Mrs Rosenberg from down the hallway. “Are you on the phone?”

Willow covered the mouthpiece. “Yes Mum, I'll say bye soon!” Then she muttered urgently, “Listen, Buffy, we'll sleep on it and think about it. Tomorrow we'll raise it up to Giles, okay? I'm sure he knows what to do. Yuh-huh. You too. Goodnight.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

In the dark, a winged figure soared on vengeful wings.

Trite and melodramatic, perhaps, but Ulquiorra was in no mood for teasing. He landed on the roof of the apartment building where he had barged in once to rescue Shirosaki. The impact was noticeable, but Ulquiorra didn't care. He waited, perched on the edge, a gargoyle in the darkness.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“I hate morgue duty,” murmured Ichigo uneasily. His footfalls, though quiet, still sounded far too loud to himself.

Urahara strode on ahead, his leather shoes somehow making much less noise than Ichigo's sneakers. “I never got around to asking earlier,” said Urahara as he peered around the corner, “but how was your meeting with the principal?”

The redhead shrugged. “Okay, I suppose. I'm gonna have to meet with the counselor and take all the tests I missed, but that's it.”

“That's good.”

Both men slipped into the morgue and quietly fastened the entryway. Ichigo drew a stake, just in case any of the dead bodies were vamps about to rise.

“And your supernatural radar? Does it still work?” asked Urahara out of the blue.

Ichigo glanced around. “I don't feel anything.” It was the first time, Ichigo realized, that Urahara had talked about Ichigo's 'original state' as Tsukiyomi's avatar ever since he returned from his wanderings.

“That might mean it's not working,” said Urahara. He identified the correct body on the third try. As he uncovered the body, he felt a change in the air. “That's strange.”

“Hell yeah,” agreed Ichigo, subtly backing away. “That's way beyond strange.”

Urahara frowned and then looked at the face of Grimmjow. Though supposedly reposing in death, there was a healthy color to his cheeks and-

“Is that-”

“-bone forming over his face and torso? And is he beginning to breathe? I think _yes_.” Ichigo gulped. “Let's get out of here. He's not easy to deal with, and I bet he's pissed off at having been shot!”

For a second Urahara debated stabbing the prone and apparently still comatose Grimmjow, but if bullets from automatic rifles and a car crash couldn't kill the monster, a mere stab through the heart was unlikely to finish the job.

He shoved the body back into the lockers. Maybe the cold would keep him in stasis a little longer. “Yeah, let's go.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Nanao tugged on her black shirt and black leather pants. In the gloom of her walk-in closet, she felt her face change as her anger grew.

_Hinamori Momo, I will hunt you down if no one else will._

“You're supposed to wait for the signal,” said Aizen, flicking on the light.

“Father,” breathed Nanao. “Momo needs to pay.”

Aizen walked in and touched the woman's chin. “And she will. I will hand her to you, and you will break her for me.” His hand slipped to the slender neck. “Wait for my signal before you move, though. I will not have my entire mission jeopardized by – your – impatience.” With the last three words his hand tightened until he was cutting off the blood supply to her brain. Nanao's eyes rolled back and her hands scrabbled at Aizen's wrist.

The older vampire let her go. “Gin means more to me than you can even imagine. If you cause me to miss the chance for vengeance, you will be in the Red Room right beside Hinamori Momo.”

He swept out of the room. Nanao sat on the floor, forcing herself to calm down. Then she smiled humorlessly, her face twisting with anticipation.

_Father's finally_ _ angry. _

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Ulquiorra could see the vehicle swerve down the street and skid to a stop just below. Ichigo – the vessel that held Shirosaki, and would return Shirosaki to him – was the first to hop out of the car. Though he wanted very much to swoop down and carry off the redhead, Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and focused on his quarry.

Ichigo waited at the side of the building, bouncing impatiently on his heels. Urahara exited after parking the car. Something on the ground seemed to catch his eye and the blond slowed down to examine it. With that second's opening, Ulquiorra crashed downwards at neck-breaking speed, landing on the asphalt right in front of Urahara.

Before either the teacher or Ichigo could react, Ulquiorra slashed the hard edge of his palm down on the back of Urahara's head and continued with a swing across Ichigo's temple.

The young redhead was tossed to one side, crashed to the asphalt and then lay still. The blond folded up and the half-Klaardis threw Urahara over his shoulder. Then his strong wings unfolded again and carried captor and captive into the clouded night, leaving Ichigo sprawled over the ground below.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Buffy strolled down her walkway. There was the usual chirrup of nightly insects, and then there was an unfamiliar rustle. The Slayer frowned. Just as she came to the conclusion that it was not a threat, she was tackled bodily to the pavement.

As she rolled and drew her fists, her Slayer senses kicked in. Then the blond girl grinned. “Doesn't anyone say hello where you came from?”

Kendra unfolded from her combat stance. “Just checking your reflexes,” she said in her unique twang. “It's good to see you, Buffy.”

“Can't really say the same,” Buffy joked. “Bet you have some dark, dire warning for us this time round?”

Kendra tilted her head to one side and her eyes darted left and right. “Kinda funny that you mention that.”

“No, seriously.”

The other Slayer shrugged.

Buffy groaned. “Aw, _man_!”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Angelus watched on with growing pride. Drusilla licked her lips, her fingers flicking together repeatedly. Spike was less than impressed, however.

“Wow, what a big rock,” he said. “I can't wait to tell my friends. They don't have a rock this big.”

“It's not what's on the outside, Wee Willy,” drawled Angelus, “but what's inside that counts.”

Hinamori squinted. _Something_ was grating across her senses. “Open it,” she instructed the henchvamps. They hesitated, but before Hinamori could blow her top they grabbed crowbars and wrested the front of the box-like structure off.

When the dust settled, the four vampires examined the crouched stone figure inside. Though no longer alive, it radiated a sense of potency. Drusilla trilled and twirled in a circle.

“Everything in my head is singing!” she crooned in ecstasy.

Hinamori had to step back; the pressure on her senses was overwhelming. “It's deadly.”

“My friends,” announced Angelus with a sweep of his arms, deliberately just-missing Spike, “we are about to make history... end.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Kendra had been sneaked into Buffy's house via a direct introduction as Xander's cousin from a far-off country and since there wasn't any place in Xander's for Kendra to stay, the dark-skinned exotic beauty had been welcomed into the Summers household.

“Your mother doesn't seem to know the truth about you,” remarked Kendra once the two girls had been safely ensconced in Buffy's room.

Buffy shrugged. “Almost all Sunnydale residents have selective amnesia regarding the happenings here, Kendra. I think it's easier for me to do my work this way.”

“But your efforts are not recognized, and they will hinder you if they do not know the importance of your work,” argued Kendra.

“I can't force people to see what they don't wish to see, Kendra. I don't want to try.” Buffy blew out a breath. “I can't try. I cannot guarantee that there won't be amateur vamp hunters sending themselves up as home delivery for the vamps; I can't guarantee the safety of the thrill seekers. At least this way, people feel that there's something wrong in this town, and they don't attempt to go out alone after dark. And I get my job done.”

Kendra frowned, but wisely left the topic alone.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Finally the school day ended. Thankfully there was some knowledge to be gained, but Buffy reminded herself that the end of the long dark was still much further down the future.

“Acathla,” announced the Watcher grimly as he pointed to a passage in, naturally, a thick book. Buffy pulled the book close and murmured to herself as she read it.

Kendra was pacing the room. “We must act,” she said, a tad deferentially since Giles was present. “Drusilla, Angelus and Spike might be activating it even now.”

“We don't have the necessary-” Giles was interrupted by a shrill ringing from the counter. He moved briskly to the phone and picked it up. A spate of urgent talk emerged from the other end.

Buffy regarded the other Slayer. “What did your Watcher see, Kendra?”

“That a dark power rises,” she answered. “And that it will spread and consume the world.”

“That sucks.” Xander chewed on his thumbnail. His hair stuck out in all directions, clear indications that he had had a rough night and morning.

“I agree,” said Buffy.

“I have to add on more bad news,” interjected the librarian who was cleaning his glasses, “I think the situation has grown a little more dire than expected. Ichigo just told me that Urahara has been kidnapped. He was knocked unconscious and left out on the street all night.”

“Oh my god. Willow paled. “Urahara.”

Xander glanced at her. “This is becoming epic suckage. Ichigo's gonna turned ballistic!”

Though she was as anxious as the rest of them, Buffy made her decisions quickly. “Willow, you and Giles figure out the deal with Acathla. Also, we'll curse Angel again. Kendra, you stay here, watch over them. Xander and I will go get Ichigo, and we'll try to work out what's happening.”

Suddenly a body crashed down from the skylight. Buffy and Kendra peered up, wary of the falling glass, trying to figure out what happened. Willow jogged forward and then paused, her pale face turning white.

“Buffy, it's Owen.”

Giles whipped off his glasses and ran over to check on the boy's pulse. He glanced at his Slayer. “He's dead.”

“There's someone on the roof,” Kendra noted as she hid her eyes from the morning glare.

The figure was cloaked in a thick fabric. It then tossed off its cover and burst into flame. “He's waiting for you!” it shrieked as it burned. “Angelus waits, Slayer!” And it could say no more.

Dust drifted down the beam of fading sunlight, like snowflakes.

“That's it, that is _it_ from Angel.” Buffy swept up a crossbow and tossed Xander a cross. “If I see him, I'm gonna dust him.”

Willow got to her feet. “But Buffy, the spell.” Her voice was small but determined. “It might change things.”

Giles rolled Owen onto his back and closed the poor boy's eyes. “If we restore Angel now he'll be killed by Drusilla and the other vampires before he can turn out to any help.”

The Slayer paused. “Willow, Giles, curse him again. I don't care if it's expedient or not, just do it.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

It took some time for the beating to stop.

Ulquiorra took each kick silently, barely acknowledging the punishment. Eventually Aizen tired of it and stepped back, drying his brow with a towel Nanao handed him. “I told you to watch over Gin. I never said a thing about attacking the Slayer's companions, and I definitely did not ask you to bring home a mage.”

“He might be able to cure Ichimaru-san,” said Ulquiorra, finally speaking.

Aizen regarded the half-Klaardis, still on the floor. “Go and wash up, Ulquiorra.” When the half-demon got to his shaky feet, Aizen touched his arm. “I hope you're right.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Ichigo clenched his fists and pounded the walls of the apartment. He had received Giles' call once Buffy had made her decision, and he was waiting for her to get to his place. Waiting was agonizing.

Waiting when he knew Urahara was in danger even more so.

“I'm here,” announced the Chosen One. She glanced around the room. “Doesn't seem like there was a struggle downstairs.”

“I know who took him,” said Ichigo. He grabbed Zangetsu from his lap. “You and I are heading there to tear the house down now.”

Xander grabbed his arm. “Don't be stupid,” he snapped. “They outnumber us.”

“They've got Urahara!” Ichigo roared back in his face. “I promised him that I won't leave him again, and now they have him!” His voice quietened and he turned to appeal to the Slayer. “Buffy, I promised I won't leave him.”

“We don't know for sure that it was them,” Buffy stated. “It could have been Angel and Drusilla, y'know?”

“How about we go over and find out for ourselves?” suggested the redhead in a flinty voice. “I'm going there, with or without you, Buffy. I'm not leaving Urahara to his fate.”

Xander hissed through his teeth. “There's something about that plan I am NOT loving.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Urahara came round eventually, to be faced with Aizen Sousuke in the chair opposite. With a surge of rage Urahara tried to rise from his seat, but found himself bound and gagged.

“Give it up,” sait Aizen. “If I wanted you dead I would have killed you already. I didn't intend to bring you here – this was all his initiative.” With a slight thrust of his jaw Aizen indicated the impassive Ulquiorra standing in the corner. An ugly bruise was already forming about his right eye, while some blood still caked the side of the pale man's mouth. While Urahara tried to comprehend the full complexities of the situation, Aizen removed the gag from Urahara's mouth.

“How is it possible for you to do that to him?” asked the blond man, astonished by the injuries on the half-Klaardis. “He's stronger than... he's strong.”

“So am I,” replied Aizen casually. “He's also losing his touch. Your Shirosaki has him bewitched; he no longer has that dispassionate persona I greatly valued. But what he still has in skill and loyalty, and therefore he is still alive. But we should be talking about you, Urahara, mage and sorcerer of the shinigami.”

Urahara smirked coldly. “I've given up magic a long time ago.”

“You cannot give up what's in the blood,” said Aizen. “And I know a lot about blood.” He leaned forward. “Your father was a great mage, and his power runs in your veins.”

“My father was a charlatan and a boot-licker.”

“Your father made headway into demon clans so old even I am not allowed to meet, and I am esteemed in many circles of the Underworld.” The vampire smiled. “You see him with the vitriol of a neglected child's mind. See him as he is, what he did for the Shinigami in Japan. All those ancient gods and demons – frequently the same being – crowded on that island? What the Shinigami did was an affront. They tore down centers of belief, ran over thousands of years of custom and tradition... and all for the disgusting half-breeds known as vampires.”

Urahara bristled, but Aizen went on.

“The shinigami chased me and mine for centuries. Did you really think they focused solely on vampires? Occasionally these demon lords would stand against the shinigami. Your father managed to appease centuries of ill-will directed at your prior organization. He had no time for you, Urahara Kisuke, because he was trying to save the world you were living in. Without him, there would be no Japan, and definitely no shinigami.”

“You lie,” spat Urahara. “How would you know what he did?”

“Because his actions led to my coming here,” Aizen smiled wider. “He had them aligned so closely to the shinigami's aim: to drive out all vampires. To the point that the demon lords joined forces among themselves to close the Hellmouth in Kyoto.”

The old vampire sat back in his chair. “Suffice it to say, I am not pleased with the shinigami nor the demons in Japan.”

Urahara seethed, but told himself to rein in his temper. “I am sure you did not keep me here to discuss my father.”

“No, I didn't.”

“Then why am I still here?”

Aizen's brown regard stabbed into Urahara's gray-green gaze like lances. “You will find a way to save Gin. And then I will release you. You are a powerful mage, Urahara Kisuke. I suggest you use that power to remove that filthy thing possessing my Gin.”

“How can I hold you to your word?” asked Urahara. “That man you have over there wishes me dead.”

“Ulquiorra is loyal.”

“That loyal?”

“Loyal enough to gut you if he knows you aren't putting in all your effort,” said the vampire, standing up from his chair. “And, you know, he's just itching for a reason.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“We have too many things to deal with at the same time,” said Buffy, frustrated. She was on Ichigo's phone with Giles. “He's intent on hunting down the person – or persons – who abducted Urahara.” She paused and lowered her voice. “There's something odd about them, Giles. I think... I think Ichigo and Urahara are...” Buffy hesitated, unsure if she should speak up about this, “I think they're involved.”

The Watcher was not too concerned. Buffy listened for a while longer before she hung up.

Xander had his arms folded and was leaning against the wall. “He's champing at the bit. He says he'll lead us down to the house where the vamps are.” He chewed on his lower lip. “We ought to load up on weapons.”

“I don't think he'll give me time for that.” Buffy tapped her fingers on her arm. “I'll go back to the library, and tell Giles and Kendra about this. You follow Ichigo and keep him from going kamikaze on the vamps. If he loses control-”

“He won't,” the dark-haired boy cut her off. His gaze was unusually firm.

The Chosen One nodded and gave her friend a thin smile.

He glanced to the side and then mouthed his next question: _You really think he and...?_

Buffy nodded again. _Womanly intuition._

“God.” Xander worked his mouth. “I'm gonna need something to fight with though.”

“You be careful,” said Buffy and handed him a cross and a stake.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Kendra paced endlessly around the room. She hefted the sword that her Watcher Sam had passed to her.

Giles put down his glasses. “Kendra, do stay still. Your pacing around is rather distracting.” He polished the spectacles and set them on his nose again. “At least I have found out more about Acathla.”

“What did you find?” asked Willow, looking away from the computer. Her head ached.

The Watcher sighed. “Acathla was a demon who could swallow the world.”

“Figuratively or literally?” asked Willow. _In another reality, that would not be a question I will_ _ever_ _ask._

“Basically, anything that is not demonic will be swallowed and sent to Hell.” Giles glanced up from the book he was reading. “A knight, a holy knight sent by the forces of Good fought him and sealed him by stabbing him in the chest with a consecrated sword. That stab sealed Acathla into stone.”

The young redhead was perplexed. “So what's the danger about it?”

“Acathla might be dormant, but his power isn't. A worthy person can release that power.”

Kendra narrowed her large eyes. “I would assume that such a 'worthy person' is also a demon.”

“Yes.”

The Slayer examined her sword. “Now I understand why my Watcher passed me the sword.”

Giles raised his brows. “Enlighten us, please.”

“He said that I must bring this sword to Sunnydale, for a dark power is about to rise and I will be needed.” Kendra studied the sword reverentially. “This has been in his family's keeping for generations. He has entrusted me with this... I think it is because Acathla was sealed by this very sword.”

“It looks remarkably new for a sword of such lineage,” said Giles but he didn't doubt Kendra's word. Her Watcher was one of the most respected members of the Council. “It would, I suspect, come in handy more likely than not.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Now, now, look who's out on patrol.”

Buffy whirled about just in time to block a punch. She staggered back three steps before regaining her footing, and then she got into a fighting stance. “You.” She stared at him. “You're supposed to be dead.”

Grimmjow smirked. He was still bruised in places, and there was something wrong with his right eye, which kept switching back and forth between a feline golden iris and a human light amber eye. “Pretty damn active for a corpse, wouldn't you say?”

“I can correct that-”

“-I'm not here to fight you,” drawled Grimmjow. “The bounty on you is off. I'm suggesting that we work together to end Angelus and his family.”

Buffy's brow creased with suspicion. “Why would you help me?”

“Because the bitch Hinamori jumped into that cesspool and riddled me with bullets. I might be hard to kill, but those things effin' hurts.” The teal-haired grimaced. “I like to return favors.”

Buffy narrowed her eyes. Still, every bit helped.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Ichigo stormed towards the mansion he remembered living inside. How many rooms, the residents, the dungeon... and the room where Ulquiorra and he – no, not himself, it was Shirosaki – where Ulquiorra and Shirosaki rested in... the facts filled his head. He knew that he was burning with fury within.

The only thing that kept Ichigo from completely losing his head was knowing that Urahara was at their mercy. Else he would just release the power of Tsukiyomi and wipe out the vamps in the house. But there were more than just vampires – Ulquiorra was in there.

_Why should I care?_

What was this tightness in his chest whenever he thought of that pale-skinned half-demon?

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Kendra whirled around, sword at the ready. Willow jumped to her feet and Giles grabbed a ready stake, more in response to the Slayer's sudden defensive posture than to the invasion of five vampires – chief of whom was Drusilla.

Drusilla smiled wickedly at the people ranged inside the library. “Eeny, meeny, miney, mo. Boys, you know what to do.”

“No one will do anything,” snapped Kendra at them her sword whirring in a deadly dance.

Drusilla avoided the first few slashes before she grabbed a magazine and flung it at the Slayer, distracting her long enough for the others to rush Willow and Giles. Willow shrieked once and ran for the stacks. Before Kendra could try to help either of them, Drusilla slammed the edge of her palm on the Slayer's wrist and cracked it. Kendra dropped the sword and tried to kick out, but Drusilla was able to defend herself well.

The female vampire grinned and clacked her teeth at Kendra. “Look at me, child. Look _into_ me.”

“Kendra, wait-” Giles' voice was cut off abruptly.

Drusilla kept right in front of Kendra, locking her dark gaze with the young woman's. “Look into me,” she intoned softly, her voice almost a hiss. “Look into me.”

The other four vamps grabbed who they had come for and ran out. They had seen before what Drusilla could do and were still terrified of it.

The raven-haired vampire swayed slightly and Kendra mimicked the motion, her eyes glazing over. “Look into me, Slayer,” whispered Drusilla for one more time before she swept her right hand around in an arc.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Buffy and Grimmjow pushed open the doors to the library. “If you try anything funny, please remember that there are two Slayers,” Buffy warned the tall male before she saw the carnage – and the blood.

Grimmjow smirked humorlessly. “Guess there's only one left.”

“Oh my God,” whispered Buffy, rushing forward to where Kendra had fallen. Her eyes were glassy and her throat was ripped raw with a horizontal cut. Her sword lay in a corner. Buffy bit her lower lip. “Oh God... what the hell happened?”

“Everybody, stay where you are, and keep your hands where I can see them,” an authoritative voice barked. Grimmjow and Buffy looked up and saw three men, two of whom were policemen with their guns pointed at them and the last being Principal Snyder.

He was smirking in an all-too-satisfied way. “I knew you were up to no good,” he gloated. “I have you now.”

“I didn't kill them,” snarled Buffy, standing up slowly. “It wasn't me. I just got back! Ask him!”

Someone moaned in pain from the stacks. Buffy whipped about, ready to run up and tried to find out who it was, but the officer fired a shot into the ceiling.

“The fu-” swore Grimmjow.

“Anything you say can and will be used in a court of law, both of you, and I suggest you stay quiet for your own good,” warned one officer. He nodded at his partner, who pulled out a set of handcuffs. “Come with us peacefully and we can sort this out.”

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. “Bugger all this,” he growled, and with a crack of his elbow he knocked out the officer with the gun and then a punch settled the one with cuffs. Principal Snyder he left alone. “Come on. Can't do nothing in jail.”

Buffy grabbed the sword and headed out of the library. Grimmjow fell in her wake. As the Slayer stalked past Snyder, the diminutive man whispered, “You can't escape, Summers.”

She merely lifted the point of the sword a little higher, watched him shrink back, and then continued on her way out of the place.

“Call the ambulance,” she told Grimmjow, mind still whirling. “There was no scent of blood other than where Kendra lay, so I'm sure Willow and Giles are just injured-”

“Willow and Giles?”

“You've spied on us before,” snapped Buffy. “Back when _you_ were trying to kill me for money? The redhead and the old book guy. Angel – I mean, Angelus – will try to get to them. He or one of his cronies killed Kendra, I know it.”

Grimmjow chewed on the inside of his cheek. “I hate to say this, but earlier on? Other than the dead girl and those of us talking, there was only one more person, and that is female.”

“What do you mean?”

“If you're talking about old book guy,” said Grimmjow, one brow arched, “he wasn't in the room.”

Buffy felt fear surge within. “Angelus.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“He doesn't look much.”

“He knows enough.”

“How d'you plan on getting' the information outta him? He seems the close-mouthed type.”

“No one screams with their mouth closed.”

“You would know.”

“Of course. Experience, boyo.”

“Leaving you to it then, old man.”

“Not yet. He's still out of it.”

Giles' head thundered with pain. He could make out the seated one as Spike and the standing one as Angelus. As he faded back into unconsciousness, he realized that the near future was not something he would enjoy.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

With his eyes closed, Gin smiled up at the blank ceiling.

“Boy's here,” he informed Ulquiorra, his current guard. With a slight tilt of his head, Gin met Ulquiorra's gaze. “Isn't that what you want? Him to come back?”

“That's not the one I want back with me,” replied Ulquiorra.

“I need peace and quiet,” snapped Urahara from the floor. He looked up.

Ulquiorra's left eye twitched. The blond mage saw Ulquiorra's fists clench a little more tightly and he returned his attention to his spell. He was trying to reconstruct that spell Willow mentioned once to him, but without the original text it was pointless. He did, however, have a few tricks up his sleeves, and if he could bring down the protection around the house...

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Outside the house, Xander grabbed Ichigo's arm. “Don't even think about it, Ichigo. It'll be suicide.”

“I can't leave Urahara in there by himself!” yelled the redhead.

Xander hissed, “Yeah, great, you just told the whole neighborhood we're here. We don't even know if he's alive-”

“-he HAS to be!” shouted Ichigo. His shoulders slumped. “He has to. I can't... I just got my life back. We just figured things out. He can't be dead, Xander. I cannot lose him.”

“Save the melodrama for later,” said Xander, strangely calm. “You still have those badass moves?”

Ichigo didn't turn around yet. “How many vamps?”

“Just three. But they're the ones with all those cool swords that I'm not allowed to play with.”

“When we start fighting, you run to a safe place.”

“Closest is the hospital. Public space with lotsa guards.”

“Then go to the hospital.”

Ichigo swiveled around and saw Kira, Shuuhei and Nanao, all armed with swords. With Zangetsu snapped out, its edge gleaming. Ichigo sneered, “What, no guns?”

Xander ran.

“We like our kills slow,” said Shuuhei. Two tanto swords were unsheathed.

Nanao made no comment but drew out a short, slim dagger. And another.

Ichigo scoffed. “Where do you hide them?”

Kira's lip curled. “That would be classified under 'need to know'.” A flick of his sword and a wickedly hooked blade clicked into place. “Nanao-chan?”

She threw a knife, not at Ichigo but at the fleeing Xander, but the redheaded boy slammed the knife to the ground. He tutted at her. “You don't tag in someone not of your own team now.”

“Enough talk,” said Hisagi, and strode forward confidently.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Buffy and Grimmjow rested their heads on the cool surface of the hospital. The demon had

“I can't go in there now,” said Grimmjow. “I just broke out of the morgue. Someone's bound to remember this gorgeous mug of mine.”

“Are you always this thick-skinned or is it just being around me that makes you so?”

The teal-haired male smirked. “You're ever so charming, didja know?” He shrugged. “I'll keep watch out here.”

Buffy rolled her eyes and threw up her jacket's hood. She had tucked her blond hair in and made her way to the wards. Though she was not certain where her friends were, she was certain that Giles and Willow were here. They had to be. They couldn't be dead. Giles had to be here; if Angelus had him, Giles wouldn't survive the night.

She located Willow when some nurses commented on how lucky the redhead was to survive the crash of two book stacks. Waiting until the two men had turned round the corner, Buffy sidled into the room.

Willow looked vulnerable and young. The hospital lights bleached out of her face, leaving her hair the sole shock of color on the bed.

“Will, I'm so sorry,” murmured the Slayer, full of remorse. “It's all my fault.”

“You weren't to blame,” a voice cut in softly. Xander was standing at the door with a cup of coffee. “they had a Slayer with them. Anyone would think that was safe enough.”

Buffy ran up to Xander and hugged him. “How come you're here? Where's Ichigo?”

“I came here for sanctuary and I saw them wheeling her in.” The dark-haired boy set down his cup. “I was supposed to call the library when I get here but... something major must've happened. Ichigo's fighting vamps and he ordered me to skedaddle.”

“You left him there alone?”

Xander locked gazes with Buffy. “I didn't want to. But I know when I'm outclassed, Buffy. He refused to run.”

“Why?”

“Urahara,” Xander stated simply.

Buffy turned away. This night was going from bad to worse. “We gotta let Oz know. And also Cordelia – she needs to keep herself safe.”

“Oh man, I forgot about Oz.” Xander clenched his fists. “I just called her parents and they're flying back from Pittsburgh. They'll be here tomorrow.”

“What did you tell them?”

“I said that she was injured by two falling bookcases when she was in the library working on an extra-credit assignment.” Xander smiled without humor. “Maybe that would get the school board to replace the stacks with better shelves than fibreboard.”

Buffy matched the smile. “Giles would be pleased.” Her voice lowered. “Is he here?”

Xander shook his head slowly. “I'd hoped that he was with you.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Ichigo collapsed onto his knees. Blood flowed down his cheek, his left shoulder, his shins. It was impossible for him to defeat three opponents by himself, when all three were of the standard of a vamp leader anywhere in the world.

“Aren't you gonna gut me now?” he growled at them.

Nanao kicked Zangetsu away from his hand and Hisagi picked it up. Kira tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Much as I appreciate that suggestion, I think I'm supposed to bring you to Father in one piece.”

“He didn't say how intact that piece needed to be,” Nanao put in smoothly. A backhand across Ichigo's face broke his lip and caused him to stagger sideways onto his hands.

Hisagi caught Nanao's hand before she could slap Ichigo again. “We'll tie him up and bring him in. Father will want to speak with him.”

“Anyone,” spat Ichigo as they shoved him to the ground and yanked his arms behind him, “anyone ever told you guys... that the whole Father thing is icky?”

“You're one to talk,” jeered Kira. “All this time, you had a hard-on for Urahara Kisuke. And you barely out of your teens. Don't deny it; I have an eye for such things.”

Hisagi picked up Zangetsu. “Think Father would want this?”

“Nah.” Kira's tone was dismissive. “Nanao, would you do the honors?”

Ichigo pushed up from the ground. “Gimme my sword back.”

The blond vamp grinned. “Uh uh. Not gonna happen.” The smile disappeared. Ichigo prepared to launch himself at Kira when a sharp blow landed behind his ear and the redhead slumped unconscious on the ground.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Willow, you gotta wake up,” murmured Xander. He held his best friend's hand in his. She was so cold, and her face pale against the shock of brilliant red hair. “Who am I gonna call and talk about the day with? Who can I say all those stupid things to? Will, you gotta wake up.”

She was unresponsive. Xander could feel his heart ache. If only he had been there... but what good would he have done? Even Kendra... Xander couldn't quite believe that the other Slayer had been killed. She had seemed so focused on her job, and he had thought that maybe she might even be a better fighter.

Willow had probably tried to help, the dark-haired boy thought. He brushed a stray hair from her white cheek. She was always helping.

“C'mon Will,” urged Xander softly. He pressed his lips to Willow's knuckles. “Will, I can't imagine life without... Will, I love you.”

The hand in his grasp trembled. Xander jerked straight and watched the red-haired girl. Her eyelashes fluttered and finally she opened her eyes.

Xander's heart leaped.

“Oz?” she whispered. “Oz?”

Abruptly, Xander's heart crashed.

The door to the ward opened and Oz strode in. “I'm here,” he announced and went to his girlfriend. “I'm here.”

Xander let go of Willow's hand, content that his best friend was awake. He watched Oz hold a glass with a drinking straw, and then was startled by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and met Cordelia's brown eyes.

She touched his cheek. “I heard from Oz. You okay?”

“Yeah, I am.” Xander hugged his girlfriend. “I'm glad you're safe.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Buffy and Grimmjow pushed open the door to Giles' apartment.

“Doesn't he ever lock this door?” commented Grimmjow. He sniffed the air. “Someone's here.”

“He locks it all the time.” Buffy edged into the house carefully. Though she was familiar with her Watcher's place, she was also wary of other intruders.

A footstep on the stairs confirmed her precautions. “Come out,” she called evenly.

“All right, you got me.” The shadowy figure on the stairs held up both hands, palms out. He strolled into the pool of light made by the open doorway. It was a short man, appearing to be about his mid-thirties, in a lousy suit and a bad fedora. “Don't shoot.”

Grimmjow snorted. “A half-demon.”

“Oh, like you're not,” retorted the stranger. Grimmjow bared his teeth at the man and he backed off, saying hastily, “I'm a pacifist here. Name's Whistler.”

“I know that name.” Buffy stepped forward and turned on the desk lamp. “Angel mentioned it to me once.”

Whistler tipped his hat. “And what did he say?”

“That you're a terrible dresser,” said the Chosen One, “and that you gave him direction. Mostly the dressing part.”

“I'd say Angel's right,” Grimmjow remarked. “You look like a pimp from the forties.”

The half-demon scoffed. “Like he was smelling of roses when I found him.”

Buffy narrowed her eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“Because I need a date for the prom,” said Whistler. “My mum says I might go, but not if – ouch!”

Buffy had shoved him and pinned him to the wall. The Slayer snarled, “I've had a really rough day. My friends are hurt or lost and already two are dead. My Watcher is probably in the hands of a psychopath, as is another friend of mine, in the hands of a _different_ psychopath. Now, if you have information that helps, I would be glad to hear it, but if you're gonna crack jokes then I'm gonna pull out your ribcage and wear it as a hat.” She held him there for a second longer before pushing away.

Grimmjow applauded slowly. “Didn't know you had that darkness in you, Slayer.”

“Shut up.”

“Well! That was, uh, enlightening,” said the older male. He neatened his collar. “Good visual imagery there.”

The Chosen One raised one brow. Whistler coughed. “Actually, I'm supposedly here to observe what goes on, you know. Someone's gotta be there to witness the big fight.”

“And that happens to be you,” said Grimmjow disbelievingly.

“Yeah,” Whistler snapped. “That's how this whole gigs work, all right? I figured this for Angel's big day. Save the world from Acathla and all that jazz. Didn't count on Miss Puppy Thighs to shake things up.”

Buffy felt a sharp rebuke in Whistler's casual comments. “You mean, he was meant to battle Acathla?”

The half-demon's tone gentled. “Yes, he was. He's here in Sunnydale because he was meant to be the one to face Acathla. Someone else was supposed to raise the demon.”

“Someone else?”

Whistler shrugged. “Now to that I have no clue. As far as I know, it's a vamp with silver hair. All I got was an image, not a name.”

Grimmjow let out a low whistle. “So Ichimaru was meant to be the one to raise the demon sucker? I never thought of that.”

The Slayer hissed out her breath and stalked out of the apartment. Whistler made no move to stop her, but the teal-haired demon jogged up to the blonde.

“This is useless. All I have now...” Buffy muttered angrily, “I have nothing now. Giles is not here, that didn't help with much information, and you are an assassin. I can't trust you not to kill me. My friends... my friends.” Her eyes closed. “I gotta get Ichigo. And he's probably dead by now.”

“Hey,” said Grimmjow in a low voice, “you want to save that orange-haired kid? He ain't dead, I bet. Aizen said not to kill him, he's got some use left in him. If you help me, I'll help you.”

Unconvinced but left with little option, Buffy tilted her head. “What's the trade-off?”

“You help me get Hinamori Momo, I'll drag that orange-haired nuisance to you.”

“Care for another deal, Slayer?”

Both Grimmjow and Buffy turned to see a platinum-haired slender male swagger up to them. Buffy cocked her fist back, ready to strike.

Spike raised both palms. “Hey, easy there. I'm here to talk business.”

Grimmjow looked over Spike's shoulder. “Along with your henchmen?”

“They ain't mine,” remarked the vampire, and then darted between Grimmjow and Buffy. The Slayer barely had time to respond to the motion when a burly vampire in a green shirt lunged at her. Her fist jabbed forward and Grimmjow threw the vamp down, before he snapped the vampire's neck.

Another two had jumped forward and were fighting Slayer and Spike. Spike brushed off a punch, kicked his opponent in the groin and then borrowed a stake from Buffy's belt to dust his attacker. Once he was done he tossed the stake to Buffy, who struck her opponent square in the heart.

Grimmjow just smirked and ripped the head of his incapacitated vampire off.

“Show-off,” drawled Spike, who lit a cigarette. He nodded. “Those had to be Dru's boys. She's beginning to suspect me. Ow!”

Buffy drew her fist back. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just dust you right now.”

“Giles is in Angelus's hands, I can get him back, and which bloody part of business don't you understand?” Spike shook his head and winced. “Thank the gods you hit like a girl.”

Buffy raised her fist higher.

The vampire just bared his teeth.

Grimmjow sighed. “Out here isn't a good place to discuss anything, people. Some shelter might be a good idea?”

“My house is the closest,” answered Buffy, her eyes never leaving Spike.

“I'm not trying anything!” protested the platinum blond. “You think I want the world destroyed? That's big boys' talk, swagger swagger boast. Here, you've got horse-racing, dog-racing, the telly, six billion Happy Meat Meals on legs. With humans gone, ain't nobody running those. But Angelus – Angelus can pull it off.”

Buffy scoffed. “Then why come to me?”

“Because neither of us can take him down alone.” Spike inhaled a deep drag on his cigarette. “I hate to say it, but that creature knows my tricks. And he has Dru on his side.”

They had begun walking and were now outside Buffy's home. The Chosen One folded her arms. “So you want my help because of them two?”

“Yeah. Dru isn't going to be too happy about this. And the way she acts around him...” He spat on the lawn.

Buffy rolled her eyes. “The world is about to end and you're combining forces with me because your girlfriend is a big ho? Let me take this opportunity to  _not care_ .”

“Hey, you aren't all in the clear here,” Grimmjow interjected from the porch. “Who turned Angel?”

The two men stared at Buffy, who felt her cheeks redden. Just when she was contemplating slaying them there and then, the door opened and Joyce peered out.

“Hi honey! I thought I heard your voice. Why don't you all come on in?” she said cheerfully.

Spike smiled. “Sure! Why not?”

Her mother's voice was forced; Buffy realized that the cops had been here too. As she followed the other two into her home, Buffy swallowed. It was time to come clean.


	14. Emergence II

“So, Buffy,” said Joyce in a too-bright tone. She clasped her hands together as she regarded her daughter and the two very strange men – not boys, definitely not boys – who had come with her. “I haven't met your friends before.”

“We're not-”

“-very close friends,” cut in the Slayer, her eyes shutting Grimmjow up. “That's Spike. And this is Grimmjow.”

Joyce smiled somewhat uncomfortably. They looked like gang members, what with the scars and brightly-dyed hair and the leather duster the platinum blond was wearing.

“Uh, have a seat. Buffy, I need to...” She dragged her daughter apart from the visitors to the porch. “The police came by. They said there was a murder in the school library, and that – and that you're involved. Are you?”

“They came by?” Buffy's face paled. She rubbed her mouth. “Gods. I can't stay long then.”

“Buffy, what is going on? Who are those people? What happened in the library?”

“Look, mom,” said Buffy patiently, “I wasn't in the library. I was with – with Grimmjow, we were doing something and, and this Spike, he was doing it too.”

The look on Joyce's face was horrified. Grimmjow snorted and Spike tilted his head. The two guys had excellent hearing.

“What, your mum doesn't know?” asked the vampire.

“Know what?” Joyce wondered aloud, perplexed and getting angry.

Buffy tried to hush things over. “That we're, uh, we're in a rock band.”

Now all of them stared at the Chosen One. Buffy barged ahead with the lie. “We're all in this, um, rock band.”

“Right, she plays the triang-”

“-drums!-”

“Right, the drums,” said Spike, helping. “She's hell on the old skins.”

Joyce narrowed her eyes, so very like Buffy's. “And you?”

The vampire raised his eyebrows. “Me? I sing.”

“Bass,” volunteered Grimmjow.

Joyce shook her head and said, “I'm not sure how I feel about all this.”  
Suddenly the bushes rustled and a figure flew at Joyce and Buffy. The Slayer pushed her mother aside and took down the assailant with a kick.

“Buffy!” Grimmjow tossed out a stake for the Slayer.

The Chosen One slammed the stake right into the assailant's heart, and that vampire turned to dust. When the adrenaline rush faded, Buffy Summers realized that her mother had been watching. She swallowed and then turned around. “Mom?”

“Buffy,” gulped Joyce, wide-eyed, “what is going on?”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Ichigo woke up to the taste of blood in his mouth.

Not the best way to become alert, that was for sure.

“ _Ichigo_ ,” a voice urged, on the cusp of hearing. “ _Ichigo wake up_.”

“Who...” The redhead snapped to full alertness. “Urahara!”

That was certainly the blond teacher's voice. He wasn't anywhere to be seen though. Ichigo tested his wrists and found that they were bound. “Urahara?” he tried again.

“ _Softly_ ,” murmured the adult's voice in Ichigo's ear. “ _This is done via magic. I'm in what they called the Red Room. Do you have any idea which room that is?_ ”

Ichigo sought his fuzzy memories of his/Shirosaki's time in the mansion. “No idea.”

“ _Still, no windows. I guess it's a basement of some sort._ ” Urahara sounded frustrated. “ _And you're in a bedroom on the second floor._ ”

Ichigo scanned the surrounds once more and a recollection kicked in.

“This was Shirosaki's place here,” he whispered, almost inaudibly. “They've put me here again? Why?”

“ _I don't know. I do know that Aizen wants me to rip Ichimaru's soul from him, but I don't know how. I think they have you here to threaten me, but frankly I'm glad you're in my range._ ” Urahara sounded almost confident. “ _We'll get out of this, believe me._ ”

“I trust you.”

“ _Now, what can you tell me about Angel's curse? Buffy didn't tell me anything._ ”

Ichigo licked his lips, trying to think. Another mind was clamoring inside to be heard and he knew he had to keep alert now before Shirosaki forced its way to the surface again. The redheaded boy thought over the many chats he had with the Slayer, and eliminated anything that hadn't to do with Angel.

“Perfect happiness,” Ichigo answered abruptly. “It was perfect happiness that took Angel's soul from him. Xander told me, very jealously in fact, and I think that meant, uh, that he and Buffy...”

“ _I get it_ ,” interjected Urahara. He pondered for a while. “ _Okay, I'll see what I can do. Oops, footsteps. I'll talk to you again, very soon. You be careful._ ”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Urahara was dragged out unceremoniously by Kira and Hisagi. Both younger vampires stood at the stairs, waiting for more instructions, but Urahara noticed how Kira kept flicking his gaze to the door of the Red Room.

“Have you found a cure?” asked Aizen as he sat down.

Urahara breathed out slowly. “There is one possible cure, but I need a promise from you.”

“What?”

“I know you have captured Ichigo also. Let both of us go.”

The vampire lord smiled thinly. “Once it's proven that Gin is restored, I will release both of you. What do you need?”

The blond man bit his lower lip. Truthfully, he hadn't thought that Aizen would accede that easily. “I will need to put him under, hypnotize him. He might fight back – and that would break the spell.”

“Go ahead. We'll hold him down.”

“And I need these ingredients.” Urahara scribbled on a spare sheet of paper Aizen slid across to him and pushed it back. “In those quantities.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Joyce, Grimmjow and Spike sat in the living room.

No one spoke.

Buffy was upstairs, grabbing her gear, and the soft noises of her moving about were unnaturally loud in the silent living room. Joyce cleared her throat.

“Uh,” she said, indicating Spike, “I've met you somewhere before, haven't I?”

“Yeah. At the um, parent-teacher night. You hit me with an ax once.”

“Oh.”

Thus out of conversational topics, the three sat some more.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Oz and Xander both recognized that look. Willow had put on her 'resolve face', and that meant they were going to try something stupid and/or dangerous to help somebody.

“Willow, you're not at full strength. It didn't work the last time, so why do you think you can mo the jo this time?” Cordelia was the only person immune to 'resolve face'.

Seeing Cordelia take the lead, Xander took the opportunity to chime in. “Yeah, Will. You just woke up from a concussion.”

“It may be Angel's only chance,” said Willow quietly.

“So what?” demanded Xander hotly. “Did we just forget everything after your concussion? He killed Ms Calendar. He probably told Drusilla to attack us. He wants to kill Buffy. Why are we even considering this?”

Oz sat wordlessly beside Willow. The redheaded girl clasped her boyfriend's hand. “That wasn't him, Xand. That was Angelus.”

The lanky young male scoffed but twisted away when Cordelia tried to touch his arm. Oz patted Willow's shoulder and asked, “What do you need?”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Honey, where are you going?” asked Joyce.

Buffy nodded for Spike and Grimmjow to exit first. Then she turned to regard her worried mother. “Mum, I need to go find Giles. He's disappeared and... and we're concerned.”

“Well, you can... you can call the police for that, Buffy. Why are you doing this?”

“Because the police can't handle the people who took him,” said Buffy patiently. “I'm the one who can.”

Joyce grabbed Buffy's hand. “Why you?”

“Because I'm the Slayer.”

“Why are you the Slayer? What – exactly – is this, this Slayer person, Buffy? You keep saying it, and there's the man who exploded just now-”

Buffy took a deep breath to center herself. Her impatience mounted within. “There are vampires and demons walking this earth. The Slayer is the one who gets rid of them. Giles has been taken by some vampires. I'm the Slayer. So I'm going to get rid of them.”

Perhaps the resignation in her tone got through to her mother. Mrs Summers sighed. “Have you tried – not – being the Slayer?”

“Chosen One, Mom. There is only me.” For a second Buffy swallowed back the bitterness of Kendra's death. “There _is_ only me.”

Joyce shook her head. “No, that is ridiculous. This is not... not happening. You can't possibly be a Slayer. You're just confused-”

“I am the Chosen One,” enunciated the Slayer. “I was, am Chosen, Mom! I didn't choose! I wish I could. I wish I could be a normal girl. Gossip about boys. Think about shopping. Oh god, even do my homework. But instead, I have to go and save the world. Again.”

Joyce shook her head, harder. “No, you're staying home. I'm calling the police and we'll sort it all out. Mr Giles will have some very serious explaining to do when I see him.”

“Mum!” Buffy yelled. “I don't have time for this. Not now.”

“ _You damn well make time for this now!_ ” The outburst stunned both mother and daughter. Joyce Summers was breathing hard. “I am _sick_ and _tired_ of not knowing anything, Buffy! How much have you been hiding from me?”

“I haven't been hiding, Mom! Remember all the blood and dirt you washed out of my clothes? How many times have you done that?” Buffy shot back. “i can't tell you because you'll react like this, but how I _hoped_ you will ask!”

Joyce retreated two steps before advancing again. “Don't you dare pin this on me, Buffy. You could've stayed out of trouble-”

Agitated past her limits, Buffy slammed her bag to the floor and shouted, “I don't go looking for trouble, Mom! Trouble looks for me. It looks for me, and if I don't go out to meet it and kill it, it hurts others. People I know have been injured or killed when I can't track something evil in time! I need to leave. Now.”

“You leave the house, you're not coming back here,” Joyce said quietly, desperately.

Buffy lifted up her bag and paused. Then she strode out the back door, never glancing back.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Spike stubbed out his cigarette. “I'm heading back. No telling when the big lug will want to make librarian puree.”

“If Giles dies,” said Buffy, “Drusilla dies.”

“I know.”

The vampire walked off and disappeared into the shadows. Grimmjow cricked his neck. “I'll head round to their hideout, check out their firepower.”

“I'll meet you there.” Buffy tightened the straps on her bag. “I'll check in once more on Giles' place. That Whistler guy looks like he knows stuff.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Ichigo was on guard when Ulquiorra walked in. To the redhead's surprise, the pale-skinned half-demon didn't do anything. Ulquiorra Schiffer merely made his way to a chair and sat down, his brilliant green eyes fixed on Ichigo.

Unnerved by the scrutiny, Ichigo cleared his throat. “Why am I still alive?”

“You are Tsukiyomi's avatar. Aizen-sama will not have such a valuable resource killed.”

“Why aren't you torturing me then?”

“Do you want to be tortured?”

“No!”

Ulquiorra leaned back and shut his eyes. “Then that's why you're not.”

Ichigo inhaled deeply. This was unsettling. Furthermore, the other male didn't even consider him a threat and was completely relaxed. It was insulting, to say the least.

As if he could hear the teen's thoughts, Ulquiorra spoke. “I told them to put you here because Shirosaki stayed here. It's not because of you.”

“I can attack you.”

“I took down your guardian and you with barely a sweat.” The statement was too mild; Ichigo wasn't even aware he was attacked, only of the sudden loss of consciousness and the subsequent waking. Ulquiorra was too strong. “I don't wish to hurt you, but I will if I need to.”

Ichigo narrowed his gaze. “Why don't you want to hurt me?”

Green eyes locked on Ichigo's face, but the redheaded teen understood that it was not his face that Ulquiorra was seeing. Embarrassed, Ichigo turned away, hating that he could commiserate with the demon's loss. After almost five minutes, he sensed that Ulquiorra was right in front of him. Strong fingers traced Ichigo's cheek and took his chin, angling his face back.

Ulquiorra Schiffer blinked his emerald eyes as he examined Kurosaki Ichigo for traces of Shirosaki. Then he let go, and left the room, locking it behind him.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The librarian was awake, and bound to a chair. He was not alone; Angelus and Hinamori were there with him. The slightly-built female was seated on a large armchair, making her look like an Oriental doll, while Angelus hunkered before Giles' chair, speaking with the Watcher.

“You know, I used to be really good at getting inside people's heads,” said Angelus.

Knowing his extremely slim chances of survival, Giles blinked at him. “Before or after you killed them?”

The vampire smiled, dripping with charm. “I could... break them slowly. Over days. And in the end they would... beg. For death. It was invigorating.” He rubbed his mouth thoughtfully. “I think the longest one took eight? Nine days?”

“So,” the Watcher sneered, “are you setting me a target?”

“I haven't started on you, Giles,” hissed Angelus. “You _will_ break. And we will start with... fingers.”

Hinamori Momo sat back and clapped softly with glee. “I love a good show.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Gin stared at the mage and then smiled. “You want to put me in a trance?”

“I don't want to,” clarified Urahara. “But I have to.”

“Why don't you want to?”

“Because you have a soul now,” Urahara said. “And that means you have the capacity to do good.”

Gin laughed. “Do good? Have you seen my children out there? I did horrible things, Urahara Kisuke. I did horrible things, to innocents. Particularly innocents. It felt so good to defile them.”

Urahara regarded the silver-haired vampire. “You had no soul then. When you were still human, you tried to save a child. And that child was the reason the Shinigami exists today. Your soul is innocent of the blood you spilled as a demon.”

“And now,” said Gin in a lilting voice, reverting to Japanese, “you plan to rip out that source of good from me?”

“I don't want to, but Ichigo's life may depend on my doing it.” The blond man paused in his preparations. “Do you have another idea?”

Gin shrugged. “Perhaps.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Buffy waited outside the door until Whistler opened it. The short half-demon squinted at her and sighed. “I see you're desperate.”

“Just the facts. I – I have no time,” said Buffy in a tired voice.

“I sent Angel to Sunnydale. Showed him you, when you were called,” Whistler said. His face was shadowed and inscrutable. “I saw in a vision that he's s'posed to be here. Powers that be, they told me that he will be linked to Acathla. At the time I thought he was-”

“-supposed to battle Acathla, I got that part,” snapped the blonde. She shook her hair back. “What will Angel have to do to-to activate Acathla?”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“To wake Acathla...” grunted Giles, “you have to-to be... worthy. Show... worth.”

“Yes, yes, I have that part,” Angelus said with a bored sigh. “How do I show worth?”

Giles choked as the pressure on his neck eased. “Purity. It's about purity.”

Over on her side, Hinamori leaned on one elegant hand. “We have a blond youth, in whose veins run very pure the blood of the priests of Jak-kan, the Malochean God of the Sun. I suppose that counts as pure?” She fluttered her dark lashes at Angelus.

The tall male smiled and clapped his hands together. “Well then! Let's try, shall we?”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Ichimaru Gin opened his eyes. “Is that it? I don't feel anything.”

Urahara put a finger to his lips. His gaze darted to the door, which was shut. Then he mouthed, _I didn't do anything._

Sitting up, Gin rubbed his wrists and rolled his thin shoulders. Then he gripped the mage's hand. “Do you know where Ichigo is?”

“He's in his old bedroom, wherever that is.”

The vampire swung his legs off the bed and patted Urahara's shoulder. “You have to play along with me. I'm going to bite you, but I won't bleed you. They need to believe that I'm back to the monster I was.”

“I'm supposed to trust the word of a vampire?” snorted the teacher.

“You don't have a choice in the matter.” Gin bared his fangs and sank his teeth in.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Spike and Drusilla lounged against the pillar, the slender brunette firmly ensconced in Spike's lap. Hinamori sat by the window. Angelus, not wanting to bloody his favorite shirt, had taken it off, while the boy knelt before the statue of Acathla.

Drusilla sucked in breath with anticipation. “Shiny, isn't it?”

“The sword? Yeah,” said Spike. He hoped the librarian hadn't cracked. If he had, then his little deal would all be for naught.

Angelus chanted under his breath, bit down on the neck of the blond youth, and let the powerful blood surge into him. He drank in the sheer force of it and then ripped the vein open. Crimson sprayed across his torso before he grabbed a sword and smeared it with the blood.

Drusilla nibbled at her lower lip while Hinamori's clasped her hands together, both women's eyes glittering with eagerness. Spike's hold on Drusilla tightened and he narrowed his eyes. Angelus proceeded to the stone figure and chanted again.

Nothing happened.

“Well,” said Spike after five minutes, “that was a waste of time.”

“You don't say,” snapped the older vampire male. He kicked the lifeless body of the youth aside. “I'm meeting the librarian again.”

Hinamori slid off the broad sill and held out a hand to Angelus. “Let us go. I have some ideas.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Ichigo tried to resist, but it was like shoving away a thought. The more he tried not to think about it, the more it came to him. Shirosaki wanted to reestablish its dominance over Ichigo's body, but the teenager was not about to give in. He had just wrested control back.

Ulquiorra's expression was unreadable, but now he was crouching in front of Ichigo. A few times it was as if he wanted to reach out to caress the redhead's cheek. Though he was the enemy, Ichigo knew he was not going to die at the hands of Ulquiorra Schiffer. Yet he was trapped, powerless, and

going insane with the mental struggle.

_ Let me see him. Let me talk to him. Let me touch him. _

_No,_ roared Ichigo blindly, his head bursting in fireworks of agony.  _No! This is MY body, MY life! I didn't ask for you to take over! I didn't ask for YOU!_

_YOU TRAPPED ME IN YOU!_ shouted Shirosaki, its voice resonating with painful clarity.  _You thought you couldn't bear it and MADE me stay with you! YOU MADE THE DEAL!_

_And you broke it!_

_Let me talk with him! Please, please..._ The succubus demon sounded almost pathetic. 

Ichigo threw his head back and tried to breathe properly. Ulquiorra kept barely two paces away. There was genuine concern in his eyes, but Ichigo knew it was not for himself. He panted and stammered, “He wants... to meet with you. The demon in me... what kind of relationship do you two have? Why... does he want... you?”

“I love him,” Ulquiorra said simply. “Because I love him, you have to be alive. If I can put him in another body, then you can be dead for all I care.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Do I _have_ to bring out the chainsaw?” asked Angelus, after six fingers and a bottle of shattered glass. Hinamori had drawn up closer to the fire and was playing with a pair of skewers.

There was the scrape of a wheelchair near the door. Spike peered in. “I wouldn't suggest that,” he said. “He still wouldn't talk, and I don't fancy spending the next month trying to get librarian out of the carpet.”

“And do you have,” asked Hinamori, cooing over a red-hot skewer, “a constructive idea, perhaps?”

“Actually I do,” answered the platinum-blond vampire. He called over his shoulder, “Drusilla, sweetheart?”

The brunette vampire sashayed in and reached a hand out to Spike. The male vampire stroked her hand. “Do us a favor, ducks, and settle this, will ya?”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Wiping his chin free of blood, Ichimaru Gin rapped on the door. When it didn't open, he thumped loudly on it.

“What does a vampire need to do to get some fresh young blood?” he asked.

A voice came through. “Kitsune?”

“Taishou,” the silver-haired vampire answered, “So good to hear your voice again.”

It was Aizen and he opened the door, scanning around the room very casually. Then he smiled and sighed when he saw the sprawled body of Urahara Kisuke. “I promised that he'll get to walk out of here alive.”

Gin smiled thinly. “No one told me.”

Kira peered into the room, curious and apprehensive, and beamed when he saw his sire wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. “Daddy, you're home!”

As the blond ran into the room and hugged Gin, the other two younger vampires stepped into the Red Room. Aizen just watched as Gin preened under their attention.

“You know, I heard something about Acathla being opened tonight... shall we drop by to take a peek?” asked Kira coyly. “Ringside seats to the end of the world.”

“Sounds good,” said Gin, kissing the side of Kira's neck. “Taishou, shall we?”

The oldest vampire shook his head. “You have fun with the children. I have a demon upstairs to release from its human host.”

“All right then. Let me grab something less bloodstained and we'll visit our neighbors downtown,” said Gin breezily.

Shuuhei looked over his shoulder at the body on the floor. “What about him?”

“He ain't going anywhere.” Gin's nonchalant tone seemed to satisfy some criteria; Aizen pulled him in for a deep kiss until Kira coughed delicately. Gin grinned cheekily. “Children present, taishou. Not nice.”

“We do worse than that with them,” retorted Aizen and he stepped aside, allowing Gin to precede him out of the Red Room.

The younger vamps waited downstairs while Gin and Aizen took their time upstairs, until Gin emerged freshly scrubbed and dressed in a dark chambray shirt. Shinsou hanging from his belt. Kira beamed at his sire again, linked his slender arm through Gin's, and led the way out of the house.

It was almost five in the morning by then.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Ichigo screwed his eyes shut as Shirosaki screamed in his head. He had not battled the incubus/succubus like this before, and it took every ounce of his self-focus to remember that he, Kurosaki Ichigo, owned the body and that Shirosaki was the invader. And yet, as time passed, Ichigo knew he would lose in the end. Shirosaki had everything to fight for now.

_But I have Urahara._ The thought came to the redhead in a quick flash. He had to smile even as agony assaulted his brain. He had Urahara, and that would make the difference.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Giles had difficulty breathing and his mind was swimming. There was no doubt that Angelus would kill him soon, even if he didn't get the information that he needed to release Acathla. All things considered, Giles would rather die and delay the end of the world than live knowing he had betrayed the trust placed on him by the Council and the trust Buffy had in him.

“Rupert?”

The voice made Giles open his one good eye. The other was bruised and swollen. He could not believe what he was hearing. He swallowed to wet his dry throat. “Jenny?”

“Rupert. Oh my god, what has he done to you?”

It _was_ Jenny, Jenny Calender with her lustrous dark hair and porcelain skin. Jenny, the woman Giles loved and...

“Jenny?” breathed the Watcher again. “I buried you.”

“Oh Rupert... come on, we've got to get you out of here.” Jenny hurried over and undid his bonds. “They've been at you so bad.”

Giles blinked. “This can't be real...”

Jenny caressed Giles across his cheek and brow before saying, “Come on, we've got to get you away from Angelus. He's close to opening the portal, isn't he?”

“Yes. If he finds out how, we're all dead.”

“Maybe we can remove the item he needs to open the portal.” Jenny clasped Giles' hand before going forward to peer around the corner. “No one's around right now; Buffy's got a diversion going on outside so I can grab you. We can find the thing and leave-”

“We can't,” interrupted Giles. He had trouble walking but he limped forward to Jenny.

Jenny supported him. “Why? What's the problem?”

“We can't remove Angelus.” Giles inhaled and savored the fragrance of Jenny's hair. His lovely Jenny, beside him, in his arms.

“He's the key to releasing Acathla?”

“Yes.”

The brunette looped her arms about the Watcher's waist and whispered, “I've missed you.”

“Oh Jenny... I thought I've lost you forever,” murmured Giles brokenly. His mouth sought out hers, desperate for a confirmation that she was here, she was real. “Jenny, don't leave me again.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Angelus smiled. “So. I'm the key, huh.”

“Huh. Who knew?” Spike grinned, though he was suddenly worried. If Giles had outlived his usefulness, then Angelus would definitely want the Watcher killed.

As if he was reading the platinum-blond's mind, Angelus said, “All right, kill him.”

“And if he was lying?” retorted Spike, keeping his voice as disdainful as he could.

“Would he?”

“He might be. Test it out. If he was honest with ya, it doesn't matter. If he lied, you could have another go at him and eat his eyeballs out of his sockets for all I care.”

Angelus smiled at Spike. The white-haired vampire frowned, wary of that expression. Angelus placed a hand on Spike's shoulder, almost friendly. “I kinda miss this, you watching my back.”

“That's because you lack impulse control,” snapped Spike.

They both heard the moans and looked up at Drusilla, who was still enjoying a kiss with Giles.

“Uh, Dru?” said Spike, brows raised.

The brunette vamp pulled away with a sheepishly coy expression. “Sorry. Was into the moment.”

The Watcher blinked and slowly realized with growing horror what just occurred.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Whistler scratched his stubbly chin. “Straight up? I have no clue other than 'someone worthy, put a sword through that big fat mouth'.”

“You certain of your facts?” There was no hint of levity in Buffy's eyes. There was no time for levity.

“Yeah. That was how he was stopped the last time,” said the half-demon. “Listen. The danger isn't Acathla, it's the one that releases him. If the one who releases him isn't stopped, Acathla doesn't stop.”

“The only one who can activate Acathla is Angel.”

“Yes.” The half-demon looked sad for her. “You have a lot to lose.”

Buffy regarded Whistler for a long, steady beat. Then she headed out the door and, without a backward glance, added, “There is nothing left for me to lose.”

“You're wrong.” Whistler watched the Slayer disappear down the street. “There is one thing left for you to lose.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Willow stumbled over the words that Oz had printed out from his computer at home. The language was unfamiliar, of course, and the phonetic guide that Oz had found didn't guide her as much as confuse her. Still, she soldiered on, aware that her head pounded heavily and that her best friend needed this to work.

Beside her, Oz waved a sprig of some herb he couldn't recall the name of, and Cordelia let a censer pendulum from her hand. Xander had, on Willow's orders, taken Cordelia's car to get Ichigo out of the mess if possible or else get to Buffy.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Kira was ecstatic that Gin was back. True, there was still a hint of humanity about his beloved sire, but that was probably just a taint left from the spell the bitch Momo put on him. Behind him and Gin walked Shuuhei and Nanao, as vigilant as ever.

Suddenly, Gin stopped walking.

“Why are we stopping?” asked Shuuhei.

“I forgot to tell you all something,” said Gin quietly. He smiled down at Kira. “Y'know, all three of you are the pride and joy of our lives. Kira is beautifully violent; Nanao is methodical and cruel; Numbers is loyally brutal. I've never once regretted turning you, my darling Kira – you brought so much suffering and pain into this world.”

The blond vampire preened slightly and cocked his head up at Gin. “I brought Shuuhei into this world too.”

“Oh yes, you did. And Nanao was Hinamori's devoted friend, as I recall.” Gin now surveyed the younger vampires. “And you are my family now.”

Nanao smiled slightly. “We will always be your family, daddy.”

Gin smiled wider. Then there was a choked gasp from Kira, who staggered back, fell on the ground, and exploded into dust. A stake was clutched in Gin's left hand.

“No,” said Gin. “I've done enough harm.” The smile disappeared and with his right hand he drew Shinsou from his belt. The two dark-haired younger vamps changed but before they could attack, Gin slid between them – past them – stood up. Nanao was decapitated, and Shuuhei had time to stare at the stake in his chest before he also became dust.

Gin stared at the empty space where the vampires had been, and then headed back to the mansion.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Aizen saw Gin returning and waited at the main door. “Where are the children?”

“World's ending but I'm not with the one I love – what's the point?” Gin smiled. “I left them there before Momo saw me. They've promised to bring her back and we can celebrate in style.”

Although not quite convinced, Aizen nevertheless took gin's hands and kissed the knuckles. “You've been away so long, Kitsune.”

“I've missed you too,” said Gin, snuggling under Aizen's jaw. “I was just thinking about the time when we saw your son again, when he was all grown up. Good times, hmm?”

“Good times. He was an honorable fighter.” Aizen stroked Gin's fine, silky hair. “So like you, yet not like you. It was fascinating.”

Gin laughed softly. “He was your son, not mine. He was more like you than I.”

“Oh no, Gin my love...” Aizen's voice trailed off almost delicately, “he had a soul... just like you do.”

Gin's fingers clenched on the back of Aizen's shirt.

“I went back to check on Urahara. He was still breathing,” Aizen explained very calmly. “My real Kitsune would have tore into him like a wolf. You're still poisoned with a soul.”

“Then why didn;t you just lock me up then? Or kill me?”

Aizen chuckled and patted Gin on the back. “Because you and I know that I love you. I will do anything to get you back, even if it means playing along for a while.” He sighed. “You shouldn't have slain our children, Gin. They were good kids.”

Gin closed his eyes, fully expecting to die now. “You were good, once. Now you're just evil.”

“Maybe,” agreed Aizen calmly. “You were good once too, if memory serves me. Better than I was – you looked death in the face and didn't walk away.”

The two vampires held each other in a gentle embrace until the first rays of the sun started peeking up the horizon.

“Taishou... You were the one who killed me then.” Gin's voice was very small, lost, confused. “May I die now?”

“Yes.”

Gin stepped away from Aizen and gazed into brown eyes he had known for practically his whole existence. They were cold, hard, and cruel: not the eyes he remembered. He smiled at his sire and, as the sunbeams touched him and he felt the first burn, Ichimaru Gin moved faster than he had ever moved.

To his surprise, Aizen was not even trying to defend himself when Gin grabbed him, pulled him out onto the grassy lawn, and kissed him with burning lips. The two vampires embraced for the last time before they were incinerated into nothing -

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Ichimaru Gin screamed and bolted upright in bed. His wrists and ankles were chained, his body naked and wet with perspiration, and there was no one in the room with him. His eyes were wide open and he was gasping for air he did not need.

Aizen was watching from the narrow aperture set in the door. He sniffed experimentally and then smiled coldly. With a nod he indicated that Grimmjow should let go of his prisoner. Urahara Kisuke glared at Aizen from his place on the stone floor.

“You did well,” said Aizen. “That soul is gone. What did you do?”

“Gave him perfect happiness,” said Urahara. “Now fulfill your promise and let me and Ichigo out of here.”

Aizen tilted his head. “I did promise to release both of you, didn't I? Kira, be a darling and get Ichigo, will you? If Ulquiorra protests, let him know that I have made the decision.”

“Certainly, father,” said Kira with a delighted grin. He could scent his sire again, without the cloying stench of a soul, and he was looking forward to the games they could play tonight.

As the mage was dragged out of the cellar, he saw Ichigo being pushed down the stairs. Urahara rushed forward and caught hold of Ichigo.

“What have you done to him?” he shouted at Ulquiorra. The pale half-demon was impassive and ignored him entirely, turning around and going back into a room.

Ichigo groaned and opened his eyes a small fraction. “Urahara? You're all right?”

“Yes, I am,” said Urahara. He helped Ichigo into a sitting position and then assisted him into standing up. “Come on.”

“We get – we get to go?”

“You are released,” Aizen said from the back of the house. Hisagi Shuuhei and Ise Nanao flanked him, while on the steps an anticipatory Kira stood at the ready. “But we start hunting again in one minute.”

Urahara didn't waste his breath and pulled Ichigo from the mansion, breaking into a run as soon as he got some of his energy back from the spell. Ichigo, despite the tumble down the steps, was able to keep pace and soon the two were loping towards safety – wherever they may be.

Back in the mansion, Aizen watched the second hand tick towards the one minute mark. Then he waved his children forward. With a growl all three raced out for blood. Outside, a dark shadow leapt from the roof and swept forward.

Aizen smiled thinly. There was still the issue of the renegade Momo, so whether his children got to the mage or not they would still have another, far more satisfying hunt.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Xander drove like a bat out of hell. He knew he had some time – he had no idea how much – but he had to have some time. He had to.

_After all, don't the bad guys gloat or something? They gloat, talk about their plans or whatever, and then just as the hero is about to be killed he is saved in the nick of time by the sidekick OH SHIT THAT'S ICHIGO ohgodohgodohgod I'mgonnacrash-_

The car screeched and narrowly avoided a lamp post. Xander had slammed on the brakes just as Ichigo and Urahara sprinted down the street. Behind them were three vampires, game faces on, and if Xander wasn't seeing things, then freaking BATMAN was right above them.

“Get in the car!” yelled Xander unnecessarily as he revved the engine to life again. Ichigo loped forward, yanked the door open and threw himself in, but Urahara's right arm had been caught by the winged demon and was being carried upwards.

Ichigo swore in Japanese and clambered out again, leaping from the top of the car to grab Urahara's ankles. Xander turned the car around and, despite his shaking fingers, aimed the vehicle directly at the vampires. The engine growled and they paused, backing away slightly, fangs bared.

A sudden thump made Xander yelp in surprise. Two figures rolled off the top of the car and pushed their way into the back seat.

“Hospital!” screamed Ichigo.

Xander wanted to look behind and ask why, but he had no time. Another solid thump and mutant Batman was on the hood, his brilliant green eyes burning with rage. He had a spear and was drawing his arm back-

“Bloody hell!” Xander floored the accelerator in his shock and then, when mutant Batman lost his balance and sprawled forward, jammed on the brakes and turned tail towards the hospital. “What the hell was _that_?!”

Ichigo wasn't listening. “Come on, don't die on me now, you can't die on me now, don't you _dare_ leave me now! Don't you dare close your eyes, look at me, look _at me_ Kisuke!”

At the tone of his friend's voice, Xander was suddenly terrified. Then his senses kicked in and he realized that Cordelia might just kill all of them later. The scent of blood permeated the entire car.

Forget safe driving. Xander ran all the red lights.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Not that I'm not glad to be back,” drawled Ichimaru Gin, “but where is Peaches?”

“We'll get her now,” Aizen said, running his fingers lovingly through silver hair. Grimmjow caught Aizen's nod and faded into the shadows. Soon there was the roar of the Ferrari speeding into the night.

Now alone with his sire and lover, Gin purred with pleasure, and his smile darkened. “I can still feel it.”

“Your soul?”

“Oh yes.” The smile turned into a snarl. “Like someone else's vomit crawling through my veins.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“What happened to him?”

“An accident.”

“What kind of accident?”

“One that _ripped his fucking arm off_! Stop asking me these questions and save him!”

Xander bit his upper lip to stop himself from screaming. Only a minute ago when he arrived at the hospital then did he see the extent of Urahara's injury. Ichigo was almost demented with fear and rage, but Xander had another friend to worry about. Should he go?

When Urahara was wheeled away into the ER, Ichigo seemed to calm down a little. “Xander, why were you there?”

“To get you if I could. Then I was supposed to go to Buffy – I've no idea where she is now and... I gotta find her.”

“She'll be on her way to Angel's.” Ichigo turned haunted eyes to Xander. “I should go with you, though I don't think I'm in any shape to help.”

Xander managed a wry smile. “You think?”

“I'll still come.” Ichigo glanced once more in the direction of the ER. “Personal isn't the same as important and right now, we gotta stop Angelus from raising Acathla.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Hinamori Momo hummed softly. The tune was an old air from Kyoto, from the days when she was still human. It had been a long time since she recalled that song; she had sung it on religious occasions to keep herself from being too bored.

_Rather apt for this moment._

Earlier on she had felt an odd metallic taste in the back of her throat, which she usually got only when she completed a spell. She put it down to the presence of Acathla and the imminent end of the world.

“You never showed them your full healing,” she remarked when Spike rolled into the room.

“That's because I wasn't fully healed,” he retorted.

Hinamori narrowed her large eyes. “You are. After all... you walked out to find the Slayer, didn't you?”

“That a threat, miss?” Spike bared his teeth.

“Perhaps.”

“I guess that's all right then,” said the platinum-blond vampire. He nodded at someone outside Hinamori's range of vision. “Because I invited my friends along first.”

Too late, Hinamori got to her feet and swiveled around.

Grimmjow. Kira. Shuuhei. Nanao. Ulquiorra.

“All five of you?” she asked with a small smile, though nervousness suddenly pooled in her gut. “That's rare.”

“What can we say?” Kira shrugged elegantly. “Daddy wants you home, Peaches.”

Hinamori changed into her vamp form but before she could charge or sound a warning, she was struck in the back of her neck with a dart. She collapsed to her knees and swooned into unconsciousness.

Spike towered over her. “And that's for toying with all of us here.” He nodded at Aizen's family. “We're square now, right?”

“Right,” said Kira. He sauntered up and prodded at Hinamori with his toes. There was an anticipatory gleam in his cold, blue eyes. “We're gonna have a long family reunion now.”

Spike grabbed Grimmjow's arm. “About the deal?”

“I've fulfilled my part,” said Grimmjow. “It's all you now.”

Briefly Spike thought about arguing, but since he was outnumbered he decided to play it safe. As he watched them leave, he wondered if the Slayer could make it here in time.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Buffy almost staked Xander and Ichigo.

“Don't kill the cavalry,” said the orange-haired boy, for once not holding his black sword. In his fist was a longish stake. Ichigo looked like death warmed over, and patches of what appeared to be congealing blood were spattered all over him. Ichigo saw Buffy staring and said, “It's Urahara's.”

“That's supposed to make me feel better?”

“He's in the hospital now,” said Xander. “He's... well, safer than where he was. We're here to back you up.”

The Chosen One nodded and resumed walking. She had stopped earlier to plan out her attack, because her priority was Giles, and now that her friends had come she had to reassess her strategy. “All right. I'll take on Angelus, make sure he doesn't get to release Acathla. Ichigo, everyone else.”

“What about me?” asked Xander. He hefted a rock experimentally. Off the other two's curious glance, he said, “I don't have a weapon.”

Wordlessly Buffy passed him a wooden cross. Ichigo frowned and said, “What about Giles?”

“Xander, your job is to get Giles. That's the most important.” Buffy breathed out slowly. “Get Giles out and to the hospital safely. Ichigo, you're covering them until they're safe.”

“Got it.” Ichigo breathed out slowly. He had to slam down Shirosaki's voice in his head and it was costing him some of his energy, but Ichigo had to hold it together. “What about you?”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Angelus hissed at the sting of the blade across his torso. Drusilla was taking far too much pleasure in drawing blood from him; then again, it was Dru. Smearing the blood over his palms, Angelus took the hilt of the sword sticking out of the stone statue.

“At last,” he breathed out. He could feel the tingle in the blade. Before he could pull the blade out, a crash from the side of the room distracted him. Drusilla crashed into him and pushed him off balance.

“Sorry,” Spike said without a shred of apology. “I really don't want this world to end.”

He was standing. The wheelchair had been kicked into a wall and its wheels spun uselessly.

Angelus was stunned, but not as much as Drusilla. Clambering to her feet, the brunette vampire's wild eyes took in the deception. She screamed and leaped for Spike's throat, the two of them tumbling into the antechamber.

“Huh.” Angelus shrugged and took hold of the sword again, but before she could pull a blade swung down out of nowhere and almost cut off his arm. Another swing forced Angelus back further and he saw who his attacker was.

Buffy stood between him and the statue of Acathla. Her face was set and resolute.

Angelus smiled his most charming smile. “I thought you wouldn't come.”

“Wouldn't miss this for the world,” she replied. Their fight circled outside, leaving Drusilla with Spike. The male vampire tossed Drusilla aside but she sprang back, claws bared for his eyes.

“I don't wanna hurt you, baby,” said Spike.

The brunette vampire snarled and backhanded Spike, but her wrist was caught and twisted up. Spike levered his other arm under Drusilla's chin and locked it tight. She kicked out a few times, to no avail, and her struggles eased while circulation was cut off from her brain.

Spike sighed and swept Drusilla up in his arms. For a second he thought about helping the Slayer.

He looked at the two locked in combat. “Meh,” said Spike, and headed to his car.

Time to get out of town.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Ichigo already missed Zangetsu. Though the stakes were effective at mowing down the vampire lackeys, there was something to be said for the satisfaction of beheading the undead. Still, the main thing was to get Giles.

Xander followed close behind Ichigo, the cross occasionally coming out into play whenever vampires tried to sneak around Ichigo or when they come at them too fast – the cross stunned them for just that moment enough for the redheaded boy to dust them.

They found the Watcher in one of the smaller rooms and Xander got to work.

Giles felt the tug on his wrists and opened his eyes.

“Giles, come on, let's go,” said Xander who was untying the knots around the Watcher's arms.

To Xander's surprise, Giles merely closed his eyes again. Ichigo rushed in and asked, “What's taking so long? We have to go now.”

“Giles, Giles, come on, let's go.” Xander pulled the librarian out of his chair.

Giles shook his head and said, “You're not real. You're just a hallucination. Both of you – they've put me under a spell, make me see what I want?”

Ichigo and Xander exchanged a look. Xander tugged the Watcher forward and supported Giles on one side. “Then why would you see us?”

Giles blinked a few times. “Oh, right. Let's go.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Buffy kept her stance low, knowing that she had to stay between Angelus and the stone statue of Acathla. She just wished she knew for sure that Giles was safe, but she had to trust her friends.

Angelus kept a taunting smirk on his face. Buffy's swipes and slashes kept him a few feet away, but he was able to press his advantage every now and then. However, despite his air of effortless superiority, Buffy could see Angelus's anxiety. It would be dawn soon. Already a pale wash of light Honestly, lover,” asked Angelus, “I really don't have time for you.”

“You don't have a lot of time left.” The Slayer shifted her grip.

Angelus bared his teeth. “You think you can stop me?”

Buffy risked a sardonic smile. “Of course.”

Finally the lack of noises from the rest of the house got Angelus's attention. Buffy took the chance to slash at him, missed, and had to duck away from a well-aimed back kick. What she didn't expect was for that to be a feint.

Angelus rolled into the room, jumped up and gripped the hilt of the sword. Buffy had just turned around in time to see him pull the blade out of Acathla.

“You almost made it, Buff.” Angelus shrugged in mock-pity.

The Chosen One squared her shoulders. “It's not over yet.”

“Acathla's awake and ready to party,” drawled the male vampire, “so I'd have to say that... you're toast. You, darling girl, are going to hell.”

Buffy narrowed her eyes. “Save me a seat.”

Knowing that she had to end this, Buffy charged at Angelus, who parried with the just-released sword. Behind them, a vortex started spinning, light emitting from Acathla's mouth.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Bind him... save... from his-” Willow could barely keep from keeling over.

Cordelia kept waving the sprig of herbs that was smoking gently, but her expression was of mingled fear and worry. “Are you okay?”

Oz wasn't asking because he knew. He gripped Willow's left hand, his own still swinging a censer.

Willow was sweating buckets and her breathing was so heavy, it was as if she had just run ten miles uphill. Yet she held on and tried to enunciate the unfamiliar words, substituting English whenever the text called for it. She could feel darkness inching in about her vision; her pulse was hammering in her temples.

She pleaded desperately in her heart; she needed power right now to finish this spell.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Aizen held Gin in his arms, cradling the slender vampire about his waist. Gin leaned his head back, taking comfort in Aizen's strength. Before them, Nanao, Hisagi and Kira had bound Momo with thick ropes and manacles.

“Look what the cat dragged in,” drawled Gin. The curl of his lip held more sincerity than spite, which made Kira tingle with predatory glee.

Hinamori Momo glared at him, but most of her attention was on Aizen. Whenever her gaze darted to her sire, it would be one of terror and pleading, in the hopes that he might – just might – have mercy on her.

Aizen pulled Gin tighter into his embrace. “You feel up to telling us your plan, Kitsune?”

“Oh yes,” purred the silver-haired vampire. “I love teaching history. Kira, lovely, bring the net over here, will you?”

The blond vampire did so.

“Nanao, Numbers, remove Peaches' clothes. They will get in the way.”

Perhaps that was a little too much. Momo changed into game face and snapped at her childe as well as Hisagi, but neither Nanao nor Hisagi were deterred. Nanaos took the chance to dig her lacquered nails into Momo's skin, ripping it as the clothing was removed.

Gin freed himself from Aizen's hold and picked up the net.

“You know,” he said conversationally, “I think Acathla is opened.”

“I felt it,” answered Aizen. “We're safe, though.”

Gin smiled. “Oh yes. We won't be sucked into hell.” He hunkered down in front of Momo. “I guess that just means I have to craft one _especially_ for you, Peaches.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Te implor Doamne, nu ignora accasta rugaminte! Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-I va transporta sufletul la el!”

“Speak English!” Cordelia cried out, majorly freaked by Willow. The redhead had suddenly sat up, rigid and her eyes wide and unseeing, and spouted some weird language.

Oz dropped the censer carefully and held both Willow's hands. They were cold as stone. “Willow?”

The chanting grew stronger and the pressure in the room heavier. Oz had to bend over; Cordelia was thrown against a wall, the herbs no longer smoking but blazing. With a small shriek she tossed them out the open window.

Willow threw her head back and shouted, “Asa sa fie! Acum!”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Buffy tumbled out into the court. The sun had risen enough to illuminate half the staircase but that was of no help to Buffy. Before she could get up, a chair hit her shoulder and sent her sprawling again. Scrabbling, Buffy crawled to her feet. A huge bruise was forming near her eye and she knew her lip had split from a punch earlier. The blood tasted alien and acidic.

Angelus strode out. His swagger was definitely in place. When Buffy moved to attack, he swept a roundhouse kick and his heel knocked the sword out of her hand. She didn't have time to recover before he slammed her into the wall with yet another kick to the midriff.

“So that's it, huh?” Angelus played the point of the sword about Buffy's face. “No friends, no family. No weapons. No hope.”

The Slayer sat silent. She had nothing to say. The vortex was growing at a faster rate; she was weakened already. Her eyelids lowered.

Gods, she was so tired.

“Take all that away...” Angelus drew back his arm. “What's left?”

He thrust the sword forward – only for it to be caught inches from Buffy's face. Her eyes snapped open. Her gaze burned.

With the blade still caught between her palms she shoved it backwards, surprising Angelus enough for him to lose his grip.

“Me,” she said, tossing the sword into her own hands. Now weaponless, Angelus fled into the mansion and out of the sunlight. Buffy advanced.

It was true. She had nothing left to lose.

Angelus tried to grapple with her but Buffy was too swift for him, ducking and throwing punches. There was little room for fighting but they tried their best. Angelus narrowly avoided being beheaded and Buffy leaped from the low table as Angelus ducked further into the house. Soon they were back in front of Acathla. Already the jaws of the statue were impossibly wide; the vortex swirled with sickening brightness and hue.

“You'll go to hell,” snarled Angelus, his bravado gone.

“You said that already.” The Slayer drew the sword back. Just when she was about to impale Angelus a burst of power knocked them both off their feet.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“You see, in ancient China, they had a horrible way of torturing people to death.” Gin waved at the scene before him. Kira, Hisagi and Nanao were listening, rapt with attention. “They wrapped up the naked prisoners in nets, and with a blade – which is heated over open fire – slices off the bits of flesh poking out from the spaces among the lines of netting.”

He demonstrated.

Aizen chuckled.

Momo screamed.

“In those days, the prisoners were then force fed their own flesh so they don't starve to death. They will be cut – in little bits daily – until they died. Questions?”

“I have a question!” Kira raised a hand eagerly. “Why are the blades heated?”

“Ah yes. It's to ensure that the wounds are cauterized so the prisoners don't die of something simple, like blood poisoning or an infection.” Gin gestured to the pit of red hot coals on the left. “It's time for the hands on activity, children. Remember to play nice and take turns.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“Buffy?”

The Slayer stood up carefully. That voice... that tone of voice, to be more specific.

“Buffy?” said the tall vampire. “What's going on? Where... I thought we were...”

Not daring to hope, Buffy whispered, “Angel?”

“You're hurt!” Angelus – or Angel? - quickly hurried over to check on Buffy's wounds. Buffy lowered the sword, relief flooding her like a drug. “God... I feel like I haven't seen you in months – my memory's... where are we?”

Buffy's eyes weren't closed. Her grip wasn't loose. But her gaze was infinitely tender as she touched Angel's cheek and smiled at him.

“It doesn't matter,” she murmured.

He was back.

She closed her eyes as she kissed him. Their lips met, and she was kissing the man she loved. The vampire she loved. The person she loved – and had finally gotten back. His strong arms folded around her shoulders; his scent enveloped her softly.

It didn't matter.

“I love you,” she whispered.

Angel's embrace tightened. “I love you.”

The vortex was rumbling now. She watched in mute horror and sorrow.

Then she pulled away and, refusing to meet his eyes, ran him through with the sword into Acathla's vortex.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Giles hobbled into the hospital ward, his crutches hindering his usual Watcherly grace.

At the bedside, Ichigo looked up and smiled tiredly. “Hi Giles. You look better.”

“Uh, thanks.” Giles took the other seat in the room. “Has he woken up?”

“Once. The pain meds they have him on has knocked him right back into sleep, which is good except that he snores,” said Ichigo, but the look he directed at Urahara was a fond one. Then, seeming to recall that there was another person in the room, Ichigo cleared his throat and turned around. “Has anyone seen Buffy?”

“Alas, no. Joyce says they had an argument and then pointedly shut the door in my face. Willow and Xander have not received any correspondence from her either.”

Ichigo looked guilty. “I should've stayed on to help her fight.”

“It wasn't your fault. She had to kill Angel – or the creature wearing Angel's face – and I doubt anyone can emerge from that experience without any emotional scars.” Giles tone was kindly, but the teenager could sense the librarian's concern. “I'll be looking for her, not to worry. You focus on Urahara and his, um. Helping him adapt.”

“I will.”

With that, Giles hobbled out and left Ichigo alone with Urahara. When the teen got up to get a glass of water, he heard a faint raspy voice complaining, “I don't snore.”

Ichigo smiled. “Yes you do.”

Urahara Kisuke cracked open his eyes. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Long enough,” said Ichigo. He brought the glass to Urahara's bedside and gently eased the older man into a sitting position. “Here. Sip slowly.”

“It's all right, I can hold that for m-” Urahara suddenly stopped talking as he tried to move his right arm – an arm that wasn't there. “I forgot.”

Manfully, Ichigo held back a comment, but there must have been a look in his eyes because Urahara reached up with his left hand and stroked Ichigo's hair. The redhead bit down on his lower lip and turned his gaze away from the older male's bandaged stump.

“Don't cry,” whispered Urahara.

Ichigo tried to smile but failed spectacularly. His hand wobbled and he put the glass down to swipe at the wetness rolling down his cheeks. Touched, the blond tucked Ichigo's face under his chin and held the teen there, close to his heart. Ichigo could hear Urahara's quiet sniffs.

“Don't cry,” Urahara repeated softly, though his own tears kept seeping out of his eyes. “I can get through this. Don't you believe me?”

Nodding, Ichigo buried his face deeper into Urahara's chest, his fingers clinging to the hospital gown that Urahara wore. The two held each other, each refusing to see the other weep.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The bus trundled along. Buffy stared out the window.

She felt numb and cold and painful and lost.

Maybe she would get lost.

Maybe. Perhaps.

Buffy stared out the window. The bus trundled along.


End file.
